


The Sides to Life

by Skyluber



Series: The Sides to Life [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 102,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyluber/pseuds/Skyluber
Summary: As Patton tries to escape his past, he finds the most important people in his life, including the love of his life.
Series: The Sides to Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752151
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

We'll be in 3rd person for this story unless "So and so's POV" is seen anywhere -Author

With his large suitcase behind him, Patton knocked on the door to his new apartment, as not to be rude if someone was already inside. A tall brown-haired man in a black shirt and blue tie with square black glasses greeted him with a sullen expression. While Patton, a tall, cheery brown-haired, blue shirt with a grey cardigan around his neck and round glasses-wearing man he was, smiled, extended a hand and exclaimed happily, "Hi! I'm Patton, what's your name?" 

The man looked at Patton, expression never changing and replied, "Logan. Now if you don't mind, I need to go unpack" Patton, realizing he looked like an idiot holding his hand out, put it down, knowing his roommate's name was Logan thought aloud, "That was kinda rude, maybe he had a bad day? It is 3:00 after all, that is more than enough time to have a bad day," Patton went to a sizeable room he liked and started to unpack. First, he closed the door as not to disturb his roommate. In a few minutes, Patton liked how his room was turning out. 

*Meanwhile in Logan's room* Logan had already unpacked, seeing as he got there early in the morning, speaking of, he was enjoying the alone time until Patton showed up. He thought to himself, "Why does he have to be so goddamn cheery?! Ugh! It's aggravating!" Logan is really doing a debugging project and a few minutes into it, he slammed his head on his keyboard: he just realized how rude he came off toward his new roommate. He decided he would go over to his room to formally apologize for his behavior. 

Logan knocked on the door where he heard shuffling. Patton heard a knock on his room door. He had just finished unpacking so he opened it and smiled, seeing that it was his roommate, "Hey, Logan. What's up?" Patton saw Logan take a shaky deep breath and he tilted his head to the right, "Is something wrong Logan?" Logan just nodded and motioned for Patton to follow him to the living room. Logan sat down on the recliner and Patton sat on the couch, facing him. 

There was an awkward silence between them while Logan composed himself and thought about what he was going to say. He started off by asking, "Are you still unpacking?" Patton smiled, knowingly and replied, "No and you should stop stalling and just talk about what you are trying to. The sooner you do, the easier it'll be. Take a deep breath and start," Logan did as he was told and started. "I am sincerely sorry for the way I acted towards you. Hell, I didn't even shake your hand! Ugh. Sometimes I find it difficult to pick up on social cues and because of it, some people say i'm an asshole when really, I'm just a confused introverted nerd!" Patton started chuckling a little at the last part and so did Logan before continuing, "Anyway, do you think we could start over?"

Patton smiled, stood up, put his hand down towards Logan and said, "HI. I'm Patton, what's your name?" Logan cocked an eyebrow grabbed Patton's hand and replied with a half smile, "I'm Logan, nice to meet you. You are definitely more calm than you were when we first met," Patton smiled with an embarrassed blush and said, "Yeah. Sometimes I get too excited, especially when meeting new people." Logan chuckled a little and said, "By the way, I finished packing hours ago, I just had a debugging project to finish up," 

Patton perked up at the word debugging and asked Logan, "What coding languages do you know? I'm partial to Python myself!" Logan smiled wide and asked, shocked, "You know Python? I've only gotten through half a course before the program I was learning it from started to crash. What's it like? I am quite partial to lynix myself" It was 4:00 when they started talking and by the time their second roommate arrived, they didn't notice him come in because they were busy comparing lynix to Python.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whew* I'm out of practice because that took longer than it used to but that was fun! I've been thinking about writing this one for a while so I hope my fellow Fanders will like it. And just people in general because I'm really proud of the idea and plot this story will take. If i stick to it that is. Even if I don't it will still be good.


	2. Chapter 2

The short brown-haired man cleared his throat and Patton looked up towards the door with a smile on his face. Patton got up walked towards him, extended a hand and said, "Hi! I'm Patton, what's your name?" The man on the couch and the new roommate smirked at how excited Patton was. The short brown haired man shook Patton's hand and said, "Roman and it's a pleasure to meet you, Patton," The man previously on the couch got up, extended a hand and introduced himself, "Logan. Nice to meet you," Patton rolled his eyes, smiled and said, "if you were the first one here you would have been treated differently" and fast-walked away before saying, "sorry not sorry!" Logan caught him by the back of his shirt and said, "hey! If i'm going to explain it to him, you are going to help me!" Patton giggled while replying, "Ok. Ok. I'll help but you can't chicken out if I can't"

When Logan finished his story, Roman started to laugh so hard he cried, to Logan's dismay. After a moment Logan said, " Ok, it's not that funny." Roman composed himself and said, "my apologies, it's just that that seems like something someone like you would do. Not that that's a bad thing" Patton asked Roman, "do you have any bags you need help with?" Roman shook his head and, still chuckling, went to his new room to unpack. Logan looked at Patton and asked, "What did roman mean by 'someone like me'?" Patton half smiled and replied, "he just meant that it's something you would do, that's all" Logan still looked worried so Patton put a hand on his shoulder and said," he wasn't insulting you, I promise,"

Logan visually relaxed and asked, "Seeing as it is now 7:45 what should we do for dinner?" Patton thought and replied, "Pizza? I can go with cheese just to be safe. I'll ask if Roman wants pizza for dinner" Patton walked to the room where he heard shuffling and knocked on the door. *meanwhile in the living room* Logan thought to himself, "what was that feeling in my chest? Heartburn maybe? I don't know" Patton came back in the room, pulled out his phone looked up at Logan and seeing that he looked confused about something, asked, "Everything alright Logan? You look confused" Logan snapped back into reality, turned to Patton and said," I'm fine. Just thinking is all"

Patton nodded with an eyebrow up and a concerned look still not convinced but deciding to ignore it, ordered a large cheese pizza for delivery. As Patton was ordering the pizza, he caught himself staring at Logan, looked away, and thought "What is wrong with me? I haven't felt like this since... No there's no way" When the pizza came Logan went to get Roman while Patton got plates and set the table. A few minutes later, their new roommate walked in through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I like the whole every chapter we introduce a new character so after this chapter, I will be writing longer chapters unless a new character is introduced but that won't be for a while so don't worry. I have a plot thought out for this story, for once.


	3. Chapter 3

This short brown haired man didn't make his presence known, he just sat down at the table and took a piece of pizza and started eating. He didn't see someone get up and grab a plate for him. He sat down, put the newcomer's plate down and said, calmly, knowing he was nervous, "Hi. I'm Patton. I'm glad you decided to join us tonight," When he finished speaking he gave the man a warm and welcoming smile. Patton gave the other two at the table a look that said, "Well? Introduce yourselves!"

The tall man in a blue tie went first by clearing his throat so the shy man looked towards him and said, "I'm Logan. It is nice to meet you." The shorter man in a white shirt with a red sash waved his hands, smiled and said, "I'm Roman, glad to have you." Patton looked at the newcomer and gently asked, "What's your name?" The newcomer looked at the kind tall man sitting next to him, took a deep breath, faced the table and said, "I'm Virgil and i'm glad I decided to join you tonight instead of tomorrow. I'm also happy to know that you are all welcoming towards me." He ended with a small but genuine smile.

Patton said, "Virgil, I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we are happy to have you here to live with us," Roman and Logan nodded and smiled agreeing. The rest of the night was quiet. That night while getting ready for bed, Patton found his thoughts going back to Logan. Patton whispered, "Why am I thinking about him? I only just met him, there is no way I could be... could I?" He shook his head smirking and concluded, "There is no way that could be logically possible."

The next morning, the only one who hadn't gotten up at a reasonable hour was Virgil. Patton decided to go to check on him. He came into his room and said, "Virgil, time to get up. It's almost noon." Virgil groaned and said, "Dad I don't wanna wake up," Patton reeled back at Virgil calling him 'Dad' but decided to play it off by saying, "Ok kiddo but if you don't wake up soon, you'll miss lunch" and left the room.

Virgil woke up, realized he wasn't in his own room, remembered last night, and realized that he just called Patton dad. He facepalmed before going in the dining room for lunch when he heard Roman say, "Look who decided to wake up. Did you have a good night, sleeping beauty?" Virgil rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah but where was my kiss princey?" This made Roman blush with embarrassment, therefore shutting him up, which was all Virgil wanted him to do. Virgil went up to Patton and said, "Sorry for calling you 'dad'. " Patton smiled, telling him it was ok and followed up with, "What would you like for lunch kiddo?" and smirking. Virgil playfully groaned and said mac and cheese.

Patton was the only one alone at home because everyone else was at work. Patton had a job but he had the day off so he was cleaning the apartment out of boredom. He was vacuuming and doing the dishes. He didn't hear Virgil come in to see one Patton doing the dishes, while the other was vacuuming the rug. The Patton washing the dishes looked at Virgil and said with a plastered smile, "Hey Virgil. Look I know how this looks but I promise there is a reasonable explanation to this,"

The Patton vacuuming the carpet, looked up, turned off the vacuum walked over and, without hiding the Panic on his face said, "Hey Virgil. There is a good explanation for this." Virgil said, "Please tell me you have a twin that has the same wardrobe as you." The Patton that was vacuuming, paused and said, "I do have a twin. This is a burglar?" The Patton that was doing the dishes was drying his hands and he said, "That isn't going to help silly," The other replied, "Well I can't think of anything, can you?" The one drying his hands put the towel down and said, "I am you so obviously not." The other extended a hand and said, "May I?"

The Pattons shook hands and in a flash of light, there was only one Patton and a very confused Virgil in the room. Patton looked at Virgil and said, "I know this looks weird but I promise there is an explanation to this," Virgil started rubbing his forehead trying to stop his now growing headache. He said, "Look. I've had a long day, can we talk about this later?" Patton nodded, Virgil went to his room.

Patton went to his room as well and said, "Great. Of all the people to slip up with, it had to be the shyest of the three. Ugh-" Then Patton heard a knock on his door and he stopped beating himself up and said, "Come in Virgil" Virgil opened the door and said, "Hey. So I was thinking and I just wanted to say that first, I don't think any differently of you." He paused, took a deep breath and continued, " I also know that you probably kept it a secret because you thought it was weird and didn't want us to judge you." As Virgil said this, Patton thought to himself, "Oh if he only knew."

Virgil continued, "If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't have wanted to slip up around anyone, let alone a shy guy like me!" Patton chuckled at that and Virgil did as well before continuing, "Anyway, just know that If anyone were to walk in on that first, I'm glad it was me." Patton smiled and replied, "You know what Virgil, I'm glad it was you too," Virgil and Patton spent their time before someone came home watching Disney movies because they both knew that if Roman came home and found them watching Disney without him, he would be pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

As they had hoped, Roman was the first of Logan and Roman to come home, and Patton and Virgil were in the middle of the "Moana" movie. Roman came in and said, "You're watching Disney without me?! Who's Idea was this?!" From the safety of the couch, Virgil raised his hand. Roman said, "You vile witch, you'll pay for that" Patton knew this was only going to turn into tickling so he didn't interfere.

Patton was right because next to him he heard giggling from the grown men, as they were tickling each other. Patton watched to make sure to break it up if they needed to catch their breaths or on the off chance it turned into a real fight. A few minutes later, Patton said, "Break it up kiddos and catch your breath. Roman, I'm sorry we watched Disney without you but to be completely honest, we just wanted to see how you would react" Patton and Virgil started snickering at the last statement. Virgil continued, "Yeah, princey, we knew that by watching Disney without you it would have some reaction, I just didn't think you would tickle me!" 

Roman perked up and said, "Speaking of, even though it was Virgil's idea..." Roman turned around smirking. Knowing what he had in mind, Patton ran as fast as he could until Roman cornered him and started tickling him to death with little to no effort. Patton is extremely ticklish, which is why he ran. Before things got worse, Patton saw someone pull Roman off of him and when Patton looked up, he saw that it was Logan. 

As Logan helped Patton up He said, "Thanks Lo, I thought I was gonna run out of breath any minute" Logan rolled his eyes and said, "Would someone explain to me how this tickling war started?" Roman simply said, "Virgil and Patton were watching Disney without me just to get a reaction" Logan smiled and said, "Ok, that is pretty mean seeing how you are obviously a Disney fan. Let me guess, it was Virgil's idea and after you were done with him, you moved on to Patton who ran." Roman nodded. 

Logan asked, "Did they Apologize?" Roman said, "Patton did." Patton looked at Virgil and said, "Virgil, apologize to Roman." He got up, walked over to Roman and sincerely said, "I'm sorry Roman. I promise the next time we watch Disney, we'll wait for you" Roman said, "I accept your apology"Patton whispered to Logan "I love it when our kids get along" to which Logan replied " we're not married" Patton just rolled his eyes and smiled at Roman and Virgil playfully teasing each other as usual. He's glad that they all get along in the apartment. Patton will tell them his secret after they get to know him better but until then, he won't worry about it. 

Logan looked towards Patton, tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "I was wondering, where do you work Patton?" Patton looked at Logan and said, "Oh! It's that Library called 'bookworms buffet'!" Logan smiled and said, "I wonder who came up with a name like that?" Patton shrugged and asked, "Why are you asking where I work all of a sudden?" Logan looked down for a moment, looked back at Patton and said, "I was just making sure you had one" He was speaking softer as his sentence went and he was lowering his head he went too. Patton tilted his head back up and said, "It's ok. I understand since I was home alone today. My boss just gave me some days off in a row is all!"

Logan nodded and said, "Anyway, how about we watch another Disney movie since Roman is here" Patton, Virgil, and Roman nodded. Logan picked Finding Nemo and we watched the movie. After it was over Patton decided to go to his room, he said he'll be out in a little bit and that he just wants some time to himself.

Patton started singing, "Let's go to the garden, you'll find something waiting, right there where you left it, lying upside down, when you finally find it you'll see how it's faded the underside is lighter when you turn it around everything stays right where you left it, everything stays but it still changes, ever so slightly, daily and nightly in little ways, when everything stays" Patton said to themselves, "huh. I haven't sung that since my childhood. I'm surprised I still know it this well!" And suddenly Patton saw that Logan was in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan said, "Now I may not know much about music but I know that a man should not have the singing voice of a woman. let alone a woman's speaking voice!" Logan saw Patton flinch at the second statement and said calmly, " What is going on?" Patton took a shaky deep breath, lowered his voice to sound masculine again and said, "Before I tell you, just know this doesn't change anything you know about me" Logan nodded. Patton said, "Close your eyes. I'll tell you when you can open them" Logan closed his eyes

Patton took off their binder put their shirt back on and said, "Open your eyes" Logan did and when he saw that Patton had breasts, he also opened his mouth in shock and closed the door so the others wouldn't see. After a moment of shock, Logan asked, "Do the others know?" Patton shook their head while looking down at the ground. Logan said, "Would you mind if I took off your glasses, I want to see something." Patton shrugged and nodded. Logan took off Patton's glasses and realized why Patton wears mirror glasses: If anyone could see Patton's eyes they would see the truth of his original gender. Patton has beautiful, feminine blue eyes.

Patton looked down and extended his hand for his glasses after Logan got a good look at them. When Logan handed Patton the mirror glasses, Patton said, "I am female to male transgender. my dead name is Patricia but I prefer Patton. I only had enough money to either move into this apartment or get my surgeries. I go by he/him pronouns" Logan was once again, speechless. Patton looked up and for once noticed how stunning Logan's brown eyes were. 

Logan went over to Patton, took off his glasses, tilted his chin up before he could look down again, and kissed him. Patton returned the kiss before realizing that as much as he wants to, he couldn't be with Logan, and lightly pushed him away. Keeping Logan at arm's length Patton said trying to hold back sobs, "I love you, Logan, I really do but I can't be with you until after my transformation is complete. Right now if we were in a romantic relationship, you would have to pull my weight and that wouldn't be fair to you. I don't want to do that to you, because I love you" When he was done, he couldn't hold back his sobs any longer and every tear from his childhood that he wasn't allowed to cry came flooding out. 

Logan had sat Patton down on the bed and just let him cry while Logan rubbed his back in comforting circles. (The rest of the chapter is a flashback and the next chapter may be as well. This will be in Patton's POV because Patton is seeing it through his own eyes during his panic attack. I'll tell you when the flashback is over) I looked in the mirror on my 5th birthday and thought to myself, "I don't want to be a girl, I never had" I saw the scissors on the counter that were here in case of a loose string or something, looked at my shoulder-length straight, banged hair and carefully made the sides only go behind my ears and nothing more. Last but not least I made the back so short it sticks to my neck. After I was done, I looked in the mirror, smiled and said, "I am Patton"


	6. Chapter 6

We are still in Patton's flashback so Patton's POV

I walked out of the bathroom, happier than I've been in years. Daddy saw my hair and said, "Young lady, what did you do to your hair?!" I said, "I cut it, daddy. I know I should have asked first but-" Before I could finish, I felt a hand-shaped pain on my cheek. My father said, "Girls shouldn't look like boys!" You will not be allowed to cut your hair this short. it is going to grow out again and if I see you cut it again, I'll use my backhand." With tears pricking at my eyes I nodded and my Father called in my mother by saying, "Patricia come in here and see what your daughter did to her hair" I wasn't crying and shaking because of the pain, it was because they were calling me she that I hated. My mother came in and said, "What is it, Jonathon?"

My mom looked down at me with absolute disgust and said, "Girls should not look like boys! You go to your room and think about what you've done. You know what you are staying upstairs, I don't even want to see you right now." I did as I was told and the second I got up there I slammed the door shut and started packing a suitcase because I knew that the only way I can be me is if I run away someday. Not yet, I'll need someone to move in with but when I do this will be ready for me. 

I then decided that when my hair grows out, I would start wearing my hair in hats or in a bun. I then looked in my body length mirror and suddenly realized: one day I'll hit puberty and develop boobs. How am I going to hide those?! I started looking around while thinking until my eyes rested on a scarf visible from my closet. I walked over to it, tied it around my nipple area and smiled, taking it off again thinking, "Once they start growing in, that's what I'll do"

The next day at school, I started asking people to call me Patton and calling me by male pronouns. The students my age didn't question it. The ones that were older than me needed an explanation. I just told them I felt more like a boy and then they started doing what I asked when it came to my name and pronouns. Teachers needed my full story so, with a lot of pain, I told them that I don't feel like a girl and that I want to be a boy and that my first steps to doing that were my hair, my name, and my pronouns. I told everyone to call me by female pronouns or Patricia in front of my parents though.

The kids didn't question it but, of course, I had to tell the teachers that my parents didn't approve of it before they agreed. By the end of the day, I was emotionally drained from having to tell my story to so many people. When I got inside the house my parents told me that until my hair grows back I am to go upstairs the second I get home and that they will knock on the door and deliver my meals to my room.

This was fine with me, in fact, I wish it didn't stop when my hair grew back because honestly, the hate my parents had for me was mutual. Being in my room more often also helped me plan how to run away If I couldn't find a place to go before I needed to get out of this godforsaken house. It only took me two weeks to plan, now I feel safer in the sense that, when needed, I have an escape plan. 

3rd POV back in the present

Logan had started rocking Patton in his lap. It was 3:00 when he started this panic attack and it is now 7:00 and it seemed like there is no way to reach him so Logan left the room and locked the door on his way out, hoping that Patton will be better soon so he can talk with him about what Patton said before the panic attack started(refer to the last chapter if you forgot) 

Patton's POV back to where we were in the flashback

My plan was to lock my bedroom door to stall my parents, make a sheet rope, tie one end to the bed leg closest to the window in my room, which is the right lower leg, tie the other end of the rope to a suitcase I will have packed, (every time I grow a size I will change out the small clothes for the ones that fit me) lower the suitcase and follow it down, untie the suitcase and then run to the park that is a few neighborhoods over because if my parents bother looking for me, they would never look there, there is also an apple tree and a water fountain at that park so while planning out my next move, I won't need to worry about food and water. The next day at school, I met this really nice girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Patton's POV in the flashback

She came up to me, patted(heh) me on the shoulder and said, "Hey, anyone home?" I was thinking about nothing and everything and then I heard her, looked up at her and said, "Sorry. What did you say?" She smiled at me and said, "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to be friends. I'm Sarah" as she said her name, she extended a hand to me. I shook it and said, "I'm Patton, nice to meet you, I would love to be your friend." I gave her a fake smile that was so convincing, I almost convinced myself that it was real.

We went into math class and as I was spacing I was thinking: "Why did I say yes?! She'll just be pulling my weight-" Suddenly I felt something in my hand and I looked down at it, Sarah was putting a balled up piece of paper in my hand but before she let go she gently squeezed my hand. The note read, "Are you okay? You're crying" I felt my cheek and she was right, I was crying and didn't even notice. I whispered to her, "I'm fine. I didn't even notice" she whispered back, "That isn't a comfort!"

I looked at her and said, "I'm fine" and smiled. She looked back at me with concern and said, "I can tell when you're faking you know" I said, "Can anyone else?" She smiled and said, "No. I'm just good at reading people" I nodded solemnly. We got through the rest of math in silence. I wondered if there was anyone else who could read people and could tell when I was faking a smile. But because Sarah can, I'll keep her close, maybe she could help me learn to have a genuine smile again.

During recess, Sarah asked me, " Why do you fake a smile when your hurting?" I looked at her and said, "Because I don't deserve anyone's concern." Sarah smiled and replied, "Maybe you think so but you deserve to have people care for you because you are amazing." I looked down and said, "I'm really not, " She tilted my head up, smiled, and said, "Then my goal in our friendship is to change that thought process of yours so you'll see yourself the way I do." I thanked her and wiped away a stray tear from her kindness.

The rest of the day consisted of me wondering why she's trying to make me feel good about myself and her telling me what she sees when she looks at me followed by me not believing her, until the end of the day when she hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "You are amazing, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." In passing, I said under my breath something I hoped she didn't hear: "I'm the only one telling me I'm not amazing." 

I got home and realized that the things on the board were kind of blurry so I went to the top of the staircase and said, "Ma'am, can I talk to you about something?" Recently I have started calling my parents sir and ma'am because I don't respect them enough to call them mom and dad. They have been calling me Patricia and never daughter in return, which is fine with me. She came to the bottom and motioned for me to come down. We sat on the couch 5 feet away from the other and I said, "So in class today everything looked a little blurry. Do you think I could get an eye exam this weekend?" Now my mom knew that I would get mirrored glasses so I could hide my all too feminine eyes so, of course, she was skeptical. 

She took me to the window at the front of the house and asked if I could read the phone number on a sign about 20 feet away. I said, "It's too blurry, all I can make out is maybe a 510 obviously but besides that, nothing" Her eyes went wide and she said, "Patricia, that's a 408!" I looked up at her shocked. She said, "Yeah, you need glasses." We got an eye exam that same day and I don't know if it was just to get it over with or if it was because she really cared about me, which is unlikely. 

That's what I thought but as we were crossing a street on the walk to an eyeglass shop near our house, she held my hand without hesitation and said, "Patton, I know I seem malicious around the home but it's only because I don't know what your father would do if I accepted this in front of him. Just know that no matter what I say at home, I love you and accept you." I started crying the minute she said my new name. She looked down, realized I was crying, picked me up and said, "There there. I'm sorry I said those things to you. They hurt me to say as much if not more than it was for you to hear," She held me at arm's length and said, "How about this, your father is an idiot, so how about we get you to a hair stylist and get you a nice haircut to match who you are now after your exam?" 

I said, "I would love that, mom. I should probably call you ma'am in front of dad though huh?" She frowned but nodded. We got my eye exam and apparently I've needed glasses for years and I didn't know it so mom let me pick out the glasses I wanted while the doctor explained to mom everything she needed to know about glasses. I was glad I had my mom back and that she had never stopped loving me. I'll still need to get away from the house to be me but now I know I'll have someone to help me do that.


	8. Chapter 8

You should know the drill Patton's POV

I got my glasses today. Blue ones with clear Photochromic lenses for around the house and Blue ones with mirrored lenses for out in public. If my dad or as I call him 'sir' saw me with mirrored glasses, mom and I knew he would slap me, which is why we got the clear-lensed ones. We made them Photochromic so I wouldn't need sunglasses. I was so glad mom let me get the mirrored ones but then we thought about dad and got the regular ones as well.

My 6th birthday is only a few months away and I got my hair cut again with mom and even though it's short, mom has convinced dad to let me be downstairs again. Which was good because even though I hate my dad, It's nice to spend time with mom even though she has to make passing remarks about my choices or we don't know what dad would do to her. My father, on the other hand, is blunter about the fact that I chose not to be a girl even though considering he expected me to be a son, should he really be all that surprised. 

My mom told me this fact while we were shopping for glasses: I was going to be a boy until my 6th month in and then I suddenly switched back which actually made me be born 3 months late. How I see it, that fact is the reason I don't feel like a girl, because I shouldn't have been a girl. The next day at school I felt something strange when Sarah hugged me like she usually does, I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to ignore it but when I heard her say, "I know you need glasses but why did you get ones where no one can see your eyes?" I felt a pang in my chest at the utter sadness in her voice and decided then and there that starting tomorrow, when in classes with Sarah, I would wear my regular glasses, for her sake. 

I asked my mom on the drive home, "Mom, what does it mean when I feel something in my chest when a girl hugs me?" She smiled and asked, "Is it hard for you to think while around her, cheeks flushed heart pounding?" I replied, "All of the above, why?" She smiled even wider if possible and said, "Looks to me like you have your first crush," I replied, "But she's my best friend! What if she doesn't like me back?" My mom looked at me at the next stop light and said, "Figure out your own feelings and when you feel ready, tell her how you feel," I nodded but thought, "I'm not good enough for her as a friend, let alone a romantic partner but If mom thinks I should, I'll try,"

It was as if mom could read my thoughts because she said, "You deserve everyone who cares about you and if they don't like you, it's their loss," I said, "Thanks, mom. I love you. I'll try but no promises I'll be able to tell her," Mom asked, "Does this girl have a name?" I smiled, blushed and said, "Sarah. Don't tell dad about her. I'm thinking of running away to her house if I can't handle it at home anymore. Speaking of, if I walk by you and say code strawberry, I want you to stall dad because I will have run away. When I do, I'll tell you when I'm safe,"

She looked at me sadly and said, "Didn't you mean if you run away?" I looked back at her even sadder and said, "Mommy, we both know the only way I can be myself is if I get out of the house. It was easier when I thought both my parents hated me but just because you still love me won't change dad's mind. I made up mine the day I came out of the bathroom with short hair." Mom looked at me and said, "Wow. You only call me mommy when it's important. Just don't leave home unless you really can't stand your father anymore and wherever you go make sure they accept you. If you can, tell me where her house is when you get out. Mail, email, anything so I'll know you are safe. Write to me when you're out?"

While she was talking, I was listening but also thinking, "Mom could divorce dad and all this would be over, she could take custody of me and I would be able to be me!" When she was done I asked, "Mom? Couldn't you just divorce him?" She looked at me and said, "I've tried multiple times, even before you were born but he has very strong lawyer friends who know how to dig for what they need to win a case." 

I said, "But mom! Can they go against my physical scars of dad's abuse?" She just nodded and said, "They could turn it into any kind of accident they want and no one would question it. They've never lost a case." 

I said, "What about a handprint?" She raised the eyebrow facing me and said, "Go on," I replied with a smile, "What would make him slap me so hard it leaves a hand shaped scar on my face?" She thought for a moment and said, "Getting your ears pierced but if you want the scar to be vivid enough to last for the case or longer I'd say a piercing anywhere in the ear other than the lobe. Two or more is ideal." I smiled looked at her and said, "next weekend, two upper ear piercings and maybe an earlobe piercing for good measure and I think it would be cute on me. If I don't like them after the court case, I'll let the holes fill back up." Mom smiled and said, "I know just the place, they have great earrings and their piercings are practically painless, I know from experience," She said as she moved her hair away from her ear to reveal a beautiful earring.

I smiled and said, "We have a plan. I hope this works or I'll have gotten my ears pierced and a hand-shaped scar for nothing!" She said, "You know, the scar is going to hurt. The scar may be permanent" I took a deep breath and said, "I know but it'll be worth it for us to get him out of that house. Worse comes to worse we can make a plan to kill him," My mom laughed and then looked down at me seeing that I was serious and said, "Patton, he's still your-" I cut her off and said simply, "If he was, he wouldn't hurt me for trying to be myself," The rest of the car drive we spent in silence with only the music, which my mom turned back up, to keep us from complete silence.

The drive was long because the closest school from our house was an hour away. We got in the door and He said, "What took so long? The drive is only an hour long and you took an hour and a half!" Mom, cool as ice said, "Traffic." In truth, we pulled over when mom started getting hope for our plan and when we were done talking we got back on the road. 

The next day at school, I decided I would tell Sarah how I feel while I'm still confident in myself due to my plan being foolproof. So during the first recess, I asked Sarah if we could talk somewhere private. She said yes and I took her somewhere I knew no one would hear us. I took a deep breath took my glasses off, and if anyone knows me they know I only take my glasses off when I'm serious or when I'm crying or both, tucked them in my shirt and said, "Sarah, I love you!" She just stood there shocked until she spoke.

"What did you say?" I replied, "I said, 'I love you', I understand if you don't-" She put her hand over my mouth and said, "Shut up." She took her hand off my mouth and said, "Of course I love you. I have since I met you. It's why I want to help you. So you can see the beautiful girl that I see." I was listening with a lot of interest but when she said girl, It was my turn to stand in shock. As if reading my mind she said, "Yes, I know. I've always known and I love you none the less."

I couldn't say anything. I just started crying because if there was going to be anyone my age who knew, I'm glad it's her. She came over to me and hugged me until my crying subsided. When it did the first thing I did was kiss Sarah so fast you'd think my life depended on it. She kissed back and we broke apart, we were both crying happy tears from finally knowing our first loves love us back. She kissed me again quickly and put my glasses back on my face and said, "Your eyes are a dead give way to people like me who actually look at people's eyes. They are all too feminine but dang are they beautiful."

I laughed at her calling my eyes beautiful but if she says so, maybe they are. That shows how much she's helped me before I met her I wouldn't think my eyes were worthy of complimenting let alone accepted the compliment. I would say thank you as not to be rude but I wouldn't believe it. I told Sarah, "If it weren't for you I don't think I would be alive today. I love you more than you could ever know," I gave her my first genuine smile in forever. Sarah kissed me on the cheek and said, "I knew I could make you smile, my darling,"


	9. Chapter 9

If you don't know the drill by now you have skipped 3 chapters and need to go back

I went home happy that day and went upstairs to start gushing about Sarah but also to dig around in both of Jonothan's(AKA 'sir') lawyer friends because I don't know which one if not both are going to be at the case. I found little to nothing on George except that he is a sore loser in golf which could mean he is normal or is good at hiding his secrets. 

James, on the other hand, has two very important things I could find. He has been married to his wife for 20 years and has been having an affair with his male secretary for 10 years. He also lost the most important case of his life, the one that affected him personally and he was able to hide it but apparently not well enough. All I had to do to find these things was search his name and I found all of it in one person's blog. I thanked the blog writer in a comment and asked him if he would like me to mention him in my recent court case. He said no because he didn't want anyone to know that they were responsible.

My mom called a friend of hers who was a very good Lawyer and we scheduled a meeting with her in two weeks. I will have gotten the piercings and the scar a week before then. Then I realized something: While looking them up I realized how good Jonothan's go-to lawyers are. They could turn every scar I have into an accident, Including the hand slap. They could even know that I was slapped on purpose. Then I realized all I have to do to scare them is mention that I have foolproof information in James Whiticer and proof to back me up. 

The next week I got the piercings in my upper ear and an earlobe piercing in both ears instead of one, just to be safe. They all hurt and I know the slap will as well but It'll all be worth it when I win the court case and get away from my father. If I lose, I'll tell my mom code strawberry and run away to live with Sarah so either way, I'll get out. I am cautiously confident I'll win the case but I need to keep in mind how good his lawyer(s) are and not to underestimate them. You could say I'm a hypocrite because I'm counting on them to underestimate me so I can tell them going to court was all my idea. That'll scare them. 

It's the next week and we are in Nicole Romona's office and the first thing she asked was, "So Patricia?" My mother said, "Yes?" She gave a sly smile and said, "No, no. I'm talking to you."She said, Looking at me. I raised an eyebrow but didn't answer because I don't answer to that name anymore. She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Patton. Will you talk to me now?" I nodded, switched my mirrored glasses out for my regular ones and anyone who knows me knows that I only wear my clear glasses around people I like, I wanted to see if she would pick up on that. Nicole smiled and said, "I'm honored."

I replied, "You're good. How did you know I was behind what my mom told you?" She gave me a mischevious smile and said, "I've known your mother since we were in diapers and I know her nor her husband is smart enough to think of something this ingenious!" I smiled and said, "Why thank you. I'm proud of my plan for this case." Nicole gave me a skeptical look and said, "One thing your mother refused to tell me was who we were going up against. Would you mind telling me?" I bit down on my lip nervously and said, "I'm afraid to say we are going up against Jonathan and his lawyer or lawyers. I know they're good But I have something against James that will scare them into doing whatever I say." 

Nicole and my mother were intrigued and Nicole said, "What do you have against him?" I smiled knowing she was testing me and I said, "That's for me to know and for you to find out when I bring it up in court. Now what I want to know is how good are you? Do you believe you can beat them? You need to be confident in me and my plan for this case to go smoothly." Nicole replied, "I have my utmost faith in you and your plan so I am very confident that we will win this case." 

I asked Nicole, "Is there anyway Jonothan can, not be told what he is being accused of nor his lawyers? That would be ideal because I have researched his Lawyers and I know that if they know what they're being accused of they will find a way to get the upper hand and I don't want to give them that opportunity, at least not before the trial," Nicole smiled wide and said, "That can be arranged. You know, You'd make a good Lawyer. You have good instincts for this kind of thing." 

I shrugged, smiled and said, "I guess but It's really because I'm also doing this for someone who has been there for me since I met them. I'm not going to mention who it is because I know these meetings are recorded but this is why I'm trying so hard. It's also because If we win this case, My mom and I will finally be free from him and live our best lives. But if we don't win, I'll take the blame for it so that my mom doesn't get hurt, before I run away." Nicole said, "You want to run away?" 

I took a deep breath and said, "Yes. Because If I don't I won't ever be able to escape him and I want to do one last thing for my mom before I leave" I looked at my mom who was crying just thinking about me getting hurt for her and I put my hand on hers and said, "If you can, try to get away from him in any way you can if you don't win. Or we could use our plan B. You know I was serious about that,". She replied, "We'll see. Although I'm definitely considering it right now," 

Nicole raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's plan B?" I said, "Sorry but I can't disclose that information. If George or James found this recording, I would lose the case for sure," Nicole said, "That's fair. Would you mind telling me what you want to get out of this case besides a better life?" 

I said, "Heh. I want divorce papers for my mom and Jonothan and a restraining order on Jonothan," Nicole nodded with a smile on her face and said, "When you grow up, if you want to, you could be better than both of your Father's lawyers combined!" I shrugged and said, "Aw. That means a lot coming from you, thanks," 

Nicole asked, "I wanted to know, You haven't called Jonothan your father once. Why is that? Has he always been abusive towards you?" I said, "...No. He would never think to lay a hand on me before all this happened," 

I turned to look directly at the camera that I knew was recording and continued, "But he is not the man I used to know. The man I know now would hurt me in every way possible almost every day. And the man I know now is not my father anymore," I said all this without breaking eye contact with the camera which I was imagining was James. I also ended this with, "You won't want to mess with me," Nicole said, "You know James could find this recording, don't you?" I looked back at her and nodded.

I asked, "Is there anything else we need to discuss before setting the court date?" Nicole thought and said, "No. When do you want it to be?" I said, "in two weeks, February 18th," Nicole wrote it down and said, "I'll call you a few days before the court date so we can get a few last things in order." I said, "That sounds good for me. Mom, would that work for you?" She nodded and said, "Trust me, I want this to happen as soon as possible."


	10. Chapter 10

Patton's POV the day before the court case.

I walked into the room where Nicole was while mom was outside. I waited until she said, "everything is off recording-wise, we're safe." I nodded and said, "Just in case, I'm going to give you my evidence faced down and you can connect the dots when you get home. I'll tell you this the two aren't related but they're both important to winning this case and threatening James so he learns not to underestimate me.

It's the day of the court case and Jonothan and James got there before us and when James saw me, he visibly relaxed thinking he was going to be able to put me on the stand, an innocent kid, which proves he doesn't know why he's here. The Judge cleared his throat and said, "Some of you don't know why your here. We are here because Jonothan Sanders has been accused of physical abuse towards his son, Patton Sanders. Would the accused like to call up a witness?" James nodded and said, "I would like to call Patton Sanders to the stand," I gave him a mock surprised look that he called me up when really when I came in, I saw it in his smug smile. "I, do solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence that I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" 

I then sat down and James asked, "Would you mind taking off your glasses and switch them with your regular ones and keep them on throughout the case so we can see your eyes?" I didn't say anything I just did as I was told. I wanted him to think I was afraid of him when he should be afraid of me. He asked, "Now, Has your father been abusing you, if so when did he start." I replied calmly, "Yes, last year on February 25th, my birthday." James asked, "Do you have any physical evidence?" I showed him the two scars on my forehead and said, "The one on the right is a burn mark and the other is an impact bruise. He threw a coffee cup at me with fresh, hot coffee in it," He nodded and I pointed to the mark on my face and said, "He slapped me just a few weeks ago and this is what was left. I remember he used his palm side." 

He then gave me a sly smile and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of what he was going to say next. He asked me, "What is your birth name?" I said with a smile, "You're good, my birth name is Patricia." He raised an eyebrow, "Did you know I knew?" I replied with my smile turning into a smirk, "I actually told the judge to refer to me as Patton and he pronouns not just because I like them but also to test you and show you that you made a mistake to underestimate me." He actually looked scared yet impressed and said, "Has anyone told you you could make an amazing lawyer?" I said, "Yes. I bet I would be better than you if I decide to be one. I wonder if the pay is good." The judge banged his gavel and said, "Can we get back on topic please?" James said, "Yes your honor,"

He asked me, "Why did you get slapped a few weeks ago?" I replied, sullen expression, "All I did was get my ears pierced," At the moment I only had the regular lobe piercings in because I didn't like the other ones. James gave me a smug smile and asked, "Did you or did you not get them because you wanted your father to slap you? If so why?" I leaned back in the chair, crossed my arms and said with a smile that matched his and said, raising an eyebrow, " Yes, yes I did. I wanted to have concrete evidence of my father's abuse." 

I paused and continued "If I may can I ask you a question or two?" I looked at the judge and he nodded silently saying he'll allow it and then looked at James who looked confused. I asked, "Do you have kids? If so would you hit them just for being themselves or getting their ears pierced?" He sighed and said, "I have a son and daughter, one's name is Sarah and the other's name is James," At the mention of Sarah's name I flinched before I could think. He continued, "And no I wouldn't hit them for trying to be themselves or for getting their ears pierced. If it is ok with their mother it's ok with me." 

He looked like he remembered something and asked me, "You know my daughter, don't you Patton?" I nodded because I couldn't talk. But then I got the courage to ask, "Is that how you knew my gender and name. Because Sarah told you?" He shook his head and said, "Actually she only mentioned you once and said that she shouldn't have told me about you. Why is that?" I said, "I didn't want anyone to know I knew her because I thought I didn't deserve someone like her. I can't believe a girl as amazing as Sarah has a father like you!" 

He replied with a smug smile but I could tell he was afraid to ask his next question, "Do you hate yourself?" I winced and said, "Yes! Isn't it obvious?!" He asked, "Why do you hate yourself?" A tear rolling down my cheek I replied, "Because the man I used to love most hates me for trying to be myself," And I started crying but before I broke down completely James said, "I'm sorry," soft enough only I heard it. He looked up at the judge and said, "N-no more questions," 

The judge said, "We'll have a short recess." I heard James' voice say to I'm hoping was my father, "Fuck you, man! A boy that young and smart how can you do this to him?! You know I have kids!" I heard my dad's voice reply, "I don't hate him, I just don't want my little girl to change!" I heard a furious James say, "You don't hit your kids because you don't want them to change! You let them be themselves so they'll be happy you idiot!" I was crying which is why I only heard them and didn't see them but hearing James say all those things changed my whole view of him. 

I went over to him, hugged his leg and sobbed, "Thank you!" He picked me up and said, "Hey, by the end of this case I'll help you and your mother get away from this man, ok?" I nodded, still crying but of joy as I hugged him and said, "I'm sorry for what I said about you being a bad dad, you're an amazing dad!" 

He took me outside to where I saw Sarah and I couldn't even look her in the eye. I never saw her in the audience. She was shocked by the fact that her dad was holding me, still crying and I was shocked I didn't see her in the audience. Then again I didn't know her father was a lawyer. I guess James was able to keep his kids a secret. I whispered for James to give us a minute. He took James jr somewhere else after putting me down. 

I started, "Why didn't you tell me your dad was a lawyer?" Sarah replied, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to court?!" I winced and replied, "I didn't want to worry you, " She practically yelled, "A little late for that! Do you have any idea how confused I was when I saw you walk into the courtroom?! Why didn't you tell me your dad abuses you?! I could have told my dad!" 

I started crying again and sobbed, "I didn't want my dad to beat me for telling anyone! Also, how was I supposed to know your dad was a lawyer if you didn't tell me?! You still haven't answered that question," She replied, "Dad didn't want anyone to call me up as a witness at his court cases which are mostly with your dad. Do you think it's easy to not be able to talk to people about your dad?!" I said back, "Do you think it's easy to be afraid of your dad?! For the one man, you used to love the most to suddenly start hitting you for trying to be yourself?! You have no idea what I've been through?! If you told me about your dad, if you trusted me with that information, I wouldn't have had to live like this and I would still be happy!"

Before she could say anything we were called back into the courtroom. Nicole called up Jonothan and asked him a few questions that I didn't hear because I couldn't stop thinking about the look Sarah had on her face when I spilled my guts at her. It was horror that she didn't know all this, that she didn't know how bad my mental state was. I was also thinking if James is really going to be helping me. I guess not because presently I was being called to the stand by James again.

The first question he asked was, "Why do you have mirrored glasses?" What I thought while he asked this was, "If he's gonna put up an act while asking the questions I'll put up an act answering them," And then I answered, " To hide my eyes that are a dead giveaway of my biggest secret," He smiled slyly and whispered in my ear, "I think we both know that your gender isn't your biggest secret, you know what is? Your empathy and duplicating powers," I whispered, "How did you know?!" He replied, "I have my sources"

I whispered back, "Yeah but guess what? You aren't the only one who dug around. I know about your affair and all about the case you lost, so don't test me." He pulled back and said, "You wouldn't," I smiled and said, "If you keep mine, I'll keep yours. Let's get back to business shall we?" As I said this I took off my glasses and tucked them in my shirt next to the other ones.

James asked, "May I see your wrists?" I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. I rolled up the sleeves up to the crook of my elbow and turned them wrists up. For a moment I saw the real James as his eyes widened seeing how many I had but then he put the facade back and asked, "How recent was the last one you did?" I took a deep breath and said, "Yesterday while worrying about this case," I saw his mask wavering so I added, "Yeah and I also cut anytime I start to worry about anything, and that's often" That was actually true. He cleared his throat and I saw him trying to hold back tears so I cut him some slack and he asked, "You have never called my client father or anything of the like, why?" All I did was say facing Jonothan, "Would you if you were in my shoes?" He nodded and said, "I guess that's fair," 

The judge said, "well I think the jury has more than enough information to decide this case. Do whatever you like in the meantime,"


	11. Chapter 11

Patton's POV while the jury is deciding if Jonothan is guilty or innocent

I went outside with James and I took him to the side and said, "What the hell did you ask those questions for?!" He replied, " I'm sorry. Those questions weren't even for the case. I just wanted to know"

He said, "You aren't any better! Sarah doesn't know about either of the things you know about me. She doesn't know about the case because I didn't have kids when it happened. Look, I won't tell her your secret if you don't tell her mine."

We shook on it and I said, "deal but you should tell them about one and sort out the other," he nodded agreeing with me. I went to find Sarah and the first thing she did was kiss me. I gladly kissed back. When we pulled apart I asked, "What was that for?" I saw she was crying and I wiped away a tear of hers and I asked, "What's wrong?"

She replied, " I was able to see the scars from where I was. Why didn't you tell me? You are allowed to worry me. It's my job as your girlfriend to worry about you!" She took a deep breath and continued, "Please tell me you cleaned the most recent ones." I nodded.

I said," I know it's your job but I still don't want to worry you because this is something you can't fix." I let that sink in and continued, "When I run away then I'll be able to be myself and start to get better because then I can be free to be myself,"

I decided I'd tell her so she would smile again and I want to tell her just because. I said, "Speaking of, I was thinking of moving in with you if I lose this case. I know what I said about your dad but during the recess, I realized how much he cared about me. Your dad is so nice I want him to be my dad!"

Before we could talk more, we were called inside. I was worried about how quick that was. I know enough about the law to know that a jury never looks at who they convicted but it has about half-half except there was one person who was just looking at the judge which means that person didn't vote. The judge said, "Guilty...inoccent...guilty...innocent...guilty...innocent. Did anyone in the jury not vote so we can break this tie?" Someone from the jury wrote something down quickly and gave it to the judge who said with a twinge of regret, "And innocent. Well, it's decided, Jonothan Sanders is free from all charges against him!" 

I looked over at James who hung his head in shame. We all went outside and went home. When we got home, Jonothan was about to hit mom. I got in front of her and said, "Please sir, It was all my idea if you're going to hurt anyone hurt me!" But he didn't. All he did was put his hand down and say, "Get out. I don't care how or where just get out before I change my mind," I went out the window after squeezing my mom's hand and saying, "Get out any way you can"

I went to Sarah's house and James answered the door. I went inside the house and I knew something was up so the first thing I asked was, "What has he done? I know something's up." James told the kids to go upstairs for a moment, sat on the coach, motioned for me to sit. I did and said as I was starting to get nervous, "What has he done?" He took a deep breath and started off with, "First of all, your mother is a wonderful woman and I know that she'd do anything for you...But, Jonothan told me that no matter if he wins or loses, he's going to kick you out and kill your mother," I started crying and he pulled me to his lap and rocked me until I stopped crying.

When I had calmed down he asked, "What did you do before you left?" I took a breath, sniffed and said, "I stood in front of my mom and said, 'Please sir, It was all my idea if you're going to hurt anyone hurt me!'. " He nodded solemnly and said, "I'm sorry Patton but the fact you're here proves that your mom may already be dead," I crawled into James' lap on my own this time and cried for my mom.

To make me feel better James said, "I think your mom died happy because she knows your safe. Guess what? If he tries to lay a hand on you, he'll have to go through me ok?" I wiped my eyes and said, "Thanks dad," He said, "Also the only time Sarah mentioned you, it was about your relationship with her so I guess it's ok for you to call me dad. But treat my daughter right you hear?" I giggled and said, "Are you kidding, If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive, let alone here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be a few days before Patton moved into his new apartment. I liked where this flashback went. This is the most excited I've been for a story in forever so I'm having fun with it.


	12. Chapter 12

Patton's POV

I got a letter from James. I smiled because ever since I moved out a few years ago he would send frequent letters to me, checking up on me and of course Sarah would visit me. We're still together but don't see each other as often as we'd like. I opened it and the gist was that Jonothan was dead but James was trying to redeem him as a person. All I did was light my fireplace, and throw the letter in saying, "Good riddance to bad rubbish,"

*Back to the present* 3rd POV

Patton woke up, felt a pain on his wrists, and saw that he had three fresh cuts on his left wrist like he had just done it. He looked around for something he could've used to cut himself with and then saw his hanger with blood on an end that shouldn't be sharp. He thought to himself, "Wow. I broke a hanger just to hurt myself," He cleaned up the cuts with a wet cloth and went to the living room when he saw Logan run to hug him and felt wetness on his shoulder. He asked the others in the room, who were also crying, "How long have I been out?" 

Virgil said, "3 days," Patton widened his eyes and whispered in Logan's ear, "Hey, I'm ok, I was just in a flashback is all. I promise they don't always take that long," Logan sobbed into Patton's shoulder, "I was so worried! I thought I lost you!" He rubbed Logan's back until he had calmed down and then Logan asked, "Could we go back to your room and talk about what you said before you went into the flashback?" 

Logan followed Patton into his room and asked, "Why? Why can't we be together, do you not-" Patton said, "Of course I love you! I just can't be with you because you'd be pulling my weight. I haven't even started my transformation process. I only had enough money to either start the transformation process, or stop living alone and you can see what I chose," Patton started crying without even knowing why. Logan cupped Patton's cheek, wiped a tear from his eye and said, "You idiot. I can help you with your transformation process. I want you to be the best person you can be,"

Patton chuckled and said, "You remind me of a good friend of mine." I said, "Her name was Sarah. I lived with her after my case against Jonothan Sanders, my 'father'." Logan's eyes went wide and he said, "Wait, how old were you during that case?" Patton said, "6. Why?" He ran to his room and found a newspaper clipping and showed it to Patton. 

It summarized Patton's case against his father and he saw something he didn't expect: "Jonothan Sanders was later said to have bribed half the jury into voting innocent, except for the tiebreaker, which was a punishable offense. He was sentenced to death." Patton asked Logan, still looking at the summary, "How long ago was this in the newspaper?" He said, " 5 years ago, curious reporter 159," That was the username Patton used while researching James. Patton looked up and asked, "That was your blog?"

He nodded. Patton kissed him so hard they fell onto the bed with Patton on top of Logan. When they pulled apart Patton said, "I never thought I could love you more than I already do," Logan continued, "Also I watched the case and I heard the secret he had on you that he whispered in your ear," They sat up and Logan said, "I understand why you didn't tell me but does anyone in the apartment know?" Patton said "I slipped up with Virgil, " He said, "Could you show me?" Patton got up and in a flash of light there were two Pattons in the room and then they shook hands and in another flash of light, there was only one Patton again.

Patton asked, "Do you have a power?" Logan shrugged and told Patton to look at the cup on the table. As he did so he saw it float carefully up and towards him. Patton, assuming it was Logan held out his hands to catch it. It floated into his hands. Patton turned around to face Logan and smiled. Logan said, "I also have telepathy but I wouldn't use it on any of you" 

Patton nodded and thought for a second and said, "Wait, were you there the day of the court case?" Logan said, "Yes. Back then I was ten and I also couldn't control my power much. All I could do was focus on whose thoughts I was hearing and I was focusing on yours and James's during the whole case and let me say, you were both scared yet respected by the other." He paused and then said, "Wait, didn't you say you were going to move in with James's daughter if you lost the case? Well, you lost the case, did you move in with her?" 

Patton smiled and replied, "Yes because back then we were a couple." Patton thought for a moment then asked, "So, what did I miss while I was out?" Logan smiled and led Patton back outside and asked, "I know you can feel certain things, what do you feel?" Patton closed his eyes and felt two other beings like him besides Logan, he felt one of them could stop time while the other can create electricity. He opened his eyes, pointed to Virgil and said, "Can stop time," Pointed to Roman and said, "Can create electricity,"

They both looked surprised and nodded. Virgil looked at Patton with concern and asked, "Are you ok?" Patton looked up at Virgil and replied, "I will be, someday soon. Living with you three is definitely going to help." Logan looked at Patton and asked, "Would you be comfortable telling them?" Patton replied, "Not yet."


	13. Chapter 13

Patton's POV

I woke up before the others and made them breakfast. Virgil woke up an hour later, about 7:00 or so, said, "I'll get something on the way to work," Grabbed his wallet and keys and tried to leave, emphasis on tried. I grabbed his wrist and said, "Virgil, I know you, at least have breakfast before you leave. Please? For me?" For good measure, I took off my glasses and whipped out the puppy dog eyes. 

Virgil gave and stayed for breakfast after saying, "Fine. I can just stop time and walk there," I smiled and gave him his home-made pancakes. While we were eating I asked Virgil, "So, where do you work?" He swallowed a bite of pancake and replied, "At the Joane's a few blocks away," I tilted my head, raised an eyebrow and said, "Why would you want to leave an hour before you have to be there when it's only a ten-minute walk," Virgil shrugged and said, "I'd rather be early," 

Roman woke up after Virgil was done and to my surprise, kissed Virgil on the cheek like he had been doing it all his life. Virgil simply smiled and gave Roman a peck on the lips. I asked, in shock, "How long has this been going on?!" Roman said, " 2 days," I smiled, "Congratulations you two!" 

Then Logan woke up and I walked over to him, grabbed him by his tie, and kissed him. Logan looked just as surprised as the others did. I smiled at Logan and said, "What? Didn't think I'd be the one to make it official?" He snapped back to reality and replied, "No, I just didn't expect lipstick," ending with a smug grin. 

Virgil asked, "How long has this been going on?" Logan replied, "Before his panic attack so 3 days or so." Roman nodded I said, still making pancakes, "By the way, my sister is coming today so you all be on your best behavior, got that?" They responded, in unison, "Yes dad."

As if on cue, my twin sister, Katrina walked in and said, "Hey guys," I was still making pancakes so she got the bright idea to hug me from behind. I rolled my eyes and said, "I will hit you with this pan if you don't let go, " She didn't and said, "I know when you're lying~" I turned around, hugged her back and said, "I'm glad you're here sweetie." 

Virgil cleared his throat and said, "Hi. We're here too in case you haven't noticed," Without looking behind her Kat said, "One second, Virgil, I haven't seen him in over ten years let me enjoy this." Then Kat hugged Virgil since they used to date but remained friends after they broke up. Roman bowed, kissed her hand, and said, "I'm Roman and it's a pleasure." Kat giggled and replied, "Sorry princey, i'm gay and taken," Roman got up, put his arm around Virgil and said, "So am I." Kat congratulated them and asked me, "So where's your boo?" I looked around and said, "He was here a second ago. I'll go find him," I found him in his room.

I sat down on the bed and asked, "Hey, you ok?" Logan, hugging his knees, replied, "What if she doesn't like me?" I replied, "I've been telling her about you since I met you and she has told me multiple times how much she wants to meet you. I'll hold your hand the whole time If you want." He nodded, got up and together we walked to the living room. I said, "Kat, this is my boyfriend Logan," Suddenly Logan's confidence came back, hearing me call him my boyfriend. He held out his hand, smiled, and asked, "And you are?" Kat smiled, shook his hand, and replied, "I'm Katrina, Patton's twin sister." 

Logan raised an eyebrow and asked, "Can I see you two side by side?" We did as we were told and he pointed at me and said, "That one's Patton," Katrina and I rolled our eyes and I said, "Obviously. My hair is shorter than hers." I asked the question we were all thinking, "So sis, you told me you were coming but you didn't mention why." She smiled wide and said, "I'm moving to Florida! (Where this story takes place)" I said, "Really?!" She nodded vigorously. I hugged her so hard I picked her up I was so happy. She continued, "I also just got an apartment in the building above our-" 

I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could finish, took her to my room, let her go and said, "They don't know I own bookworm's buffet yet..." She said, "WHAT?! You've been living with them for a month, how do they not know yet?" I looked down and said, "They don't even know i'm trans the only one who does is Logan. I'm trying to take it slow." Katrina tilted my head to look at her and said, "It's just a library and besides I think they'd be proud to know that you made that library from scratch," I took a deep breath nodded and then we went back to the living room. 

When we got in Logan asked, "Patton, what was that about?" I said, "Kat was just saying that she got an apartment above the library I built 10 years ago, 'Bookworm's Buffet' " Logan, Virgil, and Roman's eyes immediately grew to the size of dinner plates and Virgil was the first to snap out of it to ask, "Are you telling me you Own Bookworm's Buffet?!" I nodded and said, "Yeah. I also used to live above the library before I decided to move here." Roman spoke up next to say, "First of all, I love that place. Secondly, why didn't you tell us?" I grabbed Katrina's hand and she answered because I wasn't emotionally strong enough, "Ever since we were kids, our parents believed that Patton wasn't worth anything. They would drill it into him and because of it the only ones who knew we owned it was the builders and the employees."


	14. Chapter 14

Patton's POV

I raised my head and I was crying with the weight of those horrible memories. Logan came up to me, hugged me and said, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," Still crying I sobbed, "Thank...you...Logan," Roman, Virgil, and Kat joined the hug as well. It took a while for my tears to dry but they hugged me until they did. When they let go I was sadly smiling. Kat was the first to speak up: "They needed to know sweetie. I'm so sorry," I replied, "Heh. Neither of us was able to do anything about it until the court case. I just wish we could have done more for mom before dad killed her." She solemnly nodded. And with that, we all went to work. Kat and I had always co-owned the Bookworm's Buffet.

The second Kat and I walked in, I got tackled by Sarah as she said, "Where were you?!" I sat up with her and said, "Taking a trip down memory lane, let's leave it at that," James was saying hi to Kat like they were old friends because they were since Kat moved into Sarah's house with me. When Sarah was done interrogating me on everything except my flashback, she moved on to my sister, hugged her half to death and asked, "When did you get in town?" Kat chuckled, knowing Sarah hasn't changed a bit, replying, "Just the other day. Jess and I got in and decided to unpack before we visited anyone." James cocked his head to the side and asked, "Where did you move in?" The library was open so she just pointed to the roof indicating that she moved into the apartment above the library.

I just realized, "Where is Jess anyway?" Now i'm not saying I can do this to anyone else but because I and Kat can both duplicate ourselves and have whatever empathy power we have, we can read the other twin's mind. Kat looked at me and replied, "She's upstairs unpacking some more because while I was packing, she was out clubbing. I tried to hold back a laugh before saying, "Yup, that sounds like her." Kat nodded with a death glare towards me for a few seconds before she said, "Fine, let it out," I almost died laughing because my sister and I have known Jess since middle school and she has always been a party animal at heart. I came out first and because of how my parents reacted, Kat didn't come out until we had moved in with Sarah. our friends call us the gay twins.

The library had been open for a few minutes and I was checking on the customers which is what I usually do since nothing really goes wrong. I shouldn't have said that because I saw James coming towards me annoyance on his face. I cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Is something wrong, dad?" He said, "There's someone at the desk asking for the owner and I think it's time you take that title" I chuckled and followed him to the front desk where this pencil-like lady with a yellow sundress and thin, permed black hair with a scowl on her face greeted me. 

I went up to her and she asked anger lacing her voice, "Are you the owner of this establishment?" I said cheerily and patiently, "Yes, ma'am. How can I help you?" She motioned for me to follow her and we stopped in the teen romance section where she said, "What is this?" I replied, "The teen romance aisle. Is there a certain book you're looking for?" She scowled even harder, if that was possible and motioned to the entire teenage section clarifying, "Why is this section here?" I looked where she was motioning when it clicked: she thought this was a children's library. I asked her, "What is your name?" She replied, "Martha," I nodded and said, "Is this your first time visiting this library Martha?" She nodded. I said, "Although it may look like one, this is not a children's library. This is a public library, meaning that anyone and everyone can check out a book from here. So unless you have a teenager who would like these books, I don't see why you would be in this section of the library."

She nodded and walked away satisfied. Now some may argue that I was harsh on her but I could tell I couldn't act nice to get it through her head. Kat came up to me, pat me on the back and said, "You handled that well. Being an owner suits you." I smiled, turned around and said, "We have always co-owned this place and now that you're here we can both wear owner name tags." She smiled brighter than I've ever seen her smile. I went to the back, got out the two owner tags I had prepared in case I ever decided to take my rightful title. Mine said, "Patton, Owner, Kat's said, "Katrina, Owner" I loved that smile of hers. The next time someone asks for the owner, I'll have her handle it.


	15. Chapter 15

Patton's POV

After Kat and I closed the library for the night I decided to go upstairs to Kat and Jess's apartment so I can say hi to Jess to catch up. Now when I say apartment, I mean penthouse. When I built this library I thought I might as well live like the owner of a company should. I moved out only because I didn't want to live alone. If I lived with roommates I would never have met the men I live with now. I came in and before I saw Jess, Kat said, "Wait here for a second," Then I saw her walk int another room and yell, "We have guests so if you aren't dressed put some clothes on!" I started chuckling because I didn't want to believe the "lesbians are always naked" stereotype but there it is.

After Jess got dressed we all sat on the couch with Jess between us and talked for a bit. I asked, "Hey Jess, I know we've known each other all through high school but during that time, you two were just best friends. How did you two get together?" Jess looked at Kat as if asking, "Do you want to go first?" Kat shook her head. Jess shrugged and started, "So after high school, I moved to New York. And right after college, I was celebrating with a Starbucks coffee when I saw too late a girl looking at her phone and turning the corner coming towards me." Kat blushed, knowing what comes next.

"She ran into me and I looked down and saw that it was Katrina, my best friend, and crush who I never thought I'd see again. I picked her up off the ground, saw she had what might have been a third-degree burn on her arm and I asked, 'Are you ok? Are you in pain?' She replied, 'Yes. And no I don't feel any pain' I knew that the fact she didn't feel any pain confirmed my theory. I took her to the ER where they gave her some IV fluids. She still hadn't recognized me since puberty hit me pretty hard in college. I looked her dead in the eye and said, 'Hey Katrina. It's Jessie, your best friend' Tears filled her eyes when I hugged her as she whispered in my ear, 'I've always loved you as more than a friend' I started crying now and I replied, 'So have I' We've been together ever since in New York until we decided to move here!" It was a short story but absolutely adorable! 

Jess asked, "So how have you been? Have you started surgery yet?" I raised an eyebrow, showed her my binder by pulling down the hem of my shirt and asking, "What do you think?" She chuckled, "So that's a no" I sighed and I told her about my new roommates, Virgil, and Roman but I gushed about Logan and about how he wants to help me get my surgeries and how he was there at my trial, about how we all have a power and I really want to explore Logan's more because it sounds really cool and how I'm too afraid to ask him out. When I stopped to breathe, My twin and Jess both said, "Ask him out, dummy!" Kat said, "He obviously loves you for who you are and you know that's rare for you." I smiled and said, "I know but how do I put it into words? I get all tongue-tied whenever I look at him!" Jess said, "From what you've told us about him, I think he'll ask you out, just give him time to. Now take a deep breath" I did and I felt much more relaxed and less hyper. I went home a few minutes later after I said my goodbyes and wished them good luck in unpacking. Kat kept insisting she pay me rent but I wasn't having it. I got home by walking instead of taking the bus as I would have on a normal workday but I need time to think. Before I went outside I let one of my Patton pals out so we can talk. Besides, I felt him wanting to come out.

We talked about how to possibly ask Logan out until we came to the conclusion that one day when Logan went to work, One would go to my work and do my morning routine and when Logan left I would come out of my room and wait a little bit before going to his work and asking him out then. I just need time to figure out what I'm gonna say so the date One and I(One is the Patton clone that comes out first so he calls himself one) will do this is not set in stone. When I got into the apartment building, One reached for my hand and we fused again. It always feels good to fuse with them. It feels like a full-body tingle but in the best way. I walked up the stairs proud that I was able to figure out a plan to ask Logan out. It was pretty late so I went to my room, took off my binder, and went to bed. I took off my binder in the dark so I wouldn't have to see my breasts.


	16. Chapter 16

Patton's POV

I was the first up as always. I wake up at 6 am every morning. I put my binder back on, went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Logan woke up and because I was focused on my cooking, I didn't know he had woken up until he hugged me from behind. I thought to myself "Damn it, why does he have to be such a tease! " He stayed there while I finished cooking the last bit of his eggs and when I was done and everything was turned off. I turned around, took off my glasses, and kissed him. He softly but passionately kissed back, licking my lip, asking for entrance, I gladly let him in. I don't know how long it lasted but it felt like hours and I didn't want it to end. When we pulled apart, there was a string of saliva attaching us. We wiped our mouths and I said, putting my glasses back on and looking down trying to hide my blush, "Y-you're a good kisser" He smirked and replied, tilting my head up gently, "You're not so bad yourself"

It was now or never. I took a deep breath and asked, "Do you wanna go on a date this Saturday at the cafe next to my bookshop?" He blinked silently with a shocked expression for a moment and then smiled again and replied, "I'd love to. Do you get weekends off?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I own the library, I get as many days off as I want. Do you have Saturday off?" He nodded. He took the eggs because I told them they were his and he went to the counter to eat. I made my eggs and Roman's cause I knew he'd be up in about three minutes. He always wakes up at 8 am on the dot. Virgil would be up at 8:30 unless he got the morning shift at the craft store where he worked. Roman won't say much about where he works but I know he works at a restaurant where he acts and also participates in shows at the community theater when he can. Logan works at a comic shop near my library. I went to work at 10:00 cause the library opens at 10:30 and I have to organize the books. Logan leaves around 9:00, Roman 9:30 and Virgil, whenever he wants lately because he's recently become less afraid of using his power and I'm guessing stops time and walks to work. But I wouldn't know all I know is his usual shift is at 9:00 but if he opens the shop it's at 6:00. 

I was the last to leave and I spent that hour to myself playing the morning I had when it was just Logan and I over and over again to solidify it in my memories.

Logan's POV starting from when he woke up

I decided I was going to make a move today and possibly get the courage to ask him out. I got dressed and walked into the living room saw Patton cooking breakfast, walked directly behind him, and hugged him from behind. I am also tall enough to put my head on his so I did. I stayed and cuddled him in silence while he finished cooking. Then he did something unexpected when he was done. He turned around took off his glasses and kissed me! I wanted to go further than the lips so I asked by licking his upper lip. He gladly let me in and we were probably only kissing for a few minutes but I knew neither of us wanted to stop. I pulled away and he put his glasses back on, looked down, still in my arms and he complimented me on my kissing, stuttering. I tilted his head up and complimented him back. He was full of surprises this morning cause then he asked me out! I blinked in shock but I quickly pulled myself together and agreed. On my walk to work, I kept replaying the scenario in my head just so it solidifies in my memories. I can't believe he asked me out! I think I'll pick him up from work today, the library closes at 8 and it's a short walk so I'll leave when my shift is over. My shift ends at 7:30 so I'll get him a hot chocolate at the cafe and something for myself and do some people watching until 7:45 and then I'll pick him up

Patton's POV at work

I came in the doors grinning like an idiot. I had to find Kat! I found her in the break room and while she helped me organize the books, I told her everything. She just smiled and listened and when I was done she gave me a big hug and said, "Good job, bro! I'm proud of you" When we pulled apart, I asked, "Where's Dad? The library is about to open, he should be here by now." Kat replied, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. He caught some kind of bug over the weekend so he called in sick." I rolled my eyes and said, "Great, so now we're understaffed. I'll put up a few help wanted signs tomorrow but for now, ask Jess if she wants to fill in for him today even though it doesn't matter what she says, she's filling in for him" Kat chuckled and went to the break room cause there are stairs to the penthouse above the library in the there. Jess came down a few minutes later and asked, "What do I got to do boss?" I said, "Luckily for you, my dad's job was to work the computers. Kat can show you how to do it today and if you like it and do a good job, I might consider hiring you." Kat wrote her a temporary sticker of a nametag. And in the next few moments, kids and their parents came in. 

Some new faces some old. A few of the parents who had been coming to the library for 5 years were asking me why I never took my rightful title as owner until recently. I would give them the short answer which was, I didn't want any of my customers to think of me as the owner but more as the librarian who happens to know every inch of the library like the back of his hand. It was a normal day and Jess was dong really well. 7:00 pm came before I knew it. It's actually when people start to leave so I would lock up early but when I tried to, I heard Logan yell, "Wait, don't lock the door!" I saw him running towards me and I opened the door so he wouldn't run into the glass. 

He fell on me instead. We were on the floor and he was on top of me, holding himself up by his arms. We were both blushing but I was able to say, "What are you doing here?!" He replied, sheepishly, "I wanted to pick you up from work. I thought the library closed at 8?" I smiled and said, "Officially yes but people start to leave at 7 so I would lock up after everyone left and spend the last hour goofing off" I then flipped us over so I was above him and asked, "Why did you want to pick me up from work?" He blushed an even deeper shade of pink and said, "I wanted to do the cute....boyfriend surprises me at work...thing" Wait, did I hear that right? I blushed and kissed him. When I pulled away he asked, "Are you gonna let me get up anytime soon or not?" I smirked and laid myself completely on his chest closed my eyes and said, "Nope!" 

While I was lying on Logan I heard Kat say, "What the hell? I'm gone for two seconds and I miss so much." Logan said, "Help, he won't let me up!" She just chuckled and sat down next to his head. Logan asked Kat, "Do you have a power like him?" Kat nodded and said, "Can you give me your hand?" Logan said, "Are you gonna let me up?" Kat replied, "No" Logan did anyway and Kat took off the silk gloves she always wore and shook his hand. I saw her eyes become purple for a moment and then I heard Logan say, "Wait how did you read my mind?!" I answered for her, "Kat's power is mirroring. when she has skin contact with someone else with a power she can use their power and store it to have for as long as she lives. She first used it on me when I created my first clone." Kat continued, "And as he grew, his powers grew and it also became easier for me to use his power so I think I can use the power only to the best of the original owner's ability, nothing more and nothing less." Before Logan even asked she said, "Yes, I would like to try it out on your roommates. If it's alright with them of course." Then I felt myself being lifted by an invisible force that lifted me off of Logan and slightly to the side of him. I got up and asked Kat, "Why did you do that?" She replied, "Because I want to test my power!" I said, "Ok but just be careful with Virgil. If he doesn't want you to touch him and use his power, don't force him, ok?" Kat nodded and said, "I promise. I'm gonna tell Jess I'll be home late and then we can get going.


	17. Chapter 17

Kat's POV

I went upstairs, told Jess I'm spending the night with Pat, came back down, put my gloves back on and said, "I'm ready, let's go" Patton locked the door on our way out. Before we left I locked the back door. I kept exploring Logan's mind power while we were walking, mostly on Logan, which annoyed him cause he could feel me poking around in his head. Whenever he would get annoyed I would always say, "I'm just making sure you're good enough for my brother." We eventually got to the apartment building and I had gone through every nook and cranny of Logan and Patton's minds by then. I have concluded that Logan is more than worthy of Patton. Hell, If I was straight I'd date Logan! We came inside and I gave them a hug and told them about my mirroring power and what Logan, Patton, and I wanted to do, which was to study my power by having me borrow their powers and seeing how well I can use them. I asked Virgil if that was ok and he said, "Only if you pull me out of time with you so I can make sure you don't do anything stupid." My eyes went wide, "You can stop time?!" 

I took off my gloves extended my hand towards him and said, "Shake my hand and you've got a deal. My power works through skin contact." He was hesitant at first and then I felt the full-body tingle as I gained his power when he shook my hand. He saw my eyes go purple and said, "Did you know your eyes go purple when you absorb power?" I sighed, taking in his power, and nodded. Then I asked Roman If I could do it to him too. He was excited and gladly shook my hand. I felt electricity this time which meant he can create electricity, cool. We all went up to the roof and I used Virgil's power first and stopped time. I pulled Logan and Virgil out with me. Logan looked around and asked, "How about we walk around a little bit?" I smiled and nodded but I asked, "Virgil, you ok? You look nervous" He just shrugged, "I'm still not sure about this. What do you know about your power already?" I said, "I know that I can only use it to the ability of the original user, no better or no worse." With that, he relaxed and even smiled. He also said as we walked out of the apartment building in stopped time, "It's nice to know I can share the burden with someone else."

We walked a little longer and then walked back to where we were before I stopped time. Patton and Roman asked, "How did it go?" I asked Logan, "I don't know is there anything else I should know about Virgil's power?" Virgil replied, "Think of your favorite place and stop time and bring us in again but this time all of us. I shrugged and thought of my home in new york and stopped time. I brought everyone in with me and then Virgil stepped into the portal, put a hand back through our side and signaled for us to follow. We did and I was in the apartment in new york where Jess and I lived. Roman asked, "Where are we?" I said, "We're in my apartment in New York!" I looked at Virgil and said, "Thanks for leaving the best thing for last, now I'll never be late for work!" Virgil chuckled, "Would you mind starting time again and give us a tour? just remember, to get back just think about the apartment before stopping time again." I nodded, restarted time and as I was cleaning up I found my laundry clinging to me and assumed it was from Roman's power cause I heard him snickering whenever it happened. I put my gloves back on to see if it would help which it did. I gave them a quick tour of the apartment, thought about the apartment back in Florida, specifically the roof, and stopped time again against a wall. I brought everyone else out with me and we went back to the roof. Logan wrote some more notes in his notebook and that reminded Patton of the notes he made on my powers when I used his as a kid.

As Patton gave Logan the notes I decided I'd use Patton's next since that's the one I'm most experienced with. I felt for Patton's power and used it to let my first clone out. She also had gloves on so we were able to hug without combining again. I then looked at the other's and said, "guys meet One. Like Patton, I can only bring out four clones at a time before I get a bit dizzy." Patton let his first clone out and those two had a nice little reunion. I stood next to my bro and said, "I swear, they like each other more than they like us sometimes." Patton chuckled, "They probably do but they would still do anything to defend us, you know that" I smiled at our clones having fun together until they went downstairs to hang out.

I asked Roman, "So before I use yours, what can you do with your electricity?" He just smirked and said, "Use it and see for yourself" I felt for Roman's power and aimed my palm out towards the edge of the building and focused the electricity into my palm, and then I looked at it and my palm was a tazor. Then I tried shooting bolts of electricity. Next, I made a rope of electricity which was surprisingly easy to use which means Roman uses it a lot. I looked back at him, raised an eyebrow, and still holding the rope asked, "You're that masked superhero everyone's been telling me about, aren't you?" Roman smiled a smug little grin and nodded. Virgil asked, "So how are you able to tell the differences between our powers?" 

I said eyes closed, "Well, I close my eyes, imagine my bank of powers and I see powers. when I imagine reaching out to the first, which has a sky blue aura, I feel the tingle of my clones so I know that that one is Patton's. The second one is more of a navy blue when I reach out to that one I can start to hear the closest mind to me wich right now is Logan's who doesn't want me to poke around in his head anymore but it was payback for when he was poking around Patton's during his trial. Yeah, he told me about that. Anyway, the third is dark purple and when I reach out to that one I can feel the spinning of the earth. The last one is a bright red and when I reach out to that one I feel electricity all throughout my body. I pick one by taking hold of power but If I don't want to use any I just open my eyes. But if a clone is out I am using Patton's power by default." I opened my eyes and said, "Well there isn't much else I can show you so let's go back inside," I went inside and Patton and I fused with our clones. Pat and I sat on the couch. Logan looked at Patton who looked very uncomfortable. 

Patton's POV

Crap, I need to take off my binder, oh shit I can't breathe. I need to tell Logan what's happening so he can help. "My binder!" I saw Kat's eyes grow wide, I was starting to feel dizzy I heard Kat "Logan get his shirt off! I'll take the binder off!" they worked quickly both knowing that if they didn't I could die! they got it off of me and I took a deep breath in and started coughing. Of course, Roman and Virgil were shocked. Logan was the first to break the silence, "He's trans" He grabbed my hand and squeezed knowing I was afraid of their reaction. I put my shirt on but not my binder cause I need to leave it off for at least half an hour but more towards an hour this time, and said, "I know I should have told you guys but before Logan anyone I told would hate me for it. I am female to male transgender. My dead name is Patricia. This doesn't change anything you know about me I'm still male on the inside. I just had enough money to either get my top surgery or move into this apartment." Roman paused but said, "Are you ok? You almost died. I was surprised sure but I have a lot of trans friends so of course, I accept you." I looked at Virgil still sitting on the floor and he got up and hugged me. He knew I needed one and It also meant he accepted me too. I started crying I was so happy. I said, "I'm gonna need to keep my binder off for an hour so I hope that's ok with you guys," they nodded. Then I looked at my sister who was mad yet worried. She said, "How did you forget to take your binder off?!" I replied, "Because I got confused after being in stopped time for so long!" 

Roman spoke up, "How much do you need for your top surgery?" I looked at him and said, "$10,00 why?" Roman smiled, "Where I used to work paid so well I put most of it into my savings. I have $15,000. I could use my money to pay for your top surgery," I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt, "really?! Oh my god, Roman thank you!" I ran to Roman and hugged him. I immediately went to the phone and set up an appointment for tomorrow which is Friday so by my date with Logan I won't have to wear a binder! My surgery was at 7:00 tomorrow and I couldn't wait. I wouldn't need to wait long because it was 9:00 at night. I got off the phone and asked, "It's 9:00 what do you guys want for dinner? Kat and I can make anything together." Logan said, "I could go for spaghetti and marinara." The others nodded in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

Patton's POV

The next morning I forgot about my top surgery until I saw my binder and remembered I'm not allowed to wear it to the surgery. I turned over and remembered that kat stayed the night cause she was right there, hugging my waist. I kissed her nose and she gently woke up. I told her, "I'm not allowed to wear a binder to the surgery, do you have anything at your house that I could use to hide my boobs?" We got up and it was 5:00 which is a good time to wake up, and she said, "Yeah I have a sweater that's a size too big which should work. I'll go get it and come back. Make sure everyone else wakes up." She left and I went to Logan's room first went to his bed and kissed him. He woke up and kissed back he asked for entrance and I gladly let his tongue in. It was a soft yet passionate kiss. I pulled away and said, "Morning. I'm gonna go wake up the others," He blinked out of his daze and said, "You're a tease you know that?" I smiled and said, "Yes but you still love me regardless," 

I went to Roman's and Virgil's rooms and just turned the lights on. Then I went to the kitchen to start cooking when I saw Logan making some scrambled eggs for himself. I just hope he oiled the pan before putting the egg on and then I saw him trying and failing to get it off the pan and got my answer, he did not. I came up to him and said, "While I am proud of you for trying to cook for yourself but even with a Teflon pan you need to oil it before you put the eggs on it." Logan was pouting and said, "I forgot ok? Can you make me some?" I went on my tiptoes to kiss his nose and said, "Of course I will. One or two?" He put up two fingers and then cuddled me from the back. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is this gonna be a regular thing with you?" He shrugged and smiled "maybe but today I'm doing it because I'm happy you're getting your surgery and because I love you" I smiled so wide it was about to split my face and said, "Well I love you too." I made two eggs for everyone and all in different pans. By the time Kat came home, it was 6:30 so she had to eat fast if we were gonna get there on time for my appointment. 

When Kat came in she had the biggest grin on her face, she went up to Roman, whispered something in his ear, grabbed her breakfast, gave me the sweater and sat down with a smug look on her face. Roman, on the other hand, looked pissed and said, "Kat if you tell them" She replied, "Not yet but if you don't while we're waiting for Patton I will. Did you think you could hide it forever? I don't know why you do, when I went you were really good!" I had no idea what they were talking about but I had the feeling I would be the last to know. We took a bus to the hospital where I was told to strip down and get in a hospital gown. Roman paid for the surgery when we got there and then I was put into a room on a hospital bed where I soon fell asleep due to the anesthesia drip they gave me.

Roman's POV

I took Kat to the side where the others couldn't hear me and asked, "When did you come? I would have seen you in the restaurant!" She smiled and said, "Remember the woman who defended the mascot for reasons you didn't know why because you didn't see her face before she went inside? That was me." I said, "Wait did you defend me because you knew it was me in the bear costume? How?" She replied, "Well that day you put your red sash on over the costume and I only knew one person who wore a red sash. Now, remember if you don't tell them I will" I pouted and said, "Fine! I'll tell them! But I'm not saying it twice so you're telling Patton" She nodded, turned me around and pushed me towards the others. I walked over to Virgil and Logan and said, "Guys, there's something I want to tell you. I work at the themed restaurant near our apartment as one of the waiters and sometimes the mascot" Virgil started to laugh until Logan smacked him upside the head and said, "Thank you for telling us, I don't know why you hid it for 6 months but I'm sure you had your reasons" Virgil through snickering said, "Yeah thanks for telling us but you also know this means we'll be visiting you at work right? is the food any good?" Roman shrugged, "I wouldn't know"Kat sat back down and we all just talked while waiting for Patton to come out of surgery. We were all excited yet worried because we knew how close the breasts were to the lungs and ribcage. We were all worried but Logan was the most worried out of all of us which was n't surprising cause you didn't need to be a mind reader to know something was going on between them, while Logan was worried out of his mind, Patton's twin was surprisingly calm. I asked Kat, "How are you so calm?" Kat replied, "I'm using Patton's power. Part of his power is being an empath so right now I know he's alright we just need to wait" At the mention that Patton was alright we all relaxed and Logan smiled. 

Patton's POV

It was 7:00 when I went under and now it was 10:00 and the nurse next to me gave me my glasses and told me to sit up and look down. I did and my boobs were gone! I started crying and after I calmed down I asked them if they could bring the others in but first I asked her when I could go home. She told me I can go home by 2:30 and that I should come back in a few days to get the stitches removed and she told me I can't raise my arms to the point where it hurts my chest during those days or my stitches will come out. I listened and then she let the others come in after she put the bed in a sitting position for me. Kat saw me and she had tears in her eyes. She gently hugged me. It was hard for me to put into words how happy I was but they knew so I didn't need to. After I woke up a little more Kat told me, "Roman works at the themed restaurant near the apartment." I had the decency not to laugh. I wasn't laughing cause I thought it was silly. I wanted to laugh because I wonder what themes he's had to play a part in. What I did say was, "Kat forced you to tell them or she would didn't she?" Roman said, "How did you know?" I chuckled and replied, "She's done the same to me more times than I can count." 

Roman asked, "Did you ever take hormone therapy?" I shook my head, "No cause all it would do was change my voice and I like to sing so I wasn't willing to risk it. I did ask once though but my dad said it was too expensive and he was a lawyer!" Logan chuckled and I said, "Shut up I meant my adoptive dad, not my biological dad." Virgil said, "Wait, back up, you're adopted?" Kat said, "We both are but not in the usual way. Do you want to tell it? It's more your story than mine" I nodded and thought for a moment trying to find the easy way to explain this, "My biological parents I knew and grew up with for five years until I came out as trans to them. My mom was secretly accepting but my dad started to hit me often. So my mom and I came up with a plan to take him to court. It involved me getting my ears pierced because it was something that he would have slapped me for trans or not. It left a handprint exactly like we knew it would. We took our plan to my mom's lawyer but before that mom told me about my dad's lawyers. He had two very good lawyers. I looked them up and found all the dirt I needed on the lawyer my dad would most likely use, James. During the court case, it was less about which of us would win, it was more like a game of wits. when it was the time that he questioned me he underestimated me and during the rest of the case, I played him like a fiddle. The only reason I lost was that my dad had bribed the jury. During the first recess of the trial, I found out that my girlfriend at the time was his daughter. I also found out that no matter how the trial ends, he would take Kat and me in. When I lost, and we got home dad told both Kat and me to leave the house which was pretty easy to do since we already had suitcases packed. When we got to James' house he told us that the fact he told us to leave meant he had killed our mother. Recently my biological father was sentenced to death due to bribing the jury and nothing more. James officially adopted us when we were 7."

At the end of the story, I realized something from long ago. "Logan, you are the son of my dad's other lawyer aren't you?" Logan nodded and said, "Was wondering when you'd figure it out," he finished with a smirk. I asked, "Why were you at the case if James and your dad are competitors?" Logan replied, "He likes to see his competitors fail and he brought me along that day because no one was home." A few minutes later Sarah and my dad walked in. I knew Kat had texted them and I said, "Hey guys, sorry for not telling you about this, it was such a spontaneous thing I only thought about the people in the room with me at the time." Roman and Virgil met them and they both thanked them for taking me in and Sarah raised an eyebrow and asked me, "You just told them didn't you?" I nodded. It was already 1:30. I realized, "Wait if you guys are here who's at the library? It's Friday!" James said, "We closed up early, like hell we were gonna miss your first day after your top surgery. When do you get out? I think we should celebrate." I said, "2:30. We can go to a bar tonight. I know just the one. It has a karaoke machine and they all know I'm trans so the whole bar will be celebrating with us." Dad said, "Perfect, but for now, you should rest. Sarah and I will go outside and get to know your roommates while you sleep. I can tell you're tired."


	19. Chapter 19

Logan's POV

When we went outside with Sarah and James I remembered that Sarah used to be Patton's girlfriend. I took her to the side and asked, "How long were you and Patton a couple?" She smiled and said, "We were together since we were five years old and technically we haven't broken up. We're still together but it's fine for him to be with you cause he's polyamourous and Bisexual. He loves both of us equally ok?" I nodded, "And does he have a..." She chuckled and said, "No. He also isn't a virgin, sorry." I laughed and said, "I knew he wasn't a virgin but I was curious about the other." Sarah never stopped smiling and asked, "Anything else you want to ask me?" I smirked and said, "You were at his trial all those years ago. We met, remember?" She squinted at me and gasped, "Logan?! Omg, I remember. During the first recess, you asked me if he was ok because somehow you knew he was nervous because he thought he was gonna lose!" I nodded and she asked, "Why were you there and how did you know when at the time you didn't know him?" I replied, "I was there because your father was my father's competitor and he brought me to the case cause no one was home to watch me. I knew because that was when I grew into my telekinesis and at the time all I could do was focus on a few minds at a time or I'd hear everyone's so I focused on your father's and Patton's minds." Sarah was nodding and then said," you were a stick in the mud back then. I have a feeling you only started to relax when you met our Patton huh?" I smiled and look towards the room of the man we love and then back at Sarah, "Yeah. How did you know?" "Because before I met Patton, I wasn't able to trust anyone but just knowing him has helped me trust and so much more." She smiled towards his room as well and said, "He's great isn't he?" I nodded, "He is. I'm happy he's one step closer to finishing his transformation." 

We walked over to the others and when I saw James I knew he recognized me which would also mean he knows about my website. James circled me without a word for a few minutes, stood in front of me when he was done, and said, "How do you feel about Patton?" I blinked, surprised that was the first question he asked but answered, "I love him with all my heart. I don't care that he's trans, he's male on the inside and that's what counts." James smiled and said, "Good answer. Yes, I know about your website but I didn't take offense to it. As a lawyer, I'm used to having people find and write dirt on me. I also know you're the son of my old competitor but I don't care about that because it was a one-sided competition. I wanted to be friends with your father, but he was too blind with jealousy to listen and understand that for me it was just business. All I care about is what you think of my son." I looked at Sarah for a moment and asked James, "Are you ok that Patton would be dating both of us?" James nodded, "I knew that they never broke up and I knew Patton was poly when he started gushing about you. By the way please don't poke around in my head without my permission." I nodded, "I won't sir." He chuckled, "Don't call me sir, call me James or Jim, whichever one you like but not sir," I said, "Ok, James" 

Then Patton came walking out of the room. I looked up at the clock, wow, I spent an hour with James and Sarah just asking Sarah questions about Patton and getting a kind lecture from James? I don't know what that was. I heard Kat say, "It was a longwinded approval from the father of his heart, " I said, "Why do you only use my power on me?!" She chuckled and replied, "Cause I get the best reaction out of you." Patton came up to me fully clothed, with a huge smile on his face. I leaned down to kiss him. I couldn't help it, his happiness is contagious, whether that's part of his power or not I don't know. I heard cheering around us and one "Finally" from Sarah and remembered that I had never kissed him around them, oh well, Sarah came over, pouted and said to Patton, "What about me?" Patton said, "I guess this means you told him we never broke up," She replied, still playfully pouting, "I won't tell you until you kiss me," Patton rolled his eyes but kissed her just the same. I watched and decided that I was ok with this. I had my doubt but now I know he loves both of us. when they broke apart, Sarah said, "Yes, I told him. He asked how long we were together and because you didn't tell him, I thought I would." Patton looked at me and asked, "Are you ok with this?" I nodded, smiling, and came over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, "I know you love me too, and I can understand why you love Sarah so this can work." We all walked to the bus station at the hospital and we went back to the apartment to celebrate. And tease Roman about his work, just a little bit. He took it well though. I'm just glad to see Patton so happy and tomorrow at our date he won't need a binder. I think later we'll go to the roof and burn it to help celebrate. Kat said, in my head," Ask Patton first, he may want to keep it as a memory, " I sent back to her, "I was wondering when you'd start doing this. This is fine, just don't respond to my thoughts aloud, it confuses everyone else" Kat nodded. 

Patton's POV

I'm glad Sarah told Logan about us so I didn't have to. It feels nice to sit in between the two people I love most. I got up for a moment to get my binder. I asked, "Hey guys, wanna go up to the roof and burn this thing?" They all nodded and we started to walk up to the roof. I had Logan in one hand and Sarah in the other. I don't know when but somehow in between one step and the other Virgil suddenly had firewood. He must have stopped time to go get some. technically that's stealing but no one uses the kind of firewood he brought anyway. We got to the roof and Roman lit the firewood. I brought Marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. I'm always prepared to make smores. It was still light out but it was nice to not have to wear a binder. When the fire was nice and big, I said, " You served me well but now I no longer need you," And threw the binder on to the fire, I don't know if it was Logan, Kat, or both but someone was floating the binder gingerly onto the fire. Then I looked at Kat and Logan. Kat had purple eyes while Logan's were normal. When Logan uses his power, his eyes turn yellow. We stayed on the roof for a while and then went back downstairs and watched Disney movies. At about 6:00 Kat, Sarah, and I all made dinner. It was a family recipe of spaghetti and meat sauce. We left for the bar at 8:00 and I told everyone at the bar before they started drinking that I finally got my top surgery. I got a lot of congratulations.

Virgil's POV

Roman was on his way to bed when I put my hands over his eyes. I said, "guess who?" Roman felt up my arm and touched the sleeve of my jacket. Roman smirked and said, "you should have taken off your jacket...Virgil" the hands were removed and Roman turned around to face me. I looked Roman up and down with lust-filled eyes and then lingered on his lips. Roman decided to strike first, he took the front of my jacket and kissed me hungrily which made me moan. We broke apart Roman still holding my jacket.

I grabbed Roman by the sash on his shirt and gently lead him to my bedroom instead of his. I pushed Roman onto the bed and fell on top of him, using my hands to hold myself up. Roman said, "This is new, Virgil. Trying top this time?" I blushed and nodded asking, "Can I?" Roman said, "The first rule of being a top, never ask the sub if you can top." I said, "In that case~" I kissed Roman hard and passionately. Roman moaned into the kiss and pulled my hair. I bit Roman's lip in response. I pulled at Roman's shirt and said, "Take this off, baby boy~" Roman did as he was told but achingly slow. I growled, "Faster! Don't tease me" Roman got the rest of his shirt off with a smirk thinking "If I didn't know any better I'd say he's done this before but I know it's because he's a theater kid and knows how to improvise" I then pinned Roman to the bed and asked, "Is this ok Roman?" Roman cocked an eyebrow and said, "If you mean pinning me to the bed then yes. I love it!" Smiling, I started to kiss Roman's neck which I knew drove him wild. I left hickeys here and there savoring the moans coming from my boyfriend. When I lifted my head to look at my handy work Roman was beet red and his eyes were unfocused. I chuckled and then I realized he was already hard. I got off of him and went down to his hard cock. I rubbed it for a second which rewarded me a moan from Roman. When I stopped he laughed softly and said, "You're such a tease." I replied, "What do we say when we want something baby boy?" I looked at him and he was hesitant but he said, "Please." I smirked, "Please what?" Roman sighed, "Please go down on me daddy~" I was shocked but got over it. I ripped his pants off along with his boxers. His hard dick sprang up like a shot. I'm still surprised at how big he is! I decided I'd tease him a little because even though he'd never admit it, he loves it.

I put my finger on his tip and slowly went down to his base. he was still lying down and when I touched one of his balls when getting to his base he moaned louder than I'd ever heard him moan before. Even though we've only been a couple for a few months, this isn't our first time. When I heard him moan, I was stone-cold sober even though we were really drunk only a few minutes before. I then put two fingers from my other hand into his ass slowly. I heard him moan, "Virgil~" I took my fingers out and went back up to his face. He was closing his eyes. I said, "Open your eyes darling~" He did and I swear his eyes were more beautiful than they've ever been with that heat behind them. I kissed him gently and he gladly kissed back, needy for attention, he bucked his hips during the kiss. I got up from the kiss and said, "Have patience baby boy~. I should punish you for that but I'll let it slide because you've been a good boy so far." Roman smiled and I went down to his cock and put the whole thing down my throat. Since I had done this before it was relatively easy. I heard Roman scream my name. It was music to my ears. I just hoped everyone else was passed out drunk and/or couldn't hear us. Although if someone did hear, I wouldn't mind. I'm still surprised I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend as hot and kind as him. Emphasis on hot right now. I stayed at his base for a second, enjoying the taste of him before I heard Roman say, "Please daddy, I can't take it anymore." As if to punctuate the fact, I felt his cock twitch in my throat. I smiled and started to suck him off slow and then go faster each time I met his base until I was going fast enough that I was at his tip and balls within the same two seconds. Roman was moaning beautifully while I was doing this. I should top more often~.

I felt him come in my mouth before I heard him scream. It was more than usual. I wonder if he had been, 'saving up' for this. He was sitting up and I said, "Ah, ah. I'm not done with you yet baby~" I took off my shirt and pants. I waited a few moments for him to see the bulge before I took my boxers off as well. My cock sprang out like he did because while sucking him off, I was getting harder by the second. I positioned myself at his entrance and looked at him for confirmation. He looked hesitant so I took one of my fingers and inserted it into his tight asshole. He smiled in thanks. I had nothing to punish him for...this time. After a few minutes, I put another finger in, then another. I felt he was ready after 3. I positioned myself at his entrance and looked at him. He nodded. I thrust deep and hard. He moaned and arched his back. For just a moment I remembered when that used to happen to me from Damien's cock. I pushed it out of my mind but we can talk about it later. I kept thrusting and when I hit his spot he moaned loudly and said, "Right there, don't stop!" I smirked and hit it again. I got a shuddering moan from him. I grabbed his cock gently and started to pump it in time with my thrusts. That made him squirm. After a few more moments, I kissed him while jacking him off and thrusting into him. He moaned loudly into the kiss. I moaned back, getting close. While allowing my tongue to explore his mouth, pumping his dick, and thrusting into his spot one last time, I came and screamed into the kiss. He came soon afterward. I felt it all over my hand. I stopped kissing him, pulled out, and said, "Oh look, you made my hand all sticky. Mind cleaning my hand for me?" He started to suck my fingers clean and licked my hand. He let me know he was done with a kiss to my now clean palm. I chuckled and collapsed on top of Roman and said, "I'm definitely going to top more often~." Roman laughed and said, "You did really well babe but next time, I'll get you back for teasing me~" I smirked and replied, "Oh I know you will tenfold. Good night." We fell asleep in each other's arms.

Patton's POV at the same time

We just got back from clubbing to celebrating my top surgery when Logan gently led me to the bedroom and pushed me onto the bed. I giggled and then stopped when I realized Logan was on top of me with his tie dangling. I used his tie to bring him down to kiss me. I asked, "What are you planning?" Logan just smirked and started to take my pants off. I said, "Wait!" He looked up and stopped. I continued, "Are you sure? No one has ever liked that I have a vagina." Logan rolled his eyes, smiled, kept going and when my panties were off he didn't hesitate before finding and licking my clit. I moaned and said, "Ok. That feels amazing~" He smiled and thrust his tongue into me hard and quick. He was going in and out at an astonishing pace. I was squirming and bucking my hips and when he put a finger in my ass, I arched my back it felt so good! He said, "Now would I put my tongue inside you if I didn't like it?" I laughed and responded, "Are you sure you're gay?" He said, "We'll talk about that later." I raised an eyebrow but didn't have time to think about it because he had taken out his hard cock. I was slack-jawed. He was huge! He said, "Like what you see kitty?" I got on my knees and said, "I sure do daddy~" I put his head in my mouth and I got an audible moan from him. I mentally smirked and started to slowly take more and more of him into my mouth inch by inch. He must be at least 10 inches long! When I got close to his base I started to play with his balls. I was only using my mouth so I had to use my hand for what I couldn't fit.

He put his hands behind my head and pushed himself into me. His cock was in my throat now and nothing felt more perfect. For an instant, I had a bad memory of someone I never wanted to remember making me do this by force. I saw a snake eye and I got Logan's cock out of my mouth and sat on the bed hyperventilating. Logan's eyes went wide. He sat next to me and said, "What happened?!" I took a deep breath and said, "Before we go any further, I need to tell you about something...or rather someone. I used to be with another guy before I moved to Florida. His name was Dameon. Like all guys, he didn't like my vagina but he still fucked me anyway. I hated every second of it because he would always insult me during it and mostly insult my vagina which I already hated. When you pushed your cock into my throat, I remembered when he had made me suck him off for the first time. I hated it because he was so big it hurt my throat! After he raped me he would always leave me in the bedroom crying. If I cried or said anything while he fucked me he would slap me hard across the face. If I talked back to him in public, he would slap me hard enough I bled. I was with him for 6 years before I faked my suicide and moved to Florida. I told my family where I was going but he had never wanted to meet my family so he wasn't able to follow me. Can we just take a break before going on?" 

Logan nodded and hugged me, saying, "I am so sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I would never do that to you, you know that right?" I heard his voice crack and heard him cry. I pulled back and said, "Why are you crying? I'm the one who should be crying." He asked, "Why aren't you?" I replied, "Because I'm numb to the pain. I know that isn't great but it's better than being so depressed I almost considered making my faked suicide a real one. I know you would never do that to me. I just flashed back to what he did to me for a moment and it scared me. I thought I had put him behind me. I guess I was wrong. For all I know he could still be looking for me even though it was 4 years ago" Logan kissed me and after pulling back he said, "I love you and I would never make you feel bad about yourself, especially not at a time like this. You know I wouldn't right?" I nodded a tear finally rolling down my cheek. He wiped it off my cheek and said, "All that pain in one tear. That's a lot of repressing you know?" I nodded and said, "I'll think about therapy." Logan nodded, smiled, and asked, "Did you love him?" I started crying hard and said, "I did at first but after two years he showed his true colors. For some reason in my flashback, I saw a snake's eye but he never had a snake and the contact he owned wasn't that realistic." I said, "Ok. I'm over it now. Can we get back to what we were doing please?" Logan said, "In a minute. There's something I want to tell you. I don't think I'm completely gay and not because of this" I smiled and said, "Go on" He replied, "I think I might be in love with Sarah as well as you." I smiled wide and said, "Finally! I was wondering when you'd figure it out! I saw it coming from the moment you met that you two would end up together."

Logan said, "And you didn't say anything why?" I said, "I wanted you two to fall in love naturally. I knew you two would eventually. I also think you should tell her sometime soon. Now can we go back?" Logan smirked and he positioned himself at my entrance and asked, "Are you ready?" I nodded and replied, "Just go slowly, please." He did so and let me adjust to his size when he was deep inside me. after a few seconds, the pain made room for pleasure. I said, "It's ok. You can move now~" He started to thrust into me slowly and then faster and faster until he was fucking me hard and fast with me moaning out his name. because he was hitting my spot with every thrust and he knew it too. I felt myself getting close and said, "Logan I'm gonna come!" He replied, "Me too sweetie." With that, he thrust into my g spot and staying there so he could come deep inside me. I came with him. he stayed inside me, letting us ride out our highs together. After we had calmed down he pulled out and lay down next to me. I felt his cum pool out of me in a puddle but I didn't care, I was on cloud nine with a man I hope to spend the rest of my life with. We fell asleep cuddled up in each other's arms. I really hope I remember this in the morning through the hangover. The next morning I woke up in Logan's bed, naked, not remembering what happened the night before.

I looked around for a condom and there was none. I looked under the covers at myself and unfortunately, He came inside. If i'm pregnant, I'll ask Logan if he would want to keep it but I might get an abortion, I don't know. I put my clothes back on, went to Sarah who was in my room with Kat. Ok If they also had sex that would be fine with me but I'll know soon if they did or not. I woke her up and said, "Sarah, where can I get a pregnancy test?" She sat up, not even covering herself, since I have seen her naked body more times than I can count, and said, "He didn't" I nodded, "He did," Sarah said, "Well at least we know he doesn't care if you have a vagina but I guess he was too drunk to put on a condom. You stay here I'll go to a CVS near here and get you one. If you are what are you gonna do? " I said, "Ask him if he wants to keep it or not. I mean I have always wanted kids." Sarah knew me well enough to know that I thought this made me less of a man so she said, "Hey, if you are pregnant, you're still a man, you'll just be a pregnant one. If he wants to keep it, you might want to think about moving into another apartment with Logan and me. This would be my kid too." I said, "How about you get me the pregnancy test and we'll talk about the future after we get the results." She left for CVS. I went back to Logan's room and I looked under the covers for a moment before waking him up. Wow, he's big. I wish I was able to remember how it felt to have that monster of a dick inside me. I woke him up with a kiss. He looked over to me and he asked, "When did you wake up?" I said, "A few minutes ago. I'm not mad but you forgot to put a condom on last night and I still have a fully functional uterus." Now he was wide awake, "Oh shit! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still able to get pregnant!" I said, "It's ok, Sarah's getting me a pregnancy test as we speak. I just wanted to ask you, if I am pregnant, would you want to keep it? We would raise them with Sarah if you did want to." Logan thought for a few minutes and replied, "If you're willing, I do want to keep it." I smiled, "I have always wanted to be a father. We'd probably have to start looking at apartments to live in with Sarah" Logan put me on his lap and said, "It would be nice to live with you and Sarah." I smiled, "Let's not get our hopes up too high though. I might not be pregnant." Logan gave a sly smirk, and said, "With how deep I came inside you, I think there's a good chance you are," 

Sarah came in and said, " I got it. the instructions are on the case," I went into the bathroom, used the test and it came out positive! I went into everyone's rooms, woke them up, told Logan and Sarah to go to the living room with the others. When everyone was awake enough to comprehend the big news I told everyone to sit on or near the couch. When they did I said, "Guys, I'm pregnant!" By the tone of my voice and the look on my face, they knew I was happy so they congratulated me. Kat was a bit mad at Logan though at first. I reminded her that we all got pretty drunk last night and that she slept with Sarah so she has no right to be mad. I told them that while I'm pregnant, I'll still be going to work at the library, and Sarah, Logan, and I will look for an apartment nearby. Roman and Virgil were sad that I'd be moving out but when I told them there was another cheap apartment in this building, they lightened up. I was going to be a father! After the baby is born though, I think I'll get my surgery to remove my uterus and we could tell the child that Sarah is its mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I had put Smut in my stories and I think it turned out really well. There is more smut to come so be prepared.


	20. Chapter 20

Patton's POV

I was making breakfast when I was thinking to myself, "On one hand I want to keep this baby, but on the other is my dysphoria. You know what, for once in my life something outweighs my dysphoria. My want to be a father will make this all worth it." Kat came over to me, hugged me from behind and said, "About time you decided on this for real. I'm glad you're going to keep it." I asked her if she could pass out the bacon and eggs I was making when she asked, "Where's yours?" I shrugged and said, "By the time I'm done making everyone else's is when I'm hungry" Kat chuckled and replied, "That's gonna change soon, " I smiled and put a hand on my stomach, "Probably but until then I'll keep doing this"

I grabbed my breakfast and joined everyone at the table. I was in between Sarah and Logan, the two people I love most and the people who are going to help me raise our child. I'm thinking that until the baby is born, Sarah will live with us in this apartment so our kid will get used to her voice. Virgil said, "Are you sure you want to work while you're pregnant?" I nodded and said, "Yeah but I'll probably stop at the point where it's hard to walk and then I'll stay home." I said what we were all thinking, "I don't think any of us are going to work today." They all nodded in agreement and after breakfast, Logan, Virgil, and Roman called in sick. James, Sarah, and Kat worked with me at the bookshop and we just won't open today. Kat also called Jess and told her the big news. She must have stopped time to go get her cause in the next second she was there with Jess. Jess looked a little disoriented which makes sense since she just felt the rotation of the earth again. Once she got her footing she came over to me and gave me a big hug, "Congrats, Pat. You're gonna make a great father." She took Logan to another room probably to give him the usual, 'hurt him and I'll kill you' thing that she used to do with all my boyfriends but probably more intense since none of the others got me pregnant since they never accepted me. She came out and said, with a grin on her face, "He's definitely a keeper. Didn't even flinch" Logan, on the other hand, didn't look it but I could feel he was terrified of Jess. He came over, sat down next to me and said, "She is horrifying. Did she do that to all your boyfriends?" I nodded, "Yes but it was probably worse for you than with the others because the others never got me pregnant," 

Logan nodded and said, "True but still she must really care about you to threaten every boyfriend you get," I replied, "It might also be because she's gay", "Ok now that makes more sense" Jess said, "So I know you're keeping it but not much else" I said, "Well, while I'm pregnant, Sarah, Logan and I will be looking to rent another apartment in this building. I'll be going to work until it gets to the point where It's hard to walk. And as soon as I can after the baby is born, I'll get my surgery to finish my transformation." Jess said, "what do you mean to finish your transformation?" I took off my shirt and she saw the stitches. She came over to me and gingerly hugged me. She also said, "Now I know how you got pregnant. You all got blackout drunk last night." I thought back to when I was waking everyone up and realized, I found Virgil and Roman in the same bed! I said, "Oh yeah speaking of blackout drunk, I noticed that you two," I said, looking towards Roman and Virgil, "Also hat a little fun last night~." They both blushed a deep pink, Virgil blushed so hard you could see it through his foundation. Roman nodded and Virgil put his hood up. That was all the confirmation I needed. We spent the day mostly watching Disney movies and every now and then Sarah or Logan would kiss me out of nowhere. I guess they're happy they're gonna be parents. I asked Sarah before she left for the night, "Hey I was thinking until we rent out the new apartment, would you minding living with us and sleeping in my room?" Sarah replied with a gentle smile, "I would love to. I'll stay tonight and then tomorrow after work, I'll start packing." That night in Logan's bed I asked, "Not that I'm complaining but what was all the kissing about today?" Logan shrugged and said, "Sarah, and I just wanted you to know how happy we are that you're deciding to keep it." Logan put his arms around me and said, "I love you" I snuggled into his chest and said, "I love you too but If you don't tell Sarah you feel tomorrow I will" Logan replied, "Deal. now let's go to sleep dear,"


	21. Chapter 21

Sarah's POV last night

I was in Patton's bed and somehow my mind wandered to Logan, I might be falling for him. I mean it makes sense, he's kind, caring, sweet, smart, has beautiful eyes- yep I'm in love with him. I'll tell him in the morning, I just need to figure out how.

The next morning, I woke up and saw Logan and Patton. When Patton saw me he kind of gently pushed Logan over to me and said, "Go on" I was confused but I walked over to him. We both said, "We need to talk" in stereo. We laughed a little and he signaled for me to go first. I took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm in love with you." He smiled, tilted my chin up, and kissed me. I gladly kissed back. We pulled apart and he said, " I love you too Sarah" Patton came up to us and hugged us saying, "Well I'm glad you finally told each other. I saw the signs when you two met, it just took you two a while to realize it" Logan kissed him on one cheek while I kissed him on the other. He giggled, which wasn't what we expected we just wanted him to shut up. Roman woke up and said, "Good morning! Oh, Sarah! I didn't know you'd be living with us." I nodded and said, "It's so the baby can get used to my voice until Logan, Patton and I can rent the other apartment." Roman sat down at the counter and nodded. Virgil woke up an hour later and just waved and made himself some tea. For waking up at 8 am, Virgil did not seem like a morning person. Roman and Virgil shared a kiss when Virgil was more awake and then he left for work. Roman left next. I asked Logan, "Do you work today?" Logan shook his head. I said, "Lucky" Patton gave me a light smack on the arm, "It's not boring working at the library and you know it." As he was saying that I realized something, "How are you going to explain the pregnancy to our customers when for all they know you were born male." Patton said, "I'll tell them to kindly butt out of my life if they ask anything like, 'How are you pregnant if you're male?' " I smiled and nodded. Patton and I finished up breakfast and headed to work.

Patton's POV

As we were walking to work, Sarah's words sunk in. How am I going to explain it, the bump is already a little noticeable but not to the point where people are going to ask about it. Maybe I shouldn't go to work. I don't want to have to tell people I'm trans if they ask how I'm pregnant. Sarah put her arm around my waist and asked, "Are you ok?" I looked at her a tear rolling down my cheek, "You're right. The only way to explain the pregnancy is to tell anyone who asks, that I'm trans" Sarah nodded and thought for a moment, "I can stay with you at work and If anyone asks, I'll tell them. Would that be better?" I nodded. 

We were almost to work and she said, "We're almost there, are you ready?" I took a deep breath, "Ready" We went inside, and luckily no one was there yet. Kat, dad, and Jess seemed surprised to see me. I came up to them and said, "What? Did you think I was kidding when I said I was gonna work while pregnant? If anyone asks how I'm pregnant, Sarah will tell them I'm trans. Which is why she'll be by my side all day at work." They nodded and then we got to work on setting up and organizing things before the library opens. A few hours after the library opened, I saw Logan walk in the door. He came up to me and said, "Know where I can find something handsome here?" I replied, "I'm looking at it." And gave him a quick peck, I was wearing lipstick again. I asked, "You just got bored at home didn't you?" Logan chuckled and smiled, "Yes. I also wanted to whisk you away to Roman's work for lunch." I looked up at the clock and it was noon. I told James to take over for me and I brought Sarah along with us. We got to Roman's work and he was relieved to see that Virgil wasn't with us. Logan went to the person upfront and said, "Table for three and we'd like to have Roman as our waiter, he's a friend of ours" We were taken to our table and the theme today was pirates which Roman played beautifully and the food wasn't half bad either. After lunch, we hugged Roman and went back to the library. I ate a lot more than I thought I would because I guess I had the pregnancy appetite already. I decided in a few more days, I'd get an ultrasound just to see how many are in there. 

When we got to the library, Logan went to the sci-fi section and started reading. A few people needed help looking for books and no one noticed the baby bump because right now it just looked like I gained a bit of weight during the two days the library was closed. which in a way I have but just baby weight. At one point I felt them stir but not exactly kick. I realized, what if it has my power and is somehow using it? That would be interesting. either that or I've got twins, which would make sense because it's the second day and my stomach is already a little round. Or maybe that was the booze from before they were conceived. I kept thinking about the possibilities all day in the back of my head all the way till closing time. before I locked up I asked Kat, "Hey, can you try using Logan's power to see if I have more than one in here?" Kat looked at Logan and said, "Would you be able to do that? I can only use your power to the best of your ability." Logan replied, "I've done it before so It should be fine." She put her hand on my belly, I saw her eyes go purple and she started to cry. She took her hand off and said, "Patton, You have twins!" Now it was my turn to cry. I also asked, "Were you able to detect if they had powers?" Kat said, "One has Logan's, and the other has yours" Sarah came over and asked, Why is everyone crying?" I said, "I'm having twins!" We all went home happy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to write much parenting stuff becasue seeing as I am only 17 and do not have any kids of my own, I feel I do not have any authority to write that kind of thing.


	22. Chapter 22

Patton's POV

On the walk back home, I asked Kat, "Were you able to see their genders?" Kat said, "No, I could only tell there were two of them and I saw the magical signatures of Logan's power and your power." I nodded and said, "Ok. I'll get an ultrasound from a doctor when I hit the three-month mark."Kat looked a little worried. I asked, "What's wrong?" She replied, "Well, are you sure you'll be able to handle twins? Especially twins with powers?" I said, "Kat, there's three of us and two out of the three have powers. Besides, I didn't even know I had my power until I was 5." Logan pitched in, "When I was 5 was when I started hearing other people's thoughts. I was only able to turn it off when I was 13. Until then all I could do to stay sane was to learn to focus on one or two minds at a time." Sarah also said, "I may not have powers but my brother James has kids so I know how to deal with kids. I think we'll be alright" Kat said, "You know that one of you is gonna have to get a better paying job right?" Sarah and I looked towards Logan who smiled and said, "Alright alright, I'll take one for the team. I'll start sending out my resume tomorrow. But I'm not gonna quit my job until I get a new one." Sarah and I both love working at the library too much to leave. And even though I know I can trust Dad with my company, I also want to continue being the sole owner and maybe the company. I'm already thinking of having another Bookworm's Buffet library on the other end of town because a lot of my customers come from there. We came home and told everyone the good news. They drank to celebrate while I had non-alcoholic cider which I had bought on the way home so I wouldn't feel left out. 

the next morning, I looked down and now I had a more noticeable bump. People at work are definitely going to ask about it. I was so nervous I was shaking while making breakfast. When Logan hugged me from behind I jumped. He asked, "Are you ok?" I said, "My bump is a lot more noticeable, I know Sarah's gonna be with me all day today but I'm still worried about how people are going to react." Logan said, "You know if your this nervous you can stay home" Sarah came out at that moment and said, "I heard everything, I think it would be for the best. I can give you frequent updates on what's going on in the library or I can hook p your computer to one of the cameras inside if you like" 

I said walking over to the couch, "I think I'll take the camera laptop hook-up. I just don't think I'd be able to handle going to work." Sarah nodded. Roman woke up and sat next to me, "You ok, padre?" I said, "I think I'm going to stay home for the rest of my pregnancy, I just don't want to know how people would react to hearing that I'm trans. It would be the only way to explain this baby bump." Virgil heard as he was walking out of his room and asked, "And knowing you, you have a way of checking on the library, right?" I smiled, "Yeah, Before Sarah leaves, she's going to hook up my laptop to one of the cameras in the library." Sarah was making the rest of my breakfast. She knew how much I was making and gave me that amount. I said, "I'm gonna be really bored but I guess I could clean, and check my laptop to make sure everything's alright at the library," I looked towards Sarah and said, "It'll have audio too, right?" She nodded, got my laptop and set it up. I smiled and got up, I was feeling a lot better because the video was really good, it almost felt like I was there. I started making everyone else's breakfast and they knew I'd be just fine on my own today. 

Sarah was the last to leave for work cause she was worried I'd be lonely and then I reminded her of my Patton pals. She wondered if that would mean there would be clones of the kids too. I said, "Probably, but it's temporary until someone gets home so it should be fine." Then she left for work. I let One out and the first thing he did was give me a big hug and said, "Oh my god! You're gonna be a dad! When they're old enough you'll have them meet the rest of us, right?" I smiled and shook my head, "Of course I will. but probably not until they grow into their powers which should be when they're 5" One has always been able to see right through me. He said, "I know you want to be at work but please, I know you, even if no one takes it the wrong way you'll still feel really bad and dysphoric. and you and I both know if that happens, you might forget how much you want to be a father. So please for your sake and our children's' sake, stay home for the rest of your pregnancy." I said, "I will. I hate that you can see right through me" 

He laughed, "No you don't. And if I hadn't said anything, you would have tried to go to work tomorrow." I went to check the laptop and I saw and heard that everything was going smoothly, and said, still looking at the screen, "Right again. It's going to be agony having to be away from my library." He came up next to me and said, "If something goes wrong, you know Kat or Sarah will handle it. Now come on, let's have a snack. Being pregnant feels weird, I'm glad I'm only going to be out until someone gets home." I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah yeah. I shouldn't have you out for more than a few hours anyway cause I don't know what would happen to the twins if they grew inside one of you guys" One said, "True. Anyway, let's make something big, I'm really hungry, what about you?" I nodded, "Yeah, really hungry" We tried to eat slowly but we ended up inhaling our food and then getting sick right afterward. Our day consisted of eating, throwing up, and then I would check the camera. 

Logan came home first, It was 7:30 so the library would be closing in half an hour, and then Sarah would be home at 8:30 or so. I grabbed One's hand and we combined. I was doubly tired and I went to the couch to sit down. Logan came over and asked, "So how was your day?" I replied, "I ate a lot and then threw up and I was Extremely tired the whole time, I guess twins are more tiring than one baby when I combined with One, I felt how tired he was too." Logan said, "Maybe you shouldn't make any clones while pregnant, we don't know how it'll affect the babies," I said, tiredly, "Yeah, you're right. I guess I could just watch tv tomorrow and look at the laptop monitor every now and then to check on the library." I was starting to doze off and I said, "I'm going to take a nap" I went to his room and slept. I woke up the next morning.


	23. Chapter 23

Virgil's POV

I woke up at my usual 8:00 and I saw Pat making breakfast. His baby bump gets a little bigger every day, I'm glad he isn't going to work, no matter how hard it is for him. I came over to Roman at the counter and gave him a quick peck. He means the world to me. if anything happened to him, I don't know what I'd do. I left for work at about 8:30 or so. I stopped time and walked to work, I go by Pat's library on the way to work and when I did I saw Kat moving through stopped time, too. I went inside and asked, "What the hell are you doing?" Kat shrugged and said, "It's easier to organize the books when we don't have to worry about time." Raised an eyebrow and said, "We?" She had me follow her through the library and I found that James, Sarah, and Jess were moving around too. I just rolled my eyes and walked out. I got to Joane's soon after and started time again, wondering if it affected Kat too. Probably not. 

I was at work for a few hours making my usual rounds when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and scowled. He was wearing his one yellow snake eye contact lens, the stupid fedora, and, of course, his neon yellow shirt with the black coat over it. It was Damien(my headcanon of deceit's name) I punched him in the face since there was no one around. He fell back and landed on the ground. He rubbed his cheek and said, "What the hell Virgil?! I didn't even say anything!" I rolled my eyes and said, "You didn't have to, asshole." He got up and said, "Look just hear me out." I saw something in his eye I had never seen before, sincerity. I signaled for him to go on. He said, "I haven't seen you since we broke up in college and I have thought back on it and I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. I know that doesn't make it go away but I want to start over," Then he took out his contact and I know him well enough to realize that the only times he takes it out is when he sleeps or when he really means what he says. I said, "I'll think about it," I walked away to go to another area of the store. He's always been a manipulative prick ever since I met him in college. What proof do I have that he didn't just take out his contact cause I know what it means, but he doesn't really mean it? I can't risk it. Although...the whole day he followed me around, kept apologizing, and never put his contact back in even though he brought the container with him and he could have at any time. Before I left for work, I slipped my number into his pocket with a note on it. The note read, "Text me. We can start over but I have a new boyfriend now" 

I came home and went immediately to my room to rant to myself. "I can't believe he's back. He does seem like he's changed but we broke up a few times and every time we got back together he would always pretend as he had changed and then go back to his manipulating ways. This time seemed different because every other time he had tried to get me back he had never tried that hard. Maybe he really has changed." I heard a knock at my door, "Who is it," I heard Romans' voice, "It's me hon" I said, "Come in" He sat on the bed next to me and said, "What's up? You usually get some wine after a bad day. But you only come in here if you're having a panic attack but you don't seem to be having one now, so what's up?" I had already told him about Damien so I said, "Damien's back but I think he's changed. He apologized for everything and when I told him I'd think about it he thought I was still mad at him and he kept following me around. He even took off his contact lens!" Roman's eyes went wide at that last sentence and said, "Well from the looks of it, maybe he really does want to start over. You told him about us, right?" I smirked, "No, I'm gonna lie to my ex and tell him I'm single, of course, I told him I have a boyfriend!" Roman smiled and kissed me, gently and lovingly. I gladly kissed back. We went back outside hand in hand and the rest of the night went well.


	24. Chapter 24

Virgil's POV

I had the morning shift today so I woke up at 6 am, same time as Patton. Even though it has only been a few days, he was getting to the point where he got morning sickness, and it was hard for him to walk. I said, "Hey Pat, go sit down. I'll do breakfast today. I know enough to make scrambled eggs and toast. I'll make extra for you." I helped him to the couch and he said, "Thanks, Virge. Don't forget to oil the pan before putting the eggs on." I nodded, "Got it." I made everyone breakfast and It wasn't half bad. It was about 6:30 when I left. I walked to work and Damien was there waiting for me. I raised an eyebrow and said, "What are you doing here?" He shrugged, "You wouldn't answer my texts" I checked my phone and there were a lot of new texts, "Sorry, I just had a lot of fun with my roommates and boyfriend," Dee rolled his eyes, "You don't have to keep reminding me you have a boyfriend. I'm not single either, I've found someone" I raised my eyebrows and smirked, "Ok, if you really have someone, bring them here tomorrow." I unlocked the door to Joane's and it was kind of nice to get to know the new Damien all day. He really has changed for the better.

The next day

I was at work half-working half-waiting for Damien and his alleged boyfriend. Damien came in with someone who was wearing a black jacket with a green sash and had a mustache that wasn't fake but was so unrealistic it might be mistaken as a stick-on. No way, I thought they hated each other! Maybe Remus has changed too. Then again he was never mean, just a little annoying. They walked over to me. Remus had his arm in the crook of Dee's. when I saw them I said, "I thought you guys hated each other." Remus shrugged and said, "That was in college, we've both changed, emo~," I said, "Yeah so have I, I'm not so emo anymore. Hey Remus, do you happen to know someone named Roman?" Remus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he's my twin brother and I would thank you if you never mentioned him again." They hung out with me and I noticed that ever since I say Damien again, he stopped wearing his contact lens. I saw Remus and Dee kiss a few times, it was just a peck and it was surprisingly adorable. Sometime in the middle of the day, they wandered off somewhere. If they have sex in one of the aisles as long as it isn't near me, it's not my problem. But if I see them doing it, I will drag them out of the store. I didn't hear any moaning anywhere in the store so at least there was that. I made sure they were out of the store before I locked up. 

I came home and went to my room until Roman came home. When he did, I dragged him into my room and said, "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?!" Roman said, "You met him?" I replied, "I've known him for years and he's grown up a little bit but his mind is still in the gutter. Does the name Remus ring any bells?!" Roman sighed and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him it's just that we have never been on good terms with each other ever since I got the leading role in a play that he really wanted to be the star in. The hate is one-sided. I wish I could make amends with him. I mean I've tried, he just never listens to me." I softened a little when I saw he was on the verge of tears. How could Remus hate someone as sweet as Roman? If Remus could see him now... wait, that's it. I asked Roman, "When's your next day off?" He sniffed and said, Tomorrow, why?" I replied, "I'm gonna take you to work with me. I want you to meet Dee" Roman perked up and said, "Sure!"

I texted Dee my plan.

Virgil: Hey Dee, bring Remus to my work with you tomorrow

Dee: Why?

Virgil: Call me a sap but I'll be bringing Roman, Remus's brother. When they see each other, you and I will stay a little bit away from them but be ready to hold Remus back in case he tries to hit Roman

Dee: Why do you care so much about having those two reconcile?

Virgil: Because Roman is my new boyfriend and the thought of how much his brother hates him made him cry

Dee: Oh. Well let's hope Remus is grown up enough to not start a fight and to hear Roman out

Virgil: Yeah, let's hope. Hey Dee, if this goes well, wanna hang out after my shift tomorrow?

Dee: Sure but what if it doesn't?

Virgil: I've seen Remus fight and If it doesn't go well, we might have to call an ambulance for Roman.

Dee: Good point. Anyway, it's getting late. I live with Remus, should I tell him about this?

Virgil: Best not. I haven't told Roman. I think the best way this will work is if neither of them expects it. He hasn't been reading over your shoulder, has he?

Dee: No, he's making dinner right now. See you tomorrow Virge

Virge: See ya

I closed my texts and at about the same time, the Pizza got here. Patton can't really cook right now and it was too hot today to cook anyway. I thought out my plan during dinner and I realized, what if Remus has the same power as Roman? Well, maybe Remus hasn't practiced his. Roman told me that he was basically a living battery for his parents. hopefully, Remus was too. If a fight breaks out, I might have to move them outside so they don't burn the merchandise.


	25. Chapter 25

Virgil's POV

I woke up and immediately texted dee cause I forgot to tell him something

Virgil: Hey, you up?

Dee: Yeah, I have been for an hour or so. what's up?

Virgil: When we get there which should be at about 9 or so, make sure Remus is hidden somewhere. This will work best if neither of them knows that the other is there. What did you tell Remus as to why you're bringing him?

Dee: I didn't need a reason, why?

Virgil: oh... I told Roman I was bringing him to meet you which will work in our favor. When we get there you two will get acquainted and while doing so, you'll be leading us to the aisle where Remus is. Do you know where you're gonna put him?

Dee: Aisle 5, he loves all the soft yarn

Virgil: Ok. See you then Dee.

Dee: See you then :)

I went to the kitchen and grabbed breakfast. Roman and I left at about 8:30 so I wouldn't have to use my power. Dee doesn't know about it yet but If things get sparky, I'll have to use it. When we got there I saw Dee's eyes light up at the sight of Roman. He met us in the middle and said, "So this is the famous Roman. Virgil has told me a lot about you." Roman smiled and said, "And you must be Damien, or should I call you Dee? He's told me a lot about you too..." I didn't like the fury in Roman's eyes. Shit, I wasn't expecting him to be mad at Dee! Although he did seem all too eager to meet him! When Dee looked him in the eyes he jumped. I said, "Ok! How about we go inside" I grabbed Roman by the arm while Dee led the way. I jabbed Roman in the side and said, "What the hell was that about? Look, I know he was a bad guy in the past and I know part of your power is being able to feel vibes but he isn't a bad guy anymore!" Roman said, "I felt that he was planning something," I thought, " Shit, I hope that's all he got" In a few minutes we were at aisle 5. 

Dee cleared his throat and when Remus saw Roman, he lunged. Unfortunately, Roman didn't see Remus so he didn't know what was happening. Dee was trying to get Remus off but it was useless. I stopped time and pulled Dee out with me. He seemed dizzy at first and said, "What did you just do?!" I sheepishly said, "I stopped time...I'll explain later. For now, help me carry them to the ally next to here so I don't get fired." We had to keep them in the position they were in to make it easier. Dee said, "So are we just going to let them do this?" I shrugged, "You know Remus, the only way he'll listen to Roman is after he gets his aggression out. Or until Roman says something game-changing, whichever comes first." We got them to the ally and put them down. Before I started time again I said, "If you see sparks, that's when we need to act. They can both create electricity. Roman has had more practice with it but I don't know what he'll do with it," Dee nodded. 

I restarted time and they kept fighting. They were fighting for what seemed like half an hour, but was probably a few minutes, before I saw Remus sitting down, tied up in a yellow sparky rope. Remus was wiggling, trying to get out. Remus looked at Roman and said, "I see you've been practicing. Any other tricks?" Roman caught his breath and said, "Maybe I'll show you later but for now, I want to apologize. I know you wanted that role and I'm sorry I got it. Hell, I didn't even want it! The role they gave you was the one I wanted." Remus raised an eyebrow and said, "You would have preferred Lydia, rather than Beetlejuice!?" Roman shrugged, "I'm a soprano and I had always wondered how I would look with that wig on." Remus rolled his eyes and said, "Jesus, it's hard to understand you sometimes" He ended, smiling. Roman sat down and said, "I think I know a way to make it up to you" 

Remus tilted his head to the right, "How?" Roman smirked and said, "Well, the local theater is having auditions for nightmare before Christmas on two days where I can't get off work and I think you'd be perfect for Jack Skellington. I'll even help you practice for the audition" Remus said, "Really?!" Roman nodded and said, "I'm gonna untie you now" He did and Remus got up and hugged him. I spoke up, "Are you meaning to tell me that this whole feud was because of theater?!" Dee said, "Yeah. I mean I know you're a theater kid, Remus, but really??!!" Remus shrugged, "I related to Beetlejuice and really wanted to play him. Besides this was back in college so it wasn't in third grade if that's what he told you, Virgil" I said, "No he didn't really tell me when it happened" Remus said, "Well it was in our second year of college and it was during Halloween which added insult to injury but If I could even get into a Nightmare Before Christmas it'll be fine. even If I don't that would be ok too. Hey Ro, where are you working nowadays?" Roman said, "Yeah there is no way I'm telling you. I don't want you to tease me at work" Remus said, "Come on bro. I promise I won't tease you," Roman whispered in his ear and Remus said, "No way! Ha, really?! Oh my goodness how did you get saddled on working there?!" We walked in the store and the rest of the day consisted of the two brothers catching up and Dee and I trying to decide what we're gonna do tonight since I still want to hang out with him after work.


	26. Chapter 26

Virgil's POV

After work, I told Roman I'd be home late and Dee told Remus the same. Roman and Remus headed towards where Roman and I live so I guess Remus wants to practice his power. Dee and I went to the night club nearby but neither of us drank, we were just there to dance and have fun. Sometime in the middle of the night, Dee kissed me. I knew for a fact he was sober cause I didn't taste any alcohol. I pushed him away and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Dee said, "I'm sorry but I never got over you and I know I'm with Remus and you're with Roman but Remus isn't as amazing as you!" I sighed and dragged him out of the club cause I knew that what I was going to do next would have gotten us kicked out. I dragged him to the ally next to the club and smacked him hard across the face and said, "When I said 'hang out' did you think I meant a date, Dee?!" He replied, "No, I just couldn't help it" I replied, "Bullshit! You are completely sober. You have no excuse for doing that. If you weren't over me there could have been a million better ways like I don't know, telling me! But no I guess you're still as impulsive as you used to be! I'm going home! I don't want to see you or talk to you unless you apologize!" He didn't say anything, he just let me walk away. I came home and started crying.

Logan's POV

I saw Virgil come in and sit down against the door. Everyone else was asleep, I was only up cause I started worrying about Patton and couldn't go back to sleep. I saw that Virgil was crying and sat down next to him, "Wanna talk about it?" He sniffed and said, "Not yet. Can we just stay here for a little bit?" I nodded. He put his face to my shoulder and started to sob. I didn't know what happened but when I find out who made Virgil cry, I'm gonna make them pay. I'm almost as close to Virgil as I am with Patton. It's an unspoken friendship between us. After what seemed like an hour, hard to tell since he stopped time after he put his head on my shoulder, he said, "So a-after my shift at work and reconciling Roman and his brother, I wanted to hang out with Damien to you know g-get to know him better. We went to a club but we didn't drink so we just danced and did some karaoke. In the middle of the night, while we were dancing, he kissed me! Out of nowhere! I know he was sober cause I didn't taste any alcohol on him!" I thought for a moment, "Did he force his tongue into your mouth or did you let him in?" He put his head in his hands, "I let him in and I don't even know why! I love Roman, I know I do...Don't I?" 

I replied, "Well, I'm not an expert when it comes to feelings but think about both of them, and if you were to spend the rest of your life with one of them. Who would you choose?" He thought for a few minutes seemingly doing a pros and cons list of both of them. He said, "I could honestly spend my life with either of them but in different ways" I replied, "Ok then, hmmm, who would treat you better?" He said almost instantaneously, "Roman, definitely" I smiled, "Then that's the one you keep. Don't think about tonight. It was probably a heat of the moment thing" Virge said, "Maybe you're right" I stood up, smiled, and helped him up, "So why did you stop time?" He replied, "Didn't want to risk anyone else coming in" I shrugged, "That's fair. anyway, I wonder if we'd still get drunk if we drank a bottle of wine in stopped time?" Vigil said, "Probably. Why are you up?" I flinched, "Was hoping you wouldn't ask. I was worried about Patton and then I felt one of them kick and then I couldn't go back to sleep. I was also partly worried about you. Looks like I had a good reason to be. I finished pouring each of us generous glasses of cheap red wine and we sat down on the couch.

Virgil was nursing his wine when he said, "Speaking of spending your life with someone do you plan on proposing to Patton before or after the babies are born?" I spit out my sip of wine, levitated it to the sink, and said, "How?!" He smiled, "Just a hunch since you brought up the topic earlier" I smirked and sighed, "I can never hide anything from you can I Virge?" I took out a black ring box and opened it to reveal a gold ring with an amethyst the size of a grape. Virgil's eyes went wide and he said, "How did you afford that?!" I said, "It took a lot of saving up but not too long since I recently got a raise after I told my boss about my future kids," Virgil asked, "Are you sure it'll fit?" I said, "Yeah, on one of our dates we went to a jewelry store and he got his ring size since he had never done it before." Virge took a sip from his wine, raised an eyebrow and said, "How convenient" I looked down for a second and said, "Ok fine so the jewelry store was my idea but he still got his finger size on his own." We halfway finished our wine when he asked, "Have you and Patton thought about names yet?" I said, "Yeah since it's been about three months we can be fairly certain it'll be a boy and a girl. We have decided to name the girl Patricia" His eyes went wide and he said, "Patton's dead name?!" I smiled, "It was his idea as a tribute to the gift that he's able to be pregnant"

Virgil said, "What about the boy?" I said, "we don't know yet but we're thinking about Patton," Virgil said, "Patton and Patricia. The same nickname would be kind of confusing to call them one at a time" I shrugged and smiled, "Part of the fun of twins!" I took another sip of wine and said, "Ever think about kids? I think Sarah would be happy to surrogate for you two" Virgil raised an eyebrow, "After what happened tonight? Not anytime soon anyway. Maybe later though. Anyway, it's late, can you zap me sober so we can go to bed?" I did and said, "Unfortunately I can't do the same to myself, trust me I've tried looking in the mirror and doing it after I got black-out drunk and all it did was give me a headache. I'll settle for water" I got a bottle of it and said, "Oh almost forgot, Remus is in Roman's room so maybe you can sleep in your room. Or on the couch, your choice. Also, can you start time again?" He did and said, "I think I'll go with the couch, can you get me a blanket from the linen closet Lo?" I nodded and threw him one, he caught it with ease. He must have stopped time for just a second. I drank my water and went back to my room where Patton was soundly sleeping. I gingerly rolled him over so if the twins moved again, it wouldn't wake me up.


	27. Chapter 27

Virgil's POV

I woke up on the couch to find a few new texts

1:00 AM Dee: Please Virgil talk to me.

2:00 AM Dee: Please! I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong.

2:30 AM Dee: You're right, I'm still as impulsive as I used to be just please answer me.

8:00 AM Virgil: If you're really sorry, you'll say it to my face, you know where I live,I told you last night, remember?

Dee: You'd let me come over to your apartment?

Virgil: Yes but if you do knock three times so I know it's you and I'll come out because I think Logan might kill you if you come inside. I have the day off and this is the only day I'll let you apologize

Dee: Ok, I'll come over. I need to get Remus anyway. Thank you

Virgil: Don't thank me yet asshole. I said you could apologize. I don't know if I'll forgive you because that was the worst way of telling me you still had feelings for me. You know that right?

Dee: Yes I do and I understand if you can't forgive me.

I looked over to the kitchen and I saw Remus cooking! I came up to him and said, "How long have you been up?" Remus, without looking away from what he was doing said, "Two hours. I didn't wake you did I?" I said, "No. So you're an early bird who cooks. I see why Damien likes you" Remus said, "He told me what happened and I'm really sorry. But know this, he face-called me and it looked like he had been crying for hours." He then turned around and gripped my shirt with two hands "We both know that Damien doesn't cry easily. If he comes today, If you hurt him in any way. I WILL kill you!" I put my hands up in surrender and said, "Ok ok. Wow, he was crying?" Remus nodded solemnly still clutching my shirt. I said, " I didn't know you cared about him that much. You really do love him, don't you? Even though he technically just cheated on you" Remus let go of my shirt and put me down, I didn't even know he had lifted me, "Yeah I do. I know how impulsive he is so I didn't think anything of it. Just please when he comes today at least hear him out." I said, "Alright. I will. No promises I'll forgive him immediately though." Remus said, "I don't expect you too. So when he gets here are you going to let him in?" I said, "No way! I told Logan about it last night and by the look in his eyes I have a feeling if I do, Logan will maim or kill him" Remus' eyebrows flew up, "Really? He seems like such a peaceful guy but I guess he would throw down if anyone messed with his friends. You two are really close huh?" I smiled and said, "I consider him my best friend but don't tell him that, it'll give him a big head" Remus smiled a mischievous smile and said, "I could give him a bigger head~," I said, "Remus!" He snickered and said, "Sorry!" I rolled my eyes, "No you're not," 

Just then there were three knocks on the door. I went outside and closed the door behind me. Remus was right. His eyes were red and I could see the tear stains go all the way down his cheeks and there was something else that really worried me: he was wearing his yellow snake eye contact lens. I kept my scowl on cause I didn't want him to know that I was worried about him now. I said, "So? Anything you want to say to me?" He took a shaky deep breath, then another more steady deep breath and said, "When we graduated college, I realized that I put you through hell and I wanted to apologize. So I went to all your usual haunts and even the places your parents would drag you too. I couldn't find you. After that, I went to your parent's house and they told me you had moved from LA to Florida. So for the next two years, I saved up enough money to get tickets to Florida and an apartment there. 

Along the way, I fell in love with Remus. He helped me save money and if it wasn't for him it probably would have taken 4 years instead of 2. I brought Remus with me and then we started asking people if they knew where you lived or worked. We went from town to town until we finally came to Gainsville and someone told us that you work at Joan's. I told Remus to look for an apartment for us while I found the Joan's you worked at. I know that it's stupid to have looked for you for so long to apologize when I could have just texted you but I didn't know if you had changed your number and I knew that if you were going to forgive me for being a manipulative asshole I would have to do it in person. 

What I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry, for everything, especially what happened last night. I guess I'm still as impulsive as I used to be. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I pretended to think for a moment and said, "I forgive you for being manipulative but you're still an asshole and I don't forgive you for last night because you were out of line and you had no excuse. Now take out your stupid contact lens!" Damien chuckled and took it out, "Sorry, It helps me feel stronger sometimes and I needed extra strength today."I said, "Do you want me to bring Remus out so he can go home with you?" Damien said, "Has he had a chance to say goodbye to his brother?" I shook my head and said, "Surprisingly Roman isn't up yet. He usually wakes up at 7. So how about after breakfast I send him your way?" I gave him a small smile. He said, "That sounds good" and he left. I opened the door and I saw Remus on the floor and said, "Were you eavesdropping?" He said, "No!... Yes." I rolled my eyes and went to Roman's room to make sure he's ok.


	28. Chapter 28

Virgil's POV

I quietly opened the door to Roman's room and saw that he was sweating and crying in his sleep. I shook him awake and he shot up and gasped. I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, hey, it's ok. What happened?" He took a few shaky breaths and said, "I had a nightmare but it felt so real. I saw you and Damien outside what seemed to be a club. I saw you slap him and walk away, I heard Damien crying and then I saw you coming in through the front door and sliding down it before putting your head between your knees, then you woke me up. did that all happen?" I thought, "Well crap, I didn't know he did this," I said, "Had you ever had these kinds of dreams before?" He shook his head and said, "You still haven't answered my question. Did that happen last night?" I sighed, "That's part of what happened and I'm going to tell you and everyone else over breakfast." 

I went to Logan's room next and I said, " Hey, wake up idiot, I have an announcement over breakfast and I'm gonna need a rat and a nerd at my side" He woke up with a groan and said, "I'm guessing Remus is the rat because he's a lot of things but a nerd he is not" He looked at me and said, "Are you ok? I have a feeling this isn't good news" I shook my head and left the room to let him get dressed and wake up Patton. I went to Sarah's room she was already awake and she said, " There are thin walls in this apartment.i heard you and it woke me up" She went into the living room with me and her eyes went wide when she saw Remus cooking. I looked at her and said, "I know. That was my reaction too. He's surprisingly good though. I guess he got the cooking genes." I heard Roman say, "I heard that. Mom only gave him lessons to console him after I got Beetlejuice" Remus continued, "And I liked it so much I kept cooking even after the play was over. I tried giving him lessons but He can't tell a pot from a pan so he's kind of hopeless" I heard Patton snicker as he came in. I saw Patton and said, "You've swallowed a planet!" His stomach was as big as a beachball now. Logan smiled and said, "Doctor Who, nice, and a little accurate" Patton gently punched him in the arm. 

Remus finished making breakfast for everyone and sat down on my other side. I had Logan on my right and Remus on my left. From right to left my best friend and the man who knew what was coming. When I was halfway done with my waffle that said 'good luck' in yellow frosting, I got up and clinked my glass to get everyone's attention. I heard Remus say "good luck and take a deep breath before you start" I took a deep breath and said, "After my shift yesterday, I decided I wanted to hang out with Damien, my ex-boyfriend who is currently Remus' boyfriend, in a non-work setting so we went to a night club. We only drank water and non-alcoholic drinks. We were having a lot of fun doing karaoke and dancing, sometimes at the same time we were having a great time until..." 

I looked at Roman from across the table and started to worry about how he would react to what I was about to say. I felt Remus grab my hand and squeeze it. I looked down at him and he mimed taking a deep breath. I took a deep breath and continued, "In the middle of the night, we still hadn't touched any alcohol, by the way, we were dancing to a song we remembered from college and he kissed me. I knew he was sober because...I didn't taste any alcohol on him. For just a moment, I had let him in and I don't know why. I pushed him away, dragged him out of the club, slapped him, came home and started crying. I don't know why I let him kiss me." 

I saw Roman run to his room and then I saw Remus follow him in. I had started to go after him but I felt a hand holding me back, it was Logan's. He said, "Give him time to think" I sat down and put my head to the table and I felt Logan rubbing my back. Patton said, "What happened when you got home?" Logan said, "I had just woken up when I heard him crying. I sat down and asked if he wanted to talk about it. He said not yet. He cried on my shoulder for a few minutes and then he spilled his guts to me. He asked me for advice so I asked him who he would rather spend the rest of his life with. He said he could spend his life with either of them, I asked who would treat him better and he instantly said Roman and I told him that's who he should keep." I smiled, "Speaking of, I think Logan has something he wants to tell you, Patton." I felt Logan's glare even though I wasn't looking at him. I said, "Go Logan. I know you, it's now or never." I lifted my head and saw him leading Patton to their room. Sarah said, "What's going on?" I smiled, wiped a tear from my eye and said, "You'll see. Or hear, whichever comes first." Remus came out and said, "Virge, he wants to talk to you," Well looks like I'm gonna miss Patton's reaction.


	29. Chapter 29

Virgil's POV

Before I came in, I asked Remus, "Can you stay in there with me as a buffer?" He said, "I was already planning on it." I tried to smile but my mouth didn't budge. I guess I'm that anxious. I went inside and said, "So I guess we have a lot to talk about but can I go first?" He curtly nodded. I said, "I'm not going to lie to you... I did feel something when he kissed me and I did kiss back but it was only for a second I swear!" Roman said, "I know it wasn't your fault that you kissed him back. You were in a club dancing and having fun, it was bound to spark something in you. I just wanted to ask you one thing. Why did you think it was a good idea to be alone at a nightclub with your ex?" I chuckled and sat down next to him, "I thought it would be fine since he had a boyfriend now. I guess not. He did apologize earlier though so I guess it was just an impulse kind of thing." He nodded and said, "What happened when you got home?" I flinched, was hoping he wouldn't ask me that, "Well long story short I poured my guts out to Logan and chose you because I love you and you don't have a history of being a manipulative bastard like Damien does." He gave a hearty laugh and said, "I love you too...Maleficent!" I giggled, "I'll curse you another day princey~" I saw Remus try to sneak out of the room and I let him cause we didn't need a buffer anymore. He tilted my chin towards him looked into my eyes and said, "Have I told you how beautiful your eyes are?" I blushed and said, "No you haven't before but thank you. Yours are handsome too." He smiled and started to lean in, I met him in the middle and I kissed him. I asked for entrance which he gladly gave. Now that I have something recent to compare him to, I can say with confidence that Roman is an amazing kisser. I'm always higher than cloud nine when I kiss him.

*at the same time in Logan's room which is right next to Roman's*

Logan's POV

I can't believe him! He is right though. It's now or never. We got into our room and I sat him down. I was nervous and obviously, it showed because Patton said, "Hey, take a deep breath and start" Heh. Easy for you to say, you're not about to propose. I took a deep breath and said, "The day I saw your comment on my blog and then saw you at the court case, I knew those two people were the same person and I adored you because of it. I had wondered how a kid was able to take on a lawyer in a game of wits and then I focused in on yours and his minds and I realized that like James, I had underestimated you, and I realized that you have a mind that when you got older, could rival my own. After the court case was over, I regretted that even though I saw you during the recess I didn't approach you. Ever since then I would scan people just hoping I would find the same mind and power signature as yours so I could meet you. When I saw you the day you moved in, I didn't recognize you because you had grown to look very different than you did when I first saw you. But after I heard you sing I knew it was you because I remember hearing that same voice during the second recess of the trial. What I'm trying to say is, I have been in love with you for a very long time." 

I took a breath and felt for the ring box to make sure it was there, "Patton Sanders, will you make me the happiest man alive..."I got down on one knee took the ring box out of my pocket, "And marry me?" I opened it to reveal the ring. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. All he could do was vigorously nod. I chuckled and put the ring on his ring finger. He dragged me onto the bed, pinned me to the wall, and kissed me. He isn't this rough unless he means it. We broke apart I looked down at his ring finger, kissed the ring and said, "You'll never know how much I love you dear" Pat said, "Oh I think I have some idea~" 

We went back to the living room where only Sarah and Remus were for some reason. The first one to notice the ring was Remus he said, "OMG Logan, you proposed?!" Sarah said, "No idiot, he said, 'Fuck you, now here's a ring' of course he proposed! I thought it was too quiet in there~" Remus said, "What do you mean by that?~" I said, "Just that I thought Patton would scream instead of going silent, don't get the wrong idea you perv," Remus chuckled. Just then Roman and Virgil came out of their room and Roman said, "Oh come on, did we miss Logan proposing?" Sarah chuckled, "We all did, they went to their room so he wouldn't have an audience" 

Virgil said, "I'm surprised. It did seem too quiet in there. I was half expecting to hear Patton scream with joy. Did he seriously leave you speechless Pat?" Patton nodded and blushed, "He did it in such a sweet way that when the time came I couldn't say a word," Virgil said, "Wow. You should get a medal for doing the impossible Logan. You shut him up" I saw Logan hide a smile and Patton jabbed him in the side, hard. Sarah said, "So how did things go between you and Roman, Virgil?" Roman said, "It all worked out." I saw Roman put an arm around Virgil's waist and pull him closer and I knew everything would be ok. Virgil said, "I'm your best man though, right Lo?" I said, "No, Remus will be my best man, of course, it's you dummy!" I saw him smile. I wasn't going to ask if Patton was going to have best men or bridesmaids cause I don't think he knows that yet either.


	30. Chapter 30

Remus' POV

I looked at the clock and realized it was 10:00 in the morning. I cleared my throat and said, "Well, I would love to stay, congratulations Logan, but I have to get back to my boyfriend. He probably needs me right now. I hope to see you guys soon" I got out the door and I heard them all saying goodbye and I heard Virgil say, "Give him ice cream!" I chuckled on my way out hoping he would hear. I started walking home and practiced my power when no one was around. I wonder if Roman would let me be a hero with him? I'll ask him another time, maybe when I visit him at work. But if he's the mascot, I'm gonna defend my brother because being the school mascot I had a lot of things thrown at me while in a fursuit. I think my favorite ability is the tazer, mostly cause it's easy and because it's useful. Before I knew it, I was at my apartment building. 

I wanted to try something. My window was high up in the front so I aimed and threw my electric rope at our window, hoping it was open. I felt it catch and started climbing. Good thing I couldn't feel the electricity. I sent a selfie while on the rope to Roman. The caption read, "Have you ever done this bro?" He read it and sent me an emoji with its tongue out. I climbed in through my window and I was glad Dee dee wasn't there or I would have scared him to death. I grabbed my rope, made it disappear, and started looking for my boyfriend. 

I looked in our room and I saw him looking at a picture from college. I sat down on the bed with him not saying a word. I saw that it was a strip of photos. The first one was of Virgil playfully pouting while Dee pretended they were fighting. The next was Virgil looking at Dee because Dee had his finger under Virgil's chin. The next one was Dee on one knee with a ring box in his hand. The last one was an open ring box and a very happy Virgil. I thought, "He never told me they were engaged," Dee said, " I know I should have told you but I didn't know if you would be ok that I was recently engaged" I put my head on his shoulder and asked, "Would you be willing to tell me what happened?" Dee took a deep breath, grabbed the cloth of his pants and said, "I kept saying he had to do whatever I said no matter what because we would be married soon. One day I pushed him too far and he threw the ring in my face. It surprisingly stung a lot physically. Emotionally, it broke my heart" At that last sentence he took out the same ring from the picture. I asked, "Why did you keep it?" Dee dee said, "It was the last thing I had of him and even now it's one of the last things I have from when we were together," 

I smiled, had him face me and said, "Do you think you would have cried because of him a few years ago?" He thought for a minute and said, "No I wouldn't have. Hell, I would cheat on him without a second thought. I think I may have at one point or another. Why does it matter anyway?" I said, "Because that means, you've grown a conscience. You may not realize it but being able to cry is a huge step, especially for you." He smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right. It's also a big step that I went to his apartment to apologize. Back then I would have just played the victim and guilt-tripped him into staying with me," I said, "Exactly! This time, your first thought was 'shit, I messed up and need to apologize' instead of making him feel like shit. You've really grown up, babe" He brought me down to his level, because I'm taller than him, and kissed me. I gladly kissed back, happy knowing he still loves me. I just hope I can fill the hole Virgil left in Damien's heart. A tear rolled down my cheek thinking about it. He pulled back and said, "I love you and I'm really happy you're in my life." I smiled and said, "I love you too hon~" We went to the living room and watched 'Nightmare Before Christmas'.

Back at the other apartment Virgil's POV

I texted Remus since he gave me his number before he left 

Virgil: How is he?

Rat: He's fine. I'm surprised neither of you told me he proposed to you

Virgil: Oh yeah, that. It was a painful time for me. He just manipulated me more after I said yes. Did he tell you what pushed me over the edge?

Rat: No, I don't think he remembers

Virgil: He wanted to fuck me in a public restaurant's bathroom stall

Rat: What?! That's low even for him! Why?!

Virgil: His exact words were, "I want everyone to know you're mine and since this is a crowded place, this is a perfect time"

Rat: Was it your first time together?

Virgil: No but still I am not the kind of person to fuck in public! I told him he was crazy and that I was done with him and his bullshitting. I threw the ring in his face, it bounced off his eyelid. I left before he could say anything. we hadn't ordered yet

Rat: I'm sorry to tell you this but Dee was reading over my shoulder and I didn't know until just now

Virgil: What?! How much did he see?!

Rat: I think he saw the whole thing

Virgil: Shit. I'm sorry Dee. I just wanted to tell him what happened

*Dee has joined the chat*

Dee: It's ok. If I may can I tell it from my point of view as well?

Rat: Sure

Dee: So we were at my favorite restaurant for our anniversary of being engaged

Rat: Wait, you guys were engaged for a whole year?! Did you even start thinking about wedding plans?

Virgil: Not the point. Anyway, I don't think he was planning on really marrying. I think I broke up with him before he could

Dee: Yes you did. Anyway, we sat down and I said I wanted to try something different and I wanted to fuck him in the bathroom. I might have said, 'So everyone here knows who you belong to' but I deeply regret it.

Rat: Yikes, that's worse than what Virge told me

Dee: Yeah. After I said that last part he got up, told me he was done with my shit, threw the ring at me and left. I still have the ring Virge

*Dee sent a photo*(it was the ring in Dee's hand next to his contact lens so they knew Dee was holding it.

Virgil: Why did you keep it. You were never one to keep souvenirs. especially not of us

*Dee sent a photo strip* it was the photo booth strip

Virgil: ...why? I thought you would have thrown that in the trash the first chance you got

Dee: Why would I throw out a memory of one of my happiest days?

Virgil: If you were so happy, why did you get worse after I said yes?

Dee: Because I didn't know how to be a fiance so I went for the possessive approach, unfortunately.

Virgil: Yeah, no shit

Rat: May I say something very important

Dee: Sure sweetie

Rat: When I found Dee he was crying over the photos and feeling something in his pocket. Were you fidgeting with the ring?

Dee: Yeah. I always had it in my pocket because I was thinking about telling Virgil that I still had it and that I'd changed but showing him I've changed was for the best cause if I just showed him the ring he would think I was proposing again.

Virgil: Probably. By the way Remus, it may not have seemed like it but my playful pouting like we had just fought was me goofing off and I didn't know it was caught on camera.

Rat: Really?!

Virgil: Yeah. Anyway, Dee?

Dee: Yeah?

Virgil: *sighs* I forgive you for last night. knowing that you kept the pictures and the ring shows me that you really care. It also says that if you could have you would have stopped yourself from kissing me because you knew it was the worst way but at the time, you thought it was worth the risk

Dee: Yeah that about sums it up. Well, I'll let you be, your roommates are probably wondering why you've been on your phone for an hour straight

Virgil: Shit, you're right. See you tomorrow? You can visit me at work and then we can all go to Roman's for lunch

Dee: I feel really bad for him. His brother and boyfriend are going to see him at work. Remus told me where he works and I'm embarrassed for him that both of you will be coming on the same day.

Virgil: We're just getting it out of the way at the same time

Rat: Exactly!

Dee: ugh! I'm going to pray for Roman tonight

I turned off my phone and spent the rest of the night with Roman. I asked him, "Do you work tomorrow?" He said, "Ugh, unfortunately, why?" I smiled, "No reason."


	31. Chapter 31

Patton's POV

Remus gave me his number before he left a few days ago. He gave it to everyone but I already had it. Maybe he got a new phone. When I put it in my contacts I also saw I had the same number in my contacts already. I shot him a text

Patton: How did you forget?

Remus: Forget what Patton?

Patton: That I didn't need your number because we went to the same college

Remus: What?!

Patton: Back then I looked more like my sister because I was trying the long hair look and because of it people called me Patricia most of the time but yeah, we went to college together

Remus: What were my most memorable moments from college?

Patton: The late-night parties cause you were there but you only knew what happened from the people who didn't drink as much as you did

Remus: OMG! We went to college together. Wait does that mean...?

Patton: Unfortunately yes, I knew Damien at his worse. In more ways than you could ever know

Remus: Try me.

Patton: Don't tell him you know but let's say that Virgil came after me

Remus: Wait what?! I thought the boyfriend before Virgil killed himself?!

Patton: I faked my death to get away from Damien! That was when I moved to Florida. I couldn't take it anymore so I showed how depressed I was and at just the right moment, before Dee came into the room, I tied the rope around my torso and he didn't even feel for my pulse. Or read the note

Virgil was looking over my shoulder and asked, "Who are you texting?" I hid the phone behind me and said, "I wasn't texting, I was just playing a game" He raised an eyebrow and said, "Then why are you hiding the phone?" In the next second, he had my phone. Damn it! His eyes grew wide and he said, "Patton? Is this true? Were you really the guy who was regularly beaten by Damien" All I could do was muster nod and try not to cry thinking about those terrible six years of my life. I couldn't hold them back and before I broke down I said, "I faked my suicide so I could get away from him safely. I know he's changed but what's going to happen when he finds out I didn't kill myself and that I faked it?!" I started sobbing uncontrollably. I'm glad everyone else was at work. Virgil had the day off because he was worried about me and his boss is very understanding. I lied down on Virgil's lap and sobbed. It had been a half-hour since I started crying and my tears finally stopped flowing. Virgil said, "Who knows?" I said, "Remus and you. I didn't want you to know since you see D-Damien so often. I didn't want to risk you telling him" Virgil said, "But Remus lives with him and you think he'll be able to keep this to himself?" I said, "He was able to keep the fact that he was gay well hidden for 15 years, I think he can handle this" 

Remus called me and said, "What's up? You go AFK?" I put him on speakerphone, put the phone on the table and said, "No, I just forgot that Virgil was home and he read over my shoulder" Virgil said, "Hi rat boy. Sorry for eavesdropping. Patton usually isn't defensive about his texts." Remus replied, "Fair but still, that is very rude," I said, "Remus, are you alone?" He said, "Yup, this is a rare day when Dee goes to work but I'm in our room with the door locked anyway," I said, "Good. How do you think he'll react when he sees me? besides my hair, I don't look very different" Remus said, "If I wasn't able to recognize you, neither will he. If you do meet just act like you don't know him. I mean technically you don't know this version of him so if you meet just introduce yourself the way you normally would." I said, "If I don't clam up out of fear. There was more than one bloody scar that he gave me and now I may have PTSD. For example, before I met him, I wanted a snake as a pet. Now, whenever I see one I run for the hills when it looks at me because of his contact" Virgil said, "Should I tell him?" Remus said, "Be my guest" Virge replied, "Patton, brace yourself: He threw away the contact lens" My eyes shot open, "What?! Really?! But he would always wear it! Maybe he really has changed. I still don't know if I'd be able to face him. I mean what will happen when he sees that I'm pregnant. He would always tell me that no one would accept me let alone have sex with me. He said he dated me because he pitied me." 

I heard a faint yell from Remus, "Good, you're home. We're leaving! There's someone you need to apologize too!" Then he hung up. Shit. Rat on a rampage. He's bringing Damien here! I ran to my room and locked the door. Virgil ran into it as I closed it. He said, "Come on Patton. He's just one guy" I said, "Just one guy?! You weren't slapped and punched by his hand every day. Don't underestimate him. He's dangerous!" I heard Virgil slide down the door, "Look, I get it, you're scared but I'll be right next to you holding your hand and if you want him to leave cause you can't take it just tell me and I'll stop time, push them out and lock the door, ok?" I unlocked the door and I opened it after I heard him get up. I hugged him and said, "I'm so happy you stayed home for me" Virge hugged back and said, "Me too. Remember, if you can't handle it, just tell me" We pulled apart and I nodded. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Remus texted me: 

Remus: We're here. Are you ready?


	32. Chapter 32

Patton's POV

Virgil said, "Come in!" They opened the door and I saw him, the man that lowered my self-confidence and almost made me kill myself for real. I grabbed Virgil's hand. He whispered to me, "Are you ok?" I nodded and whispered back, "Yeah I might squeeze your hand sometimes if it's too hard tell me ok?" He nodded. I said, "Come in! I don't think we've met. I'm Patton" I held a hand out to Damien and he shook it and said, "Funny, I used to know someone named Patton but his hair was longer. That and he killed himself years ago." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. Damien figured it out, "I'm sorry for your loss. Why don't we sit down, get to know each other?" Remus asked, "Would you two want to be alone?" Damien said still looking at me, "Yeah, I want to ask him a few things," Virgil asked me, "Is that ok with you?" The look in Damien's eyes said I couldn't say no, it was pure hatred and command in his eyes. So as casually as I could, I said, "Yeah, that's fine," They left to go to Virgil's room and Damien slapped me, hard across the face and said, "How are you alive?! I even looked for you afterward in case you had faked it!" A few years ago, I would have let him hit me but when he went in to punch me, I grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the couch. As he squirmed I said, "I was smarter than you, asshole! I knew you'd look for me so I moved as far as I could and that was Florida. The only ones who knew were my dad and my sisters but because you never met them, you couldn't interrogate them! I would be careful about what you say, there are thin walls in this apartment." 

His eyes went wide and then they relaxed. For just a moment, I swore I say his snake eye. He said, "I see you've grown a backbone. A few years ago you never talked back, let alone fought back! What changed? Well, besides that fake pregnancy of yours?" I said, "FAKE?! You wish! I found someone who loves me for me. And guess what else?" I showed him where my binder should be and said, "I got my top surgery due to one of my roommates who cares for me." He scoffed, "Please, he probably did it because he didn't want to see a man with boobs" At that, I slapped him and scratched him so it started to bleed. He hissed out of pain and I said, "Think about that pain and multiply it by 20! That's how painful it was to be your boyfriend! They don't pity me! In fact, I didn't ask for the money he just said he'd pay for my surgery! I'm not afraid of you Damien!"

Virgil ran in and said, "What the hell is going on!?" He gasped when he saw what was happening. Instead of defending me though he asked, "Damien are you ok?" He pulled me off of him and said, "Patton what the hell?! I know he used to be a dick but come on! He's bleeding for Pete's sake!" I said, "Used to be?! Did you even hear what he was saying to me?!" Remus spoke up, "Yeah Virgil. You didn't hear it? It was like Damien's bipolar. He was suddenly the Damien we knew from college." Virgil looked at Remus, "Really?" He looked back at Damien, "Who made the first hit?" Damien pointed at me. Virgil asked me and said, "Who really struck first?" I said, "Damien. Once you two left the room he did this to me." I showed them the hand-shaped mark on my left cheek which wasn't facing them till now and was bleeding. Virgil said, "Damien! This looks like the one in the picture Remus showed me in college!" Damien snapped, "You had pictures, Remus!?" Remus gulped, "Well it was only one picture of that time you slapped him in public!" Damien's eyes seemed to glow red, "What?! Who else did you show?!" He said, "No one! I promise!" I looked for a phone so I can call 911 but it seems he thought of that cause our phones were gone. Weird, I had it in my pocket when he came in. I'll think about it later, for now, I need to stop him. I got in front of Remus and said, "Damien stop! Think about what you're doing! This isn't you anymore!" He chuckled, "Please! Did you really think someone like me had changed? I've always been this way, I was just putting up an act until I saw you again! Then I could say that seeing you brought back painful memories and that it was just an outburst!" I smirked, "Thank you. Great job. Now let me see if I got it all." 

I pressed the stop and then play button on the tape recorder I had in my pocket since I left my room. It recorded everything from the first slap sound to the last thing Damien said. I took it out of my back pocket and said, "I think we have enough evidence to take you to court, Virgil, your spare phone," He came next to me and gave me his phone. I called 911 and while I was telling them where we are, Remus was tying Damien with his spark rope until he could find a real one or until the cops get here, whichever comes first. Damien was on the floor behind the couch with his hands and feet tied. He asked, "How? How did any of you know it was just an act?" I said, "Simple, we've all known you for years" Virgil continued, "And we all know that you're a manipulative asshole," Remus ended with, "I only came with you to Florida so I could see you brought to justice. It wasn't because I cared about you. I just wanted to witness you get taken in. I'm an actor, remember?" The cops were here a few minutes later and while Remus grabbed Damien's hands, he got rid of the electric ropes. I gave the officer the tape recorder and said, "This should be enough evidence but if you need me, I'll gladly testify" The man said, "You look familiar, what's your name?" I tilted my head, "Patton Sanders, why?" He smiled wide and said, "I was at your trial! That trial is why I wanted to be a police officer!" I said, "Well, I'm glad I inspired you but if you don't mind?" I gestured towards Damien. The cop said, "Right, right. I'm Patrick by the way. It's an honor to finally meet you!" I said, "It's nice to meet you too." He got Damien out of the building. While Damien was leaving he said, "You'll be seeing more of me, Patton! You can count on it!" when Damien left I said, "Yes I will. In court!"There were high fives all around and then we all drank. I drank my apple cider. Remus and Virgil cleaned up my wound before they started drinking. Remus said, "Thanks for taking one for the team Pat," I said, "It was worth it. Can I ask you guys something?" Virgil said, "Sure. what's up?" I replied, "Have you guys ever seen Damien's snake eye even though you know he isn't wearing his contact?" Remus said, "Why do you ask?" I said, "Because, for a second while Damien was pinned to the couch and his eyes relaxed, I saw he had a snake eye. It actually didn't look like his contact lens when I think about it. It looked like a real snake's eye." Virgil looked at Remus and then back at me and said, "If you saw it then there's a lot we need to tell you,"


	33. Chapter 33

Patton's POV

Virgil said, "Sit down, we need to explain a few things to you" I sat down and said, "Why are you so serious all of a sudden? We won. Aren't you happy?" Remus said, "We are. We just need to tell you something that is very important related to our resident asshole" I signaled for them to go on, concern etched on my face. Remus said, "You saw a snake eye right? What did it look like if not his contact?" I thought, closed my eyes and said, "It was green on the sides and yellow in the middle and it was veiny wich is how I knew it was real. Why?" Remus' eyes went wide and he said, "I've seen his snake eye but I've never been able to remember it in detail. All I know is it was different from his regular contact." I tilted my head to the side, "Ok, so why is this so important?" Virgil said, "DId you notice that our phones were gone when we needed them to call the cops?" I nodded, he continued, "That's why I said one of us should have a spare phone. I don't know what he did with them but I knew that he got rid of them when he knew we were going to call the cops." I said, "How come he didn't get rid of my recorder too?" Remus said, "He didn't know about it. He can only deal with things he knows about. When did you see his snake eye and was it only one?" I thought for a second and said, " I saw it when he thought he was going to win. after he showed me his snake eye he got madder than before. Why?" Virgil said, "Because he was trying to control you by showing you his eye. When it didn't work he must have been pissed!" I asked, "Why didn't it work?" Remus said, "How do you feel about Damien?" I replied, "He's my abusive ex who I know doesn't have power over me and I have no reason to fear him" Remus and Virgil smiled and Virgil said, "That's why. His power only seems to work if the person he's trying to control is afraid of him in any way. You aren't which means he'll never be able to control you again." I asked Remus, "You've been dating him, have you seen his eye?" Remus nodded, "Only once when I disagreed with him on where to go for dinner. It worked but I also remembered that it was proof he hadn't changed. 

I asked Virge, "What about you?" He said, "Surprisingly, no, I've never seen it. Maybe he used it on me with his contact in, I don't know." Remus said, "It's possible but if we want to win the case against him. We can't let anyone see his eyes!" I smiled, remembering something, "I know who can help us with that strange request. We'll see her tomorrow. Remus, do you want to live with us until you find another place?" He nodded, "That would be nice but where?" I said, "Well there's the couch or Virgil's room cause Virgil sleeps with Roman," Remus thought and said, "I'll take Virgil's room if that's ok with him" Virgil nodded and said, "I moved my stuff out of there earlier, remember? I knew you'd want my room." The next day we went to see an old friend of mine. We came in and I saw a wide smile on her face. 

She said, "Patton! It's been too long. How are you?" I smiled and sat down. Virgil and Remus sat next to me. I said, "It's good to see you Nicole but I was wondering if we could cut to the chase," A long time ago we agreed that if I said cut to the chase, it was a sign I wanted the cameras off. She took a moment to do that with an unseen button, I looked around and she said, "We're good. Now, may I ask why?" I said, "First things first, Nicole this is Remus," I said pointing to my right, "And this is Virgil," I said, pointing to my left, "And we need your help. This is an interesting case. Whether it will be like mine is yet to be seen but I brought my mirrored glasses for a reason. Not because I wear them because I don't. I also have other, happier news. I showed her my chest with no stitches and no breasts! She squealed and said, "Congrats! Now anyway, what is this strange case?" I said, "Well, there is this ex-boyfriend that all three of us have had that has this power, how do I explain it, he gets whatever he wants by controlling someone when he shows his snake eye. They have to fear him and he's the kind of guy you fear at first sight! So I was thinking that someone who isn't afraid of him, I'll do it if needed because I don't fear him, should put my old mirrored glasses on him along with a blindfold. If he can control even one person, no matter who they are according to the case, then we lose" She said, "Can I see the glasses?" I handed them to her and she said, "They're different from the ones you had when we met. Anyway, I think what you're suggesting can be arranged. Are you sure we would need a blindfold as well as the glasses?" I said, "Yes because the glasses can fall off, the blindfold won't if you tie it tight enough. 

She told the others to wait outside after she turned the cameras on. It was just her and me now. I said, "What's up? Why did you have them leave?" She asked, "Do you remember what your mother looked like?" I was shocked so all I could do was shake my head. Nicole nodded and said, "The day of the court case you two came here really early and you waited in the car for a while, right?" I said, "Yeah it felt like hours" She replied, "it was. Your mother was making things for you in case something happened to her after the court case." Tears started to threaten my eyes thinking my mom thought she might die. Nicole handed me a tissue, "She gave me a picture of herself and...she made her will," Ok, here come the waterworks.

"She told me to give them to you when you're ready and seeing as you will be a father soon, by the way, congratulations, I think you are more than ready. I'd keep a tissue on hand." She gave me the picture face down and started reading. As she read, I had the picture of my mom in my hand and I was looking at it, the will went like this, "My dear Patton, I wish I could see how you've grown and I hope you're thinking of starting a family sometime soon and you found someone to father a child with you. But I digress. I think I won't be alive after the trial no matter if we win or lose which is why I'm dictating to Nicole. My penmanship isn't the best. I just want you to know that no matter where you are in life, I am proud of you and how far you've come. I hope that by now you have gotten your top surgery. I should probably get to what I'm leaving you huh? I'm leaving you to our house if your father doesn't live there. There is a jewelry box under my bed with my jewelry, I want you to have that. And last but not least, you can have the money from my retirement plan and do whatever you like with it. I started it when I was 16 so it should be a good amount by now. Maybe it can help you feel like the man you are. I hope before you get rid of your uterus that you have at least one natural child. If you are starting a family, don't be like your father! Let your children grow to be whoever they like and love them no matter what. Watching over you from above-Mommy" I looked up, put a hand on my stomach and said, "She knew she wouldn't make it to the next day. Somehow she knew I would get my top surgery and have natural children. How did she know?" Nicole smiled, "She didn't she just hoped and she's looking down at you right now happy she got it right," I said, "Probably," I looked at the ceiling, a tear rolling down my cheek. I asked, "Can I keep the will too?" She said, "You're supposed to so yes," I put the picture and will in my pocket and as we left, Remus asked, "What happened in there?" I said, "Something amazing," and kept walking.


	34. Chapter 34

Patton's POV

The court date was the next week. By then we had a plan and it was explained to the court why the accused would be coming in with mirrored glasses and a blindfold underneath. We told the court he was sensitive to light as not to worry anyone and in case Damien could still control them. I walked in and saw Damien sitting with handcuffs, the glasses and the blindfold poking out, and I relaxed considerably. I was there with Remus and Vigil since the others didn't know about this because we hadn't told them. Nicole was our lawyer for this case and I was confident. The judge said, "Damien Cortez is being accused of physical abuse against these men" He said gesturing towards Remus, Virgil, and I and continued, "Would the accused like to call up a witness?" Damien's lawyer who I recognized as Logan's dad said, "I'd like to call Remus Rivera to the stand" 

Remus swore to tell the truth and then George said, "How long have you known Damien?" Remus replied, "9 years as of tomorrow," George asked, "And how long have you been dating my client?" "4 years exactly," George looked surprised, "As of today?" Remus nodded and said, "This is his present," George said, "Have you ever been hit by Damien before?" Remus replied, "Yes. On multiple occasions, before we dated," George said, "No further questions" I whispered to Remus, "When he asks if we want to call someone up, let me do the talking, I want him to know I'm here," Virgil and Remus nodded. The judge asked, "Would the defendant like to call anyone up to the stand?" I replied, "I call Damien Cortez to the stand!" Damien was led up by a guard and when he was sat down his handcuffs were attached to a bar where no one can see. I requested he is detained while in the stand.

The first thing I asked was, "Do you know why you aren't free to move?" He replied, "I'm guessing because you know and you want me to keep the blindfold and glasses on. I know it's glasses cause I can feel the outline of glasses on my face" I said, "No, it's partly so you can't take the oath. I honestly think if you did it, it would be useless because I would be able to tell when you are lying with or without it," He smiled, Oh really? Alright, I'll bite, how?" I said, "For the same real reason you are wearing a blindfold. I have a gift just like you do. It makes me a powerful empath so I'll know when you lie. So I wouldn't lie if I were you" Damien replied, "No promises~" 

My next question was, "How mad were you when it didn't work?" He said, "Nice try. I'm not telling you because if I do, I'll lose because you know exactly how mad I was. What I'm wondering is why it didn't work?" I said, "Because. I meant it when I said 'I'm not afraid of you' that's why it didn't work," Damien sighed, "Is that how you found out how it works?" I said, "No, Remus told me. I connected the dots myself. You used it on me a lot, didn't you?" Damien laughed in a very sinister way and said, "Every chance I could. If I didn't I would lose my favorite toy~ " I snapped, "Is that all I was to you?" Damien said, "Yes, you were my boy toy to exploit and humiliate!" I said, "Remember we're in court~. Everything you say is being written down~" I saw his smug smile fade slowly, "Shit! I forgot since I can't see anything. Of course, you tell me after I go off on you" I smirked and whispered in his ear, "Yep! Anyway, I think I can tell you now. Ever since Virgil told me about you, I know you were really coming to find me so I told Virgil to play nice with you, give you a false sense of control, all so you could end up right here, in this stand. I'm whispering because...well, you know why," I came back out and said, "No further questions, your honor"

I sat down, satisfied. We were excused to a recess. When everyone left I asked if I could go to the holding room with Damien so I could interrogate him myself. I told them not to watch us. I made sure it was just Damien and me and when no one was watching I took the glasses and blindfold off him and as I thought, he had two snake eyes. I smirked, "You were trying to control me while I questioned you huh?" He turned them off but didn't say anything about it, he asked, "Why did you take them off of me?" I shrugged, "Probably gets uncomfortable and would probably be weird being in darkness for so long. I also wanted to show you that no matter how hard you try, you hold no power over me, not anymore," Damien rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I kind of got that on the day I saw you last," I said, "I know. I'm just rubbing it in your face. Like I will do when I win this case~" Damien cackled, "I'm not so sure about that. I don't need my power to make people do what I say. You just wait~" I put the blindfold and glasses back on him, and left. I was done dealing with his cryptic bullshit. we needed to go back anyway.


	35. Chapter 35

Patton's POV

It was a few more minutes before the jury and Damien came back. Damien had a bloody nose! I was shocked. I also saw that one of the members of the jury was pissed at Damien. He was too far away for me to see his face though. I was called up to the stand next. George said, "Hi Pat. So how long have you known my client?" I replied, "12 years, give or take." He nodded and asked, "And how old are you?" I replied, "30," George said, "I see. And how long were you dating Damien?", I said "6 very long years," George, "No further questions" I realized after I sat down that George's eyes were glowing yellow at the end just like Logan's when he is using his telepathy. That's low, he used his power on me. I don't know for how long but I didn't like it either way. George called Virgil up next but I wasn't listening, I was too mad. 

We were called to another recess after an hour. I went to Damien and asked him, "What the hell happened to you?!" Damien snapped, "What do you think?! Someone came in here and punched me in the nose!" I said, "Did they say anything?" Damien replied, "No, but I think they were a part of the jury." I left to find them and thank them. I went to where the jury was and stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Logan and Roman there. Logan saw me first and he was pissed, but not at me, well partly at me for not telling him about this. He came over with sadness and anger in his eyes. I said, "Look before you get mad, just let me explain." He curtly nodded and I took a deep breath and continued, "I didn't tell you and Roman because I thought that this was between me, Remus, Virgil, and Damien. I guess I was wrong" Logan rolled his eyes and said, "If that was the truth, then Sarah and Kate wouldn't be in the audience." I chuckled softly, "You have a point. Fine, I didn't tell you two because I didn't want you to think less of me and I didn't tell Roman because he had just reunited with his brother and-" Logan cut me off with a kiss, passionate yet gentle. He pulled away and said, "I don't care about your past and I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at Damien. You saw his nose right?! I did that!" I said, "Really?! Thanks, babe!" Roman came over and said, "Yeah, Pat, we don't care about your past. All that matters is that you got away from him and are safe with us now."

A few days later the jury convicted Damien guilty of all crimes against him and sentenced to life in prison. To celebrate, Logan, Roman, Katy, Jess, Sarah, Remus, Virgil, and I all went to a club that night. I drank nothing but water seeing that I was 6 months pregnant. I was going to claim the jewelry from my house back in LA before my twins are born, I'll also sell the house, and look into the money mom had left me before she died. I think tonight will be my last night out because twins are hard to carry around which is why I sat down the entire time we were at the club but I still found ways to enjoy myself. Sarah and Logan would visit me a lot because they knew that I was bored out of my mind, despite appearances. We finally got an Uber home at midnight but it was worth it. It was definitely a worthy way to celebrate Damien finally out of my life for good. The only ones who stayed sober were me, Virgil, and Remus. Everyone else went to their rooms and slept right away while we stayed up. Remus said what we were all thinking, "It's finally over. We're free" I said hand on my stomach which is huge, "My children will be able to live in a world where they will never have to meet him." Virgil said, "I'll grab the wine for Remus and I and Pat, I'll get you some juice, what kind do you want?" I said, "Apple juice." 

I said, "I don't know about you guys but I had lived in fear of him, years after I moved. I was afraid he'd find me." Virgil said, "Me too. I still kind of fear him but I had to push it away when he was here, you know?" I nodded and said, "Now he'll be in jail for a long time. We're free from him forever because even if he gets out, he might have cooled down by then, but before the cops dragged him away, I told them what he can do with his eyes and they told me they'd warn the guards at the prison." I said, "Well, I'm tired, I'm going to try to sleep. It gets harder, I just wish these two would come out already," Remus said, "You mean to tell you they're gay?" I smiled and put a hand on my stomach and said, "If they are, I would be so proud of them for telling me...Anyway, I'm going to bed, goodnight,"


	36. Chapter 36

Patton's POV

I woke up and realized the last thing I heard Damien say meant he wanted to lose the case! He said he has other ways to control people! If he can get the whole prison on his side he'll plan a breakout and come find me again. unless I move farther away. I don't want to but I won't let Patricia and Patton jr meet that horrible man! I bolted upright and shook Logan awake he said, "Go back to sleep it's Saturday!" I said, "Damien might have lost the case on purpose!" He sat upright like a shot and said, "What makes you say that?" I told him what he said after I interrogated him. Without a word, we woke everybody else up and when they were awake we gathered them at the table and I stood up and said, "After interrogating Damien alone he said something I thought was just cryptic bullshit: 'I'm not so sure about that. I don't need my power to make people do what I say. You just wait~' It meant he was trying to lose! If he can get all of the inmates on his side, all hell will break loose! We have to get to the prison and make sure he is put into isolation before he can talk to anyone!" 

Logan and I went to prison after breakfast. I immediately asked to talk to the man in charge. After we told him our theory he responded, "He has been talking up the strongest inmates in physical strength and influence. They seem to be agreeing with whatever he is saying, we've been making sure he can't use his power so he has to rely on his wits. His charm is palpable. look, we'll put him into isolation but it might already be too late. We'll hope for the best but if you want to keep yourselves safe, I'd get out of doge. Don't tell anyone who isn't coming. Not even me." I nodded. We thanked him and left. I called Dad, Kat, and Jess. we'd decided we were going to move back to LA. He'd never expect it. The house is big enough for all of us to live in and if it isn't we can expand it. I have a library back at home so we can all work there until we get better jobs if we want to. So we started packing. James was able to pay for us all to get into first class. When Logan, Roman, Virgil, Remus, Dad, Sarah, Kat, Jess, and I got in our seats we relaxed for the first time in 4 days. It took a while to pack up our lives. We had to make a lot of trips to get it all on the plane. Good thing my dad is a well known and respected lawyer. We all exhaled and I felt my twins move as if to approve of our decision. I said, "Well my babies seem to be excited about the change of scenery. Maybe we'll go back someday. I mean, it was their first home. I know they aren't born yet but it feels like it was their first home." Kat said, "We haven't even taken off yet, stop with the emotional bullshit." 

I stuck my tongue out at her and said, "Shut up! I'm moody from pregnancy and I was trying to be mystical and you ruined it!" Kat smiled, "That's my job twinny dear" I rolled my eyes and cuddled Logan. Sarah, from my right, said, "Wow, favoritism much?" I put my hand in hers and said, "You'll always know me better than anyone else and you know it. Had you ever been to my house?" Sarah responded, "No I don't think I have. What's it like?" I smiled and started, "Well you walk in and you're in the living room facing the tv. You walk through the living room and you go through the kitchen and the garage and you need to go to the bathroom so you go to the one in the garage even though it's only big enough for a toilet, we're going to make it bigger after you're done you go to the backyard and trim the rose bush. you wanna do something different and go back in through the gate, you walk on the lawn, shame on you, go back inside. You go to the hallway and the first right will be our bedroom and the first left is what will be Kat and Jess's room. In-between them is our other bathroom. We now go to the right of the bathroom and see the doors to the rest of our bedrooms which will be assigned later." Kat said, "You still remember all of it?" I said, a silent tear flowing down my cheek, "What can I say? It was my first home." 

While I was talking the seatbelts sign turned off and as I looked around I realized everyone was crying. I said, "Why are you crying?" Roman said, "Even though you were traumatized there you still remember every little detail! Kat, do you remember as much as she does?" Kat just shook her head. I said, "Guys lighten up, we're in first class! look at it!" I got up and saw there was booze. I said, "You know, I miss drinking. But I won't because I don't want my kids to have birth defects." Virgil chuckled and asked the attendant kindly for something non-alcoholic. She came back with a non-alcoholic Shirley temple. I downed it quickly. I guess I'm thirsty. I asked for a bottle of water. She just smiled and pointed to my seat and said, "I was pregnant once before and around the 7-month mark you start getting thirsty. When your seat was assigned I made sure you always had water. I said, "Thank you. What's your name?" She replied, "Cynthia." I said, "Well Cynthia thank you very much for not questioning how I'm pregnant." Cynthia responded, "My son is trans so I didn't need to ask. Congratulations on getting your top surgery by the way." I said, "Thank you. Would you like to hang out with us on the flight? We won't tell and you seem fun. Besides, it's a long flight." 

She responded, "You know what? I would love to." She sat down in the row in front of mine and she only talked with me for the first hour until she joined Logan and Virgil's conversation and slowly got to know all of us. I was glad she was socializing. Sarah asked me, "You knew didn't you?" I looked at her and said, "That she's autistic? Yeah, I think everyone here knows but they just don't mention it. Hey Cynthia?" She came over to me, "Yeah Sarah?" I showed her a picture I drew of a puzzle piece and a rainbow background but I knew she wasn't only autistic but she was also gay. I got that part because of her body language and actions. She put a hand over her mouth, fell to her knees and started crying. I kneeled next to her and she leaned into me while she cried. When she was done she said, "You have no idea what this means to me. I can keep the picture right?" I nodded and whispered in her ear, "Your son. Is he?" She shook her head, "No. Even though he has two autistic moms, he was lucky enough to be born normal. It was a miracle honestly." I helped her get up and I sat her down. 

Everyone besides Sarah and James said, "She's autistic?" I smiled and said, to Cynthia, "Apparently you hide it well." And then to them, "Yes. Very high functioning but yes. I knew because of minor things that I know about because I looked them up, in case my children are born autistic. The first thing I noticed was that she was fidgeting with something in her pocket while thinking of an answer to hanging out with us. she was stimming which isn't a direct hint to autism but then I saw that she was hesitant to touch people that is a direct sign of autism"(I'm sorry if this isn't true, I don't know anyone personally who has autism) I asked Cynthia, "Do you happen to have spd by chance?" Cynthia said, "Sensory processing disorder. Yes, why?" Sarah said, "I have spd but I'm not autistic. You can have it without autism," Cynthia replied, sitting down next to Sarah, "Apparently." She put a hand on Sarah's and Jess swatted it away being the overprotective mom friend she is. Sarah Smacked Jess lightly, whispered something in her ear and then put a hand on Cynthia's and said, "Sorry about her. She doesn't realize you are married and monogamous. " Cynthia said to Jess, "We just share an understanding, having the same disorder and all." Jess nodded but kept an eye on Cynthia who I have been calling Cindy with her permission. I was thinking of asking for her number in a few minutes so we could keep in touch. The flight was over an hour afterward and everyone, mostly Logan, Sarah, and I, were asking Cindy about what it's like to have autism during that hour. She told us and before we left the plane I handed her my number with a note saying, "So we can keep in touch. I might need your help if one or both of them have autism" She smiled, hugged me gently and said, "I would love to meet them whether they do or not." We had our stuff delivered to our house and when we walked in with the key that my mom put in an envelope taped to the will, Kat and I fell to the ground, held each other, and burst into tears for all of the memories we have here, good and bad. I went upstairs and saw that my room was dusty but other than that it was just how I left it. I decided that this would be my children's bedroom. My twins would share the same room Kat and I did. I walked around the room just going down memory lane. Some weren't as happy as others. I thought that tomorrow I would go see Nicole in her office and tell her the news. I got a text from Cynthia 

Cindy: Did you guys get there yet?

Patton: Yup. I'm crying because of all the good and bad memories here but mostly good. Where are you flying next?

Cindy: My shift ended. I'm going back to my home in Newark CA. I'll tell my wife you said hi

Patton: Ok. Have a good day

Cindy: You too.

I put my phone away and did what I had been avoiding. I crawled under the bed and found the jewelry box. I saw jewelry that might be worth $1,0000 at most! I took out some earrings I wanted to keep and a necklace I wanted to give to Patricia when she's old enough. I also realized I could sell the box too since it was pure silver. I'd polish it tomorrow and sell the jewelry the next day. I know some close friends of mine who own a jewelry store who would pay good money for it if I pestered them to buy it and not just take it. I put the box back where I found it and went back to the living room grabbed a few dusters, handed them out and said, "I want you to see this place in its full glory before we start moving in". The ones who weren't dusting were cleaning in other rooms or after the duster was done. I was the only one not doing anything cause I was jet-lagged. I fell asleep. I woke up to Kat's voice saying, "Wake up but keep your eyes closed we have a surprise for you." I woke up with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes when I was told and I saw a 5 feet 5-inch picture of mine and Katrina's mom. I started crying and I was very grateful I was sitting down. I asked, "Where did you find that?" Kat said, "Mom hid it in the attic but wanted us to have it in case anything happened to her after the court case. The note said it was taken the day before the court case." 

I said, "Can I see the note?" She said, "Sure but it doesn't make much sense." I read it aloud, "Hi Patton. I hope you were the first to find this or else your sister would be very confused. Knowing you, you wouldn't have told anyone about my will yet. I left this here because it's a welcome home gift. I hoped you'd come home for good and for good reasons. If not then let home be your safe-haven from whatever brought you here. I didn't sign this one because this is a good time to tell them, honey." I chuckled and said, "Mom always knew me better than I knew myself." I gave them the will that I'd kept in my pocket and they read it to themselves when they passed it around. When Kat finished reading it she ran to the bedroom. She came out and whispered in my ear, "I found that box when I was 3. If I had known they were that valuable I wouldn't have worn them" I chuckled and whispered back, "It's fine. you can pick out one piece to keep. I already picked one for Patricia and I" She went back into the bedroom and came out with something in her pocket. It looked like one of the rings. That was fine as long as I was told which one it was. I grabbed my laptop I brought from home, logged into my mom's bank account, went to her retirement plan and saw $1,000,000 that hadn't been touched since it had started! Wow, the jewelry price is pocket money compared to this. I told Sarah, James, and Kat to look at it and their mouths went slack-jawed, identical to mine. James asked, "When did she start this and how old was she when she died? What was her career" I replied, "16 and 40. Doctor" James gulped and said, "With this kind of money in savings plus my paycheck, we can afford to keep the jewelry unless we're in a crisis!" At that everyone else looked at the laptop and we looked like a family of 'the scream' paintings. I closed the computer and no one said a word until Remus said, "We're rich!!" I laughed and then looked around at the house and said, "This is how it looked when I grew up. By the way, put that picture in my bedroom. Kat, can you lead them there?" Kat nodded and Logan and Roman followed her to the bedroom and chose a spot to put the picture of my mom. Hopefully, Kat would be directing that. 

After everyone caught their breath and absorbed the fact we're rich I said, "Let's not let this get to our heads. I know right now I will not be spoiling my children. We will act like a normal family and only use the money for things we need. For instance...We need a pool. Please?" Dad rolled his eyes, "Why?" I said, "Because I've always wanted one, we can expand the backyard cause no one lives in the house next to us. I checked. And I want my kids to know how to swim. Besides. Pool plus hot tub equals water fun all year round" Logan said, back from the picture hanging, "He makes a compelling argument. I think he's been thinking about this for years. Also, it would be easy to get rid of baby fat by swimming and he'll need to get rid of that if he wants to get his second surgery." Roman added, "And It would also make the back yard bigger so the kids don't feel isolated." Remus added, "Pool parties." Jess said, "Pool parties are a good way for the kids to make lasting friends," Sarah said, "Dad. Face it, you're outnumbered. Also, I know you want a pool too and are only disagreeing because you're a dad!" Dad said, "Fine, we'll do it! Pool and hot tub! You win!" we all cheered and dogged piled on him and almost suffocated him to death. I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks, Daddy. Can you call some people tomorrow I want them to get lessons as soon as possible and they'll need somewhere to practice" Dad nodded and then everyone besides, Logan, Sarah, Jess, Kat, and I went to pick out their rooms. 

I thought that this way maybe Dad will finally remarry. My mom, his wife, died a few years ago. He hadn't married since but I hope the pool will help him meet people his age to fall in love with. I was going towards the bedroom and I saw a sign, "Turn around Pat, You'll see it later tonight just say what you want from the room and someone will get it. but if you just want to see the picture, turn around." I went back to the living room and playfully scowled at Kat. She responded with a smirk and saying, "Trust me, bro, it'll be worth it. Yes everyone here knows not to let you in that room." I audibly groaned and flopped onto the couch dramatically. Everyone had claimed their rooms after ten more minutes of sulking. It was my picture, I wanna see where they put it. Dad kept asking me questions about the pool like the dimensions, the shape, the material I want it to be built from, how I want it to be heated things like that. I answered some faster than others. I answered solar for the heating question because what is a pool if it isn't heated. Cold is what it is. After he was done questioning me I went to the backyard to call an old friend. He picked up on the second ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 1:11 am right now and I'm probably going to go on to the next chapter now. The man I am going to add into the story is someone who won't approve of it but I don't care about his approval because irl he's an asshole. This character is going to play a vital role in the story so I need some time to think this through.


	37. Chapter 37

Damien's POV the same time as the last chapter

This was the first day of my plan and I've been convincing the strongest inmates in strength and influence to join me. I gave my plan away so I need to work fast. I know that Patton is in the building because a guard who's an ex-inmate is on my side and gives us daily intel. I wanted to let him know I was winning for once but the truth is I can't do that until my plan goes right. If you couldn't tell already, I'm trying to help us all escape. While they are causing pandemonium, I'll be looking for Patton and his new "family" and kill Patton before he can give birth. I'll kill him and then the rest of them. I'll kill Roman and Virgil last. I'll kill Roman in front of Virgil to add insult to injury. The way they aren't letting me use my power is a shock collar that detects a shift in the forms of my eyes and as well as shocking me, it turns them off. The first thing I'm gonna do when I get out is get this collar off of me. I am going to kill every last one of them and to get rid of the evidence I'll burn their bodies along with their house. How have I been getting people on my side so fast? By telling them it will lead to a prison break out. even when I'm put into isolation, there will still be our guard on the inside giving me intel. There is no way I can lose. But on the off chance I do, I'll commit suicide before they have a chance to kill me. I heard that Patton had left and that Logan was with him. I'll be honest, I don't hate Logan, he's smart. He probably saw through me. In different circumstances, he might be in prison with me but how things are, I'll have to kill him. Oh well, it's just life. I had finished talking to the last guy who would be instrumental to my plan. His name was Perry and he would be getting out of prison later today. He told me that he knows Patton and he's willing to help because they used to date. When Perry got out he told me he got a call from Patton and he picked up on the second ring.

Patton's POV

I heard his voice on the other end, "Hey man. Been a while since I've heard from you. How you been bro?" I said, "Good, good. I got my top surgery." He said, "No shit? Good for you man. And how's your sister?" I replied, "Still gay but now she's taken so you can't take her and if you try you'll have her girlfriend to answer to." He chuckled, "Anyway, how's your love life going?" I said, "Well I'm pregnant from my hot fiance!" Perry said, "Wow. Good for you man. I am still single, unfortunately." I said, "You just got out of prison right?" He said, "Yeah, why?" I replied, "You didn't happen to meet a guy named Damien did you?" Perry hesitated and said, "No." I replied, "Why did you hesitate?" He said, "I met a lot of people in prison. I never met any Damiens, What did he look like?" I said, "He had short brown hair. He is about 6' 4". Very pale. Has a ton of freckles. Looks like Doofenshmirtz if he didn't slouch and if he had freckles." 

Perry knew that was exactly what Damien looked like but for this to work, he needs to regain Patton's trust so he said, "Not ringing any bells. Maybe you need to sit down. How long have you been pregnant?" I knew he was avoiding the topic, "7 months. Don't change the subject. Did he have a shock collar on?" Perry said, "What the hell are you talking about? No, he didn't have a shock collar. No one does in prison. You've been watching too many dramas." I had had it with his evading and obvious lying, i'm not even using my power, "Look bastard, I know you were in the same place he was and whether you say so or not I know you met him. I don't want my children to grow up in a place where they might have to meet him. So if you are a part of his plan, I will never trust you again. It's time to pick a side, Perry. Damien's break out plan or staying safe with me?" Perry was shocked, he never thought he would have to choose for real, "I'll call you back when I've chosen." Perry hung up. I hoped he would call back soon. We still have a vacant room and I want him to fill it. I went to our roses and saw they were wilted. Dead actually. I would need to plant new ones. Oh well, no better reason to go to home depot. 

I had a wheelchair for when I had to go out. It was getting to the point where I couldn't walk up the stairs without having to catch my breath in the middle. I'd go to home depot with Logan tomorrow. For now, we needed to start unpacking. I was the one taking things out of boxes because I wanted to help somehow and I can't move into my room. While taking things out I started to worry if Perry would pick Damien over me. I hope not because I miss him, as a friend. He accepted me but then again it was when I looked more like a girl. I just hope he doesn't know I moved back to LA. I didn't tell him, did I? No, I never mentioned I moved. I'm fine, we're fine. In a few minutes, I took a look at our progress and it was coming together. My children would grow up here and this would be a safe place for them where they can talk about anything and everything with any of us. I felt one of them kick as if agreeing with me. I'm not sure but I think I felt her emotions when she kicked me. I don't know. It might have been my imagination. I curled up on the couch and by some miracle, I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning in bed in between Logan and Sarah. It was new and roomie and I loved it. I wonder who carried me in here. Maybe Logan and Kat floated me in here. I asked, eyes still closed, "How did I get here?" Logan stirred and mumbled sleepily, "Kat and me, floaty-floaty you onto the bed and floaty covers on you." I wish I was recording. That was adorable. 

I asked Sarah, "Is floaty-floaty a science term now?" Sarah said, "It is now. Cut him some slack. He carried you while Kat took some of the load from him. He's just too much of a baby to admit it." Logan said, wide awake, "I heard that. She didn't offer to help mind you." I rolled my eyes, kissed Logan on the forehead and did the same to Sarah and said, "I don't care how I got here I'm just glad I am." Logan smiled and kissed me. While he was, Sarah was attacking me with kisses to the back and side of my neck. This was the first time they did this and I love it. After Logan pulled back, I turned around to kiss Sarah. Logan had finished some hickeys that Sarah started. When we got out into the living room, I had purple spots on the front and back of my neck but I didn't even try to hide them. I mean we'll be living together. I'm going to come into the living room with sex hair at one point. This is better than that. Virgil asked from the couch watching something, "Who started the hickeys?" I replied, "Sarah. When I went to kiss her Logan finished what she started." Logan sat down and Virgil gave him a high five, they've been more open about their friendship even though it was the worst-kept secret. Kat came in a few minutes later, saw me and said, "It's a good thing you aren't going to work. It looks like you escaped a choking but I know those are love marks from your fiance and girlfriend." I nodded and patted the space next to me. When she sat down she said, "We're gonna need to buy a bigger couch." I said, "Well I was planning to go to home depot tomorrow to buy another rose bush. Wanna come with?" Kat said, "Sure. I can push you in the wheelchair since those kids are weighing on your legs." I nodded, looking down at my stomach, "I called Perry yesterday." Kat said, "What? Why? He was in prison." I said, "I know but I want our kids to meet him. I didn't tell him we've moved back in case Damien has him as an ally on the outside. I gave him a choice, Damien or me. He said he'll get back to me." As if on cue, my phone started ringing, "It's him. Kat, can you help me up?" She did and I walked over to my bedroom locked the door and sat on the waterbed. 

I asked, "So have you decided?" He said, "How will you know I'm not lying?" I smiled, "Trust me. I know you so I'll know if you're lying or not." Perry took a deep breath and said, "I did meet Damien. At first, I only answered your call to find out where you live. When you gave me a choice, I started to rethink why I would want to go through with his plan so easily. It meant I'd hurt my best friend! So when I woke up today, I started thinking about it. I came to the decision that I don't know Damien enough to trust him. I want to stay safe with you." I replied, "Not that I don't trust you but do you feel completely in control?" He asked, "You mean is he controlling me? No. This is all me." I said, "What's the passcode?" Perry said, "Spiderverse isn't as good as people say it was," I smiled, "Good it is you. Damien wouldn't know the code. I'll text you my address and you can start packing whenever you want. We have an extra room and I want you to fill it." I hung up, texted him our address, asked if he wrote it down, got a yes, and promptly deleted it from both of our phones. Can't be too careful. I decided I'd tell them he's trustworthy in a few minutes because I need to collect my thoughts.

When I was ready I went back to the living room and said, "No questions until after I'm done talking. So I told him where we live because I knew he was telling the truth when he said he wants to stay safe with me. I deleted the text from both phones to be safe. I also told him to memorize his note and burn it. He knew our secret code so I knew Damien wasn't controlling him. Last but not least, I trust him completely because he was one of the only men to accept me as a man who looks like a woman. I told him to start packing because he'll be moving in with us. When Damien finds out he double-crossed him, he'll try to kill him so I'd prefer him to be here so we can look out for him. I understand if you don't trust him at first but at least try to make him feel welcome while he's here." Logan asked, "When he gets here, can I borrow your mirrored glasses? We have the same prescription so it'll be fine." I asked, "Why?" Logan replied, "I want to do a mind scan on him. Why else?" I nodded. Kat raised her hand next, "Should we tell him about our powers?" I said, "When we trust him enough, yes. He doesn't even know about mine yet." Virgil asked, "Are you sure? What if he's a double-agent?" I said, "Then whoever has a power that works as a lie detector can question him. That is a good point though. If I need to I'll interrogate him myself. I don't think he was lying though. I didn't feel that off of him. My power goes across the phone lines when I want it to and he wasn't lying." Dad said, "You said we have a vacant room but we don't." I smiled evilly and said, "If you guys clean the attic today we will." Roman chuckled and Remus and Virgil groaned, not wanting to do any more cleaning. I said, "Guys, living in a house and keeping it nice is all about up-keep so you better get used to cleaning. Besides, there are a lot of us. Plus Kat has clones she can use who like to clean. " Kat brought them out and they each grabbed someone who didn't want to clean and planted them somewhere. I sat down and started to think, "Is there a chance Damien knew the code and was controlling Perry. No, the farther I got from Damien the less he had a hold on me. Sarah sat down and said, "Hey. He has a shock collar stopping him, remember?" I said, "I don't mean his power. I mean regular manipulation. He manipulated me for two years before he could use his power on me. What if he's using fear to manipulate Perry?" Sarah said, "Call him and ask him a question about you only he would know the answer to. Did Damien know your dead name?" I shook my head and called Perry. 

He answered and said, "Hey. You're on speakerphone so I can use both hands to pack. What's up?" I asked, "What's my dead name?" He responded immediately, "Patricia. Do you think Damien is manipulating me?" I said, "I just want to have a reason to trust you. I mean you can understand my concern. I moved back here from Florida to get away from him. Want me to pay for your plane ticket? You can get first class~" Perry said, "Sure. Is anyone else gonna interrogate me when I get there?" I said, "Yes. I will and then my fiance and sister might. But not at the same time." Perry said, "That's gonna be fun. Can't you just vouch for me?" I replied, "Even if I did, they are very protective of me so they would still question you. They just want to protect me. How close are you to being done packing? I wanna know what flight to book you" Perry said, "I should be done by about 5:00 so book me the six o clock." I did as I was told and said, "Then I am also gonna book you a hotel room for the night because if the plane is on time, you'll get here at 10:00 pm and I'm asleep by then. How about I just get you a plane for tomorrow instead?" Perry said, "But I wanna see you todayyyy." I said chuckling, "I want to see you too but I don't want you waking me up in the middle of the night. How about tomorrow at 6:00 am. You'll be here by 10:00 am." Perry said, "FIne. I'll just be bored until then. I'll find some movies and someone who will buy my house." I said, "See that'll keep you busy until tomorrow! See you then Perry." 

Perry's POV

I hung up and sat down on the couch to take a break. It was 3:00 here so it would be noon for him. I hope he didn't just wake up and accidentally skip breakfast. He sounded groggy so he probably did. Not good for someone 7 months pregnant. I hope his fiance is feeding him a big lunch to make up for it. Am I afraid of Damien? Extremely. Am I moving mostly to get away from him? Yes. Am I also moving so I can see my best friend and protect him from Damien? Hell yes! I just hope it isn't too late to get out and warn Patton of what Damien's really doing. He isn't just planning a breakout, it's something much bigger than that. He's planning a world-wide prison break! I just hope he hasn't contacted any other prisons yet. But with their agent on the inside, he has likely contacted at least one other prison by now. I need to get out of Florida as quickly as I can and get to Patton to warn him. I was meant to find him to contact the prison there but instead, I'll warn them not to trust him. He doesn't want to free them, he wants to use them as human weapons. He wouldn't care what happened to them as long as they cover his tracks. So before I go to Patton's house I'll warn the prisoners. I'll find someone who has a lot of influence and tell them to pass on the warning. I just hope they'll believe me.

Patton's POV

I started looking at couches on Home Depot's website so maybe we can just have it delivered and installed and put the couch we have upstairs in the attic as a part of Perry's room. Or just sell it so Perry doesn't get a big head about having his couch. Yeah, I'll do that. Maybe we can have a garage sale later today. This neighborhood does have a lot of foot traffic after all. It's gonna be hard because of all the memories inside this couch but we can't have a small couch and a big one. I found a couch of the same color and design but long enough to fit all of us. That helped me feel better. I ordered it with dad's credit card since he gave me the number so I could use it to pay for home renovations. Speaking of I'm gonna call someone to repaint the house in a few days. Maybe blue. Right now it's just a boring whiteish beige. I'm thinking of having it painted a sky blue. Logan came in with a mountain of food and said, "To make up for skipping breakfast. Got to keep you and our kids fed." I said looking at him past the pile, "Yes but this is a bit much, even with me skipping breakfast" Logan said, "I'll give you that. Remus was really worried about you after he realized you had skipped breakfast so we didn't have the heart to tell him to stop cooking." I chuckled and started to eat. It was really good. I was so hungry, I ate the whole pile. It was 5 inches high when I started and now it's gone. I'm still kind of worried about Perry coming over tomorrow so to get my mind off it I went to the attic to check on their progress. It was a room of Kat clones. They had two keep boxes and a few donate boxes. It was about 50-50 with what we were and weren't keeping. I went up to one of the clones and noticed she was crying. I asked, "Hey. What's wrong?" She showed me what was in her hands. It was a kitten. It must have come here long ago. It seemed like it had been dead for a while. I said, "Hey. We can give this kitten a proper burial later. ok?" The clone, which I noticed was One, nodded a tear flowing down her cheek. I took the kitten and put her somewhere out of the way. I said, "If any of you find any more animals, dead or alive, come to me. If they're alive enough to help, we will." They all nodded.

I can't believe a kitten had died in my attic. I hope there aren't any more bodies in there. I also hope we can save at least one of them. I wonder who left the window open. Before I went downstairs I closed the window. I went into my old room and saw that they had cleaned it up recently. I found something familiar poking out of the closet. It was my scarf that gave me the idea on how to hide my breasts. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I was 5 the last time I looked in this mirror. I can almost see that version of myself in the mirror smiling back at me. I swear I saw a tear in his eye. I'm not crying though. I made sure not to blink. I said, "Hey mini-me. We did it. We got our surgery. We're going to be a father. With Sarah! And a man who loves us like no one else ever has. I don't know if you're there looking at me but if you are, just don't lose hope. Stick around no matter how much you want to die. Life won't always be fair but we can come back home and are safe. Keep the people who love you close because they can help you. You aren't a hindrance to them, you're a blessing. Keep your head up." 

I saw him smile. I heard him say, "I know all that. You know how? Because you know it. I just can't wait to be you. You're probably wondering how this is possible. When you were my age, you realized you can enchant objects. I enchanted this mirror and put this message into it the day before I left. I made sure not to look at the mirror because that would break the spell. This is me talking to you from the past. I can hear you in my head. I can't see you, though. What do you look like?" I said, "I'm 6 feet 5 inches. I have short boyish hair. No boobs anymore. I'm still pale. I also look like I swallowed the sun because I've been pregnant for 7 months. It's tiring but worth it. Speaking of, I'm going to sit down where I can see the mirror. I'm also gonna try something. Tell me if you can see me." While I was talking I was thinking hard about that memory and imagined seeing the future me in the mirror. The past me thought, "It's not going to work, I've tried," I thought back, "It didn't work because you tried. You're in the past. I'm in the future. Now help me out mini-me." I felt him helping and I opened my eyes. He said, "Hey! I can see you! Wow. You do look huge. How is that possible?" I smiled, "Twins. So do you like how you look in the future?" He nodded, "Yeah. I just hope I'll be able to be you. I mean I might put mayo in my sandwich instead of ketchup and by the time it's your present-day I'll still have boobs!" I said, "Hey. Look at me. You'll do just fine. Just be yourself, keep your friends close, and ask for help when you need it.

He said, "Yeah like you do that? I know you haven't been to therapy yet...Who's Damien?" I said, "How did you know about him?" He said, "I can feel some of your thoughts. You're worried someone named Damien will find you." I said, "...Damien is someone you will meet in middle school. Just be careful around him. Try not to let him scare you." Mini-me nodded and said, "Well it's been fun but I can only hold this enchantment so long. See you later, Patton." I replied, "See you." Then he was gone and I just saw present-day me. I didn't get to show him how Sarah turned out or introduce him to Logan. No! I thought hard to try to bring the 5-year-old me back. It was tiring but I did it! I saw him look at me again and say, "How did you do that?!" I shrugged, catching my breath. I said, "I'll be right back. Sit down on the bed and wair ok?" He nodded, worried. I went downstairs and dragged Sarah up with me. I said, "Look at that mirror. Do you see something different about it?" She looked and said, "Is that you when you were 5?" Mini Patton said, "Hey. I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sarah said, "Do you still cry in silence?" the past me said, "Sarah? Is that really you?" I saw a tear go down Sarah's cheek, "Yeah, Pat. It's me. How are you?" He said, "You know. Depressed and want to die but apparently I don't since I'm sitting right next to you. I can't believe how beautiful you grew up to be Sarah. How's your dad?" Sarah said, "Our dad is fine." He said, "I move in with you?" I said, "I'll let you two catch up. I'm going to get someone else. I can hold this easily it was starting it again that was hard." I went downstairs and asked Logan, "Do you want to meet who I used to be?" Logan looked at me confused and said, "How?" I took him upstairs and knocked on the door and asked, "May we come in?" Sarah said, "Yeah Pat. Who'd you bring?" I said, "Close your eyes, both of you." I went inside with Logan behind me. I motioned for him to sit down and I said, "Ok you two can open your eyes. Can you see him mini-me?" He tilted his head to the right. I moved the mirror up onto the wall so he could see the whole room. He then asked, "Who's the nerd in the glasses?" I said, "Good he can see you, Logan." 

Logan said looking at me, "Patton, who is this and if this is who I think it is how is this possible?" I said, "If you think this is me from the past you would be correct. I think it's possible because of a passive skill I have where I can enchant objects." Logan said, "Can I try something?" I nodded. He looked at the mirror with yellow glowing eyes. He was trying to do a mind scan on him. Mini-me said, "Ow! That hurts nerd! Stop it!" I covered Logan's eyes. Mini-me relaxed. I said, "I'm gonna leave the room for a second. I think my being here is disrupting things. Just tell me when I can come back in." I left and it was just Logan, Sarah, and mini-me left in the room. I waited a few minutes and Logan said, "You can come back in." I came in and Logan said, "Upon further investigation, that is you. It's the same mind and power signature I saw all those years ago. I am glad I got to see him again." Mini-me said, "Is this the guy you were talking about?" I nodded, sitting down and holding Logan's arm. Mini-Patton asked, "What's our favorite color?" Logan responded, "Purple most days but sometimes it's blue. The present-day you wants to paint the house blue." I said, "I never told you that. Stop using your power without my permission" Logan said, "I didn't. I saw you looking at buying blue paint and I connected the dots" Sarah had left a few seconds ago. Mini-Patton said, "Ok, I have always thought the house would look better blue. What's our birth name?" Logan responded, kissing my head, "Patricia. We're naming our daughter that." I said, "Maybe we shouldn't tell him too much about the future, don't want to create a paradox you know." Logan nodded. Mini-me asked, "Ok this one is possibly the most important. What is my favorite song? Me at this time." Logan said, "The same as now. Would you mind Patton dear?" I started singing everything stays. While I did I was crying. I don't know if mini-me was crying because of me or if I was crying because mini-me was crying. I finished and mini-me said, "I see we never had testosterone. Why?" I replied, "I didn't want to ruin our singing voice." Mini-me laughed, "I guess you have a point. Wait I just realized, as long as you have this open won't I be frozen in time?" I said, "Check the clock, is the second hand moving?" Mini-me looked around and said, "Actually, I can't find a clock, weird there is usually one in here." I looked around too and couldn't find one either. It's said that there are no clocks in a dream. I pinched myself and it hurt. Ok so not dreaming. I poked my head out the door and asked, "Kat didn't there use to be a clock in our room?" Kat said, "Yeah why?" I said, "it isn't there now!" Kat said, "Oh yeah I moved it to our room. Do you want it back?" I said, "Yeah bring it up here. There's someone I want you to meet!" Kat was upstairs in a few minutes. She dropped the clock when she saw the mirror. She looked at mini-me, fell to her knees and started crying. Mini-me said, "Who is she and why is she crying?" I said, "Pat, this is Katty, all grown up." His eyes went wide and he said, "Katty?" Kat looked up, "Yeah little bro?" Pat smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. I took Logan out of the room with me. These two have a lot to catch up on.


	38. Chapter 38

Past Patton's POV

I looked at the woman who claimed to be my sister and asked, "What is your power?" She smiled and said, "Mirroring. I also have Logan's power. It's fun to use to mess with him." I smiled and said, "Yup, you're my sister. How does Logan treat him?" Kat said, "Like a king. He had accidentally skipped breakfast and Logan brought him a mountain of food to make up for it. We all love you. He is living with a family who loves him. You'll meet all of them and even though there will be some people you'll regret meeting, like Damien, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have met the most important people in your life. I said fearful, "Was my first time enjoyable?" Kat smiled and said, "Your first was with me remember?" I smiled, remembering since it was recent for me. I ask, "Do Sarah and I ever break up?" Kat thought for a moment, "You two have had some rough patches but you never really break up. You're still together today and she is still as caring as she used to be, if not more. Don't tell my Patton but I think she's baby crazy." I giggled and asked, "Want me to go get you? She's downstairs. I have been sentenced to always be upstairs." Kat said, "Sure go get her." I came back a few minutes later with Kat from my time. I had told her to close her eyes before she got in here. I said, "Ok, sis, look towards the mirror and open your eyes" She did and asked, "Pat, who's that?" Kat said, "Hi honey. I'm you from the future" My Kat said, "Tell me something only I would know." Future Kat said, "We have a birthmark on the inside of our right thigh that looks like a cat's face. I can show it to you if Patton leaves the room." I left the room and heard My Kat say I could come back in after a few minutes. I said, "Ok do you believe her?" My Kat said, "Yeah. She's me. How is this possible?" I said, "I enchanted this mirror with my power. Patton is holding this for us." My Kat said, "You mean you're still alive?! You don't kill yourself?" I said, "I guess not. Who knew I'd make it past 16? Not me." 

Future Kat went to get someone, she came back with future me. He said, "Oh hey mini-me. Is that baby Kat?" My Kat said, "Is that you, Patton?" He nodded and thought for a moment. After looking at her Kat he asked, "Can one of you get our mom please?" I said, "Why? She hates me, she won't let me cut my hair again." He said, "Just do it." My Kat went to go get her while Future me went to get someone too. He came back with Logan while Kat came back with mom. Mom said, "Patton? Kat? Is that you? How is this possible?" Future Patton said, "That doesn't matter mom. All that matters is that I'm happy and as you can see, I'm home again. There's someone I want you to meet." Logan said, "Hello, ma'am. I'm Patton's Fiance, Logan. It's nice to meet you." Mom said, "Pat sweetie, are you pregnant?" He sniffed, "Yeah mom. Seven months. I'm him from the future." I looked at Patton and wondered why he was crying and then I realized, the court case. She would get punished by my dad whether we win or lose. I started crying for just a second. Future me is crying because mom has been dead for years to him. Future Patton said, "What day is it there mom?" Mom replied, "It's February 25th, why?" 

Future me said, "Today is February 25th for us too which makes me think this is only possible today so I'm going to go get someone else for you to meet ok?" Future me came back with Sarah and said, "Mom, this is Sarah. She has been my girlfriend all these years. I'm 25 now. I'm about to be a father to twins. Patricia and Patton." While Sarah, Logan, and Mom got to know each other, Future Kat went to get someone. She came back with someone I didn't recognize. Future Kat took a deep breath and said, "Mom. This is my girlfriend." Mom said, "You're gay?" She then looked at my Kat and said, "Why didn't you tell me?" My Kat said, "After what happened to Patton are you really surprised?" Mom said, "Good point." Looked back at Future Kat and said, "Well what's your name dear?" The unidentified woman said, "My name Is Jessie but everyone calls me Jess. It's nice to finally meet you. Your children tell me a lot about you." Mom said, "There is a reason I haven't met me from the future isn't there?" Future me said, "You died after the court case because we lost." Mom said, "It was your father wasn't it?" Patton nodded and said, "He told Kat and me to leave and then-" He sniffed and started crying. Sarah and Logan held him while Kat finished what Patton was saying, "He killed you. We never found out how. He hid the evidence well. All we know is he burned your body. Some of it was left in a furnace. We looked for your body in case you were alive but we were too late." Jess put her hand on Kat's shoulder. My Kat went downstairs already. 

Mom said, "Do you live with anyone else? If so can I meet them?" Kat said, "We have a very big family, yes. Over the day we'll have you meet them. There's someone you really should meet right now." Kat went downstairs and came back with a man who recognized mom and said, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Patricia. It's been a while." Mom smiled and said, "It has. I haven't seen you since I tried to divorce my husband the first time. I've been told I was killed by him. I'm not surprised. Was he brought to justice?" The man said, "Yes he was. And for you two. My name is James. I am your adoptive father in the future. I signed the adoption papers when you two turned 7. It was your present. And this, "He said, bringing Sarah closer to him, "Is my daughter. I am the father of this family." Mom asked, "How is your wife?" James replied, "Dead, unfortunately. Died of leukemia a few years ago. I haven't remarried yet but hopefully, I'll be able to find love back in my home town." Future Patton smacked his forehead and said, "I almost forgot, I have my own business now. I have two 'bookworm's buffet' libraries!" Mom said, "Good for you honey. Where are they?" 

Patton said, "One here and one in Miami, where I used to live. When I moved I left the library to my brother, James jr. I know he'll do a lot with it. But for big decisions like expanding, he'll have to call me." Mom said, "You are a very savvy businesswoman. I'm proud of you." Patton said, "Mom. Businessman" Mom said, "Sorry. Not really used to the pronouns yet." Patton said, "It's fine, I get it. Do you want us to leave you alone so you can get to know James better?" Mom nodded. All of them left except James. She looked at me and said, "You too, hon." I said, "Oh come on, I don't get to talk to my dad who likes me?" James chuckled and said, "You'll meet me soon enough. I'll be waiting." I left and was just pacing in the hallway for who knows how long before mom told me I could come back in. The others were there on the other side but there was someone new. He was wearing red and white. He looked like a Disney prince. I said, "Disney called, they want their prince back." The man said, "Yup you're Patton. You are more outspoken then you are in the present." I said, "Got a name princey?" He replied, "Roman, little one." I said jaw dropped, "Your joking! You are alive Disney prince, aren't you?" Roman chuckled, "No but that is my dream. I am dating someone who is a little bit like a Disney villain though." I said, "Can I meet him?" Roman said, "Sure but to make room someone is gonna have to leave." Future Kat left and someone wearing a black and purple hoodie took her place. 

He said, "Hey little Pat. I'm Virgil. You know, I've always wanted to meet you. Kat used to tell me a lot about you when we dated. Almost too much, if you know what I mean." He ended with a wink. I blushed and smiled. I said, "So Roman here says you're like a Disney villain. Is that true?" Virgil said, "Well this idiot does call me Maleficent from time to time but I'm a nice guy once you get to know me." I said, "Thought so. Is there anyone else we haven't met yet?" Roman said, "Yeah and If I get him I'm going to make sure he doesn't get out of hand." He thought for a moment and then came back with someone who looks just like him but is wearing a black shirt with a green sash. I said, "You're a twin too! I see why Patton likes you." Patton said, "That's not the only reason because I didn't know for a while." Roman's twin said sitting down next to Roman, "Hey squirt! My name's Remus. Your house is huge!" I said, "I guess it is, isn't it? I never noticed." Patton said, "Oh by the way mom, we cleaned out the attic to turn it into another room for one of my oldest friends to come live with us too. We're keeping most of the stuff that was in there." Mom said, "Good. As long as the stuff your keeping isn't useless nick-nacks." I said, "Mom all that was in there was useless nick-nacks." Mom smirked, "Exactly." Patton said, "Omg Mom! We can't just throw away everything in the attic. A lot of that stuff means a lot to me. We also had to dust this room a lo to get it to look like this."

Mom said, "You didn't, did you?" Patton said, "No. Kat did. She paid extra special care to our room while she was dusting. I still need to thank her." Mom said, "Shame on you, not thanking your sister" Patton rolled his eyes and said, "I love you, mom. You know that right?" She replied, "I do and I love you too sweetie. I am also so proud of how you grew up honey. James told me everything. He left when Virgil came in by the way. He also told me what happened during the court case. I can't wait to see it in person. It's going to be fun." Patton responded, "It was fun. Hey mom, wanna see all of us together?" Mom asked, "Is there enough room?" Patton said, "If some of them are willing to sit on the floor there is." Mom said, "I would love to see how big your family has grown." Patton replied, "Well there's 9 of us. It's a bigger family than I could ever ask for. But I could never ask for anything better." Roman went to get the rest. Those that came in sat on the floor and they all introduced themselves if they hadn't before. Patton asked Mom, "Why did you ask us to all be together at once?" Mom said, "I wanted to ask them a very important question." Mom then asked, "What would you do if anything happened to my children?" Logan said, "I would kill whoever did it. I won't worry though since I have James on my side." Everyone pointed at Logan and nodded, including James and Sarah, which was surprising. Patton said, "Wow guys. You care that much?" Logan replied, "Yeah. I think I speak for everyone when I say, I'd do anything for you." Patton went over to Logan and kissed him on the cheek and said, "I love you, babe. Also, look at the ring Logan gave me!" He showed it to us and Mom squealed." Mom asked, "Can I take a picture of all of you in case I forget this?" 

Patton said, "Sure, I don't see why not." Mom got her polaroid camera and took a picture of them and said, "I'm going to put this in the attic. When we're done here, go find it." I said, "Mom please don't disrupt the future. A picture is one thing but don't do anything else." Mom said, "Did you ever wonder how I knew something? This was probably how." I realized this was how she knew about my surgery and my pregnancy in her will. This was before the trial. I said, "Well we should probably stop now, this is starting to drain my energy and I just realized I have no idea what this could do to my kids. Mom, no matter what happens, remember that" Kat and Patton said together, "We love you." Patton said, "See you around, mini-me." I said, "See you. Wish me luck?" Patton said, "You don't need it but good luck. Remember, you have all of this to look forward to. Never forget it ok?" I said, "I could never forget these guys." With that, the mirror only showed our reflections again. Mom said, "What the? Why do I have my camera? What is this picture in my hand? Can you put this in the attic for me?" I walked up to the attic and when I looked down at it, it had fully developed. It was Patton and Kat in the middle with Roman next to Patton and Remus next to kat. They were on the bed. Sarah was at Patton's feet with Logan on her right. On Sarah's left was James and next to James was Jess. I put it on a pile in the attic and said, "I hope you keep this, Patton. Or maybe you'll just find it on the floor of the attic. Please hang it up and frame it somewhere, Maybe in the living room."


	39. Chapter 39

Kat's POV

Patton passed out and the mirror showed us our reflections. I went up to him and heard him breathing so I breathed out. I said, "let's tuck him in and let him sleep. It must have been draining to hold open a portal to the past. I still don't know how he did that for so long. I'll tuck him in and watch over him in case anything happens to him, like a nightmare or something." Everyone left except Logan. He smiled and said, "Say hi to her for me." I rolled my eyes and nodded. I went into my power bank and picked my twin's. I felt the familiar feeling of my clones inside me. I concentrated and I saw my mom in the mirror, "Mom?" She looked at me, "Yes Katrina? What are you doing? Anything else you wanted to ask me?" I nodded, "Did you ever suspect I was gay?" She replied, "I had a hunch when you were born but only because it has been said that sometimes one twin turns out to be gay. As you grew up, my suspicion grew. I had been waiting for you to come out. I didn't think it would be like this but late is better than never." I said, "I met her in high school and were best friends who secretly had a crush on each other. We ran into each other in New York. She burned me with her coffee." Mom said, "Now that's what I call a meet-cute." I giggled, "Yeah. She confessed to me while my wounds were being tended to. Patton's fine. He just passed out. Logan knew I wanted to talk to you again. He says hi by the way." Mom said, "Funny, the second the mirror became normal again, I forgot everything but even before I saw you I remembered it again. I wish I could remember something from this." I said, "Get a pen and paper and write down that as an adult, Patton is flat-chested and pregnant." She did so and said, "Right, I need to remember that to put in my will, right?" I nodded and asked, "Can you do me a favor?" She said, "What is it?" I said, "Be mean enough to Patton to appease dad but not so much that you lose his trust ok?" Mom said, "I'll try. That would be the last thing I want." I said, "Thanks, Mom. Also, write down that is for your will that you will be giving to Patton, not me." Mom nodded and wrote something else down on her note, She showed it to me and I nodded. I said, "Bye, Mom. I love you." The mirror showed me again. I kissed Patton on the head. He stirred and I cuddled in next to him. We fell asleep together. 

Logan's POV

I no longer heard any noise from the room. I opened the door and saw the twins cuddling, sound asleep. I took out the polaroid camera I found in the attic and took a picture of them peacefully sleeping together. I think it was the same one Patricia used to take her picture. I looked it over more thoroughly. It was the same camera. I went to the attic and found a lot of polaroid pictures. They were all of Kat and Patton when they were 5 and under. I even found one of them cuddled up together the same way as in my picture. I put them side by side. I guess they used to sleep like that a lot. Kat was always the big spoon and Patton was happily the little spoon. There were dates on every picture. I put all of them in an empty scrapbook. This would be our family scrapbook. I know it's kind of sappy for me. What can I say, Patton has changed my outlook on the world. I went downstairs and put the scrapbook on the nightstand in my room with a note on it: "Don't touch unless your name is Logan, Katrina, or Patton." I don't want anyone to see it beside them until I get the ok from them, or I start putting pictures of all of us in there, whichever comes first. I went to the living room and sat down next to Sarah. 

She cuddled into my chest instantly. I brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her head. I asked, "What are we watching?" Virgil said, "Animal Planet. Did you know every bird has a different mating dance?" Remus said, "Did you know ducks have spiral penises?" I said, "Of course that's what you focus on. I'm glad you didn't say anything like that around young Patton." Remus said, "I wanted to but I got an earful from Ro not to." I looked around and asked, "Where's James?" Sarah said, "In his room, I think. He went there when we were done talking to Patricia." I got up and said, "I'm gonna go make sure he's ok." I walked to his room and knocked on the door. I heard a scratchy voice ask, "Who is it?" I replied, "Logan." James said, "Come in. The door's open." The lights were off but I didn't need light to tell that he had been crying. I asked, "Can I turn the light on?" He said, "Yeah, I was too lazy too." James? Lazy? This is serious. I turned the light on and I saw James surrounded by a ton of tissues. I moved them to the floor and sat next to him on the bed. I said, "It hurt for her to mention your wife huh?" James said, "I know Patricia didn't realize she was gone but when you've recently lost the love of your life so suddenly, life has no meaning." 

I said, "I lost my brother." James looked at me, "When?" I replied, "When we were born. I was supposed to be a twin but I ate too much of his food. I starved him to death. For years I felt incomplete until my parents told me. I was happy I wasn't crazy but I grieved for my brother for years. They were going to name him Emile. When I first saw Patton, I don't know how, but he reminded me of Emile. Even though I had never met him, I knew that if Emile was alive, he would be a lot like Patton. When I met him after he moved to Florida, I was slightly reminded of that time with how excited he was to meet me. I just thought he was a bubbly man though. When I realized he was the boy from the court case, I was happier than I had ever been." James asked, "Do you believe in reincarnation?" I nodded and he said, "Maybe Emile waited for the right time to be born again and was born as Patton. Of course, Patton wouldn't know this but Emile's soul knew when to be reborn. I guess he was right." I asked, "How is it that even though you're hurting, you can give me advice?" James answered, "Because losing a brother hurts much more than losing a wife. There is nothing stronger than blood ties." I replied, "Love conquers all. Including blood ties."James replied, "That's not loving. That's manipulation. Thank you for telling me. That was the first time you've told someone right?" I said, "Other than my therapist, years ago, yes." 

James laughed, "well, I'll consider myself the first person you've told. I can get another wife. A brother is irreplaceable." I said, "I know, I've tried but they were never the same. Thanks for letting me tell you about this. You won't tell the others will you?"James said, "It's not my secret to tell. I feel better now, thank you." I said, "I should be thanking you but you're welcome." We went to the living room and James sat down and sniffed one last time. He cleared his nose before we went back to the living room. We watched more animal planet. Unfortunately, Remus found the duck video. I will never be able to unsee that. This was a good day. I think I'll leave Patton be and just sleep with Sarah tonight. That night Sarah started to head upstairs. I said, "Where are you going?" She said, "To get Patton?" I replied, "Let him sleep. It'll just be us tonight." Sarah smiled, "Ok. Let's go." She came back down and in bed, Sarah asked, "What did you and dad talk about?" I replied, "Stuff." Sarah said, "Don't play dumb, you're better than that." I laughed into her hair and said, "Fine. It hurt when Patricia mentioned James' wife. He was surrounded by a mountain of tissues when I went into his room" Sarah said, "How did you help him?" I said, "I moved the tissues and told him about someone I lost. He gave me some advice and he felt better." Sarah asked, "Who did you lose?" I replied, "I'll tell you in the morning if you still want to know. Let's go to sleep for now. If either of us wakes up because of it, I'll tell you. Sounds good?" Sarah nodded. It was 8:00 pm when we got to sleep. I felt her shake me awake at 10:00 pm. I sat up and said, "Did you wake up on purpose?" 

She replied, "No, I promise. I couldn't stop thinking about who you might have lost." The walls in this house are thick enough that we can speak at a normal volume. I sat next to her against the wall and asked, "Do you want to know?" Sarah nodded. I sighed, "Ok. I lost my brother when we were born. Scratch that, I lost my twin brother. I ate too much of his food and starved him to death. My parents were going to name him Emile. Before we were born, they only found one heartbeat when they did the ultrasound. Mine. When I first saw Patton, somehow I knew that if Emile was alive, he would be like Patton. When he came to the door of the apartment for the first time he reminded me of it again but I just assumed I had met another bubbly man. When I realized Patton and that boy I met all those years ago were the same person, I was happier than I'd ever been. I never want to lose Patton and not just because he reminds him of my brother but because if anything happened to him where he would lose his life, I would kill whoever did it and then myself. I'm not kidding." Sarah said, "I know you aren't. I won't tell Patton you said that because I know you'll be scolded. I'm sorry. I don't know what I would do if my brother was stillborn. I would cry my eyes out, that's for sure but I don't know what I would do after that. Have you seen a therapist about this?" I replied, "I have. I might recommend her to Patton. Sarah nodded and said, "Let's try to go back to sleep, I hear Perry will be arriving tomorrow. We'll want to look presentable." I said, "Right. Perry. I'm going to question him before I let him anywhere near Patton." Sarah said, "I'm right there with you babe. Let's make sure he's trustworthy ourselves, shall we?" I nodded, "We shall. For now, though, you're right. Let's go back to sleep." We turned to the left. Sarah was still the little spoon but I wasn't complaining. I love breathing in the smell of her conditioner as I drift off to sleep. I woke up the next morning at 9:00. I usually wake up at 8. Oh well. I got up, grabbed my prepared questions for Perry, put the list in my pocket, and went into the living room. I asked Sarah, "Why would you let me sleep so late?" Sarah replied, bringing me a cup of coffee, "It was my fault you were up late and you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you." I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Speaking of sleeping, how did you sleep Patton?" He replied, "Like a rock. I was always most comfortable sleeping with Kat. No offense" I replied, "None taken. Right, Sarah?" Sarah said, "Yeah we get it. She's your twin, you'll always feel most comfortable with her." 

There was a knock at the door. I asked Patton for the mirrored glasses, opened the door and said, "Hello, You must be Perry." Perry has golden blond hair as short as Patton's, light blue eyes. He's a few inches shorter than me and is currently wearing khaki shorts. Bad fashion statement. He smiled and said, "And you must be the famous Logan. He told me all about you the last time he came to visit me in prison. Wouldn't let me get a word in until he told me about the love of his life." Just then Sarah came to my rescue and said, "Logan, don't be rude and let the man in." Sarah came up next to me and said to Perry, "Hey. Good to see you again. Logan and I have a few questions we'd like to ask you if you don't mind." Perry replied, "Not at all. We'll be going to another room right?" I nodded and motioned for him to follow me. Sarah was behind us. Perry said, "I feel like I'm being escorted by prison guards again." I thought to myself: "Good, he's intimidated. This should go smoothly from here." Sarah locked the door behind us. I moved away from Perry to stand next to Sarah. Once there I said, "Have a seat, we're going to be here a while." Once seated I asked, "First things first, why were you in prison?" Perry replied, "I was wrongly accused of murder. My case wasn't able to get an appeal so I was sentenced to 5 years in prison. " Sarah said, "I'm sorry Perry, it must have been hard for you." I thought: "Good, she knows him better so she will make an excellent good cop," I said, "While that is sad, it happens all the time. Did you meet Damien and how long did you talk for?" Perry said, "Yes and it was only 5 minutes. He knows how to get people on his side quickly when the need arises. I was meant to be his agent on the outside but after talking to Patton again, I realized I can't hurt him. A man like him doesn't deserve a fate like the one Damien has planned for him." 

I asked, "What is he planning?" Perry said, "Sorry but Damien terrifies me. Even if I wasn't scared out of my mind, I don't know the whole plan so I couldn't give you reliable information if I wanted to." Sarah said, "That's ok Perry. We've met him, he is scary." I said, "This is possibly the most important question." I didn't plan this one, "Do you regret the time you were Patton's boyfriend?" I saw a faint blush grow on his cheeks and he said, "If I could, I would be again." I did a scan of his mind and he was sincere. About everything. I turned my power off and took off the mirrored glasses to replace them with my regular ones. Perry said, "Those mirrored glasses were Patton's. He doesn't wear them anymore does he?" I said, "No. He just let me borrow them today. I took them off because I don't want to be intimidating anymore. What Patton might not have told you is that-" Perry said, "That you're engaged? Yeah, he told me. I cried in my cell that night. You see before I went to prison...I was going to propose to him." He took out a ring very similar to the one Patton wears on his ring finger at this very moment. I said, "We both know him very well. That looks identical to the one he's wearing." Perry smirked, "Well he loves gold and his birthstone is amethyst. You don't need to be a genius to figure it out." I sat down next to him, put my hand behind my neck, embarrassed and said, "It took me 4 days to think of the perfect ring to buy him, let alone pick it out. I looked online and in several jewelry stores. In the last store, I went to when I was ready to give up, I saw his ring and asked if they had it in his size. They said they had one more in that size. I thought of it as fate and bought it. I remember it every time I look at his ring. My amethyst is bigger though." 

Sarah said, "It's not a competition but if it was, Logan and I would have won," Perry looked at Sarah and raised an eyebrow. Sarah said, a cocky smirk on her lips, "I'm Patton and Logan's girlfriend. We're polyamorous." With that, she came over to my side and put an arm around my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. I then kissed her. Perry said, "Is anyone in this house my age single?" I thought for a moment and said, "Well Remus is but unless you're into him bringing up disgusting facts at any random time, I don't think he's your type." Perry said, "Honestly, I would love to be with someone who has a twisted sense of humor identical to mine." I chuckled, "Then have at him but talk to his brother first, you'll know who's his brother because they're twins. Roman will be the one in white." Perry said, "Thanks for the heads up. Now, are you done interrogating me, warden?" I said, "One last thing. Spend some time with Patton before deciding whether you still love him. He might have changed since you two met outside of prison." Perry said, "I will, thanks." We left the bedroom and Sarah and I went to Patton's side. Whenever he's standing, Sarah and I tend to worry. Perry said, "Do you have any idea how lucky you are Patton?" Patton kissed both of us on the cheek and said, "I know. I feel blessed. These two are my angels. Logan didn't scare you did he?" Perry said, "A little bit at first but hen he took off the mirrored glasses halfway through and I saw how much he loves you when I looked into his eyes. The questions were to make sure I wasn't Damien's agent. I can understand his concern. Patton I promise, I'm on your side." Patton smiled, walked towards Perry and said, "I know you are. I'm sorry they whisked you away so quickly. I didn't get a chance to hug you!" Patton hugged Perry and Perry let the hug linger a little. Yep, he still loves Patton. I don't blame him. You don't get over someone as sweet as Patton. I said, "Hey Perry, you should tell him. You can meet the rest of us later." Perry said, "Can I?" I nodded. He led Patton to another room.

Patton's POV

The hug I shared with Perry was a little longer than I thought it would be but I didn't mind. Perry and Logan shared a vague conversation and then Perry led me into my bedroom. Perry took an uncertain breath and I said, "Come on, Perry. You can tell me anything." He said, "Can you sit down?" I did and he said, "Before I start, and this is unrelated to what I'm going to ask, Is there a limit to polyamoury?" I said, "Well one or all of us have to love them but besides that no. Why?" Perry gulped and said, "I think I'm still in love with you. Every night, I fell asleep to the thought that I would see you when I got out of prison." I said, "Perry. I haven't seen you in years. I don't know what to think right now. Plus you met my ex. I'm still worried he'll find me. For all, we know he put a mic on you while you were talking to him." Perry said, "He did but I destroyed it the moment I got out. Even though I was on his side at the time, I didn't want him to know what I was saying at all times." I said, "In other words, you were still your old stubborn self." Perry shrugged, "Pretty much. Look do you think we can just spend some time together and see what happens?" I said, "I can do that. But no promises anything will happen. It's going to take time for you to earn my trust again." Perry said, "Totally understandable. On a different note, do you know Remus' type?" I rolled my eyes, "Anyone who's nice but not too nice and can outdo him when it comes to dirty jokes." Perry said, "You just described me." I said, "Yes I did. Good luck, even though you don't need it. Oh yeah, he also has a thing for blonds." Perry said, "Bye!" He left the room. 

I laughed and then thought about what just happened. I flopped back onto the bed, "Crap! Why? Why am I still in love with him? He just got out of prison!" Kat said, "Hey. What's the matter, honey?" I sat up and asked, "Were you eavesdropping on us?" Kat said, "Yes." She sat down next to me and said, "But I'm glad I did. Why don't you just tell him?" I replied, "Because! He just got out of god damn Prison! Who knows what happened to him in there! Especially since he was wrongly accused!" Kat said, "Honey, does it look like anything's happened to him?" I said, "No..." Kat asked, "Does it feel like he's changed?" I said, my cheeks getting hot, "No. He hasn't changed a bit. If i'm being honest, I knew I still loved him the second I saw him. H e was the first man to ever accept me of course, I can't forget those feelings." Kat said, "How about you ask to help him move in and maybe tell him then?" I replied, "I'll help him move in but no promises I'll tell him." Kat said, "I just want you two to spend some time alone together. He also has been talking up Remus while you've been stewing over your feelings." I asked, "Are they flirting yet?" Kat said, "In their weird way, yes. They are currently in the middle of a dirty joke competition. It got so bad they had to be moved to a different room!" I said, "Yeah, those two are going to make an awesome power couple." Kat asked, "How so?" I said, "They would both kill for the one they love which means they would kill for each other. Did you know there was an army of gay men in Rome because they would fight harder in front of their boyfriends? They would protect their boyfriends at all costs. Now think about that strength and multiply it by 100. That's the strength those two have together. I have known both of them for a long time. I also saw Remus checking Perry out as he was walking into the bedroom with Logan and Sarah." Kat said, "Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if they were making out in the room across the hall. Bet you five bucks?" I said, "You're on. I'll go check. And possibly talk to Perry about how I feel. I don't know yet."

I quietly opened the door. I owe Kat 5 bucks. I said, "Do you want a snack or is his tongue all you'll be having?" Remus pulled back and said, "I see why you used to date him. He's a great kisser~" Perry replied, "You're not so bad yourself, tiger." I said, "Ok wrap it up, Perry is probably hungry. Want me to make you something?" Perry said, "You know my favorite. Remus, would you mind leaving us for a moment?" Remus nodded and left, blowing Perry a kiss on the way out. I asked, "Let me guess, you got turned on by your dirty jokes?" Perry said, "More like dirty jokes became dirty talking and suddenly my tongue was down his throat." I said, "Well knowing you, I'm not surprised...If I tell you something promise not to be mad?" Perry said, "Why would I be mad?" I looked into his eyes and said, "You might when you find out what it is I want to say." I took a deep breath, nervous. Perry said, "Wow. It must be big if you're nervous. What is it?" I said, "Actually, can you close your eyes?" He's a little shorter than me so I bent down and kissed him. He gasped but happily kissed back. After a moment I pulled back, "Actions speak louder than words. Besides, I was a little bit jealous of Remus. He was your first kiss out of prison" Perry said, "I don't understand. You said you didn't know how to think." I replied, "I told you that to distract you, dumbass!" Perry replied, "Oh. I should have gotten that. I'm glad you still love me. I don't know why since I'm an asshole but I'm happy all the same." 

I chuckled, "You're only an asshole when you're playing around. You're sweet when you're being sincere. I was thinking about going to home depot today to buy a few things to renovate the house. Wanna come with? It will be Kat, Logan, you, and me" Perry asked, "How about Sarah comes too. I wanna get to know the people who love you most." I said, "I'll ask Sarah if she wants to come. I'll also tell her what you said," Perry's eyes went wide when he said, "No! I don't want them to know I'm sweet!" As I was leaving I said, "Too late, I'm telling her!" I left the room with Perry chasing me. Before I could get to Sarah, Perry tackled me. I turned on my back and said, "Really? They're gonna find out sooner or later. Besides, what you said was so sweet I want her to know." Perry pouted. I smiled, kissed his nose and said, "Come one honey, I want them to know the sweet man you are." Perry said, blushing, "You're lucky you're cute." I smiled, tried to get out from under Perry but he fell on my chest, "Perry! Come on, let me up!" Perry said, "Nope. You're a nice pillow." I looked up at Logan and said, "Can you help me? Any way you want, just get him off of me." I saw his eyes glow yellow and Perry levitated off of me. Perry said, "ok what is happening? Put me down!" I said, "Sorry, did I forget to mention? We all have powers. I can clone myself and feel other people's emotions." Logan said still making Perry float so he can't strangle me for not telling him, "I can read minds and levitate objects, like for instance, you." Perry said, "Ha. ha. Now put me down. I won't hurt anyone I just want to know what all of you can do," Logan put him down gently. Roman said, "I can manipulate electricity, as can Remus. I've had more practice with my power though." Virgil said, "I can stop time and create portals to other places while doing so." Perry looked at Kat, "I can mirror powers. I have all of their powers stored in my power bank. The easiest for me to use is Patton's. I used my clones to clean your room." Perry said, "I have power too. I'll be back in a second." 

Perry went into the bedroom and he came back and it was as if I was looking into a mirror! I said, "Kat, we're gonna have to find a new name for your power." Perry, looking like me, "I can look like anyone I touch but for someone, if I kiss them, I can look like them easier. I still don't know why. Maybe it has something to do with the intimacy of kissing, I don't know." I said, "Ok. Turn into one of your exes when you come back next time." Perry left the room and came back as Kat. He said, "Sorry. They were going to find out sooner or later." kat said, "In my defense, I just wanted to know what it was like to be with a guy and I thought it might as well be someone I'm already close to so I thought of Perry. Perry said, "And I wondered if being with her would be like being with you. It was not. She was very hesitant. When we broke up, she told me she was gay." Jess walked over to Perry and slapped him hard across the face. Perry said, "Nice to see you, too, Jessie. I deserved that so I won't get mad." I asked, "How exactly did you deserve to be slapped?" Perry smirked and said, "Because I took her virginity." I rolled my eyes and said, "No you didn't. I did." Kat said, "Patton!" I looked back at her and said, "We're going to live with each other. Might as well be honest with each other." Roman pitched in, "On that note, Remus and I had our first together. It's normal among identical twins." I said, "Thank you, Roman. Kat, did you tell him that was your first?" Kat said, "No, he just assumed since I was so tight." Perry and Jess' mouths were wide open. Kat came over to my side, put her arm on my waist and said, "How are we going to get them out of their shock?" I said, "I think a kiss on the cheek will be enough. I just hope they heard us." Kat replied, "Probably not." I went up to Perry, who had changed back to look like himself, while Kat went up to Jess. We kissed them on the cheek and they closed their mouths and blinked a few times. Perry looked at me and said, "So I got that you were her first time but the rest was static." Jess said, "Same here." I said, "Roman and Remus had their first together too. It's normal among identical twins. Hell, we shared a womb, this isn't half as intimate as that." For some reason, I saw Logan flinch when I said we shared a womb. I'd ask him about it later. Perr said, "Ok, I guess that makes sense. Just curious and I think we both want to know this. Do you two still have sex together?" Kat said, "When we can, yeah." I said, "I mean, she knows how to get me going. How can I not?" Logan said, "That would explain a few things. Like when you would sometimes talk to her about sex with me. Were you comparing her to me?" I said, "There is no comparison because the truth is, women know their way around a vagina better than men." Sarah said, "Damn right! I already knew Kat and Sarah had sex. I even joined once. Best threesome I had been a part of." Kat and I said, "Thank you. You did great."

There was a knock at the door. I said, "I'll get it." I looked out the peephole. I almost growled I was so pissed. I walked out of the door and the first thing I did was grab him by the collar of his obnoxious yellow shirt and slam him against the wall to my left. I said, "You work fast. How the hell did you find me? Did you follow Perry?" I looked in Damien's eyes with anger but I realized something new. He was scared. I lowered him to the floor and let go of him. I then asked in a calmer voice, "How did you find out where I moved?" Damien said, "Before we get to that, I'm sorry...for everything." I wish I could say he was lying but when I looked at Damien, I saw a new man. I asked, "Who are you? You are not the Damien I know." He replied, "My name isn't Damien. It's Damon. It doesn't sound like it but it's a big difference. To me, Damon sounds less intimidating. That's what I want to be, not as intimidating. You probably haven't noticed but I also changed my style of clothes slightly." I looked at him closer and he was wearing black jeggings instead of jeans, a pale yellow shirt, and a black vest. I circled him, saying, "You look like a regular shmo now. Why?" When I got back to the front of him Dami- Damon said, "There's something you don't know about my power. It was controlling me ever since I got it when I was 5. It got to the point where the only thoughts in my head were his. When I met you, I fell in love with you at first sight. I wanted to treat you like a god but the demon you call a power had other things in mind. While he was manipulating you, I was fighting for control of my body. When he raped you, I hated it as much as you did. When I hesitated on those rare occasions before I forced myself into you, that was me trying to stop him. I was never able to succeed. The shock collar they put on my neck did more than stop me from using my power. It also weakened Damien. I am Damon. The demon is the one who wanted people to call me Damien. My god-given name is Damon. I say all this because I am sorrier than I can express with words. I also want to tell you something I never said when we were together." I asked, "What do you want to tell me?" He put a hand on my cheek and said, "I want to tell you that I love you." 

I put a hand over my mouth and started crying. I put my head on his shoulder and hugged him. He hugged me back. But then Logan came outside and dragged him away from me. I said, "Logan stop! You don't know what happened!" I dragged him off of Damon before he killed him. I said, "Kat help me hold Logan back!" Kat came out and did as she was told. She felt my emotions so she knew he was being sincere. Once Logan was restrained I put a hand down towards Damon and asked, "Need a hand?" Damon let me help him up and replied, "Thanks. I deserved it though." Kat said, "No you didn't. It wasn't you who hurt him" Kat had Logan restrained by holding his wrists behind his back. I took out my tape recorder. It played back everything from when I answered the door to Damon saying he loves me. 

Logan looked shocked and sorry. He asked, "Kat if I promise not to hurt him, will you let me go?" Kat responded by releasing his hands. Logan came over to Damon and hugged him. I heard him whisper in Damon's ear, "If you hurt him even once, I'll make you wish you were never born." Damon said, fear in his eyes, "Understood. But trust me, that is the last thing I want to do." Logan walked away from Damon and put his arm through the crook of my elbow and I said, "You still didn't answer my first question. How did you find me?" Damon said, "I looked up Sanders' family house. I found this one. Did you know your family had lived here for generations?" I said, "Yeah I know. I'm surprised you're out already. It's only been 3 days since you were sent to prison." Damon smiled, I think it was the first real smile he's had in years, and said, "What can I say? I wanted to see you again. That ring I used to propose to Virgil with was meant for you by the way." I said, "Sorry but Logan beat you to it." I showed him the ring. Damon said, "That's fine. He makes you happiest. I couldn't see anyone more perfect for you now that I think about it." I said, "Damon, during the first two years we were together, was that the real you?" Damon walked over to me, held my chin and said, "Yes it was, darling." 

I felt him before I heard him. I felt seething anger coming my way. It was Virgil. Before he could hurt Damon I pinned him to the ground. I said, "Roman if you trust me, hold down your attack dog you call a boyfriend!" Roman came out and did one better, tied him up with a spark rope. no one was around but just in case, he made it look like a regular rope. He gave me a free end. It didn't hurt me, surprisingly. I looked at Virgil and said, "Look, this is Damon, not Damien. Damien was the demon that manipulated Damon to the point where he was in the passenger seat of his own body. Think hulk but instead of radiation, it's magic which is much more powerful." Virgil said, "But why do you believe him?" I replied, "Because I've been using my power and he's been telling the truth the entire time!" Virgil stopped time for a second. I rolled my eyes, "Classy. Why?" Virgil said, "You were tortured by him for longer than I was and you believe his bullshit? What? Are pigs gonna start flying now?" I said, "Virgil, you're being dramatic. He is being sincere. Besides, if he wanted to kill me, he would have done so by now wouldn't he?" Virgil said, Looking away from me, "I guess you have a point. Don't expect me to trust him right away if you're going to let him live with us." I replied, "I don't want you to trust him yet. Just give him a chance, he might surprise you." Virgil said, "Fine but no promises I'll like him." I said, "All I'm asking is you forgive him for the past and give him a second chance. I am going to." Virgil nodded and started time again. Damon said, " Look, whoever else is in there, you might as well get them so this kind of thing won't happen again. If I get punched by someone, so be it." I told Roman, "You can untie him, he's agreed to give Damon a shot. I'll get everyone else." 

I went back inside and said, "Everyone go outside. Don't ask any questions." I led everyone outside. Dad asked, "Patton, is that Damien?" I said, "Yes but-" I couldn't finish my sentence before I heard his knuckles collide with Damon's jaw. I heard something crack. I rushed to Damon's side and said, "Are you ok? Blink once if you can hear me." Damon blinked and motioned for me to come closer. When I did he whispered in my ear, "Is that your dad?" I said, "Yeah it is. How did you know?" Damon said, "Only a dad would hit me that hard after knowing who I am. He loves you. I'm fine, nothing's broken. My jaw was just became dislocated." I said, "Good. I was worried." I looked at dad, helping Damon sit up, "I was trying to tell you he isn't the Damien you've heard about. The manipulative bastard I knew was a demon that controlled him at all times. He was the one who hurt me, not Damon." Dad said, "Sorry about that son. You have no idea how many nightmares you caused him." Damon said, "No I get it. I'm sorry I caused all of you so much pain. I recognize all but the girls. Who are you? Starting with the first one who came outside." Kat said, "I'm Katrina, Patton's twin sister." Jess said, "I'm Jessie, Kat's girlfriend." Sarah said, walking towards me and getting on my right side, "And I'm Sarah, Patton's girlfriend." She ended with a well-placed scowl. Perry got in front of me and said, "Hi bitch." Damon said, "Oh Perry. Hi. Look, I am sorry. I know that putting a mic on you was a bit much. You destroyed it right?" Perry said, scowling, "The second I was out of prison. I didn't say anything until then." Damon said, "That was a good choice." 

I said, helping Damon up and standing next to him, "You can each ask him one question. Who wants to start?" Roman raised his hand. I said, "Go on Roman." Roman asked, "Why did you change your fashion statement?" Damon said, "I wanted to look like a regular guy. This was the best way to do that without changing my whole fashion sense." Remus asked, "Why did you hurt him?" Damon said, "I tried to stop Damien from physically abusing him but it was no use. I cried with every slap Damien brought down on Patton." Virgil said, "How were you able to regain control in only 3 days?" Damon responded, "Because Damien was fighting for control a lot and with every shock, I got more control. I think he's completely gone now." Logan did a quick mind scan on Damon and said, "Yup. I don't see a power signature. He's gone" Logan asked, "Do you regret the first time you were in control with Patton?" Damon smiled and put his hand in mine, I gladly intertwined our fingers. If I'm being honest, I really like this new version of him. Damon said, "No I don't. If I could I would treat him that well the other 4 years." Sarah said, now holding Logan's hand, "Will you treat him with love and respect?" Damon smiled and said, "That and so much more. I'll show him what it's like to be with my willingly" I blushed at the statement. 

Jess asked, "Will you promise to never cheat on him?" Damon said, "I know I had in the past but I will never cheat on Patton again," Kat asked, " If you could, would you do it again, knowing how to stop Damien?" Damon thought for a moment and said, "Yes. If I knew how to stop him from the beginning I would have played with electricity more often." James stared directly into Damon's eyes and asked, "Do you love him?" I wanted to know that too. Damon smiled, "If I didn't, would I do this?" With that, he moved my chin to face him and he kissed me. It never felt this good with him. I didn't want it to end. I grabbed the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. He pulled back and said, "Does that answer your question?" Dad smiled and nodded. He said, "If I may. Welcome to the family, Damon." I said, snapping out of my high and looking at dad, "Really?!" Dad nodded and said, "Of course. I think he's trustworthy. What about all of you?" They all nodded in agreement. Kat and Sarah went up to Damon and circled him like vultures, stopping when they were behind him. Then they went back to the front of him. Kat said, "One, those jeggings are doing amazing things to his ass. Also, he seems trustworthy. " Damon said, "Thank you I guess?" I laughed and said, "That's her way of saying she likes you. Let's go inside, I'll show you around."


	40. Chapter 40

Damon's POV

Patton led me inside. It looked much better than in the pictures. I got a grand tour of the house, he showed me around the kitchen, the garage, the backyard, which he said would be expanded, the bedrooms including the one we would need a bigger bed for if all 5 of us were going to sleep here, the last one he showed me looked like it was for a little girl. Patton said, "And last but certainly not least, my old bedroom. I'm going to have the twins share this room. I'm going to paint it something gender neutral so if they don't feel like the gender they were born, they can feel the right to choose." I asked, "Oh yeah, what are you naming them?" Patton said, "We're naming the girl Patricia because it is my deadname, and the boy Patton. The boy has Logan's power while Patricia has mine. When they grow into their power, we'll teach them how to use it." I said, "What are you thinking of coloring it?" Patton responded, "I didn't know until now. I'm going to paint it a pale yellow, I mean no one has ever been able to claim any type of yellow as a boy's or girl's color anyway," He turned to me with a smirk and continued, "And I want to pay a tribute to you being able to fight your way out. I didn't get to say it earlier, but I like your new outfit. Although, I think you can do better than a vest while still looking normal" I laughed, "Point taken. You know, it's nice not to live in fear of losing control over my body. Now I just have the freedom to be the real me." Patton looked up at me since I am exactly 2 inches taller than him and said, "Even though, no matter what you wear, I'll always love you." I smiled, bent down, and gave him a little kiss on the nose. Patton pouted playfully, "Tease. I thought you were gonna kiss me!" 

I chuckled low and bent down to whisper in his ear, "Trust me, dear, you have no idea how much of a tease I can be." I ended it by gently biting on Patton's earlobe which made him gasp. What the others probably don't know is that Patton has very sensitive ears. When I was in control, I took advantage of that. I'm glad I still can. It is taking everything in me right now not to fuck him here and now but I want him to trust me first. Patton said, "You still remember. Funny, none of the others have figured it out. Well, except Kat but that's only because she is too." I replied, "So sex is normal among twins? I just thought it was Roman and Remus." Patton shook his head, put his arm in mine and we went back downstairs. Patton separated himself from me and sat on the couch. Why do I feel like I'm being tested? There is one spot left next to James but he is either waiting for me to sit down or he hasn't noticed me yet. James looked at me as I was making my way toward the couch, I stopped in my tracks. He looked me straight in the eye for a moment, as if looking right through me, smiled and patted the seat next to him. I happily sat down. Did I just pass the final test of living here? I hope so cause I can't take any more tests. We were watching animal planet. It was some kind of video about ducks that Remus seemed to like. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into with this one? I don't know if I'm allowed to leave.

We watched the horrifying duck video and at the end of it James said, "You know, you could have left at any time." I replied, "I honestly didn't know that. I thought I was being tested by watching the duck penis video" James gave a hearty laugh and said, "In a way, you were. We all wanted to see if you would make it through the whole video. When did you start tuning it out?" I said, "Right after I heard the words 'corkscrew penis' I started to block it out. Unfortunately, I saw it before my vision began to space out." James said, "Tough break. Look, I promise there will be no more tests from here on out. You're on of us now, Damon. Welcome to our not-so-humble abode." I laughed, "No kidding. this place is huge!" Remus said, "Yeah sorry pal. I can get you some bleach if you want." I laughed, "Would you? That would be great. I want to drown my eyes in it please." Patton said, "If you get the bleach I will kill you Remus, or should I say, Perry." Suddenly Remus looked like Perry and he asked Patton, "How'd you know it was me?" Patton said, "Because Remus would have just given the bleach to Dee in a glass." Perry said, "Really? That's brutal." I replied, "I wouldn't blame him. I think I was the hardest on him. Where is Remus anyway?" 

Remus came out of the bedroom and said, "I'm right here. Perry and I wanted to prank you guys for fun. I guess he still needs to learn a bit more about me for it to be accurate." I said, "I think I'm going to like it here. May I ask a question about the elephant in the room?" Patton said, "Hey!" I said, "It's not about you but the kids. Who will they be calling their parents?" Patton thought and said, "Well, It'll be me, Sarah, Logan, Perry, and you. Kat and Jess will be their aunts. Virgil, Roman, and Remus will be their uncles, and dad will be their grandpa." I nodded, "Ok. Also, when's the wedding?" Patton said, "T-the wedding? Dee, we haven't had a chance to start planning." I smirked and replied, "Together maybe not but have you been planning while everyone else was at work?" Patton said, "Me? Planning? By myself? What? No! It's not like I have a wedding bookmarks folder just off where no one else can see...or anything like that." I smiled, "Oh you don't huh? If I got your laptop right now, how many bookmarks would I find in that folder?" Patton sighed, "Enough to have the whole wedding planned out plus a few things for the kid's room in a separate folder." With that, Logan ran off, got Patton's computer and sat down next to Patton. He said, "Everyone leave, we need to talk alone." We left and I got a better look at where Patton grew up.

Logan's POV

I opened the wedding folder and I saw what must have been hundreds of bookmarks. I closed the laptop and said to Patton, "I'm not mad, I promise. You got bored huh?" Patton smiled, relieved and replied, "Yeah. I also started nesting so I started to look for cribs and paint and baby toys and pacifiers. The works. I also might have done all but approved of everything in the wedding folder. I even know when I want to have it." I asked, "Do you know if you'll be wearing a tux or a dress?" Patton said, "I still don't know about that. I want to get married before the kids are born and I know a suit would look ridiculous on me while I'm still pregnant. But if I wore a dress I would feel dysphoric. I also don't know whether I want bridesmaids or groomsmen. I mean my id was changed to male years ago but it's still my choice." I saw a tear roll down his cheek. From what I gathered, he's been struggling with this ever since he started planning. I tilted his chin up and said, "What do you feel in your heart? Your heart will never fail you. It might even surprise you." 

Patton closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said with a smile, "I want to wear a dress. As a tribute to the girl, I used to be." I smiled, "Then that's what you do. How about tomorrow we both get our outfits for the wedding? But for now, let's see what you've planned for us." He had decided the theme would be a dark blue and sky blue, the centerpieces would be blue and pink, to signify the twins. He already picked out where to get the tux and dress. The venue would be where James had married his wife. When I got to the honeymoon bookmarks Patton said, "No. That's gonna be a surprise. I'll pack for you so you won't know what the weather is like." I rolled my eyes, smiled, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Fine. Are we going to have a baby shower at the end of the wedding or is that going to be a separate event?" Patton said, "Well I was thinking it could be part of the reception. Kill two birds with one stone, you know?" I replied, "Whatever you want, dear." We looked through the rest of them. When I saw that he wanted to paint the kids' room a pale yellow, I was shocked but I guess it was to make Damon feel more welcome. I knew he was going through with it because he already bought the paint. I wasn't mad though. Yellow is a neutral color and pale yellow isn't as hard on the eyes. I kind of want to get glow in the dark stars to put on the roof too. I'll just add it to the bookmarks, give him a little hint. Patton asked, "What do you think I should walk down the aisle to? That's the one thing I couldn't decide on because of my generall love in music." I said, "How about a thousand years? I think it sums us up very well." Patton said, "I couldn't agree more. Do you have any ideas you want to share when it comes to the kids' room?"

I said, "How about glow-in-the-dark stars to put on the roof. They work like a practical nightlight without embarrassment." Patton said, "That's a great idea sweetie. Any other ideas?" I thought for a moment and said, "A bunk bed. I think it would be great. I know I'm getting ahead of myself but I think after cribs should be bunk beds. Then we can put stars on the bottom of the top bunk for the one sleeping on the bottom bunk." Patton said, "I love that! What else?" I said, "I can't think of anything else at the moment but I'll get back to you. Honestly, I'm glad the first children in my family are going to be yours, darling" Patton blushed and said, "I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Lo. Thank you. On that note. Do you think I'll need to get rid of the baby fat before I can get my surgery?" I said, "Afraid so, sweetie. I looked it up and you have to be certain weigh to qualify for that surgery. Baby fat gives you more weight and you wouldn't be able to qualify." Patton said, "Well, I just hope we'll have the pool by then. Maybe if I race you it'll motivate me." I replied, cuddling him, "You're on. Anything to get you to exercise the baby fat away. By the way, James called someone to start the expansion and the pool. They should be here in about an hour. They'll be coming in through the back gate as not to interrupt us." Patton said, "Cool. I am only 7 months pregnant so the pool should be done before our twins are born"

I smiled and said, "I love hearing you say 'our twins'. I can't wait to meet them. I hope one of them grows up to be like you, Patton." Patton said, "Well maybe not exactly like me. I was very depressed as a child." I said, "Well, not that part. I just realized, our kids are going to grow up with four dads and one mom. What if they get bullied?" Patton said, "They'll have each other. We'll also teach them to ask the teacher for help and not be afraid to tell on their bullies." I said, "Ok. That makes me feel better. Question am I allowed to beat up anyone who hurts our kids?" Patton said, "Only if you don't use your hands. You can be the school ghost and levitate them and bang them against the wall if you want." I smiled, "Thank you. No one hurts my kids and gets away with it." Patton chuckled, "Don't get carried away there. You can only do it if you see it happening. I don't want you beating up random kids." I said, "Ok that's fair. heh. Look at us, already planning for the future of kids who aren't even born yet." Patton said, "I heard it usually happens earlier but we're both so busy, we never got around to feeling this way. Now we have the time." I said, "I think that above all else, we should make sure that no matter what people say about our family, we are a loving family and we are the same as every other family with enough love to go around." Patton said, "You are just full of sweet words today aren't you?" I shrugged, "I think it's because now that I've been able to slow down, I realized I'm going to be a father in 2 months if these two will cooperate and not be too late or too early, that is." 

Patton giggled and kissed m. I gladly kissed back, pulling his hair slightly, making him moan. I could listen to that sound forever. I decided I'd try something I've been curious about for a while. I put a hand near his ear and started to play with it. He pulled back and whined a blush forming on his cheeks. I smiled and started to suck on his ear. He was now as red as a strawberry, freckles included. I whispered in his ear, "How come you never told me about this kitten?" Patton said, shuddering, "And let you embarrass me in public at any time by playing with my ears? No way." I chuckled, still at his ear, "I would only do that if you had been a bad boy~" (warning, smut)

I pulled back from his ear and saw lust in his eyes. I asked, "Oh? Do you always get hot when someone plays with your ears?" Paton nodded and said, "I feel like I'm in boiling lava. Please, make me hotter~" I bit my lip and picked him up while levitating him to take some of the load off. I said, "Now Kitten, I won't be able to go inside you because I don't know what will happen to the kids but I can still do a lot without it." With that, I gently lay him down on the bed. I pulled his pants down. I smiled and started to rub his clit in circles, the way he likes it. Patton was already screaming. I used my other hand to go up to his ear and play with that. He whined when I got to his ear. I started to thrust my tongue in and out of him. He was squirming now. It's been too long since we've had sex. I was savoring every sound coming from him. I went up and kissed him while I put my fingers inside him, careful not to go too far in. I don't think it's possible to puncture the womb but I don't want to find out. He kissed back gently. I felt his vaginal walls clench around my fingers and he came. He screamed into the kiss, pulling at my hair. I wish we could do more but I don't want to hurt our babies. I pulled my fingers out of him after the flood stopped. I put them up to his face and he happily sucked them clean. 

Then he did something I didn't expect, let alone thought he had the energy for. He started to undo the buttons of my pants, "Pa- Patton. Please, you must be tired." Patton looked up at me and said sweetly, "It's the least I can do for you, daddy." I nodded, I could never say no to those eyes. He pulled down my pants but not my boxers. He started to palm me through the shorts. It felt amazing, I can't even put it into words. The pressure of his hand and the feel of the cotton against me. I made a shuddering moan and said, "Please. I can't take this." I started to pant, he had started to go up the length of my semi-hard cock. I couldn't hold back anymore after a few more strokes, I took my boxers off myself and said in between pants, "I told you, I couldn't take it. Can you please help me?" Patton looked up at me and said, "I didn't think that palming you would affect you this much. Remind me to do it more often~" I said, "Please, I need you." I had never said that before, I turned my head away from him I was so embarrassed. Patton just does things to me I can't even begin to describe. Patton came up towards my face, tilted my face towards him, and kissed me. I kissed back, moaning into it. I felt myself getting harder. I pulled back, lust in my eyes, "Please, I won't be able to hold back much longer if you don't do something." 

Patton asked, "What would happen if I let you lose control?" I replied, "I'd fuck your brains out with reckless abandon." Patton said, "You know, I looked it up and 7 months is the time where fucking doesn't do anything to them. It's been 15 days since I was at the 7-month mark. What I'm saying is," He went to the bed and spread his legs. My mouth was wide open. He continued, "Take me, Daddy" I positioned myself at his entrance and said, "Are you sure?" Patton said, "Daddy, I've been wanting you to fuck me when I was 4 months pregnant. I'm more than ready, I need you~" I looked in his eyes to make sure they were saying the same as his words. They were filled with longing. I nodded, slowly entering him, in case it hurt. I also wanted revenge for him almost making me cum earlier just by teasing me through my boxers. Patton didn't seem like he was in pain but I asked, "Are you ok?" Patton said, "I'm fine, I'm not in any pain. You can start moving if you want." I slowly started to pick up the pace. Patton said, "Come on Lo. Don't hold back. I know you can go faster than that. I can take it, I promise." I smirked, "In that case." 

I started to go as fast as I could go. It was to the point where I was always colliding with his hips. He was a moaning mess. I decided to up the ante. I started to suck and bite his ear. He started to moan louder. When I felt he was getting close. I thrust into his G spot a few times and on the second hit to his spot, he came. I came too, knowing there was a very slim possibility anything would happen. I pulled out and it started to pool under him. Oh well, no one's legs can reach the edge of the bed anyway. He was still lying down, panting. I lay next to him and asked, "Are you still alive?" Patton shook his head, "Wow. I didn't know you could go that fast. It was amazing. I'm really glad you know about my ears." I said, "Well you did tell me not to hold back. Besides, I've been wanting to fuck you again every day after our first time together. That was the first time I've come in a while. is it still pouring out?" Patton nodded and said, "I'm not even doing anything. When it stops would you mind getting the rest out for me?" 

He looked at me and I saw he wanted more and that was just his way of saying so. I bit my lip and nodded. I kissed him. I couldn't help it, he's just so gorgeous. Patton said, "It stopped. Can you help me get the rest out?" I smirked and went down towards his vagina. It was white and wet. I scooped some of the whiteness onto my finger and tasted it. Saltier I thought it would be. I then licked the outside clean. The more I had, the better it tasted, I wanted more. I put my tongue inside of him, I started using my tongue as a shovel to get what's left of my cum, into my mouth. He was screaming louder than I'd ever heard him. I think it was the motion I was doing with my tongue. What I couldn't reach with my tongue, I got to with my middle finger. After getting some out, I would have Patton suck my finger clean while I had the middle finger of my other hand inside of him. It didn't take long to get my cum out of him. He enjoyed every moment of it. That was all I could have asked for. Patton licked me clean and then we got dressed and went back to the living room. 

I said, "We forgot to tell everyone they could come down, didn't we?" Patton nodded and then went upstairs. I was still high from what we just did. It didn't feel that good the first time. I think he will always be the man who will give me the best sex of my life. Everyone else came down and Damon started snickering when he saw me. I asked, "What's so funny?" Damon said, "You both have sex hair." I said, " I mean we did just have sex so it makes sense." Damon said, "You must be confident to admit it openly." I shrugged smirking, "I am confident. I have a big reason to be if you know what you mean." Damon's eyes went wide. Patton blushed. Sarah came and sat down next to me and said, "I hope I can see it someday soon." I looked down at her and said, "You will when I have more strength. Patton and I just finished. It had been a while since our first time." Everyone else sat down on the long couch we had bought from home depot. Since that trip, I had gained a newfound respect for Perry. I consider him a good friend of mine now. I trust him. I asked Patton, "Have you called anyone to repaint the house yet?" Patton said, "Oh yeah, I still need to do that, thanks for reminding me. One second." he left the room, making a call. 

Sarah said, "Great work Logan, he'll be gone for hours now!" I replied, "Don't exaggerate, he only does that if it's a call he doesn't want to be on. Repainting the house was his idea. I bet he'll be out in ten minutes." Sarah said, "Bet ten bucks?" I went down to her ear and whispered, "Bet you something much better. If he's out in ten minutes, tomorrow it'll be your turn~" Sarah shuddered and said, "Deal. the winner is on top?" I nodded, confident I'll win. He was done with his call in an hour. Welp, this is going to be a new experience tomorrow. Sarah said, "I win!" Patton seemed confused. I said, "Sarah and I bet on how long that call would take. I bet ten minutes, she bet hours. It was an hour, therefore she won." Patton said, "I was on hold for most of that time. The call itself only took ten minutes." I said, "Sorry but that doesn't count, it still took an hour nonetheless. Sarah still wins." Sarah cuddled up to me and said, "And I'm glad I won. It's going to be fun~" I smiled and kissed her on the head. She looked up at me and kissed me. I opened my eyes and I was pinned to the couch. I asked, "Can someone tell me how this happened? I was upright before that kiss." Kat said, snickering, "She was very eager and you just kind of leaned back. You didn't know you did that?" I shook my head, "I don't do that. You didn't happen to use my power against me did you?" Kat said, "Me? Of course not." Remus and Perry said, in stereo, "Yes. She did." Kat said, "Snitches the lot of you." I tried to sit up but a certain woman wasn't letting me. I said, "Sarah? What exactly do you think you're-" I stopped midsentence because she had bit my neck. I'm screwed. I had moaned involuntarily, I couldn't help it. I said, "Sarah, dear please not here, in front of everyone." Sarah said, "Fine." She got up and put a hand down towards me. I smiled and took it. I didn't know Sarah would be this eager, I kind of like it.

Sarah's POV

When we got into the bedroom, locked the door, and pushed Logan onto the bed. I had been wanting to do this for a long time. I already saw a bulge in his pants. I smirked, lay next to him and kissed him, I let my tongue explore his mouth while I was rubbing the immense bulge in his pants. He moaned into the kiss. I pulled back. I saw lust in his eyes, best not keep him waiting much longer. I went down to his pants and took them off but not his boxers. I went under them but didn't take them off. I started to slowly stroke the length of his cock. The moans I heard from him were music to my ears. I pulled his boxers down and I saw why Patton was so tired when he got out of the bedroom. His dick is huge! I put his head in my mouth and I heard a gasp from the man this cock was attached to. I smiled and started to slowly go down his length, letting it enter my throat. When I reached his base, I started to play with his balls and I got a moan because of it. I started to suck him off. when I had a feeling he was close I went up to his head and started to suck on that, milking him. He came with a scream. No sound on this earth will ever be more beautiful than that. 

He was starting to get up but I said, "Hey, hey. I'm not done with you yet, baby." I started to stroke him and he was hard again in no time. Good. I started to position myself above him. I made sure he went in my ass. We should wait a few years before having more kids. I sunk ono his dick and I moaned at the feeling of being filled up by something this big! I got a shuddering moan from Logan and he said, "You're so tight. Is this you're first time having something in your ass?" I said, "SOmething alive, yes. I've played with toys but never done this. It feels amazing." He thrust into me once. I started to move up and down, still sitting up. Although, I have a feeling I won't be able to sit up for much longer. After a few moments, I lied down on Logan and held onto his shoulders. He started to pound into me. I wasn't complaining. I was a moaning mess. To think I could have this with Patton soon too. I was getting close. I said, "I'm close! Don't stop!" I didn't know it was possible but he started going faster! After a few more seconds I kissed him and came, screaking into the kiss. He came soon after me. 

I pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes, He was still high from the orgasm, I was still on my high. He was still inside me. When we had come down from our highs, I took him out of me and lay next to him. We just basked in the afterglow. I cuddled into him and he put his arms around me and he said, "You know, you were the first person I let top me." I replied, "I'm honored. You are the most well-hung guy I've had." Logan said, "Well, I was also the one to take your butt virginity. I'm proud of that." I smiled and kissed him. I think that was an amazing first time. I asked, "Can we stay in here until we are awake enough to go back?" Logan said, "Yes. I also know what sex hair is now." I asked, "Why?" He pointed to my hair, snickering. I sat up and say in the mirror that my hair is now frizzy and tangled even though I had just brushed it. Great, as if my hair isn't enough of a problem. I said, "Oh yeah? Well, how do you like it if I do this?" I started to mess with his hair. At some point, I was on top of him and I could feel the heat from his cock. It was right under my vagina. I was already dripping wet from earlier. I said, "Let me just get something really quick. I don't think either of us wants more kids yet and I've been meaning to try this thing out for a while." I took the female condom out from the nightstand and opened it. I sat down, inserted the condom, got above him and asked, "Ready for round 3?" Logan nodded, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

I had never seen him blush before, it's adorable. I'll tell him later. positioned my vagina above him. I started to go down and I realized, he is rock hard. I said, "God, Lo. You're harder than last time! You have a lot of stamina which is good when you're with me~" In one fluid motion, I was on my back and Logan was on top of me. I said, "Couldn't hold back anymore huh?" Logan shook his head, went down towards my neck and started kissing me from my collarbone, up my neck and finally kissed my lips. I happily kissed back and moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of him inside my pussy. He started thrusting at an astonishing rate. I was panting and moaning. It has been too long since I've had sex, honestly. I started to breathe normally and I was blushing hard and moaning loud. My eyes were closed. Logan had stopped and he had whispered in my ear, "Open your eyes, baby girl~" I opened them slowly and saw Logan looking down on me. He said, "Good girl~. Now try your best to keep them open for me." I nodded. He started thrusting into me again almost as fast as before but he was still pretty fast! I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open but I couldn't when I closed my eyes again, Logan bit my neck gently. I opened my eyes, getting the feeling that was why he did it. I tried to look at him to keep my eyes. This time I was able to keep them open. He found my G spot. I screamed, "Right there! Please, don't stop!" He hit it again and I cried out.

He went down to my ear and said, "You like that?" I whispered, "Yeah. Please, Daddy, don't stop. Aah!" He had hit my spot again. Oh god, this feels amazing. I see why Patton was so worn out. This man knows how to get you going! I felt myself getting close, "Logan, I'm gonna come!" Logan smiled and said, "Me too. Let's come together, can you do that for me?" I nodded and held it back. I felt him come a few seconds later. I released and a torrent of pleasure hit my body in waves. It was amazing. I was panting. I took the condom out, tied it up and threw it into the trash can across the room. Logan lay next to me and said, "How's that for round three" I faced him and said, "Has anyone ever told you, you look adorable when you're blushing? Logan started to blush again and said, "No. Thank you." I smiled and kissed him on his cheek and said, "I love you so much. You know that right?" Logan said, "Yup. I love you too." I asked, "...Will you marry me?" Logan's mouth went slack-jawed and he asked, "Are you serious? This isn't a joke you're playing on me?" 

I said, "Logan, I have never been more serious about anything. Will you marry me?" Logan smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. He kissed me. I kissed back. He pulled back and whispered in my ear, "It would be my honor to marry you, Sarah." I smiled wide and tackled him. I kissed him again, soft but passionately. I was so happy, I was crying. We pulled back and saw that the other was crying. We sat up and he wiped the tear from my eye. I kissed the area where his tear was, licking it away. Logan shuddered, "I think I could get used to things like this. The sex wasn't half bad either." I put him on his back and said, "Please, I made you cum three times and you say, 'it wasn't half bad'?" Logan chuckled, "I was kidding, pumpkin." I said, "Oh. Sorry."Logan leaned up and gave me a quick peck on the lips, "You have nothing to apologize for. You're perfect." I said, "You're not so bad yourself, big boy. We should probably get dressed huh?" Logan said, "Do we have to? Before we go back into the living room, can I brush your hair? It's really bad now." I said, "Sure. I'm not even going to look. It's probably horrendous." We sat up. I got the brush I use. We have all labeled our brushes so if one of us gets lice, it won't spread around. I handed it to him and he patted the place in front of him. I saw in the mirror that even though it looked like he was using his hands to brush my hair, he also had glowing yellow eyes. I knew why when I heard the door unlock. I said, "Logan, lock the door right now. Neither of us is dressed!" Logan said, "Don't worry, I think the only ones who will join us are those who are comfortable with seeing us naked." I said, "So pretty much only Patton." Logan said, "Yes. Besides, I don't want him to worry about us. He'll knock before he comes in anyway. Just then there was a knock at the door. I said, "Come in! It's open!"

The door opened and there was Patton, grinning. He asked, "How bad was it?" As he was coming into the room and locking the door behind him. I said, "I looked like Medusa. On a different note, I see why you love Logan. He is amazing in bed." Patton said, "Isn't he? I've never had sex that good." Patton and I were just trying to make Logan blush again. It worked. Patton said, "Logan, look over here." Logan did and I heard the flash of a camera. Oh god, I hope it wasn't the polaroid. Patton said, "Don't worry, this will be in a separate scrapbook than the family one, I think I'll call it the afterglow scrapbook." Logan asked, "Two questions. What was the picture for? How did you feel about the scrapbook I made?" Patton said, "I took a picture of you because your blush is adorable and I loved the scrapbook you made. Mind if I brush her hair. I know how to deal with her hair since I used to brush it all the time." Logan said, "Be my guest. This hair has a mind of its own." Patton said, "You just need to earn its trust. Get that and it will untangle easily." Patton started brushing my hair and it went a lot faster. Maybe my hair does have a mind of its own and will only cooperate with certain people. I asked, "Can I see the picture, Pat?" Patton handed it to me. It was me and Logan, naked with logan looking at the camera, an adorable blush on his cheeks. I said, "Yeah, this one is a keeper." Logan said, "Ok. Let me see it." I gave it to him. 

He said, "I want to burn this."I said, "Don't you dare! You look adorable!" Logan responded, "It's embarrassing! Fine, I won't burn it but it's not going in any scrapbook. No one else can see this!" I rolled my eyes, "Fine. As long as you don't burn it. Is my hair almost back to normal Patton?" Pat said, "A few more minutes and it should be fine. Then we can go back to the living room." I looked at Logan and smirked, he smirked back. Good, we had the same idea. I said, "Or, we could go again? The three of us?" Patton said, "Wait, what? Are you serious? Aren't you tired?" I said, "Oh Patton. Take a good look at Logan below the waist." Patton did as told and he said, "Oh. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?" I pinned him to the bed and said, "Trust me, dear, you're in for a good time."

Patton's POV

I was under Sarah. It reminded me of our first time together. She was on top then too. I leaned up and kissed her. She started to pull my pants down, with my panties. I felt a tongue enter my vagina. Must be Logan. I moaned into the kiss. He stopped and whispered something to Sarah. Suddenly, while kissing me, Sarah was also playing with my ear. Oh god, that must have been what Logan told her. I screamed into the kiss. Logan had gone back to my vagina and started to finger me. Sarah had pulled back from the kiss and I became a moaning mess. Sarah started to suck and bite on one of my ears while using two fingers to play with the other. Sarah had moved me farther back on the bed and she started to eat me out. I also levitated up. What are these two planning? Before I could think about it anymore, Logan's tip was in my ass. I screamed when he started to lower me onto him. As I went lower I made a shuttering moan. Taking him in so slowly feels amazing~. When I was at his base Logan started to suck on my ear. I bucked my hips, trying to get friction. Sarah had lowered to my vagina and while her tongue was inside me she was rubbing my clit. I'm going to miss this but when I get my surgery Logan and I can have Sarah from both ends.

Logan started to thrust into my ass slowly at first and then he started to go faster. He was letting me get used to the feeling even though I yearned for him to fuck me till I'm so sore I can't get up! I said, "Logan, please, go faster." Logan obliged and started to pound into me as fast as he could go. At the same time, Sarah was fingering me in time with his thrusts, which was pretty impressive for her. I asked, "Sarah? Can you please add another finger?" She only had two at the moment so she added a third. I started to squirm. I think Sarah knows me better than I know myself because, after a few minutes of thrusting three fingers into me, she added a fourth. I just hope none of this is affecting the twins. Although, right now, I don't care. It feels too amazing. Logan had slowed down a little bit but I didn't mind. Sarah had started fisting me, I had never been fisted but if I had known it felt this good, I would have done it sooner. I said, "Guys, I'm getting pretty close!" Logan had flipped me around so I was on my stomach. He started to pound me faster, using gravity to his advantage. At the same time, we were lifted off the bed and Sarah put her vagina to my face when we were down again. 

I started to eat her out, she's earned it. While my tongue was inside her, she was also eating me out. God, I can barely focus on what I'm doing with Logan in my ass and Sarah eating me out. Before I knew it, I came! But they didn't stop. Oh boy. They were helping me ride out my high, or so I thought. They just kept going. I started to finger Sarah and rub her clit with my thumb. I felt Logan throb inside me. He asked, "Ready?" I said, "Oh, I'm ready, daddy. Do it, come inside me!" I felt it inside me and just that sensation made me come again. I added another finger to the two I had inside Sarah while still rubbing her clit until she came. She's always had a hard time. It's just how she is. We lied down and caught our breath. I said, "Guys, I don't think I'll be able to get up." Sarah said, "That was kind of our intent, sweetheart." I asked, "Why is that?" Logan said, "So you don't hurt yourself after hearing what we're going to say. It's good news, I promise." I said, "Ok." Sitting up. I probably can't walk though, since I can't feel my legs. Sarah said, "Before we tell you. Don't worry, I looked it up and it is possible." I said, "Just spit it out before I can feel my legs and strangle you for taking too long!" 

Logan chuckled and whispered in my ear, "After you and I get married, I'm also going to marry Sarah. She had asked me a few minutes before we let you in." I smiled, "Really?! You two are getting married too! That's great!" Sarah said, "Are you sure you're ok with this?" I said, "Sarah honey, it'll be fine. As long as I can get married to Logan I'm happy. I still can't feel my legs though. How about you two just go back to the living room and leave me here for now?" Sarah said, going towards the polaroid, oh no, "Or, I could do this." She took a picture of me sitting up but unable to get up. She said, "I think I'll caption this, a job well-done ~," I said, "Ok, you've had your fun, now leave me be to recover." Logan said, "Or we can cuddle until you can walk again." I said, a blush forming on my cheeks, "I wouldn't object to that." Logan came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I cuddled Sarah from the front but she was facing me. I kissed her on the head. She was curled up in a ball facing me. I said, "Logan, look at how cute Sarah is right now." Logan looked over my shoulder, saw Sarah and said, "I guess she only does that with you. When we cuddle, she's the little spoon. This is adorable, I'm just saying I've never seen her do this before." I said, "On the couch, does she ever cuddle into your chest?" Logan replied, "Yes she does but-" I said, "That's pretty much the equivalent to this but on the couch." Logan said, "Ok, that makes sense." He ended, gently biting my ear. I moaned softly. I never mean to when someone bites my ear, it just kind of happens. 

Logan chuckled and asked, "Think you could get up now?" I replied, "I think so but I believe our kitten is asleep." Logan looked at Sarah and sure enough, she was asleep. Logan levitated the camera and took a picture of me and Logan looking at a sleeping Sarah. Logan got up slowly and used his power to levitate me off of Sarah in a slow way so she would stay asleep. When I was on the ground, I still struggled to get up. Logan smiled at me and lowered a hand down towards me. I was still real;y sore so I had a bit of a limp. I'm going to get an earful of teasing, I just know it. I limped into the living room while using Logan as support. Remus said, "Wow, Lo. Did you give him that limp?" Logan said, "With some help from Sarah who is now asleep." We sat down on the couch and I was sitting next to Kat. She whispered in my ear, "Who gave you the limp? Sarah, Logan, or both of them?" I whispered back, "Both of them. I'm also worried, she wasn't that tired after the threesome with us, was she?" Kat shook her head and said, "I'm sure she's fine though. It was probably because it's kind of late. It's about 5 so I think I'll start dinner. I'd ask if you want to help but seeing you can barely walk, you can sit it out. This might be a good thing for you seeing as you're almost 8 months pregnant and if those kids are anything like you, they might come early."

I said to Logan, "Was that why you didn't want me to be able to walk?" Logan said, "It was part of why, yes." I smiled and lay down on his lap and said, "Well now, you can't get up." Logan booped my nose with his finger and said, "This is, quite possibly, the cutest way to be trapped." I said, "Glad to be adorable." Damon scooted closer and lay on me and said, "Hi." I kissed him and said, "And what do you think you're doing, silly boy?" I never thought I'd call Damon silly. He has changed. Damon smiled at me and said, "I love you, Patton." I said, "I love you, too Damon." Logan said, "Will you let me up so I can help with dinner?" I said, "Nope. You did this to me so you will be my pillow to make up for it~" I stuck my tongue out at him at the end. He smiled, came down and kissed me while my tongue was out. I was still tired so I just let his tongue explore. He pulled back and suddenly, I wasn't on Logan's lap anymore. He was walking towards the kitchen. 

I was on someone's lap though. It was Perry disguised as Logan. I said, "Perry, sweetie, did Logan put you here?" Perry said, "Yes but I'm not complaining." I smiled and rolled my eyes. I was lying down on Perry's lap and Damon was on me, his eyes drooping. I said, "Are you getting tired, Dee?" He looked at me and said, "Wow, it's been a while since you called me that." I replied, "It has but I think it still fits you." Damon nodded and said, "I am getting tired. I think I'm going to nap for a while, on you." I said, "No. Now I won't be able to get up when my legs feel better!" Perry said, "That's kind of the point, Patton dear. If Logan had wanted you to move, he wouldn't have put me here as your pillow. Damon lay down on you all on his own though." I rolled my eyes and said, "I am getting kind of tired, wake me up when dinner's ready." I woke up about an hour later. Damon had gotten up and Perry was kissing me on the head to wake me up. I scooted so I could kiss his lips. I said, "Morning honey." 

I got up, my limp gone, and went to the table and sat down between Logan and Sarah who looks like she just woke up. I said, "Ok. Who woke up Sarah?" Remus said, "Guilty. But only because Roman told me to so she wouldn't miss dinner." I looked at Sarah and said, "You feeling better honey?" She nodded and said, "Yeah, just a little bit groggy is all." I asked, "Why were you so tired? You weren't that tired the last time you were in a threesome." Kat came in and said, "Yeah, you would have been ready for a round two if it was Patton and I. What happened?" Sarah said, "Ok. I'm going to think about it because it's embarrassing and then you can take a look at my mind, Kat." Kat looked and then she thought to me, "She had been holding in her orgasm for 10 minutes. That's why she was tired." I looked at Sarah and said, "You didn't need to do that." Sarah said, "I wasn't trying to. I just couldn't let it out." I said, "Maybe we should get you to a gynecologist. that seems serious." Sarah said, "No, there's no need. I just need a bit of help when it comes to that. It's just how it's worked with me. There's no need for a doctor's appointment." I said, "Ok. Anyway, what did you make Kat?" Logan coughed and I said, "And Logan, who probably helped, even though he was sneaky about it." Kat said, "Well since he's going to marry into our family, I thought I'd tell him the secret ingredient to our family meat sauce." I said, "Well, Logan, what did you think?" Logan said, "Well, It was surprising, that's for sure."

We enjoyed our dinner in peace but for some reason, when I looked at Damon, I saw an old enemy, Damien. It was only for a moment, but it was there. It was as if he had looked up at me and smiled in that evil way he does, but Damon was looking down. I put it out of mind, it was probably just my overactive imagination. Then a few nights later, I had a very detailed, nightmare. It was Damien, which is pretty much just Damon in his old outfit. For some reason, he was glowing yellow. He was smiling at me the same way he was before. He said, "Hello, Patton. I've been curious about something. Ever since Damon met you, he was fighting me harder than he ever had." He had grabbed my shirt, picked me up, and continued while I glared at him, "What is it about you that keeps him going? Why did he fight me so hard after he met you?!" I said, "I don't know! I don't know why he fought you for so long! I didn't even know he had to fight his power! All I know is that if you come back, I'll be ready for you. I'm going to be a father in less than a month! I have them to think about!" I was still suspended in the air so I said, "Put me down, Bastard!" Damien said, "And if I don't? What are you going to do?" My hands were free so with one hand I tried to make him let me go and when he wouldn't loosen the grip of my shirt I said, "Why are you so obsessed with destroying me!?" Damien said, "Because my sole purpose in life is to destroy everything Damon loves. He loves you an awful lot which means I want to kill you. I know I don't hold any power over you anymore but there are still people you live with who fear me because like you said, I'm the type of man you fear on sight!" 

I replied, "We know what you're capable of and now we're ready for anything you throw at us!" Damien said, "Such cocky words for someone who doesn't have a cock!" I said, "That's a low blow even for you, snake!" Damien said, "Trust me, you don't know what I'm capable of. I haven't just been dormant, I've been resting, planning. I have something big and it's coming your way whether you're ready or not. It's something you can't stop even if you tried!" I said, "Alright, I'll bite. What is it?" Damien smirked and I realized, this entire time he's had two snake eyes. They're just a part of him. Damien said, "I have been gathering all the loathing Damien has and reconfiguring it to be aimed towards you. Not even Damon will be able to fight against it. They're his feelings so he won't be able to fight me, this time. There's something you don't know about his power. Ask him what happened on his 5th birthday." 

I woke up with a start but I knew for a fact it wasn't a dream. I looked at Damon and he was sweating, ho doesn't sweat when he sleeps. I shook him awake. It took a lot of effort. I said, "Damon, wake up. Are you ok?" Damon looked at me, with two yellow eyes. He looked scared though which means he doesn't know. I also realize if anyone else woke him up, I don't know what would have happened. I said, "Damon, honey, do you know what's happening?" Damon said, "Well, I can't see which must mean I have two snake eyes, am I right?" I said, "Yeah but why can't you see?" Damon replied, "When I have snake eyes, they're Damien's eyes so it renders me blind unless he's in control, which I'm not going to let him be." I said, "Let's go to the living room so we don't wake up the others. Are you able to turn the eyes off?" Damon shook his head and said, "I've been trying for a while. It seemed like Damien was reaching out to someone, intimidating them." I replied, "That was me. I just had a chat with him." We went to the living room and sat down on the couch. A second later Kat came out and hugged me saying, I saw the whole thing but could do nothing about it. He knew I was there." I hugged her back, "Hey, it's ok. It's good you're up though. I wanna try to reach out to him again. I'm going to need Damon to weaken him and for you to mentally spot me if that makes sense." Kat nodded, "Yeah you want me to go in there with you, keep myself hidden, and drag you out if things get hairy, right?" I nodded, "Exactly. Damon is there a way you can weaken him while I'm in there. I want this to be evenly matched." Damon nodded, "You want to be able to physically hurt him, right?" I nodded, Damon said, "Yeah I can do that. What are you going to do?" I said, grimacing, "I'm going to make him sing like a canary. I want answers and with god as my witness, I will get them! I'm not even religious!" 

I put a hand on Damon's shoulder and felt for Damien. There was an aura around him that I can't describe but I know I need to latch onto it. In an instant I was in the blackness that I assumed was the back of Damon's mind. Damien came out of the shadows and said, "Well, well. I didn't expect you to come back on purpose. You learn fast." I walked up to him, twisted the front of his neon yellow shirt and said, "Look, idiot! I am not going to put up with your bullshit! This is what we're going to do. I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer truthfully, or you'll regret it!" I threw him to the ground. He was sitting up with his arms behind him for support. He was looking up at me, not even trying to hide the fact he was scared. I said, "Are you scared? Good. Now, what happened on Damon's 5th birthday. I haven't asked him yet but I have a feeling I'll want it from you first. If you misbehave, you'll regret it, trust me." Damien said, "Well you know how there are a metaphorical angel and demon on your shoulders? Well for Damien, that was literal. We were smaller of course but he had an angel and demon on his shoulders, guiding him. He would listen to the angel sometimes and he would listen to me sometimes. We had a lot of fun in his younger years." He was smiling, like he was reminiscing. He continued, "On his fifth birthday, he was given a choice to pick his angel or demon to guide him for the rest of his life. 

The angel promised Damon would have a good life if he chose him. I promised that he could control people if he chose me. It was what I was always planning. To a five-year-old, control over people sounds like a lot of fun. I didn't tell him that every time he used this power, I would gain more control. He chose me, I killed the angel with a snap of my fingers, If he had chosen the angel, they would be a team and he still would be able to control people but he would have to ask for their consent which was ridiculous. I'm getting off-topic, sorry. By the time he was six, Damon was a passenger in his own body. He was my prisoner, it was great. Then he met you in college. Suddenly he was fighting against me. He was pretty lenient before. He would even egg me on at times. But when it came to you, he would cry and beg me not to hurt you. What is it about you?!" With that, he had pinned me down, "What is it about you that makes him fight! My plan was going perfectly until he met you!" I punched him in the face and pinned him. I stood up, with one foot still on him. I said, "I told you, you'd regret misbehaving, didn't I? Look, I don't know why I keep him going. All I know is that he loves me and I love him. Now if you wouldn't mind. I have a few more questions." 

Damien said, "Can I ask you one? How the hell are you able to do this. When I reached out to you I was able to touch you but I made it a pint, you couldn't do anything to me." I smirked, "All I'm telling you is I have some help this time. Now, besides you killing the angel, what happened when Damon chose you?" Damien said, "Well, my powers became stronger. I had a choice on what emotion I would feed off of. I chose fear because I always enjoyed when people were afraid. I wanted people to be afraid of me." I said, "Did you think I would be able to scare you like I am right now?" Damien said, "What makes you think I'm scared?" I looked him in the eye, raising an eyebrow and said, "Probably because when I threw you to the ground, you had a scared expression on your face you weren't trying to hide. I can also feel your emotions. I know you're afraid of me." I asked, "If I hurt you when you're in control, does it hurt Damon?" Damien replied, "No it only hurts me. On that note, I'll make you a deal. How about we have a fight one on one. If you win I'll answer the rest of your questions with straight answers instead of long stories." I said, "And if I lose? What then?" Damien smirked, "If you lose, you let me use your body. I'm able to switch hosts. I've just never needed to before because Damon has been working out well, for the most part." I said, "You have a deal. What are the rules?" Damien said, "You win by pinning your opponent or if your opponent yields." I said, "Sounds reasonable. How long does your opponent need to be pinned down? Also, you can't go for my stomach" Damien replied, "10 seconds, the pinner counts. One round. Fine, I won't punch or kick you in the stomach" 

I said, "That works for me." I threw the first punch. It collided with his right cheek, he fell to the floor. Whatever Damon is doing to weaken him is working. I just hope he can keep doing it. Damien got up quickly and punched me in the shoulder. I stumbled but recovered quickly. I heard Kat's voice in my head, "Do you want me to get you out of here?" I thought back, "Are you kidding me? Then he'll win by default. I'm going to see this through till the end. I am not going to let him use me as his host. Who knows how long it will take me to get out." Damien went for my head but I ducked and swept my legs. He fell backwards and I pinned him for 3 seconds before he was able to overwhelm me and pinned me. I got up, letting my anger fuel me. I kicked him in the gut. He fell on his back and I sat on him, counted ten seconds and said, "Well, Damien looks like I win. Want me to let you breathe before I keep questioning you?" Damien nodded, exhausted. I got up and he just lay there, catching his breath. I asked, "I'm surprised you're so tired. I thought that would be harder." Damien chuckled softly, "It might be because I'm not used to fighting in the mindscape and partly because you're the one who made contact with me. That plays a big role when it comes to strength." 

When he had caught his breath I extended a hand towards him and asked, "Need a hand? I'm not heartless. I may hate you but It's easier for me to tell when you're lying when I can see your eyes." Damien took my hand, got up and asked, "Even so, you're acting strangely kind towards me. Even though only a moment ago, you were ready to kill me." I said, "I learned a long time ago, that sometimes if you show your enemies kindness, they might show you some in return. I don't know why I think that will work on you. It probably won't but it's worth a shot. Before you ask, yes I helped you up because I thought you were dead and it's hard to question someone when they're lying down." Damien asked, face unsure, "In other circumstances, if you saw me, what would you think of me?" I said, "Are you serious? Fine, I'll humor you. I would think you're very charismatic based on your outfit. If I saw you smiling the way you usually do I would think you're a prick...But if I saw you siling when you were reminiscing about the old days when it was you and the angel, I'd think you were someone who has a lot of self-confidence and might be someone worth talking to. Facial features say a lot about you." Damien was still hesitant. I asked, "Ok. What's going on? It seems like something has been on your mind for a while. You look almost like Damon right now" Damien walked up to me and did something I never thought he would do, he put some stray hair behind my ear and said, "I am a part of Damon, yes. I'm the part of him who craves control. A little too much but it's who I am." I said, still an inch from his face, "Why do I feel so safe around you right now when a moment ago, I was so angry?" Damien whispered, "Possibly because I'm acting like Damon at the moment?" I don't know why but I had an intense urge to kiss him. I did. I knew he wasn't exactly Damon but he was a part of him. Damien put a hand on the back of my neck and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly I woke up on the couch. I sat up and said, "What the hell?! I was just starting to understand him!" Kat said, "No you weren't! You were too close to the situation to get it but he was playing you. He knows you too well. What he said might have been true but he was tricking you. For all we know, he could have been trying to use you as a host with that kiss!" As if to prove me right, I looked at Damon and he looked at me, anger in his eyes, "How did you get out?! You were alone in there!" I said, "I wasn't, asshole! I had help, remember. I can't believe you. Those questions you had asked me. It was all a trick, a lie! Why am I not surprised!" Damien chuckled, "Well, I do consider myself an actor. The moment I said I might use you as a host, the more appealing it became. I knew I wouldn't be able to get close enough to you the way I was acting so I decided to take a softer approach. appeal to the part of you that's sentimental and would do anything for the ones you love." I luged for him, hands around his throat and said, "Guess what bitch?! I'd still do anything for the ones I love! Since doing this doesn't hurt Damon, I am ready to do all I can to make sure you stay weak! If there's a way to kill you, I will do it!" Damien pinned me to the couch, choking me and said, "Be careful! you wouldn't want to die before you give birth, now do you?" Kat ran off to get help.


	41. Chapter 41

James's POV

I was woken up by Kat who said, "Dad! Damien's back and he's fighting Patton right now!" I got up and saw Damien choking the life out of Patton. While prying Damien off of him I told Kat, "Wake up the others! We're going to need help!" I got Damien off of Patton and when Logan came in he made sure Patton was still alive. He was, but it was pretty close. Perry came next and he asked me, "Would you mind holding his arms for me? I have something I want to do." I held his arms behind his back, made him face Perry and said, "Be my guest." Perry punched Damien so hard in the face, his nose was bleeding. He was also knocked unconscious. I held onto him and said to Roman and Remus, "Remus, get a chair that we know can hold him. Roman, find a rope and tie him to that chair. Even if Damon is the one who wakes up, Damien could take control again at any moment. Someone put him in the bedroom for when he comes to. The only ones who will question him will be those who aren't afraid of him which is only Logan, Patton, and Kat, I can't question him because I don't know what would happen to Damon if I killed Damien. I want to kill him." Remus came back with a sturdy chair. I put Damien's hands behind the chair. They tied his hands together and tied his feet to the chair. I went over to Patton to check on him. He was breathing, but just barely. I asked Logan, "Have you called the ambulance?" Logan nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek. I said, "Hey. He's gonna be ok. He's breathing and his pulse is getting better by the second. The ambulance is just a precaution." The ambulance came, checked him out and said, "What happened here?" Patton said, "I don't mean to be rude, but it's our business and even if we told you, you wouldn't get it." The doctor left and Patton got up and said, "Where is he?" Logan said, "We put him in the bedroom before the ambulance came. I'm going to be the one to question him. You and Kat are still shaken up from what happened. I am a ball of fury." Patton said, "Logan, whatever you do, don't kill him. We still need answers." Logan nodded and went into the bedroom

Logan's POV

I walked into the bedroom and Damien was there, staring at me with his snake eyes. Wow. They are very realistic. He chuckled and said, "So they sent you in here? Why? You're just a- " Before he finished his sentence, I punched him in the nose. There was fresh blood on my knuckles when I pulled back. Damien said, "Ok, ow. You're a nerd who knows how to punch, I'll give you that." I said, "That was for almost killing the love of my life! Now, this is how it's going to work, you're going to answer my questions truthfully, or I'll make you answer truthfully." Damien smirked, "And how do you plan to do that?" I smirked back, turned my power on so he'd see my eyes glow and said, "I can use my power as a truth serum, I can even make it hurt if I want to." 

Damien sighed, dropping his smirk, "FIne. I'll answer your questions." I had him face the bed and I sat down. I asked, "First things first. I did a lot of research on you. Turns out, you come from a child who has had an abusive relationship with their parents and would do anything to stop the abuse. Is this true?" Damien's eyes went wide and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. He said, "It's true. Ever since he was 3, Damon was his parents' punching bag. Sometimes it was a punishment, sometimes it was for them to blow off steam but most of the time, it was for no reason at all." Damien was crying harder now. He continued, "The only solace he had was that I would always tell him that no matter who he picks between me and his angel, we will find a way out of this hell hole. When he chose me, The first thing I did was try to control his parents so they wouldn't hurt him. Their will-power was stronger than our though. Whether it was the drugs, or the alcohol or both, I don't know but they still hit us. The next thing we did was make a plan to run away. It took a whole year for us to run away. We were a team. I was in the passenger seat, helping him, in the beginning. Then when the foster family we were sent to after someone found us abused us, I vowed no one would hurt Damon again!" I said, "Are you telling me you care about Damon?" Damien said, "YES! I care about him. He's more than a host, he's my best friend. While all of you were in there, I've been thinking. I think I've been going overboard. I've been hurting people who get close to him just because I'm overprotective." 

His nose was still bleeding but he was probably numb to it by now. I left, went to the bathroom, got some tissues and put them in his nose saying, "I'm only doing this because Patton will kill me if he finds out I hit you so hard you started to bleed for a few minutes." Damien said, "I know he wouldn't, he probably expected you to hit me. Thanks." I asked, "If there was a way you could have your own body, would you take that chance?" Damien thought for a moment and said, "There always was a way to have a body of my own, I just didn't want to. I think I'm ready now." What Damien didn't know was that a while back, we put a baby monitor in this room for when the kids are born. The other one is with everyone else. I asked, "What could we do to give you that chance?" Damien said, " You're probably not going to like it. It involves a dead body." I said, "Well, I have a feeling Remus would be fine with getting you one. How do you transfer to the body?" Damien said, "Unfortunately, there is only one way, a kiss, which is why I kissed Patton." I said, "I want to hit you again." Damien said, "Why would you tell me that?" I replied, "Because I'm not going to. The truth is, when I turn my power on, I have to do something with it or my eyes hurt so when I showed you my power, I did that truth serum thing I was telling you about. I feel bad for you. All you've ever done was to protect Damon. Why are you ready to leave him?" Damien smiled, it was almost endearing, "I'm ready to leave him because now he has you, a family who will protect him. Just promise me you still trust him." I said, "We do still trust him. We've separated you from Damon so we know what you've done wasn't his fault." 

I thought for a moment, went to lock the door and sat down on the bed again, "If I untie you, promise you'll just sit down on the chair?" Damien said, "Seriously? You're going to untie me? After all, I've done to Patton?" I nodded, "I know that you were just trying to protect your best friend. You hurt whoever got close to him because you were afraid they would hurt him. You know that isn't the case now, right?" Damien nodded, "You hit it right on the head, teach." I went to the back of the chair and just before I started untying I heard Kat's voice in my head, "Are you sure about this Logan?" I thought back, "I locked the door in case he does anything. I want to keep whatever happens in this room." I started to untie his wrists. When they were untied I started to go for his legs one at a time. He got up, stretched, sat down on the chair and said, "Why? After everything I've done to hurt all of you?" I said, "Because you're like a parent to Damon. You raised him, didn't you?" Damien said, "Pretty much. All the Angel did was tell him that someday it would stop, giving him false hope. I told him that one day we'll get out and that until then I'd be there for him." He turned his arms so the bottom was facing me, there were a lot of self-harm scars. He said, "I was the one who gave him the idea to do this. The thing is, I knew he was starting to go overboard. When I told him to stop, he wouldn't. When he tried to kill himself, I took control and called the police to get us into a hospital." There was a knock at the door.

Patton's POV

I knocked on the door and said, "Logan, unlock this door and let me in." Logan opened the door. I went over to Damien, hugged him and said, "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through. We have a baby monitor in here so we heard everything." I felt him crying on my shoulder. I pulled back and even though he still had snake eyes, I saw that he isn't all that different to Damon. I stood him up and whispered, "Are you able to control when you transfer into a body?" Damien whispered back, "Yes. Why?" I pulled back and kissed him. He was surprised but he put a hand on my neck and deepened the kiss. I think this is the first time I kissed him willingly. In the mind doesn't count because he was tricking me. I pulled back from the kiss and said, "You know, we both came from the same childhood. My dad hit me almost every day when I was a kid. I ran away when I was 6 too." Damien asked, "Really? I guess you got your power because you needed friends, not another parent." I laughed, "Yeah, I guess that's why I got my clones and why I can feel people's emotions if I want to. If you went into the other room, you'd probably find all of them crying." Damien sat down on the bed and Logan and I sat on both sides of him. He asked, "You guys are going to help me?" I said, "Everyone deserves a second chance at a better life. I know Remus will find a way to get you a body. Just don't ask how he got it. Is there a certain way you want to look?" Damien said, "I just care that it's a male and at least 5'5". I said, "I think that can be arranged. " Damien asked, "If I go to the other room, will I be punched?" I chuckled, "The opposite. You might suffocate from all the hugging. They heard everything. They all feel really bad for you. Virgil won't admit it, but even he feels sorry for you." I got up, extended a hand toward Damien and said, "Wanna go see?" He smiled, grabbed my hand and said, "Promise you won't let go of my hand? I'm kind of scared." I squeezed his hand and said, "I promise, if any of them try anything, I'll protect you. I don't think you have anything to worry about though." 

We went into the other room and everyone looked at us, their eyes still wet with tears. Virgil was the first to walk up to him. Damien took a deep breath and said, "Virge...I'm so sorry, for everything I've done to you. Damon didn't apologize cause he knew I was the one who needed to." Vigil gave him a half-smile, softly punched Damien in the arm and said, "Don't sweat it. I forgave you when you started to spill your guts out to Logan. I think we all came from the same background. Our powers were our coping mechanisms. I wanted to stop time and run away so they wouldn't know I was gone. I did just that when I was 6." Roman said, "We were bullied at school. We wanted to make them pay. All we did when we were 6 was run away though." Kat said, "I think I got mirroring because I wanted to be there for Patton." Perry said, "Heh. I wanted to look like someone else so if my parents found me, they wouldn't know it was me. When I was 6 I turned into my best friend and ran away." Sarah said, "In other words, the only ones here who weren't abused were me and my dad." Damien looked at her, chuckled and said, "Yup. The rest of us are a fucked up mess." Remus said, "So, is there a limit to how long the body has to be dead?" Damien said, "Oh yeah. That. I mean I wish it didn't have to be dead but in transferring myself, I will have killed the person I transfer into. I think I would feel better if it was someone already dead. Remus. However, you're doing this, I'd like to go with you." Remus said, "Yeah, I can do that. I'm surprised you haven't apologized to me yet. There's no need, though cause I forgave you when I found out you were as messed up as the rest of us. Are you sure you want to do it with me though? I'm pretty much going to go rob a grave." Damien said, "It'll be easier to dig with two people. Well, I think Damon wants a chance to talk again. See you guys later!"

Damon said, "You guys forgive him?" I asked, "How much did you hear?" Damon said, "Everything. When Logan used his power, it allowed me to be in the passenger seat instead of the back. I was able to hear who was talking but I couldn't see shit. By the way, Remus, when you and Damien go robbing a grave, I'm going to be in the trunk of my mind so I can't hear anything and I'll have deniability." Remus said, "That's fair." It was still only 3:00 am. I said, "Well, It's pretty early, you guys should go to bed. I'll join you in a bit. I still need to think about all of this." Sarah said, "Ok. Just don't stay up too long." I nodded. When everyone went to their rooms I sat down on the couch, lay my head on the back of the couch and said, "God. That kiss...I didn't think it would feel so good." I bit my lip, thinking about it. When he deepened the kiss, I had let his tongue slowly enter my mouth. He let me lead until I pulled back. 

Logan came out of the room and said, leaning on the wall across from the couch, "Ok, I know you, what's wrong?" He sat down after I patted the seat next to me. I said, "Noting's wrong." He held my chin with his index finger and thumb and had me face him. I looked into his eyes and saw the worry of them. I said, "Fine. Nothing's wrong exactly, I've just been thinking about...that kiss. It was the first time I had kissed him by choice. I thought it would be the same as it was back then, cold, rough, obligatory. Instead, it was gentle, passionate, and loving." Logan said, "I thought so. I can understand that it sparked something in you. You're a hopeless romantic. Get past the initial shock and think, do you love him?" I said, "I was wondering that. I think I do. It's a new feeling, loving someone who had made me feel worthless but with one kiss he made me feel like I was everything to him. I think I should ask him." Logan asked, "And how are you going to do that?" I replied, "The same way I did last time, feel around for him in Damon's mind. I'm going to see if I can do it from here. It would be something new but I think I can do it." I closed my eyes and felt for the minds in the other room. I found Logan's first because he was right next to me. I moved past his mind and went into the other room, mentally. I found Damon's mind and felt inside it for Damien. His aura had changed but I still knew it was him. 

I was in the void again and said, "Damien? You in here?" Damien came out, smiling kindly. He said, "Hey Patton. What are you doing back here?" I said, a little nervous, "I was just thinking about the kiss we shared and how different it felt to how it was before. What changed?" He smiled, walked over to me, held my chin gently, his face centimeters from mine and said, "How I feel about you has changed. You know, when Damon said 'I love you' it was from both of us. He just didn't say it that because if he did, you wouldn't believe him." I smiled and said," I love you too, Damien" I closed the distance between us and kissed him. He also put a hand towards my ear and started to play with that. I pulled back and said, "How about I leave, you wake up, and we make up for lost time~?" Damien nodded. I was back on the couch and I was already dripping wet. Damien came out of the bedroom. I said, "Logan, I won't be coming to bed." Logan said, looking at Damien, confused, "Why is that?" I said, "Because Damien and I are going to make up for our lost time. Don't worry, we'll be safe." Logan got up, walked over to Damien, circled him for a moment, and came over to me and said, "Fine. Just be careful Patton." I said, "Logan, sweetie, it'll be fine. I promise." Logan nodded. I kissed him on the cheek. The only available room was my old room so that's where we went. I'll clean the sheets in the morning, er, later.

When we entered the room, Damien suddenly looked unsure. He asked, "are you sure you're ok with this?" I said, "Damien, honey. Trust me. I want this more than you know" He had closed the door so I had pinned him to it by putting my arms on both sides of his head and I kissed him. He melted into it. I bit his lip, which evoked a delicious moan from him. I pulled back and said, "Now do you believe me?" Damien nodded. I turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. I got on top of him, holding myself up with my hands. I went down to his neck and started to leave marks here and there. I heard beautiful moans come from him. I pulled back to look at him and his eyes were dazed. I bit my lip and said, "You like that?" All he did was nod. I went down to his pants and saw a bulge and remembered, Damien was the most well-hung man I'd ever had. I just never had a chance to appreciate it back then. I pulled down his pants and boxers. He was rock hard. He was bigger than logan but not by much. I kissed his tip and it twitched. He gave a shuddering moan. I put his tip in my mouth and slowly went down his length until I felt it hit the back of my throat. I started to suck him off. I could tell Damien wanted to touch me but was hesitant so I got off of him for a minute and said, "Damien. I trust you. I know you've changed so you can do whatever you want with me. Or if you like, we can come up with a safe word." Damien replied, "I think I'd feel better if we had a safe word." 

I smiled nodded, and sat next to him on the bed, he had already sat up. I said, "Well how about if I think you're going too far I'll say.... oh, starfish, and if I am in a position where I can't talk, I'll tap you three times." Damien nodded, "Yeah that sounds good." He put a hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. I think that was when he believed I trusted him, he saw the longing in my eyes. I smiled and kissed him softly, pinning him to the bed again. He rolled us over and was on top of me. Still kissing me, Damien started to play with my earlobe, making me moan into the kiss. Pulling back, Damien went down to my pants and took them off me but not my panties. With a smirk, he said, "Remember when I told you I was a tease? You're about to find out why." I rolled my eyes and then I felt him palming me through the fabric, god it felt good. I said, "Oh god, that's not fair, I was already wet from the kiss earlier in the mindscape." Damien said, "If you want it, there's just one word you need to say first. I'll give you a hint, it was a nickname." He used to make me call him sir in bed. I said, "Starfish. No, I'm not calling you that." Damien was confused and then the realization hit, "Oh shit, sorry. Want to take a break?" I rolled my eyes and said, "No you idiot. Just please, take these off of me at least." Damien nodded and took my panties off achingly slow. When they were off he started eating me out but stopped right before I came. I said, voice just above a whisper, "Why'd you stop?" Damien said, "I wouldn't want you coming before I enter you, kitten~" I never thought I'd let him call me that but I like it. He put his tip at the entrance to my ass. He started to enter me slowly so I could adjust since it had been years since we had sex together. It felt much better then it did the last time I was with him. When our hips collided he started to pick up the pace. I forgot how much stamina he had. I came after a few minutes but he was able to go for a long while before he came. After he was down from his high, he got out of my ass and collapsed next to me. I don't know when but at some point he had started to fuck me from the side. We fell asleep soon after he pulled out. I'm glad I locked the door.

I woke up the next morning because I was hungry. The digital alarm clock next to me said it was 10 am. I turned over to Damien/Damon and kissed him on the nose. He woke up and I saw Damon's brown eyes. He was groggy which meant he was in the passenger seat and felt everything from last night. He smiled, "Hey Patton. By the way, Damien and I have very different techniques. I only felt everything, I didn't give him advice because I knew he would yell at me if I did. I chuckled and said, "I thought so, although you really should have stopped him from suggesting that nickname, it was a bit much." Damon said," I told him you wouldn't like it but he didn't listen. He really is like a dad that way." I asked, getting my clothes and getting dressed, "What was your angel like?" Damon said, "Well he was a lot like me, he tried his best to look on the bright side of things and whenever my parents hit me he would tell me one day it would stop. Damien, who I just called demon at the time, would say that after I chose who to listen to, they would help me find a way out. That was the main reason I chose Damien. The angel gave me false hope while Damien gave me a choice to leave." I gave him his boxers and pants and we went downstairs. Everyone was on the couch. When Logan saw me, he smiled and walked into the kitchen and came out with two plates of pancakes, one for me and one for Damon. I said to Damon, "You should be honored he made some for you in advance as well, he only does that for people he likes." Damon smiled tiredly and said, "Cool. I'm still tired. Why aren't you tired, Patton?" I laughed and replied, "Damien may have the stamina but I have been in a threesome with Logan and Sarah which is more tiring than it sounds. Sarah has known me all my life, Logan has known and love me for years. I couldn't walk afterward." Damon said, "Ok, that makes sense." We sat down at the dinner table and had our late breakfast. I was at the seat where I was also able to see the tv. I was starting to get worried that I would have my water break and not feel it so I looked it up on my phone. I didn't get any straight answers so I texted Cindy.

Patton: Hey Cindy, I was wondering, what does it feel like when your water breaks?

Cindy: Well it feels like you're peeing yourself but it's only for a second and there will be a lot of it. If you don't feel it you will definitely feel the contractions that come soon after. Why are you asking anyway? Worried they might come early?

Patton: Exactly that. I'm 8 months pregnant. I'm honestly a little bit scared.

Cindy: I wish I could tell you it will be easy but it won't be especially since you have twins. It's going to hurt like hell but you need to push when the doctor tells you to and if they don't want to cooperate and start to come out feet first or something you might have to get a c-section. 

Patton: Are there any signs to look for to know they might be coming early?

Cindy: When was the last time you felt them kick?

Patton: Kick or move?

Cindy: Kick

Patton: I felt one of them kick half an hour ago

Cindy: Did it hurt more than usual?

Patton: No

Cindy: Good. The closer they are to coming out, the more those kicks are going to hurt.

Patton: Ok. And I'll know they're coming when my water breaks?

Cindy: Exactly. Your water will break, followed by a lot of pain from your back or stomach. Think menstrual cramps times 5.

Patton: Ouch

Cindy: Yeah. If it's so bad you can't speak, just scream, they'll know what's going on, especially James since he's been a father before.

Patton: Ok. Thanks for the advice.

Cindy: No prob. I have to get on a plane now to work, you good?

Patton: Yeah.

I sighed and slowly walked to the couch and put my laptop on the tv tray in front of me. I bought all the baby stuff I had bookmarked using my credit card since I had put my share of our money on it. It would all get here within a few days. It was all from amazon so I'll get a notification when It's here. I also looked up if it was possible to have a three-way marriage. It was. Now I just needed to ask Logan and Sarah if they were up for it. I said, "Logan, Sarah, can you help me up so we can talk in the other room? I want to ask you two something." They helped me up and sat me down on the bed. I said, "So I've been thinking of moving the wedding to after the twins are born and making it a wedding between the three of us!" Sarah said, "I'd love that! What about you Logan?" Logan nodded, "I think it's a great idea. All we really need to do is get Sarah a wedding dress, another wedding ring for Sarah, and then we can set the date." I nodded, "Exactly. I want it to be after they're born though since I can barely walk." Logan chuckled and replied, "Yeah that's fair. You're inviting Cindy and her family right?" I nodded, "Yeah. I even have the template for the invitations. We just need to send them out a week before the wedding. It's pretty much going to be us, Cindy's family and my brother James" Logan said, "I'm ok with a small wedding. What about you Sarah?" Sarah nodded, "That's fine with me." 

We went back to the living room and Roman asked, "What was that about?" I replied, "We were just making Logan and I's wedding a three-way wedding. It'll be me, Logan and Sarah." Remus said, "Wait, that's legal?" I said, "Technically no, but it is possible if we get married by a friend and change it to a private wedding instead of one at a venue. I was thinking James would marry us and the wedding would be at the park downtown. It would also have to be after Pattonjr and Patricia are born since I can barely walk." James said, "Alright, I'll marry you three. I just hope no one from my work sees me doing it or I will be fired for sure." Sarah said, "Don't worry, we can make it a nighttime wedding and use the white Christmas lights we found in the attic for the path to the aisle and to light up the gazebo there. Yes, there's a gazebo now, It's changed a lot since we were there last. I said, "We can also bring blankets to sit on and make the reception a picnic." Virgil asked, "How long have you been thinking about changing the wedding that much?" I replied, "Since Sarah proposed to Logan I've had it as a plan b so that was 15 days ago." I smiled at Virgil and he said, "What's that smile for? You only smile like that when you know something I don't." I said playfully, "What are you talking about, I don't know anything." I made eye contact with Roman who was making the motion for me to stop. I raised an eyebrow as if to say, "I gave you the opportunity, take it." Roman thought for a second before taking a deep breath and asking Virgil, "Can I talk with you in the other room, Virge?" Virgil said, "Sure, Princey."

Roman's POV

Damn It! I hate when Patton's right. I took Virgil by the hand, took him to our room, which was in the back of the house. I was so nervous. I know we've been together for two years now but still, the last time someone asked him this it didn't end well. I sat him on the bed and I remained standing, trying to think of how to start. Virge said, "Hey, Roman. You ok? If it's something your nervous about, take a few deep breaths." I did while I collected my thoughts. I said, "Virgil, you are the most amazing man I know. You have brought out sides of me I didn't know I had. When we went to that my chemical romance concert I realized I actually liked their music. You have made me a better man than I used to be. I love you with all of my heart. What I'm trying to say is..." I went down on one knee and felt for the ring box in my pocket. I took it out and opened it so the gold wedding band inside was showing and said, "Will you marry me?" Virge started to cry. He nodded, smiling wider than I had seen him smile before. I put the ring on his finger and he pulled me up and kissed me. I kissed back a happy tear rolling down my cheek. I am really glad he said yes. I was worried that he would say no because of what Damien had done after he proposed to Virgil. 

I opened my eyes and Virgil was on top of me, lying on my chest. He said, "I love you so much, Roman. That was a beautiful proposal speech." I said, "I'm glad you liked it, Maleficent. Are you going to let me get up any time soon or ami going to have to tickle you?" Virgil looked up at me, "You wouldn't dare!" I smiled, "Oh. I would. I'm going to give you three seconds before I kill you with tickles." Three seconds went by and he didn't get up, I started gently tickling his ribcage which made him a giggling mess, "Ok, ok, you win, I'll let you up, just stop tickling me!" He got off me and caught his breath before taking his revenge and tickling my sides. I started laughing like an idiot until I managed to pin him to the bed by his wrists. We both stopped laughing and caught our breath. I kissed him softly and passionately. He gladly kissed back. I pulled back and said, "We should get back to the others." Virgil nodded, a blush still on his cheeks. We walked back to the living room, hand in hand. 

Remus's POV

Roman and Virgil came back into the living room. Roman sat on the couch next to me and I said, "Did you finally propose? You've had that ring for months." Roman replied, rolling his eyes, "Yes I proposed." Virgil said, "Ro, you've had this ring for months? Why did you wait so long?" Roman was about to reply but Damon's eyes went yellow and they were snake-like and Damien said, "He was afraid you would say no because of what I had done to you after we were engaged." Roman pointed to Damien and said, "Exactly." Virgil said to Roman, "Well, when you proposed I did think about then but I knew you wouldn't do that because you're not that kind of person. You never were." I saw Damien looked pretty sad. I shocked Virgil with a static shock with my pawer and he said, "Remus, what the hell?" I pointed at Damien. Virgil said, "Hey, Damien. Come on. I forgive you for back then. I understand why you did it. It's ok." Damien replied, "It still didn't hurt you any less." Virgil said, putting his hand on Damiens in a comforting gesture, "Damien, I'm over it. It's all water under the bridge. When Logan made you pour your guts out a few days ago, we all forgave you and put the past behind us." Damien smiled, "Really?" Virgil laughed, "Do you think we would be letting you live with us if we didn't trust you?" Damien said, "Good point." I chipped in, "By the way, Damien. I think I know where we can get the body. We have shovels and a camping lamp but we're going to need someone else to stand guard. Any volunteers?" Roman said, "I'll come. Does the lamp have a good battery in it?" I said, "No but as long one of us is touching it, it'll shine bright." Roman replied, "True. Is it heavy enough to use as a weapon?" I replied, "Yup. So it'll be Roman, Damien and I tonight. Cool" 

Perry said, "Hey Remus, can I talk with you alone?" I shrugged, "Sure." He led me to our room which was across from Roman and Virgil's. We got inside and I said, "You can't come with us, four people will be too suspicious." Perry smiled and shook his head, "It's not that. I don't want to go anyway. No, I was actually wondering if you were free to go out with me tomorrow night?" I said, "Are you asking me out on a date?" Perry said, "Yes. There's somewhere we can go I think you'll really like." I said, "I'd love to go on a date with you Perry. I haven't had the chance to get to know you so I think it's a great idea. Where are you thinking of having it?" Perry said, "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise silly." I rolled my eyes and smiled. I pulled him in by his waist and kissed him. He gladly kissed back. We knew we loved each other but we haven't got any farther than kissing and cuddling together at night. He's the little spoon because I'm a few inches taller than him. I'm really glad he doesn't mind my mustache. I pulled back from the kiss and Perry still had a dazed look in his eyes. I chuckled low and said, "Come on hon, let's go back." Perry nodded and tried to pull back from the hug but I wouldn't let him. In one fluid motion I was carrying him bridal style with him saying, "Remus, What are you doing?! Put me down!" I looked down at him and said, "Come on, I want to announce this first date the right way." Perry said, "And what is that exactly?" I replied, "You'll see~" When we got to the living room all eyes were on us. I said, "Perry and I have a date tomorrow night! He asked me out!" Perry was too embarrassed to say anything. He looked up at me though. I looked down at him and brought him up to me for a quick kiss. I put him down while I kissed him which was not an easy task but I did it. 

Perry pulled back from the kiss, cheeks red, and whispered in my ear, "I'm not saying pick me up like that again in front of them but I didn't hate it." I whispered back, " I know what you mean and you are such a bottom." Perry replied, "Shut up. It's not my fault you're sexy as hell." He had me there. Now I was blushing, not as much as him but still. Patton snickered and Kat thought to me, "If he whispered what I think he did, get used to it. He's a switch. He's a bratty sub and an intimidating dom but in a very sexy way. I should know, I dated him." I looked at her and said, "Really?" Kat smiled and nodded. I sat on the couch and Perry was already there. I sat down next to him and he put a hand on mine. He's a great guy.

At about 7 I figured it was dark enough. I got the duffle bag for the shovels, put the shovels in, got the camping light and even though I knew it was off before I touched it, it turned on when I touched it. Even though Roman and I know how to release excess electricity, there is still a constant electricity field around Roman and me which is why it happened. I got Damien/Damon and Roman and before we left I said, "We should be back before dinner but if we're not put our plates in the oven. Four plates since there will be four of us when we get back." Patton said, "Be careful guys!" Roman said, "We will be!" I gave the lamp to Damien so it would turn off. I could tell it was Damien becasue of his yellow eyes which made me realize something, "Hey Damien when you transfer into the body, will they have snake eyes?" Damien said, "No. Actually, when I transfer myself, my power will be gone which is part of why I didn't want to do it but I'm ready. I'll have the eye color of the body." I said, "Ok. Anyway, we're going to need to drive there. Worse comes to worst, Roman or me could zap the lock to the fence." Roman drove since he was the best driver out of all of us. I was in the passenger seat while Damien was in the back. I said, "The description of what the people look like will be on the back of the grave. It gives exacts so we only need to dig into one grave." Damien replied, "Ok. Are we there yet?" I said, "Roman take a left, it's the one right there." Roman took the left and parked in front of the graveyard. I got the duffle bag and Roman took the lamp which turned on when he touched it. I said, " Give it to Damien to turn it off for now. After we find the right one, we're going to change your hair tomorrow so if anyone they knew sees you, they won't recognize you. I'm talking change the style and color. Hair makes a big difference." Damien said, "That makes sense." 

We got to the gate and as I expected, it was locked. I used a high-voltage palm laser and burned the lock on the fence. I took off the remains of the lock and we went inside. When we were deep enough that no one would see the lamp I told Damien to give it to Roman. Now we had a light to see the graves with. We went behind a lot of graves and then Damien said, "This one. He's 5' 5" has a nice build, white, and he was my age when he died. It's perfect." I said, "Alright then. Let's start digging. Roman if you see anyone coming, tell us." I put the duffel bag down and Damien and I took one shovel each. We started digging while Roman kept watch. It took a while but we finally reached the coffin. Roman used a spark rope and Damien and I tied it to the coffin so Roman could pull it out. Then he pulled us out. We opened the coffin and this guy was freshly dead, there was still spraypaint on him from when he was being prepared for his funeral. Damien kissed him and then Damon opened his eyes from his body and Damien opened his from inside his new body. Damien said, "Spray paint feels weird on skin. I need to take a shower." Damon said, "Come on, Dee. You can take a shower when we get home." I said, "Guys, We can't go home yet, we need to put the coffin back or people will know what we did." All of us pushed the coffin back in and then the dirt. Damien took Damon's hand and we all got back in the car. I drove back home. Roman was in the passenger seat while Damien and Damon were in the back. I asked Damien, "How's it feel to have your own body?" Damien said, "Sticky. I'll tell you more after I take a shower, I just need to get this spray paint off of me." Damon said, "I personally find it freeing. Now I don't have to worry about Damien making me lose whole days by putting me in the trunk of my body." Damien said, "And on that note, I'm sorry I did it." Damon shrugged, "It's fine. Water under the bridge. Let's just get you home." The rest of the car ride was spent in peaceful silence. 

We walked in the door and realized it was 10 pm and everyone was asleep. Our dinner was still in the oven though. It was steak! Damien said, "Can I still take my shower?" Damon said, "After dinner. Don't have the water pressure on too high or you'll wake someone up." Damien nodded and kept eating. I looked around the table. It was nice that Damon and Damien were two separate people now. They both seem more relaxed. After Damien was done eating he asked Damon, "Can I borrow some of your clothes after my shower?" Damon nodded and got an outfit for Damien. Damien brought them in the bathroom with him so he could take his shower. Roman and I played catch with a ball of electricity while we waited. Damon had gone to sleep but Roman and I want to see what Damien looks like in his body without spraypaint. A few minutes later Damien was done and he was in Damons clothes which fit him well since he and Damon are the same height and build. I said, "Wow Damien. You look pretty good. I'm going to buy hair dye tomorrow, what color do you want?" Damien said, "Blond. I know we'll have to bleach my hair first. You're not going to cut my hair yourself are you?" Roman said, "No. There is a friend of ours who we've known all our lives. She is a hairstylist and she won't ask questions, even if she does recognize you." Damien nodded, "Ok. Will she be coming here tomorrow?" Roman said, "Yes. She'll be coming at 8 am so take a shower before then and wash your hair. Remus should have texted her by now that it is bring your own bleach but we're buying the color." Damien nodded and said, "Ok. I'll wake up at 7 then. Where will she be setting up?" I replied, "In the garage. We have a sturdy chair for you to sit in and there is a mirror on the wall we can put it in front of so you can see what she's doing. Since your hair is straight and has a right side part I think we need to go for a left side part and maybe make the front go up and over your head. That should be enough so people who knew the body won't recognize you. That plus the color change from brown to blond and your fashion sense should be enough. You'll age right?" Damien said, "Yes. I will age every year on the anniversary of today, April 3rd. It's like a new birthday." I said, "Cool. Well, I'm going to bed, good night guys, see you in the morning." I went to Perry and I's room and cuddled in next to him. He stirred a little bit but didn't wake up. I fell asleep with my arms around his waist and our legs intertwined.


	42. Chapter 42

Damien's POV

I woke up to the alarm I set at 7 am. Ugh, I'm not used to waking up this early. I took my shower and washed my hair. I dried my body off and got into another outfit of Damon's. When my hair is changed, I'm going clothes shopping. Damon and I have very different styles of fashion. I saw the girl who was going to do my hair. I said, "Hello. I'm Damien. The twins never told me your name, what is it?" She smiled and replied, "I'm Eliza. It's nice to meet you. Anyway, let's get set up in the garage." I nodded, eager to get this over with so I could go clothes shopping. She sat me down in the chair facing the mirror and said, "Take a good look, next time you see yourself, you'll be a new man." I said, "Good, that's the point." She spun my chair around and put one of those tarp things around my neck so I wouldn't get hair dye all over me. She started to bleach my hair and even though it stung a little bit, I didn't complain. Then she started to put the hair dye in. 

While we waited for it to dry she asked, "So, Damien, what do you plan on doing after you know no one will recognize you?" I said, "Clothes shopping. I and I guess my brother, Damon, has very different styles and I want to buy my outfits instead of having to borrow his." Eliza said, "What do you mean by you guess he's your brother?" I asked, "What have Roman and Remus told you?" She replied, "All they've told me is that I need to make you unrecognizable, they didn't say why." I said, "Do you know about Roman and Remus's power?" She said she did and I said, "Well, Damon was born with a power. He had an angel and a demon on his shoulder at all times and on his 5th birthday, he had to choose which one to keep. He chose me, the demon. To make a long story short, I used to be Damon's power and now I'm my own person and because I transferred myself into another body, I don't have my power anymore. That's why I'm only guessing that Damon and I would be brothers in this situation. I also have a new birthday, April 3rd. That was when I transferred into this body." Eliza said, "Cool. I did know about their powers. Why did you want to transfer into another body when you had Damon's?" At this point my hair was dry and she was taking out the tinfoil. I replied, "Because I was becoming a hindrance to him and that was the last thing I wanted. I also wanted to have my own body, so here we are." 

Eliza said, "Are you ready to see your new hair, Damien?" I said, "Let's see it." Eliza told me to close my eyes and I did. She said, "Ok, open your eyes." When I opened my eyes, my hair was bright blond. It wasn't what I was expecting but I liked it. The part was the same but I'm glad she kept it how it was. I said, "Thanks for not changing the hairstyle." Eliza said, "Yeah. Even though the twins said it was necessary, I only would have done it if I knew you wanted me too and I could tell from your body language you just wanted the color changed." I said, "You were very right." She took the tarp off of me and we went back to the living room. Eliza went to the twins and when they tried to pay her she refused and said, "You're my friends. This was a favor, you don't owe me any money. I get enough from the people whose hair I cut every day. Speaking of, I need to go back to my salon." I went over to her and said, "Thanks, Eliza. You have no idea what this means to me." She replied, "Yes I do. It's a new life for you. I'm happy for you, Damien." I hugged her quickly and walked her to the door. I turned to everyone and said, "What do you think?" Damon was the first to speak up, "You look great bro. Blond suits you. How about later on we go clothes shopping just for you and me?" I said, "I'd love that. I also know you want to do it soon so I won't be stealing your clothes." Damon laughed and ruffled my hair, "That too." I got a lot of compliments on my hair and when I got to Patton he was crying. I said, "Pat, why are you crying?" Patton replied, "I'm just so happy you can have your own life now. You can still live with us of course but I'm just really happy you have your own body now."I chuckled and gently held his chin and he closed his eyes. I leaned down and gave him a quick peck. He wasn't satisfied though and went up to kiss me for real. I kissed back, glad I'm the only one who feels this. One of the many advantages of having my own body. I'm also glad that I can only transfer into a body once since I don't have my powers anymore.

I pulled back and Patton was still dazed. I booped him on the nose and he got out of it. I had breakfast and soon everyone was used to Damon and me as two separate people. There was one thing Damon and I still had though. We could think to each other and the other would hear it. I discovered this on the car ride back home last night. I don't know why it happens but I like it. I thought to Damon, "Hey, after breakfast, wanna go shopping?" He looked back and thought,   
"Yeah, I think that way it'll be easier for them to tell us apart. Did you realize last night that you picked a body that looks a lot like me?" I smirked and thought, "Yes, I did know. I did that on purpose because I wanted us to be twins, like Remus and Roman." Damon rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. I'm done eating, what about you?"I nodded and we got up. James said, "Where are you two going?" I said, "Clothes shopping. I want to have my own clothes." James said, "Ok. Drive safe!" Damon and I said in unison, "Ok, Dad!" James chuckled as we left. I said, "Rock paper scissors for who drives?" Damon nodded. He chose rock and I chose paper. I got in the driver's seat and said, "Since I don't have my own credit card yet, we'll have to use yours." Damon said, "I thought so. Where do you want to go?" I said, "Target. This also for you." Damon said, "Why?" I replied, "I know for a fact you hate vests. We're going to help you with your clothes too." Damon said, "Ok you have a point. I was just trying to look normal so Patton could tell us apart when we still shared a body." I said, "I mean, I had snake eyes and you didn't. It was kind of obvious who was who." Damon said, "On that note, do you miss them? Your snake eyes I mean." I thought for a moment and said, "Not really no. I'm ok with brown eyes. Snake eyes make me look too scary. Anyway, we're almost there. Let's get your outfit done first." 

Damon said, "Thanks, Damien." We parked and I looked at him and said, shocked, "Why are you thanking me? All I've done is hurt you. I still remember how you screamed at me to stop hurting Patton. I don't deserve you. I'm trying my best to make up for what I've done to you and them." I was trying to hold back tears when Damon said, "Damien, I know now that you were doing it to protect me. We are both fucked up and you would hurt everyone I got close too because you were afraid they would hurt me. I see that and I forgive you. So have they, why can't you see that?" I said, crying, "Because I don't deserve it! I don't deserve for any of you to forgive me! I almost killed Patton!" Damon said, "You also stopped me from killing myself countless times. You're a good person." I said, "That was years ago. I don't know if I'm still that person." Damon laughed, "You idiot. The last time you stopped me from killing myself was when we were in prison! I had gotten someone's knife and I was about to slit my throat. You took control long enough to throw the knife out of our cell even though you knew that if I died you would still live. I know you care about me, you're letting your mistakes cloud your memory." I thought about that time and realized that I'm a good person, I've just made a lot of mistakes to protect Damon. I said, "Thanks, Damon. Thanks for reminding me of who I am. I'm a good person who made some bad choices to protect you" Damon said, "It's no problem. Now, let's go buy some clothes." We got out of the car and walked to target, hand in hand. 

I've always loved Damon, I just never had the heart to tell him. After everything he just said, I think I can now. I thought to him, "Hey Damon?" He thought back, "Yeah Damien?" I took a deep breath and thought, "I love you. I always have." He smiled and thought, "I love you too" and kissed me. I kissed back, putting a hand on his cheek and pulling his hair gently. He pulled back from the kiss, smiling. When we got inside Target I said, "Ok, I'm going to find you something to replace that vest. We'll meet at the men's dressing rooms." Damon nodded and left too. I wonder what he's going to get me. I went to the jacket section and looked for something that would go well with his pale yellow shirt. I, of course, went for the black ones first. There were a lot of styles. I knew he liked jackets that were thin but warm. He also likes sleeves that are easy to roll up. I found a thin jacket that was warm and had sleeves that were easy to roll up. perfect. I started to walk towards the men's dressing rooms and Damon was there with a whole outfit for me. I said, "Did you have to one-up me with an entire outfit?" Damon said, chuckling, "Yes because I knew you'd find a jacket I'd like. Besides, you need a new outfit." I said, pouting, "Fine but you go first." Damon took off his vest and gave it to me. He put on his jacket and it looked amazing on him. Damon and I went into one of the dressing rooms and he looked at himself in the mirror and said, "Nice. This works well with my shirt. Ok, your turn. Go back out there and grab the outfit I picked out for you. You better hang up my clothes when you take them off!" I laughed, "I will, I will. Jeez, they're just clothes. Besides, you bought them at a thrift store after we got out of prison. These probably belong on a dead guy anyway." 

I got the outfit Damon picked out. It was a neon yellow shirt, a black button-up jacket with no sleeves, and black yoga pants. I took off Damon's clothes and hung them on the hook in the dressing room and put on the new outfit. I felt like myself again. I don't think I even need a fedora anymore. I want to show off my hair. the only reason I wore a hat back then was that I hated how Damon's hair looked. I came out and showed it to Damon and said, "Well, you know me very well, babe. I love it." Damon said, "Did you just call me babe?" I nodded, "I did. Is that ok? I have been wanting to call you that nickname my whole life." Damon said, "It's fine, it was just unexpected. I like it though." I said, "Good. I'm going to change back and then we can buy these as well as that jacket." I changed back to Damon's clothes but when I got out, Damon was still wearing the jacket. I smiled and said, "You don't have to put the vest back on, just take the jacket off. I'll even take my vest off so we both look ridiculous." Damon nodded and took his jacket off. I took the vest I was wearing off and we carried our clothes and the vests separately so we wouldn't accidentally put them on the conveyor belt. We bought the clothes and Damon drove home since I drove us here. Damon asked, "I noticed you weren't inclined to buy a fedora, why is that?" I said, "I only wore hats back then cause I didn't like how your hair looked so instead of cutting it, I wore a black fedora. I was a parasite and you were my host. I knew you liked how your hair was and I respected that." Damon said, "Well thank you for not cutting my hair. What don't you like about it?" I shrugged. "I don't remember now." I looked at his hair and smiled, I love it now. I guess he changed it recently or maybe I was just being petty and told myself I hated his hair just to have something to hate. Damon laughed and said, "Yeah that sounds like you. Sorry, I didn't mean to listen to your thoughts. I guess I can listen in if I want." I said, "Great. Yeah knowing me I was probably just being petty. Are we home yet? I want to put on my new outfit" 

Damon said, "Almost. I'm eager to put on my new jacket. We can probably buy duplicates of your outfit on Target's website." I nodded and said, "Yeah, we can. I just need to make sure I get the right size and the amount I want. I think 8. 7 for the week and one for laundry day." Damon said, "that's pretty smart. We're donating the vests to charity right?" I said, "Hell yes! Those vests are as ugly as all hell!" We laughed for the rest of the way home. It was only a few minutes. We caught our breath before we got out of the car. I grabbed our clothes and we got to the door and Damon opened it since my hands were full. I immediately went to Damon and my room in the attic to change. I came out in my new outfit. Roman said, "Wow, that looks good on you Dee." Everyone else nodded in agreement. It was 10 am when we left and it was now 10:30 am. Most of that was the drive from here to there and there to here. Perry just woke up even though Remus has been up for hours. It is a weekend and we all get weekends off since that's when the library is closed. Perry came in front of me and said, "Why do you have to have the same blond as me?" I said, "It's not the same. Mine is dyed while you have naturally blond hair. Mine is brighter anyway. Do you like my new outfit? I just bought it with Damon. I also got him a new Jacket to replace his ugly vest" Perry looked at Damon and then back at me and said, "How did you find a body that looked so much like Damon?" I laughed and said, "Not easily. But I did." Perry nodded and sat next to me and said, "The outfit looks good." Patton said, "That's his way of seeing he likes it. He's tired." I picked out a movie for all of us to watch. We ended up watching Nightmare before Christmas. 

I was still thinking about what Damon said in the car in the parking lot of Target. Was I saving him for my own gain or was it really because I cared? I went back to each of those memories and felt that every time I took control to stop him from killing himself I would always apologize for pushing him. I was always sincere no matter how many times he tried to kill himself and he did a lot. I always felt bad and I would try to be better every time but I would always fail and go back to hurting the ones he loved. First Virgil, then Patton, and then Remus. How can any of them forgive me for all I've done? I don't- I was interrupted by Damon thinking to me, "Hey. Damien. We forgive you because you feel guilty. If you didn't feel bad about what you've done, that is what makes a bad person. You've seen the error of your ways and are trying to make amends. That shows you've changed. Please believe me, sweetie, you are a good person because you've grown a conscience." I thought back, "You're right. You're right. I'm a good person. I've just made bad decisions in the past." Damon thought back to me, "Think of this new body as a clean slate and stop thinking about the past. You'll just hurt yourself in the long run," I nodded and focused on the movie which has now changed to Frozen 2. God this movie has way too many songs.

After Frozen 2 was over I said, "Is it just me or does that movie have more songs than plot?" Logan said, "Definitely. You couldn't focus on anything because there would be a song out of nowhere!" Virgil said, "I mean I liked the song where Anna gets depressed." Remus said, "Of course you did, emo." Roman said, "Come on guys! It was a musical, they're supposed to have songs!" Patton said, "I mean not that many though. I was counting and there were ten songs and half of them have nothing to do with the plot." Sarah said, "Most of them weren't even that good. Also, did Kristoff need his own song? It only showed how crazy he is since he thought the reindeer were singing with him." James said, "But what if they were singing along with him? With this movie's lack of logic, I wouldn't be surprised." Kat said, "I think we can all agree that this movie was a poorly made sequel and had so many songs because they were hoping one of them would stick like let it go did." Everyone raised their hands, including Roman who said, "Just because I'm defending it doesn't mean it's a good sequel. I think Frozen could have been a stand-alone movie." 

Damon's POV

It's been a productive morning. Damien got his hair dyed. Damien and I got new outfits and he told me he loved me. I loved him after he saved me from myself for the first time when I was 15. We're both 25 now. I never thought we'd have our bodies but now we do and for some reason, we can read the other's mind if we want. I might ask Logan how that's possible later since that's part of his power. I didn't say anything about Frozen 2 because I genuinely liked it. I did raise my hand though because as a sequel it was pretty bad. If it was it's own movie they probably wouldn't have said anything bad about it. 

I thought to Damien, "Hey babe, I think I'm going to ask Logan if he knows why we can do this." Damon thought for a sec then looked at me and thought back, "You can ask Logan but if he doesn't know the answer, try asking Patton and Kat." I nodded and then asked Logan, "Hey, Lo, can I talk with you in the other room?" Logan nodded and when we got to his room he asked, "What is it, Dee? You seem concerned about something." I said, "Well, ever since Damien got his own body, we've been able to speak to each other through telepathy and we can read the other's mind. I thought I'd ask you if you would know why since I know you can do that even though it isn't selective." Logan said, "Well, I can't help you. My power isn't selective because I can read everyone's mind. I can pick and choose. I'm not sure but I think you two can speak to each other through telepathy because in sharing a body, you also shared a mind." I said, "Ok. thanks. I'm going to ask someone else." 

I went back to the living room and said, "Patton, Kat, can I talk with you?" They nodded and Kat and I helped Patton up. We led him to the other room and sat him on the waterbed that Patton, Sarah, and Logan share. Kat sat down next to Patton and said, "What's up?" I said, "Ever since Damien got his own body, he and I have been able to speak telepathically and we can read the other's mind if we want. For some reason, Dee told me that If Logan didn't know why to ask you two." Kat looked at Patton and said, "When did you tell Damien?" Patton thought for a second and said, "I think I told him one time when he was controlling me." I said, "Ok, well at that time, I was in the trunk so why does Damien think you two can help?" Kat rolled her eyes and said, "We can do the same thing because we share power. In my power bank is Patton's power. Even when I'm not using it, we can speak to each other telepathically. I think it's the same with you and Damien. Well almost. I think it was a passive skill you two always had. Were you able to talk to Damien when he was in control of your body and you were in the passenger seat?" I said, "Yeah but I was in the mindscape so it was more like thinking. Oh ok, I see it now. It was a passive skill and it's more noticeable now because we don't share a body anymore. Thanks for the help." I left the room but they stayed in there.

Kat's POV

I looked at Patton and said, "Ok, I knew you were lying. When did you tell Damien?" Patton said, "The night he came home from the graveyard. He told me what was going on between Damon and him so I told him about us. I woke up because I heard him taking a shower. When he got out of the shower, he told me and because I was still half-asleep, I told him that you and I do the same thing and just went back to bed. I forgot I did it when I woke up." Kat said, "Ok. It's fine that you told him, I just wanted to know when." Patton looked worried about something. I thought to him, "What's wrong Pat?" Patton said, "I'm scared. You know how bad I am when it comes to pain. My pain threshold is really low." I said, holding his hands, "If we catch it in time, we can get you to the hospital before your contractions start. They start a few minutes after your water breaks. If you tell us right after your water breaks, Logan, Sarah, and I will get you to the hospital as fast as we can. Logan is the best driver so he'll drive you." Patton asked, "How long have you 4 had this planned out?" I replied, "Ever since we found out you were pregnant, we've been planning." Patton said, "What if they start to come out feet first?" Kat said, "Then you'll get a c-section. It's a lot less painful and quicker, the only downside is the scar. You can request a c-section but natural childbirth is safer for you and the babies. Besides, you're getting surgery to remove your tubes after this anyway so I don't think you care about vaginal tears do you?" Patton said, "I mean I do but if it does start to tear, I'll get a c-section. I feel better now that I know you guys have a plan. When they do kick, it doesn't hurt any more than usual but if they do start hurting more, I'll know they're getting ready to come out. It'll probably start hurting more around the middle of the month." Patton smiled and put a hand on his stomach. 

I asked, "May I?" Patton nodded. I put a hand on his stomach and felt them moving, it was an amazing feeling. I said, "I can't wait to meet them. Have you ordered the crib yet?" Patton said, "How do you know I didn't order two?" I replied, "Because you know as well as I do that if they sleep together from the beginning, it creates an everlasting bond. We would now, that's how it was for us." I looked up at him when I was finished. I asked, "What color did you order?" Patton replied, "White. It's gender-neutral. I also ordered red pajamas for them to wear. Red could be a boy or girl's color and they are both going to wear red." I nodded, still mesmerized by the feeling of my niece and nephew moving inside of my twin brother. Patton had lied down because I felt one of them kick and I asked, "Does it hurt?" Patton said, "Yeah. A little more than usual but not by much. Ow." I lay next to him and said, "If they are premature, they'll be ok, and so will you. One person is allowed to be in there with you, holding your hand. Who do you want that to be?" Patton said without thinking, "You. I want it to be you." I said, "Ok. I think Logan should be the first to hold them though." Patton said, "I think so too. Thanks for helping me feel better about all of this. So much has been happening, I almost forgot I'm going to be giving birth soon. I'm not so afraid now." He turned his head to face me and I kissed him. He kissed back and let me lead since the pregnancy was really wearing on him. 

I pulled back from the kiss and said, "it's been too long. I love you." Patton said, "I love you too, Kitty Kat." I chuckled, "Wow, you haven't called me that in years. I don't even let Jess call me that. Although I do let her call me her kitten when she's domming." Patton said, "Yeah, we have that in common. When we bottom, our preferred nickname is Kitten. You're a switch but you've always dommed with me and I'd call you ma'am. Does that still stand for Jess?" I nodded, "Yeah. Do you wanna go back to the living room or do you just wanna cuddle in here for a while so you can take a nap?" Patton said, "I want cuddles!" I got behind Patton and spooned him until he fell asleep. I unlocked the door with Logan's power in case anyone needed anything from in here while we were napping. I thought to everyone but Patton, "He's taking a nap so if you need anything from this bedroom, be quiet about it." Then I thought to Logan, Sarah, and Jess, "I told him our plan for when his water broke so he wasn't afraid of what would happen. Then the kids kicked. He said it hurt more than usual so they might be premature but it's not a guarantee." Logan thought back, "What?! Is he ok?!" I thought to Logan, "He's fine. He said it hurt more than usual but not by much. He's only taking a nap because they've been moving a lot today." Logan thought, "ok, Please don't scare me like that again." 

I carefully pushed Patton away from me with the telekinesis from Logan's power and floated him off the bed while I got up. I put him back down when I was off the bed and the water in it had settled. I went to the living room, closing the door to the bedroom quietly. Logan smiled but I could tell he's still worried about Patton. I said, "Logan, I'm monitoring him with his power right now. I'll know if his water breaks in his sleep and if it does, you and I can carry him to the car, Sarah will open the door for us. I would be in the backseat with Patton. You would drive and Jess would be in the passenger seat. Sarah will be in the very back so Patton can lie down. I have a plan. I wouldn't have left him in there if I didn't." Logan nodded and sighed, relieved one of us has a plan. Sarah asked, "I know you can feel what Patton does when you're using his power, but to what extent?" I said, "If you mean, will I be able to feel his contractions, yes but I'll only feel the first one because I can turn off his power as long as I don't have any of my clones out. I have had his power on ever since he began his pregnancy. I'll know when his water breaks and when I feel it, I'll alert you, Logan and Jess, and our plan will be put into motion." Jess asked Logan, "Promise me you won't panic? Kat knows what she's doing, she knows Patton as well as she knows herself. They've always been inseparable. There is no need for any of us to panic until we hear that his water broke." 

As if on cue, I felt Patton wake up, his water broke. I couldn't talk, I just thought to Logan, Kat, and Jess, "His water just broke, Sarah, open the door. Logan, neither of us is going to touch him. I'll lift his feet, you lift his head" Logan nodded and as we went into the room, I turned on my power and started to lift Patton's legs and back while Logan turned on his power and lifted the rest of him. We left the door open so we'd be able to get him out the door. We had Patton on his back floating with me behind him and Logan in front of him. Sarah had opened the front door and I was thinking to Patton, "Breath Patton, just remember to breathe." He started taking deep breaths and kept it up. Then I felt his first contraction and I said, "Just keep breathing Patton." Logan and I got him in the car. I had Patton lay his head on my lap and I strapped him in with the seatbelt by his legs and I put the one in the middle seat over his stomach carefully. Jess was calling the doctor telling them we were on the way and he was going into labor. The doctor was female and she already knew Patton was trans. Sarah was in the back of the minivan while Patton and I were in the middle. We had moved one of the seats up so Patton would be able to lie down comfortably. Logan drove to the hospital as fast as he could while still being careful. He may have run a few red lights but there were no cameras or cops around. I was making sure Patton was breathing through the contractions. Damn it, why did these kids have to be so much like Patton and come so early?! Patton laughed weakly and said, "I heard that Kat. You don't have to suffer with me, you can turn it off." I said, "No way. I want to make sure I know how much pain you're in or else I'll worry too much. We're almost there just keep breathing" Patton nodded. 

When we got there I undid the seatbelts and there was a wheelchair waiting for us. I helped Patton into it and Jess was the only one we trusted to push him. The doctor asked, "How far apart are the contractions?" I said, "5 minutes apart and getting closer." The doctor asked Patton, "Who do you want in there with you?" Another contraction had started so he pointed to me." The doctor nodded and said to me, "In that case, you take over pushing him." I did and then turned Patton's power off. I wasn't so worried anymore. They quickly got him into a gown and lay him onto the bed and started instructing him. They gave me a chair to sit on so I was comfortable because this was going to take a while. I turned on Logan's power and thought to Logan, "Call the others. I'll keep you updated, I promise." Logan thought back, "Ok, You turned off his power right? If so, keep it off. He'll be ok." I mentally chuckled and thought to him, "I should be telling you that. I'm ok. As long as I'm in here with him, I'll be ok" 

Patton would squeeze my hand with each contraction but he pushed when the doctor told him too. After a few hours, one of them was out. I couldn't tell if it was the girl or the boy. They cut the umbilical cord and then had Patton push for the other one. It was 5 pm April 4th when the 1st one came out and the second one came out at 8 pm April 4th. The first one to come out was Patricia and the second one was Patton jr. Patton cried when he was holding them. The doctor went outside and asked for the father. Logan was the biological father so he came in. I was holding Patricia when he came in. I gave him to Logan who immediately started crying. When I handed Patricia to Logan, Patton gave me Patton Jr. They both had brown hair, like their fathers. Patricia had Patton's Brown eyes while Patton Jr had Logan's blue eyes. I handed Patton Jr back to Patton Sr and went outside to get Sarah. Tears still running down my cheeks I grabbed Sarah's hand and pushed her in there. I waited outside with the others. Jess said, "Crybaby." I said, "I bet anything when you see them you'll start crying too." Jess said, "Ok if I start crying when I see them, I owe you 5 bucks." I nodded. After a few minutes, Logan thought to all of us, "It's ok, you can all come in now. Single file please." I chuckled and I let Damon, Damien, and Perry go in first. I was behind Jess and James was behind me. Roman and Virgil were last. Damon was holding Patricia whil Damien was holding Patton Jr. I waited for Jess to hold them. She started crying and was holding both of them. Through the happy tears, she said, "I owe Kat 5 bucks. They're beautiful." The doctor came back in and said, "Patton will have to stay here the rest of the night, only two of you will be allowed to stay with him." Patton said, "Sarah and Logan will stay." The rest of us left for home.


	43. Chapter 43 *TW mention of self-harm*

Patton's POV

I didn't think I could be this tired but after getting here at noon and it was now 8 pm so 8 hours of labor, I am exhausted and very sore. I handed PattonJr to Logan who was on my right and Patricia to Sarah who was on my left and said, "I'm going to sleep. good night." 

Logan's POV

This is surreal. I am holding our son and Sarah is holding our daughter. They are identical except for their eye colors. PattonJr has my blue eyes and Patricia has PattonSr's brown eyes. They both have brown hair but not much of it. I haven't stopped crying since I saw them and neither has Sarah. A doctor came in with two bottles for us to feed them with. She gave me one and gave one to Sarah. I gently coaxed Patton Jr to eat and he suckled on the bottle with ease. I looked at Sarah from across the bed and said to her, "Sarah, we're parents." Sarah just nodded, admiring our little girl. I just realized we don't have a crib yet. I called Kat. She picked up on the second ring and said, "If this is about the crib, I am in a baby store buying a white one right now that will adjust as they grow. I've got this covered Logan. We'll move the bed to the garage, now stop worrying and just bask in the fact that you're a father." She hung up after that. Sarah laughed softly and said, "She has a point. We shouldn't be worrying right now." I nodded. Patton Jr had finished his bottle so I put it to the side. There was a desk on the side of both of our chairs. Sarah and I were starting to get tired so we put the kids in a crib that was brought in. They cuddled up together and Sarah and I fell asleep in our chairs. We woke up the next morning. Patton was awake too and he was the one who woke me up by saying, "Get up guys! We have to take Patricia and Patton Jr home!" I nodded Grogilly. Sarah picked up Patricia and I grabbed PattonJr. I asked the doctor what formula was used in the bottles so I could buy it. She told me the brand and I remembered it for later. Patton was still too sore to walk so Sarah and I gave him the kids and I pushed Patton back to the car. Sarah's blue Honda was in the parking lot. The doctors provided us with two baby seats since they were born prematurely. They were due in march but were born on April 4th. It was April 5th now. 

I drove home with Sarah in the passenger seat and Patton and our twins in the back seat. The kids were still asleep which was surprising. They were breathing evenly so I knew they were ok. They were born only a month early so they didn't need an incubator anything, they'll be ok. Sarah must have known I was worried because when we were at a stoplight, she put a hand on mine and said, "It's going to be ok. They're going to be ok. There will be 12 people raising them. I think we should have a limit of three people in their room. Kat has the crib constructed in their room with a baby blanket in it and James painted the room while Kat was making the crib. Everything is set up. I also got a can of baby formula for them so we can buy some more later and use what we have. We're prepared and we can do this." I nodded and smiled at her, "You always know what to say to make me feel better." Patton said, "This is sweet but the light's green now." I looked back at the road and he was right, it was green. The rest of the drive was in silence except for the music. When we got home, Sarah made sure no one crowded Patton and the babies. Patton put them in their room and their crib made a sign that said, "Three-person limit" and put it on the door while I used a thumbtack to attach it to the door. I said, "Ok. Three people are the limit. Damien, Damon, and Perry first since they are the other fathers. Be quiet, they're asleep" 

They all went up and as I was coming down the stairs I said, "Kat, how long was it before you turned Patton's power off?" Kat said, "The car drive to the hospital and right before I started pushing Patton to the delivery room." I said, "So 30 minutes. Even though Patton told you you could turn it off?" Kat replied, "Logan, don't do this. I know for a fact if you could, you would have done the same thing!" I said, knowing it was impossible to lie to her, "Fine! I would have." Patton said, "Logan, you're stressed. The pool is done and there is warm water we could filter into it, how about we take a swim to get your mind off of all this ok?" I nodded, got my swimming trunks and changed in the bathroom.

Patton's POV

Ever since the drive home, I knew Logan was stressed. He started to take it out on Kat who took it pretty well on her part but I wanted to make sure he calmed down before he let his emotions get the better of him. I suggested we take a swim in the pool. I got my swim trunks and changed in the bedroom Logan, Sarah and I share. It was a natural birth so I was pretty sore but I can walk now. While Logan is taking laps, I'm going to be in the hot tub attached to the pool watching. I didn't want to risk it by swimming. I'm just going to be out there to keep Logan company. I met him at the pool and said, "Take a few laps. I'll be in the hot tub and when you want to talk about it, come join me." Logan nodded and started to swim around the pool. I felt from him he was calming down with each lap he took. After 5 laps he joined me in the hot tub and said, "I don't know if I can do this, I've never been a father before." I said, "Neither have I but I'm not worried. Besides, we're going to have help from everyone else. They will have; you and me as their primary fathers, Sarah as their mom, and Damon, Damien, and Perry as their other fathers. We're all in this together. If Kat hears them crying, she'll tell me and you and I and Sarah can calm them down. They'll probably need to be changed soon. Our wedding can happen soon and it'll be small and calm." Logan nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right, we'll have help and I'll have you." He swam over so he was next to me and I faced him and he kissed me. I put my hand in his hair and deepened the kiss. I pulled back and said, "No matter what, let's always make time for each other, ok?" Logan nodded, smiling softly, and said, "I love you with all my heart and if I could, I'd ask you to marry me every day." I giggled and said, "Ok, Romeo, let's go check on the kids."

Kat and Sarah were in there trying to feed them cause they were crying I noticed they were pushing the bottle away. I said, "Guys, They aren't hungry, I think they need to be changed." Logan left and came back with two diapers and baby wipes. He gave one to me and one to Sarah. We used the changing station that Kat made last night. We looked and I was right, they needed to be changed, not fed. Sarah said, "You have good instincts." I said, "Less talking more changing. You have Pat so be careful he doesn't spray." We successfully changed them and put them back in their crib. It was adorable the way they cuddled up together. I said, "Sarah, go get the polaroid, I have to get a picture of this." She left and came back with the camera. They were both in their red pajamas but I put a tiny bow in Patricia's hair so we can tell who's who when they're asleep. It'll be easy as long as they have their eyes open. Patton has blue eyes while Patricia has brown eyes. I took a picture of them cuddled together and captioned it, "first day home: April 5th. born April 4th." I put it in the family scrapbook. I put it above a space that I would save for if they still did that when they were all grown up, like Kat and I still do. It was an interesting day of getting used to what each kind of cry means from the kids. Sometimes it was hungry, sometimes it was changing, and sometimes they just wanted to be cuddled. I liked that the best. I went to sleep with a baby monitor in their room and one in my room.

Damien's POV

I went to sleep with Damon in our room and I had an interesting dream. It was a memory of the first time Virgil had stood up for himself against me. It was in song and I had played along and then made him pass out. I remembered Damon asking me, "If you were just going to make him pass out, why did you play along?" I thought back to him, "I like that song and I was bored." I then put him in the back of the mind so I could think. Virgil had sung wolf in sheep's clothing and some parts got to me like, "Maybe you'll change." that whole verse. And then I woke up. That was weird. I've never had a dream that detailed. I looked at the time. 6 am. I'm not going to be able to sleep so I went downstairs. I went to Virgil and Roman's room and knocked. Virgil opened the door and immediately punched me in the face. I tilted my head back and said, "So you did have the same dream. Virgil said, "Oh shit. Sorry. I thought I was still dreaming. Let me help you with that. Go sit on the couch, I'll get you some tissues." 

I sat down on the couch, keeping my head tilted back since I had a bloody nose. Virgil can throw a punch. When Virgil came back he said, "Sorry about punching you. Wait, did you say you had the same dream? If so what was it?" I said, "It was the first time you stood up for yourself. You had sung wolf in sheep's clothing at me and I had played along and then made you pass out with my power and let you fall flat on your face." Virgil said, "That would explain my phantom headache. Yeah, I had that dream too. I remembered it was a stupid fight about your hat and for me, it was the last straw. I think it was the first time I tried to break up with you." I said, "Sorry for letting you fall on your face...I'm sorry about everything I've done to you. I don't deserve any of your forgiveness." 

Virgil said, "Yes you do, Dee. I get it, you haven't forgiven yourself. You don't have to yet but you have to try to. You won't be able to forget what you've done but you're a new person now. Give yourself a chance to be better by forgiving yourself. Do you know the saying 'forgive but don't forget'? It should be, 'forgive but can't forget' because when someone's hurt you or you've hurt someone else, you can forgive them or yourself but you'll never be able to forget because it's in the long-term memory and is always going to be there. What I'm trying to say is, even though you can't forget it, you need to remember that you aren't that person anymore." I nodded and said, "You make a compelling argument. I don't have to forget but I should stop beating myself up about it." Virgil smiled at me, "Exactly. Just put it out of your mind for now and come back to it later when you feel ready to face it." Virgil asked, "Do you think you're singing voice has changed with the new body?" I said, "Are you saying you want to sing with me again? That same song?" Virgil nodded. I said, "Sure, let's go to the front yard in the grass so we don't wake anyone up. We sang Wolf in sheep's clothing together and I found out I have a higher head voice than I used to which is good since I've always wanted to have a high head voice. This body is also better at projecting than Damon was. I was into theater and singing while Damon wasn't so I never had enough time in control of the body to strengthen my vocal cords or my abdomen. Virgil and I sat down on the grass when we were done singing. 

Virgil saw me thinking with a concerned expression and said, "I know that face. What's wrong?" I said, "I don't deserve for Patton and Patricia to call me dad, I almost killed them!" Virgil said, "Yeah but they don't know that. You have a chance to show them the person you've become and if you want to, later on, you could tell them who you used to be." I lied down on my back and asked, "Why did Patton forgive me? I was 2 seconds away from killing him. Why have all of you forgiven me so quickly after I hurt all of you?" Virgil said, "Remember all those years ago when I sang karma will collect your debt? Your debt was paid a few months ago when Patton hit you so hard you fell and when you were in prison. Prison also gave you time to think. Your debt has been paid and you came out of it a better person. That's why we've forgiven you." I laughed and said, "You're just trying to be whimsical and say that you knew all along that I would change but even I didn't know back then that I would change. I had tried a few times but I would always go back to my old ways." Virgil asked, "What really made you step back and think?" I replied, "When I realized I was about to kill Patton, I was glad James got me off of him in time. When Perry knocked me out, I was put in the back of the mind with Damon. That was when I realized I needed to stop and trust Damon before I killed someone. What none of you knew was that I was awake when you were tying me to the chair and if I wanted to, I could have untied myself. I didn't because I didn't trust myself at the time. When Logan came in to intimidate me, I knew he was going to hit me. I let him because I felt I deserved it." 

Virgil asked, "Would you have told Logan the truth without the truth serum?" I replied, "Yes and I know that because Logan's truth serum didn't work on me. I had directed it to Damon. I was telling the truth because I knew you would only trust me if I told you the whole story. I knew about the baby monitor too, it wasn't in a very good hiding spot. While I was talking, Damon was spouting random truths in the back of my mind, it was kind of funny to listen to. Don't tell him I told you but that was when he told me he loved me. When Logan turned his power off, Damon finally stopped babbling and passed out." Virgil asked, "What was the funniest truth he said?" I replied, "That he thinks his vest is ugly but doesn't want to get rid of it until he gets a black jacket to replace it. He had said it when I was showing Logan our- nevermind." Virgil said, "Showing Logan what?" I looked away from him, "Nothing, I was showing him nothing." Virgil thought for second and said eyes wide, "Did you make Damon cut himself?" I said, "Yes it was my idea but even I knew he was going too far. I had tried to stop him but he never listened to me. One time he lost so much blood I had to take control and call an ambulance for us. I don't have enough fingers or toes to count how many times he tried to kill himself. Some attempts were easier to stop than others. The hangings were some close calls. Every time he tried to kill himself I would promise I would change. I really did try to for a few days and then I'd just go back to my old ways." 

Virgil asked, "If you had to count, how many times would you say he attempted?" I thought for a second and said, "I was counting...23. It happened once a year every year since he was 3. It was hard to stop him before he was 5 because I couldn't control his body. The angel and I would just beg him to stop. The angel told him to stop or he won't see the day his parents stop hitting him. I would tell him to stop so he could see the day he ran away. That would usually do the trick." Virgil asked, "Were you and the angel with Damon from birth? If so were you able to touch anything?" I said, "Yes we were. How it worked was that until he was 5, we would be on his shoulders, very small, and give him advice in our own way. We couldn't touch anything because until his 5th birthday both of us were incorporeal. We were there and Damon could see us, we just couldn't touch anything except for him. On his 5th birthday, he chose me and named me Damien because it rhymed with Demon which is what he used to call me. I know what you're thinking, 'If you could touch him, how come you didn't stop him from killing himself by taking the knife or what he was using?' It was because most of the time, he wasn't using a knife. He used other things like-" We were interrupted because Damon came out and said, "If you tell him what I used, I will kill you." 

I chuckled and said, "It was when you were 3, 4 and 5, It's not that embarrassing." Virgil said, "I promise, it'll just be us and the lamp post. What is said out here will not be shared inside the house" Damon said, "Fine. I used a sheet rope to hang myself and the only way I was able to stop was if I cut myself down. I always did and Damien was always there to comfort me. The angel would always go silent because he wasn't mentally prepared for how many times I tried to kill myself. The other thing I had been doing when I was 3 was these." Damon showed his arms wrists up and said, "I have been clean for a few months because I've been here and I have forgiven Damien for what he's done. I also couldn't find anything sharp enough if I tried and I have tried, once." Virgil said, "You can't find anything because Patton used to cut too and we've made a point not to have anything sharp in an easy place. The knife drawer has a lock on it that only a select few in the house know the code to. I don't know it because I used to cut." I asked, "Does that mean Patton has to ask someone to open the knife drawer if he wants to cut dinner?" 

Virgil said, "Yup. Usually, he asks Kat since she knows him well enough to know when Patton would want to cut himself. he still gets the urge sometimes. I only know because sometimes he radiates enough anxiety that I can feel it when we're in the same room. I don't know if he realizes it but I think it's part of his power. His emotions reach out." Damon said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Patton was oblivious to it. I also noticed that after I came out, you had stopped time. Might I ask why?" Virgil said, "I had a feeling we'd be getting into some heavy stuff and when I stop time, the only ones who can move around and hear us are the people I let stop time with me and It's only you two. You two have a lot you need to talk about. I'm going to go in the back yard so you two can be alone. Come get me when you're ready to go back inside." He left to go to the backyard. I sat up and patted the spot of grass next to me.

I asked, "How much did you hear Damon?" Damon said, "When you woke up, you woke me up and I started listening in to your thoughts. I heard everything. Why didn't you tell me that I told you I loved you?" I replied, "Because I wasn't ready to tell you I loved you yet. I also knew you wouldn't remember what you said so I let it be. You also said that you heard me when I told you to stop cutting and you couldn't stop even if you tried. You didn't say if you had tried though." Damon said, "I did try. I had gotten addicted to the feeling. When I ran out of room on my arms, I started to cut my legs. I loved the pain, I craved it. I also made sure you couldn't feel it. I remember you would always beg me to stop and once when I was 10 we fought for control. Did you feel it then?" 

I replied, "Yes. I also felt how much you loved it and it scared me to my core. I remember losing that battle and you kept on cutting. I also remember that was the time you cut into a vein and lost a pint of blood. You were weak enough I was able to take control and call us an ambulance. If I remember right, we were in our second foster home. You had locked the bathroom door so the police officers rammed the door down. You were still fighting me so I couldn't unlock the door. The body was too weak for me to get up anyway. We were in the bathtub when they found us." Damon said, "How do you remember it in such detail?" I said, trying not to cry my voice shaking, "Because I was so scared and worried about you at the time. I was mostly mad at myself because I was the one who gave you the idea, to begin with. I never thought you would get addicted to it! When we were in the ambulance I let us pass out from the blood loss. Remember the conversation we had in the mindscape?" Damon said, "Yeah. You chastised me for cutting into a vein. I didn't know why back then but you were crying. I never knew you cared so much. I thought you were trying to get control because we shared a body and didn't want scars on it, not because you cared. When you saved me from jumping off of the roof of my high school when I was 15, that was when I finally realized you cared. Remember how you convinced me not to jump?" 

I looked back at my memories and remembered. I said, "I think my exact words were, 'Damon please don't jump! You have so much to live for, I'm sorry I've been doing this to you, I'm sorry I've hurt everyone you've gotten close to you but I do it because It's the only way I know how to protect you! Just please don't jump, I'll try to be better this time. Please...Don't do it.' I was desperate because the reason you were going to jump wasn't me this time. You were being bullied for wearing a snake eye contact lense all the time. After a few seconds to process what I had said, you stepped off of the rail and back on the roof. You started crying and I wanted so much to be able to hug you but we shared a body so I couldn't. The next day, I punched your worst bully in the face and he stopped bothering you afterward." Damon said, " I was crying because even though I knew you probably weren't going to change, I knew you cared about me. That's why I stopped fighting you after that. I knew what you did was to protect me, even if it was the wrong way to go about it. That was also when I had fallen in love with you." I laughed and said, "We are both so fucked up." Damon laughed too and said, "Yup, we are. But now we finally have a family who cares about us. I won't be able to tell you this enough and I will never stop. You have changed for the better and you need to forgive yourself. As Virgil said, you don't have to forget, just forgive. I'll always be here for you next time you have a nightmare." 

I nodded and said, "I'm going to get Virgil so he can start time and we can have breakfast. Obviously it will be scrambled eggs since all of the knives are locked up. I don't know the code, do you?" Damon said, "Nope. We both have a recent history of cutting so I don't know it." I went to the back gate and said, "We're ready to go back inside, you can restart time now." Virgil did and I went in with Virgil through the back while Damon used the front door. We've gotten used to feeling the earth's rotation for a second when Virgil starts time again. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30 which meant Virgil and I were talking for half an hour before Damon came outside. It's probably been an hour or two in stopped time. It always confuses me when I'm in stopped time too long. Virgil said, "How many eggs do you two want and how do you want them made?" I said, "Two scrambled eggs please." Damon said, "Yeah two scrambled eggs." Virgil nodded and went to the kitchen. I asked Virgil, "Do you know when anyone else will be awake?" Virgil said, "Roman should be up in about 3 seconds. He's always up at 7:30 on the dot." Roman came in and said, "Virge, why'd you wake up so early? Damien, why were you crying?" I said, "My mascara's running, isn't it? I'm fine, I just need to get rid of the make up streaks. I'll be ok." Damon said, "I'll get you a makeup wipe so you don't worry Patton when he wakes up." I nodded. Damon went to our room and came down with a makeup wipe. I used it to wipe away the mascara that was pooling under my eyes and the streaks on my cheeks. Virgil had finished mine and Damon's eggs. Patton and Logan were the next ones to wake up. They both had huge bags under their eyes meaning they were probably up and down with the kids waking up. I wonder why Sarah wasn't up yet. 

Damon asked for me, "Where's Sarah?" Patton said, "She was up and down the most worrying about the kids so we're going to let her sleep in a little." He ended with a smile. Logan said, "She would get up in the middle of the night, even when the kids weren't crying. It's obvious she's the worrying type of mom but I already figured that with how she is." Sarah came out of the room and said, "I heard that. It was only because I couldn't sleep cause I kept hearing them moving from our monitor and then I would get worried and I would end up checking on them. My spd has been acting up a lot lately. I'm just glad I'm never the one in the room when they're crying. I wish I could be, it would just hurt my ears so much, I wouldn't be able to help them." Logan said, "I know and It's ok. Your spd acts up when your stressed, we get it." Patton said, "Yeah, Sarah. We get it, we just wish you had tried to get out of bed in a way that didn't move the water bed too much." Sarah laughed, "I was trying but it's a waterbed, what are you gonna do? It's water, it moves." I felt that they might start fighting. The kids started crying and I said, "I'll get it. Sarah, how about you make some breakfast for everyone, get your mind off of all this?" Sarah nodded and went to the kitchen while I went to the kids' room. 

I noticed only one of them was crying, PattonJr. He wasn't wet and he didn't want cuddles since I was holding him and he was still crying so he was hungry. There was some formula already made so I put him an easy position to eat and put the bottle in the right position so he could grab it. He sucked on the bottle till what was left of the formula was gone. when he was done, I rocked him in my arms gently until he went to sleep again and then I put him back in with his sister. I looked in the crib at the kids. My kids. I couldn't help but smile. 

Patricia stirred but wasn't crying so I rubbed my hand on her back gently and she fell asleep again. They are a few months old and they are so much bigger than they were when they were born. They were small enough to fit both in one arm because they were premature but now they are big enough I can only pick up one at a time which is good. It means they're growing at a healthy rate. I was worried that what I did to Patton when he was 7 months and 15 days pregnant did something to them but they seem to be fine. Damon came into the room, closed the door, and said, "You handled that pretty well. What was the problem?" I said, "Patton was hungry. When Patricia stirred I made sure she didn't need to be changed. She was fine so I just rubbed her back until she fell asleep again. They've gotten so big." Damon asked, "You were worried what you did to PattonSr did something to them, weren't you?" I nodded and Damon said, "Well, It might have been the reason they were premature." I said, "You're not helping... even though I already figured that out." Damon said, "We should go back downstairs, wouldn't want to wake them. We should probably baby-proof the house so they can start crawling around, they are 4 months old after all." I said, "Ok. It was your idea, you ask Patton." Damon said, "Are you kidding? No way. I'm going to wait until the main three are more awake at least. Logan, Patton, and Sarah are their primary parents and they are exhausted. I'll ask later." 

Sarah's POV *at the same time Damon and Damien were with the kids*

After Damon went up, I started making breakfast for everyone so the smells and the exercise would relax me. I was tossing and turning all night worrying about the kids. I kept forgetting that there were other people in the house who would be able to care for them when the auditory stimulation became too much. I took a deep breath and said to myself, "I need to remember I can ask for help." I went into the dining room and passed out breakfast. I went back to the kitchen to make my breakfast when Logan came into the room and asked, "Why are you making yours last when I know you're hungrier than the rest of us?" I said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Logan said, "Sarah, I know you. Sometimes you skip meals because you're stressed. You've been doing that a lot, especially with lunch since we all make our own lunches. You haven't been making your lunch." I wasn't looking at him because I hated that he was right. I have been skipping lunch. I've also been making small breakfasts for myself. I've always had body issues and it's been getting worse recently. I wouldn't say I'm starving myself, I've just been eating less. It's working, I'm losing weight. Logan said, "bullshit! Eating less every day is the definition of starving yourself. Sarah, look at me." I turned off the stove and turned around to face Logan. There was concern and fear in his eyes. He asked the question I was dreading, "How long have you been doing this to yourself?" I said voice shaking because I was trying to hold back tears, "T-two months. I have been doing this for two months. I have grown numb to the constant hunger. Gotten used to it." Logan put his hand on my side and felt my shirt and turned my so his back was facing the kitchen and no one could see what he was about to do. He pulled the back of my shirt to show that I have lost 15 pounds in two months. Logan's eyes went wide and he said, "I am making you breakfast and from now on, I am making sure you eat. Sarah, you are beautiful and I know you don't believe me but I am going to keep telling you until you do." He let go of my shirt and added, "I won't tell them but I think you should after you've gained more weight." he let me go back to the dining room. 

I sat down and waited. He put a plate of two scrambled eggs, two strips of bacon, and a piece of toast, in front of me and said, "Please eat all of it in your own time, Sarah" I nodded and started eating. No matter how much I wanted to stop, I didn't because I knew I needed this. Logan watched me eat slowly and I said, "I'll eat it all, I promise. You're right. About all of it." Patton asked, "Are you doing it again?" I did this once when Patton and I were in college. I said, "Yeah. Two months. Logan caught me even though I don't know how." Patton said, "Well two months is better than two years." Logan said, "Two years?! When?!" Patton said, "College." Logan said, "Well I'm glad I'm making her eat now." I said, "I'm right here. You still haven't answered my question, Logan. How did you know?" Logan said, "I was having lunch around my usual time yesterday and saw you hadn't made yours yet. I asked if you had eaten today and you said you had breakfast but not lunch. You didn't eat until dinner and then I realized you had been doing that for a while but I didn't know how long exactly." I said, "Oh. Jeez, I used to be able to hide it so well." Everyone else had finished breakfast before I had made mine so I felt comfortable enough to talk about it. Patton asked, "When was the last time you checked your weight?" I said, "This morning and I have been logging it and I have lost 5 pounds in the past month and 10 last month." Patton said, "Well it's better than when you were losing 5 pounds a week. Sarah, i'm telling you this because I love you. You need to eat!" I laughed and said, "What do you think I'm doing now? I'm eating this breakfast that Logan gave me. I've already finished the eggs. I'm going to finish the rest of this and then have lunch at noon, I promise." Patton said, "I'm going to make your lunch. I know you If I let you make your own food when you're recovering you'll make less and less until you spiral again. That's what happened last time and I almost lost you. I'm not going to let that happen again."

Damon and Damien came down and Damien seemed less worried than when he went up to check on the kids, that's good. I have a feeling I'll be able to recover quickly with Logan and Patton looking out for me. I did this when I was in college because Patton and I had gotten into a really bad fight and I had gotten it into my head that it was because I was too fat even though I was a normal weight for my age. I had stopped eating altogether and just filled up on water until Patton visited me during thanksgiving break and realized what was happening. For the next two years of college Patton would try to make me eat more but I would only eat when he was there. I ended up going to the hospital. That was 6 years ago. I was 22 at the time. I'm 29 now. The next time the kids cried was at 12:30. I had eaten the lunch Patton made me so I went to check on them. They were both crying. Patricia was hungry while Patton Jr needed changing. I fed Patricia and changed Patton Jr. We had brought all the supplies needed up here after the first day. I think Patton, Logan and I should start baby-proofing the house. They should be crawling around by now. We're going to have baby gates though. They will be limited to the living room and their room. After taking care of them I just watched them sleep for a little bit. They looked so peaceful when they slept. I'm going to start eating my meals again so I can be a good role model for them. I also don't need to stop eating. I'm underweight now but I'll be at a healthy weight again soon. I may not think so but I am beautiful. I trust Logan and Patton. I'll never see what they see but I don't need to. I need to get out of my own head and just relax and try to be a functional adult and mom. I wish my mom was here to see me with two kids of my own. She's watching though and I bet she's proud of me. 

I went back downstairs and sat on the couch between Logan and Patton and said, "You know, since we've gotten the hang of parenting, maybe we can start thinking about getting married soon?" Patton smiled and said, "I mean we have everything, we just need to set a date. What do you think Logan?" Logan said, "I think it would be nice. We can bring the twins in their stroller, and if they make a fuss Perry, Damien or Damon can handle it. How about next Sunday? It's Wednesday now so that gives us plenty of time to send out the invitations and for people to come." I said, "That sounds great! We can probably buy a cheap cake and stand since the reception will be a picnic." Patton said, "Well the stand is easy and we can get two cheap cakes at Costco." I said, "Cool. I'm kind of tired. I think tossing and turning all night is catching up to me." Patton whispered in my ear, "Or it could be that your stomach is getting tired from you eating more than usual." Before I fell asleep on his lap I stuck my tongue out at him. 

I didn't wake up until the next morning but I had a strange dream that night. It was when I met Damien. Damien, Remus, Patton, Virgil and I went to the same college and I met Damien after he had been dating Patton for a year. I was turning the corner when I saw Damien slap Patton. I got in front of Patton and tried to call him out but for some reason, Patton denied that Damien had just hit him! I asked Damien clutching the front of his jacket, about to punch him, "What did you do to him?!" Damien chuckled and said a smug smile on his face, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied, "Don't test me, snake!" I was about to punch his smug face when Patton begged me not to, saying ridiculous things like Damien would never and has never hurt him. I let go of Damien and dragged Patton away to my dorm and that was what started the fight before I starved myself for the first time. I ended up telling him to leave and come back when he wakes up from his daydream.

Then I woke up in a cold sweat It was 5 Am. I was on the edge of the waterbed so I was able to get up without waking up Logan and Patton. I went to the couch and started crying because now I know why Patton was acting like that. Damien came downstairs and I looked at him and said, "Don't come any closer or I will punch you." Damien said, "So you had the same dream huh? Of when we met?" I nodded, tears still going down my cheeks. Damien came over to me slowly and sat down next to me on the couch. When he sat down I said, "Now I know why he denied you had ever hurt him. You should have seen the look in his eyes when he knew I was about to hit you. You had painted yourself as a saint in his eyes! I was disgusted with you. I didn't know how you were able to do it back then and now that I know. I wish I didn't. I wish we had never met in college." Damien asked, "Still wanna punch me?" I nodded and said, "Yes. If you don't want to lose a lot of blood, you'll move farther away." Damien said, "Sarah, look at me." I did and he wiped a tear from my eye, not saying a word because I saw how sorry he was just by looking into his eyes. I leaned into him and sobbed. He rubbed my back, letting me cry as long as I needed to. I think I finally stopped crying at 5:30. When I was done, Damien got me a big glass of water. I chugged it quickly. I'm just glad I didn't get dehydrated. I tend to get dehydrated easily after crying for too long. Damien asked, "Was your dream more detailed than most?" I said, "Yeah it was and you had the same dream but from your point of view, right?" Damien nodded and said, "I think it might be because I have a history with all of you that I've been sharing dreams with some of you. Virgil and I shared a memory dream last night. I hope I don't share one with Patton. I still haven't forgiven myself for everything I've done to him." 

I said, "If I'm being honest, I don't forgive you for what you've done to Patton. What he probably never told you was that he and I were still dating when he was dating you. I was there to comfort him during the rare fights you let him remember. I was there, trying to stop him from cutting again because of you. I was there when he tried to kill himself because of you!" I got up and slapped him hard across the face and said, "The only reason I am letting you live with us is that I know Patton has forgiven you. I love Patton more than anyone and if he forgave you, I can try to but I'm not promising I'll trust you." Damien said, a handprint forming on his cheek, "That's understandable. I...I didn't know he had cut when he was with me." I said, "Then you're an idiot! Why do you think he always wore long sleeves when he was with you? It wasn't because he liked long sleeves, he doesn't. It was to hide the scars going down both arms! If Patton had never met you, he might be a whole lot happier!" 

Patton then came out of his bedroom and said, "Sarah! That's enough." I looked back at him and said, "Well, It's true!" Patton said, "Sarah. It's in the past, I'm over it. Why aren't you?" I replied, "Because if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have so many scars on you. You wouldn't have needed to run away from home. You wouldn't be as anxious as you are." Patton said, "I was cutting before I met Damien. If I hadn't run away from home, I never would have met Roman, Logan, and Virgil. I've always had anxiety. You're blowing this out of proportion, Sarah. Yes, meeting him when I did was not ideal but there's nothing either of us can do about it." I said, "Ok, ok. You're right. I'm just tired. If I might ask, how much did you hear?" Patton replied, "I heard everything because these walls aren't that thick. I thought I'd let you talk to him on your own and then you started to yell at him. You should also apologize to Damien."

Damien said, "There's no need. I deserve it. It was overdue. I think all of this is Karma. I'm slowly paying my debt, It's ok." I looked back at Damien and said, "Let me at least get you some aloe. That probably stings." Damien nodded and said, "Ok. Take your time." I went to the bathroom and looked for the aloe. When I found it, I went back to the living room but stopped in the doorway when I heard Damien ask Patton, "How long were you clean before you started cutting because of me?" Patton replied, "10 years. Then I met you. I don't blame you. I have now been clean for two years." Damien replied, "I ruined your 10-year streak?!" Patton said, "It wasn't all you. Part of it was just the stress of college. I'm glad Sarah was there to try to stop me even though it rarely worked. I'm Sorry she slapped you. We've been together as long as I can remember. She took her anger out on you even though she wasn't mad at you. She was mad at herself because she thinks it was her fault." I walked into the living room and asked, "How is it you know me better than I know myself?" Patton chuckled and replied, "Because you were the first person I used my power on so I know every nuance of your emotions." I rolled my eyes and started applying aloe to the obvious handmark on Damien's cheek. I said, "Patton's right. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself because I thought that if I just kept a closer eye on Patton, I could have helped him more after he met you." Damien replied, "I wish I could go back in time and tell myself how big of a mistake I was making, hurting Patton. He's lucky to have you, Sarah." I said, "Thank you. I would say I'm lucky to have Patton but whatever. If you could go back in time, do you think the past you would listen?" Damien said, "No, he wouldn't. Until recently the only thing I thought about was protecting Damon. I didn't care if I hurt others in the process. If you were mad at yourself does that mean you have forgiven me for what I've done?" 

I replied, solemnly, "Damien, even though I was mad at myself, I still meant what I said. I haven't forgiven you yet but I'm willing to give you a chance." I was sat down next to Damien and Patton sat next to me on my right, while Damien was on my left. Patton said, "You know, Sarah. I can handle myself." I said, "Not when you're being controlled. Even when you weren't you kind of stopped listening to me when we were in college." Damien said, "That might have been my influence on him, sorry." I said, "Patton, how about we switch spots before I make his nose bleed." Patton and I got up and then Patton was between Damien and me. Damien asked, "Do you know the combination to the knife drawer?" I said, "Nope. I'm also fucked up with a history of cutting. I've also attempted a few times. Oh yeah, and I've been starving myself for the past two months but Patton caught me so I'm eating now." Damien said, "Who in this house hasn't cut themselves?" I thought for a second and replied, "I think the only ones who haven't cut and therefor can open the knife drawer are my dad, Logan, Kat, Remus, Roman, Jess, and Perry. The ones who don't know it are me, Patton, you, Damon, and Virgil." Damien said, "Ok. So most of us know the combination which means most of the people in this house haven't cut. That's good. It's early. We should go back to sleep. Sarah?" I looked at him, "Yeah?" Damien said, "...If it's any consolation, I'm sorry...for everything." I said, "It's a good start. I know you're sorry and you've changed, I just hold a grudge. I'm going to give you a chance and try to forgive you for the past but no promises." Damien nodded and said, "Understood. I'm going back to bed. You two should too." Patton said, "We will soon. I just need to talk to Sarah alone."

Damien went to his room in the attic and when he did Patton asked, "Did you mean everything you said? That you love me more than anyone?" I chuckled and said, "Would I be marrying you if I didn't? Patton, I'm being serious when I say this: I would die for you because I love you more than anything. You are the best thing in my life. You have been ever since I met you. When you started dating Damien I was worried because he seemed abusive but I didn't say anything because I had no proof. When I saw him hit you I thought to myself, 'Finally! Now I can reveal his abusive ass to Patton!' But when I did, you started to defend him. It broke me. I didn't know how you could either forget that easily or forgive him that easily. Now I know that he had erased the memory of him ever hurting you from your mind but it still hurts to know that I couldn't do anything to stop him from hurting you as much as he did and-" Patton interrupted me by kissing me quick. I melted into it. When he pulled back he said, "It's in the past. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I had so many opportunities to break up with him but I stayed with him for those 6 years. I don't even know what excuse I told myself now but I stayed with him and yes, I'm still slightly traumatized from it but I've forgiven him. I remember how hard you tried to stop me from cutting myself again and saving me from killing myself and I love you for it. I love you so much, Sarah." I nodded and started crying again but not much. I kissed Patton quickly and when I pulled back I helped him get up and we went back to bed. If the kids wake up, Logan can handle it, we're sleeping in.


	44. Chapter 44

Sarah's POV

I woke up next to Patton. It was 11 am. That was a record for us. I'm glad Logan let us sleep in. He probably felt us leave and come back. I tried to get up without waking Patton but he sat up when I did and said, "It's ok, we've slept in long enough. Let's go check on the kids." I smiled and we went to the kid's room. It looked like Patton jr was waking up. I picked him up, checked if he was wet and then I felt something strange from him. It felt like I wasn't holding just Pat Jr. I asked Pat Sr, "Is there a possibility Patton might grow into his power before he's 5?" Pat asked, "Why?" I handed him Patton Jr and his eyes went wide. He felt it right away. Patton Jr already had clones of himself inside him. I picked up Patricia and I felt she was normal. I know what Logan's power feels like. It feels like intelligence and spying and guilt. I felt none of that from Patricia. I noticed recently that being exposed to so much power every day, I know what each of their auras feels like and that's how I knew Pat Jr had clones of himself. I knew what the aura felt like. 

Patton Sr fed Patton Jr and while doing so he said, "While he does have my power, it's still dormant. I think both of them will grow into their power with time. Did you feel Logan's power form Patricia?" I said, "No, but she is a few hours younger than Patton so that makes sense. It just scared me." Pat said, "That's understandable. Yeah, it's developed but it hasn't awakened. I think to be safe, when we're in here we shouldn't use our powers. We don't want to expose them to it too early." I nodded and picked Patricia up again. She woke up and looked at me with her father's brown eyes. She seemed hungry so I grabbed the bottle of formula and fed her. She was adorable when she was sucking on the bottle, eyes closed, drinking. I can't believe it's been 6 months already. Their teeth are starting to grow in so it's probably time to start thinking about buying baby food and weaning them off the formula. Last month, we had baby-proofed the living room so they could start crawling around among us. It's adorable. Pat Jr stood up for a second once. I took a picture with the polaroid. Ever since they were born, I made sure to always have the camera on-hand. 

After the babies were fed and put to sleep again Patton and I went downstairs to make brunch. I have stopped starving myself and am now eating regularly under the watchful eye of Patton and Logan. My husbands-to-be. God, I can't believe we'll be getting married next month. I couldn't see myself with anyone else. Patton was currently trying to pry the knife drawer open. Logan walked behind in and said, "Patton, no. Turn around so I can put the combination in." Patton begrudgingly backed away from the drawer and we both turned around. Logan put in the combination. It was simple enough, "3553". We heard it click and I got out the knives we would need for brunch as Logan left the kitchen. I asked, "You cut the sausages while I cut the bacon?" Patton nodded and said, "After you're done cutting the bacon, can you get the eggs?" I said, "Of course, we are making omelets after all." That's just how it is with Patton and I. We don't have to say anything to know what the other is thinking. One of the perks of knowing each other for 25 years. Patton smiled and got to work, grateful for our bond, I could tell. After last night, he was worried that I don't trust Damien. The truth is last night I was mad at myself for not standing up to Damien. I'm giving him another chance so he can make amends but it will take me a while to trust Damien completely. Right now I trust he isn't lying to us but not much else. Damon, I trust completely because even though Damon and Damien used to share a body, they are two different people. I was cutting the bacon while thinking this and I cut myself. I didn't say anything I just went to rinse it off. Patton said, "Did you cut yourself?" I replied, "Yeah, Sorry I went silent. It's a bad habit I inherited from my mom. Anytime she was hurt she wouldn't say anything, she would just take care of it" Patton said, "Yeah, I remember. When she hurts herself we would all breathe out when we heard her cursing! haha!" I laughed and said, "Yeah! Whenever she hurt herself if she was silent was when we were worried but once she started talking was the ok to help her.....She was really silent when she had that heart attack." Patton put down his knife and came over to me.

He said, "Hey. It's ok, she's watching from above and she is so proud of you for what a great mom you're turning out to be." I nodded my tears falling silently. I was crying before I even hurt myself. I sniffed and said, "Do you think she would be ok that I'm about to get married to you and Logan?" Patton smiled, thought for a moment, and replied, "You know her, as long as we were happy, she was happy. She would probably say, 'If having two husbands makes you happy, they're always welcome'. She would have you invite Logan and me for dinner at the old house and she would get to know Logan and asses whether or not he was right for you, which he is." I smiled, wiping my tears, and said, "Yeah, you're right. She would be ok with it. Hell if she were alive, she'd be my maid of honor!" Patton asked, "She will be at the wedding in spirit. We can even bring a picture of her to the wedding if you want." I replied, "I'd like that...Now, let's get back to making brunch. I'm almost done chopping the bacon and then we can make the omelets!"

Patton smiled but he still had a worried look in his eyes so I said, "I'm ok, I promise. It was only a year ago. I'm still grieving but I'll get there." Patton then turned around and continued to cut the sausage. When he was done I got the knives, cleaned them, and put them back in the drawer, making sure to lock it. While Patton was finishing up brunch I went to the living room to wait. I took out the picture I had of my mom. She had black curly hair, brown eyes, an oval-shaped face, subtle cheekbones, and short eyelashes. The only difference anyone could see between her and me was that I have brown hair. I was my mom's mini-me which is why it hurts so much to know that she's gone. But I know she's watching over me and is proud of me. She would be so proud of me to know I'm going to marry the loves of my life in only a month. I can't wait, I already have my wedding dress and we have a ring. It's going to be a small wedding in the park where Patton and I grew up. You know, I can't think of a better place for our kids to grow up. Me, Patton, and Logan will be their primary parents. Perry, Damien, and Damon have opted to be called their uncles. 

*A month later*

Well, the time has finally come. I am walking the aisle after Patton. As I'm walking down, I see them, my boys. Patton the man who taught me self love and Logan, the man who taught me what it feels like to have a boyfriend who is caring yet strict. I wouldn't walk any faster even If I wanted to. as I'm looking around. I see my twins in the front seat with Perry and Remus on either side of them. I see Roman and Virgil, both on the Virge of tears. I see Jessie and Katy full-on crying. but most importantly I see my dad, the man who's about to marry all of us. That's when I started crying. As I got closer to them, Patton and Logan extended their hands out to me and as I took them, they both started rubbing comforting circles along the back of my hand while Dad married us. I wasn't paying much attention but I heard it when my dad said, "Sarah, do you take these two men, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love them as long as you all shall live?" I said, a tear rolling down my cheek, "I do." Dad smiled and said, "Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss the bride."Logan kissed me first it was gentle, yet passionate. Patton was next. His kiss spoke of a shared past together and we both cried during the kiss. I pulled back and he wiped a tear from my cheek. We all walked back down the aisle and during the after-party something amazing happened. I was holding Patricia and dancing with her when she whispered in my ear, "Mama," I started crying and immediately went to logan and Patton who were both holding Patton jr. Logan said through tears, "He just said, "Papa." I said, still crying, "Patricia just said, Mama."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of book 1, stay tuned for book 2. It will be set six years later and there will be a few more kids running around. I might do a prologue with the honeymoon but I don't know


	45. Honeymoon/prologue

Patton's POV

The day before the wedding, I packed 3 suitcases for hot weather. I don't want Logan or Sarah to know where we're going until we get there. I rented a car at the airport there so we'll be able to drive. When the wedding was over, we got going to the airport. I had all of our tickets because, again, they have the destination on them. I think they'll love to be back where we're going. It will be like home. I know it will be for me, at least. While we were waiting for the plane, Sarah asked, "So, Pat, where are we going?" I said, "I won't give you specifics but I'll give you a hint, it is someplace both of you have been and have lived there for years. I'm not going to say any more than that." The plane came soon after. I had gotten first-class because last time was really fun and because Cindy works in first-class. We got in our seats and I asked Cindy, "Can I have 3 beers, please? I missed drinking when I was pregnant." She laughed and said, "Of course, Patton. I also gave you a water bottle like last time just because." I smiled at her and when she brought us the drinks she sat down and said, "So, you 3 finally got married! Congrats! Sorry, I couldn't be there, I was on a plane to china at the time. I wish I could have been there though." Logan asked, "You don't happen to know where we're going do you?" Cindy said, "Sorry, Logan but if Patton hasn't told you where you're going, I won't either. It's called a surprise for a reason, be patient you two."

Logan and Sarah pouted for a second and I spoke to Cindy, "Maybe it would be a good idea if you kept those drinks coming. Then they'll be too drunk to ask where we're going." Cindy nodded and got Sarah and Logan more alcoholic drinks. While Sarah was drunk she did something I didn't think she could do, she levitated her cup with what I think was Logan's power. She also had electricity coming from her fingers. I said, "Sarah? Do you realize what you're doing?" Sarah looked at her fingers and at herself levitating the cup and said, "Yeah. I've been able to do this for a while. It started with your power, Patton, and then the longer I lived with everyone, I got their powers too. I think it has to do with residual energy. I got the residual energy of everyone's powers. Oh yeah, also I can sound-proof rooms. I don't know where that comes from but I like it. I practice in my room. I can even stop time, which is fun." I said, "Ok. Why didn't you tell Logan or I any of this?" Sarah shrugged and said, "I didn't think I needed to since I know how to control them and they are unique to me. I can also do this." Then I saw she had a snake eye identical to Damien's! I jumped in my seat and closed my eyes. I said, "Sarah! Turn it off! Please!" Sarah did and said, "Shit! Sorry, Pat, I should have realized...you can open your eyes now, I turned it off." I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Sarah right next to me, her hand on mine.

The plane landed a few minutes later and as we left, I gave Logan and Sarah waterbottles. We also hugged Cindy on the way out. Cindy said, "Have a good honeymoon you three!" as we were leaving. I got to the garage where the car I rented would be. It was a small car with a trunk big enough for our suitcases. We had landed in Orlando Florida and because Sarah and Logan haven't been outside yet, they still didn't know where we were going, which was good. I also made Logan promise earlier he wouldn't use his power on me to find out where we are going. He has kept his promise so far. I drove us to our hotel. I got us the honeymoon suite. It was a regular hotel. It was close to where we are going, though. I won't get the tickets for it until tomorrow. It's late at night anyway. I'll print out the tickets tomorrow and I won't give them to Sarah and Logan until we get there. We all fell asleep in the huge bed. It was kind of hard to fall asleep though since we've gotten used to the waterbed and this was a regular mattress. Then something strange happened.

I had a dream of the first time Damien had raped me. It was in excruciating detail and I could hear myself screaming at him to stop and him hitting me because I talked. I woke up crying. I called Damien and he picked up, crying and said, "Patton, I am so sorry! Out of all the dreams we had to share it had to be that one! And on your honeymoon too! I am so sorry, Patton. Please, are you ok?" I couldn't say anything I just cried into the phone. I took a deep breath and said, "Damien, ask Virgil if he can make a portal for you here. I'll tell you where we are and then you can be here. I don't want to wake up Logan and Sarah so I'm going to go to the living room of the suite." I did, then I told him where I am and in the next second, he was here. I hung up and Damien hugged me and said, "Patton, I am so sorry. I was a monster. I was crying while being forced to see myself rape you. I am so sorry!" I felt him cry into my shoulder. It was 11:00 here so it was 8:00 there. I'm surprised he was asleep. maybe he was taking a nap. I rubbed his back while he calmed down. When he was calm, I sat him down and said, "It's ok, Damien. I forgave you, it just hurt to experience it again. It felt so real. I was even able to feel the pain when you were raping me and when you had hit me when I screamed at you to stop. Have you shared dreams with others?" Damien said, "Yeah. I've shared a dream with Virgil and I've also shared one with Sarah but never like this. The other two weren't this painful. But this is the first time I wasn't punched after the fact. This is the one time I feel I deserve to be punched, though, funny enough. Are you ok? You don't want to cut do you?" I said, "I do, but I just need to keep reminding myself that you are a different person and that it was just a dream. I'll be ok. i'm really glad you came..." I trailed off as I grabbed his chin with my thumb and index finger. I looked at his lips for a moment and then back up into his beautiful eyes. I kissed him and he kissed back, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Damien pulled back and said, "I don't know what I did to deserve that but thank you." I smiled and said, "You deserved it because you came to my rescue. Anyway, you should get going back and go back to bed. I'm going to do the same. Tell everyone I said hi. Try to sleep ok? Forget this happened. I'm going to. I'll take a lot of pictures so you'll all know what we did and where we went." Damien said, "I think it was a bit much you didn't tell anyone where you were going." I said, "I told Kat but she is sworn to secrecy. Trust me, It'll be worth the wait. Now go back home and go back to sleep." Damien stuck his tongue out at me before walking back through the portal. I took a few deep breaths to calm down and then I did something I regretted in the morning. I cut a very veiny area of my wrist. There was a knife in the kitchen sharp enough. I cut and then I cleaned it, got a bandage, and used my makeup to hide it so it looked like nothing had happened. It was pretty long too. I didn't care, I just needed the pain. I then went to bed and hoped my cut didn't bleed out. I didn't want Sarah or Logan to know I had broken my 3-year streak because of a dream. The next morning, I got a call from Kat who, when I picked up, said, "What the hell?! Why did you cut yourself again?!" I flinched and, crying, said, "I had shared a dream with Damien. It was of the first time he had raped me! I was able to feel the pain and I heard myself screaming! It was needed! I needed a distraction!" Logan and Sarah woke up and they both looked at my wrist. I looked at them for a moment and then I had all seven of my Patton-pals come out so they'd have to get through them before they got to me. I was still on the phone with Kat who was now getting Damien and she said, "Look what you've done asshole! He cut himself!" Damien was put on and he asked, "When did you cut?" I replied, "last night after you went back. I needed physical pain to distract from the emotional. Logan said, getting closer, "Patton hang up the phone or so help me I will get it out of your hand and do it for you!" I hung up and then Logan was right in front of me while Sarah was still struggling with my clones. I touched one of them and the others took that as a hint to retreat to me since we lost. 

Logan grabbed the wrist with the bandage on it. I let my tears fall. I didn't want either of them to know...He undid the bandages to look at the fresh self-harm scar. It was on the bottom of my left wrist from the right to the other end. It was along what would be a wrinkle. I did that on purpose so if I got away with it today, I would be able to keep it hidden. I hadn't realized Kat would know I had cut myself. Sarah came over to me and looked at it, as well. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes and then Sarah said, "...Why? Why would you do this to yourself again?" I replied, crying harder, "Because I shared a dream with Damien that was so detailed, I was able to feel the pain in the dream and that same pain lingered even after I woke up! I needed actual pain to make sure I wasn't dreaming anymore! I needed to do this and I don't care that I broke my streak! I think it was worth it!" I didn't look at Logan because I could feel his worried eyes on me and I knew if I looked at him, I would melt into his arms and I didn't want to do that just yet. Sarah said, "Ok, fine. I see where you're coming from since I shared a dream with Damien once. Let me help you clean it up better. Come on, let's go to the kitchen. You coming, Logan?" Logan said in a tone I couldn't place, "No, I'll wait out here..." Sarah nodded. She took me to the kitchen and cleaned my wrist with water and rubbing alcohol so It doesn't get infected.

Logan's POV

I sat down on the couch, trying my best not to cry. I ultimately failed. Why?! Why did this have to happen on our honeymoon?! He cut himself on our honeymoon! Of all the times for him to share a painful dream with Damien, it had to be now! I can't believe this. That cut went all along his wrist! It was pretty deep too. I don't even want to think about how much blood he might have lost...I don't know what to do. I didn't want to see his wrist any longer which is why I didn't go in the kitchen. There was still blood trickling out of it. I have never seen a self-harm injury right after the fact and I wish I still hadn't. Just imagining it. yup, now I'm crying. I can't believe something like this is happening on our honeymoon! I was crying in silence, hoping Patton wouldn't know I was crying. I was wrong. Patton came rushing in, his cut now cleaned and bandaged the right way. He didn't say anything, he just put me in his lap and rocked me until my crying subsided. When my tears stopped, Patton said, "I'm sorry, Logan. I know this was your first time seeing a fresh scar and if I had my way I would have made sure no one knew I had done it. I'm sorry this happened on our honeymoon but I promise, I won't cut again. Look at my wrist again, it is cleaned and bandaged the right way...I'm ok now. I'm sorry you had to see it. I had gotten my clones out so neither of you could see the wound. I didn't want you to see it! Sarah has seen my cutting scars so she's used to it but you aren't and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I smiled and kissed him. He gladly kissed back, putting his hand in my hair and pulling, making me moan. I was still crying a little bit. I don't think I want to go anywhere today. When I pulled back, I whispered to Patton, "Can we stay in the hotel today?" Patton whispered back, "Of course we can. Besides, we haven't tried the bed out properly~" While he said that, he moved his hips from under me and he had his cock at my entrance. The only thing stopping us was our boxers. Both of us sleep in our boxers and nothing else. Sarah realized what Patton was doing and said, "While you two have sex, I'm going to have breakfast. I'll make yours later." I said, "O-okay, you go do that." 

It was really hard not to moan with the friction I was getting from Patton's cock under me. When Sarah left the room was when I moaned, "Daddy~" Patton purred in my ear, "Yes baby boy?" I replied, "Please...I need you~" with that, Patton picked me up and put me on the bed. He took off my boxers and started to suck me off. I was a moaning mess. Patton got off of me even though I was close to cumming. I pinned him to the bed and said, "You are such a tease! Do you have any idea how close I was Kitten?" Patton said, "Yes, I did. I just wanted to know what would happen if I stopped just then. I'm not disappointed with the results~" I growled low and started to enter his vagina and he gasped. I smirked because I was going slow to tease him back. Patton was squirming, trying to get me to move faster and I said, "Ah, ah, It's called punishment for a reason, Kitten~" Patton whined, closing his eyes. When our hips collided, I had hit his g-spot. I came out a little and thrust into that spot again. I also leaned down and kissed Patton. He kissed back while arching his back to get me to react. I chuckled into the kiss and used my hands to get him flat on the bed again. He whined and I pulled back and said, "If you have patience, you will be rewarded~" Patton nodded, a blush across his cheeks. I started to slowly pick up the pace and he moaned in response.

I started to thrust into him hard and fast and said, "See? This is what happens when you are patient. You get a reward~" WHile thrusting into him, I went down to his ear and started to nibble on that, and he moaned louder. I am glad I can finally say Patton is my husband. I'm glad I can do this with him all the time. I grabbed his hand and he interlocked our fingers. I smiled and kissed Patton in a rough yet passionate and loving way. He moaned into the kiss. I could feel he was close, so was I. I hit his g-spot a few more times and then came deep inside him while still kissing him. Patton came at the same time. I thrust into him a few more times to help him ride out his high. When we were done, I slowly pulled out, collapsed on top of him, and said, "The maids are going to have to change these sheets, aren't they?" Patton giggled and said, "Yeah, they are going to change them." Sarah walked in the room, naked, and said, "Especially if I join you two~" I beckoned her over by curling of my finger and smiling. She walked over to us with extra sway to her hips. She started to eat Patton out while waving her ass in the air, waiting for me to do something. I was deciding whether I should put it in her vagina or her ass and then she spread her vagina by putting two fingers in front of her entrance and spreading. I laughed and said, "Are you trying to give me a hint, darling?" She hummed in response. I'm taking that as a yes. I positioned myself at her entrance and asked, "Ready, Kitty?" She said, "I'll always be ready for you big boy~" With that, I felt myself get harder. I started to pound into her, hard and fast. Patton asked, "How come you didn't tease her?" I replied, "Because she didn't stop sucking me off when I was about to cum, Kitten." Patton looked away and then his eyes fell into bliss again as Sarah started to thrust her tongue into Patton in time with my thrusts. It didn't take long for me to get Sarah to cum. She came with a scream and then Patton came. I put my cock into Sarah's ass and came in there. I only want the possibility of one of them getting pregnant, thank you. 

Maybe later we can buy a pregnancy test for Patton. I don't even know where we are so I wouldn't know where to get one. I lay next to Sarah who was in between Patton and I. Patton and I had our arms over Sarah who was so tired she fell asleep. Patton and I held hands over Sarah. Patton said, "Logan?" I replied, "Yes Dearest?" Patton asked, "Did you start crying earlier because you were wondering if I was regretting getting married to you and that's why I cut?" I said, "Partly. But it was mostly because I hated the sight of that much blood coming out from a cut you made yourself." I tightened my hold on his hand and continued, "You worry me sometimes, you know? I don't want you hurting yourself..." Patton said, "I know you don't and I promise, I will go clean again. Maybe tomorrow we can ask for a lock so we can lock the knife drawer as we do at home. Only you would know the combination." I said, "I'd like that. Now, let's sleep for the rest of the day. It has been a very emotionally and physically draining morning for all of us." Patton said, "Amen to that. It has been and I am pretty tired."

*The next day*

Sarah's POV

I woke up between Patton and Logan and when I remembered what we did yesterday, I blushed. It has been a while since we've all had sex together. It was great. I kissed Logan and he slowly opened his beautiful brown eyes. I then turned around and gave Patton a kiss on the nose and he woke up and said, "Morning, sweetie." I replied, "Morning Patton. So do we finally get to know what we are doing for our honeymoon besides sex?" Patton said, "I'll print out the tickets and then take you two there. You'll know soon enough. Be patient." I rolled my eyes, kissed him, and said, "Fine, but only if we get to have sex like that again." Logan, from behind me said, "Trust me, Kitty, you can count on it~" With that, he put his length behind me. We were still naked so his dick was right against my clit. I whined, I almost forgot how well Logan knows me. I moaned and Patton said, "I'll leave you two be and make breakfast for us but put yours away for after you're done. I nodded, unable to speak. He had started to rub me from behind. I was biting back moans until Patton left the room. When he left I moaned and asked, "Daddy?" Logan said in my ear, "Yes Kitty?" I replied, "Please...I need you inside me." Logan said, a smirk in his voice, "I thought you'd never ask~." He slowly entered me and I gasped. He also started to make some hickeys on the back of my neck. I was squirming and moaning. I soundproofed the room so Patton wouldn't hear us. Logan started to fuck me hard and fast. He also changed positions so he was on top of me. He had hit my g-spot and I screamed "Right there! Don't stop!" He made sure to angle himself so with each thrust he would hit there. God, Logan is huge, He is by far the biggest man I will ever have and the best guy I have ever had sex with. Logan chuckled and said, "I heard that and I'm flattered. You are the only woman I have ever fallen in love with so there is that." I said, "Well it's true you are amazing at sex. But I also know you can go faster than this, Daddy. Don't hold back!" Logan smirked and said, "If you insist, Kitty~" And started fucking me as fast as he could, he also came down to kiss me. I moaned into the kiss. I don't know how he is able to go this fast but I don't care, it feels amazing~. I also don't care if he is still listening to my thoughts. If you are, Logan, I love you. He thought back to me, "I love you too, Sarah." After he thought that, he came deep inside my vagina. I'm most likely pregnant but I don't care. Honestly, I do want more kids so it's a good thing.

When Logan was sure he had cum a lot inside me he pulled out. I licked him clean and we cuddled for a bit. I got rid of the soundproofing and used Logan's power to unlock the door. Logan had locked it, I thought I would unlock it. Patton came in and said, "If you two are done, breakfast is ready." Logan said, "We'll be in there in a few minutes, love." Patton nodded and closed the door behind him. We also realized that Patton was still naked. I looked at Logan and asked, "Is it just me or was Patton still naked?" Logan said, "It wasn't just you. Round two? With him between us?" I smiled, "Yes! I'll stop time and bring him in here." Logan nodded. I stopped time, went to where Patton was, which was in the kitchen, getting the plates. I grabbed the plates from his hands and put them on the counter. I circled him, yep he is butt naked. I went to the front of him and saw that he was dripping wet and his juices also stopped in time. There was some on the way to the floor that didn't make it. I grabbed them and put them in my mouth and decided then and there I was going to eat him out when we got to the bedroom. I moved him to the bedroom, moved Logan to an upright position. Put Patton on the bed on his back. positioned Logan behind where I would be and before I started time again, I started to eat Patton out for a second. I started time again and Patton put his hands in my hair and moaned. I was already sucking on his clit. Logan put his dick in my ass since he's already been in my pussy today. I felt that he was already hard again. Patton was soaking wet and moaning louder than I've heard him before and seeing that we have known each other our whole lives, that's saying something.

It was 9:00 when we started and we were done at 11:00. We called room service for our lunch. when they got here, I made the illusion that I was dressed in the man's eyes with my snake eye so I wouldn't have to get dressed. I grabbed our lunches, tipped the man, and then we ate the food at the table, still naked. I had cum leaking out of my pussy and my ass. It felt amazing, though. I had my doubts about the rumors that sex on your honeymoon feels better than any other time and therefore you have more of it but I have had sex 4 times in 2 days so now I know those rumors are true. If we're spending a week here, the sex is going to be amazing. I also wonder if we'll even make it to wherever we'll be going or if we're just going to have sex the whole week. I wouldn't object to having sex the whole week but I also want to know what we're supposed to be doing that Patton has planned for us. Patton said, "I printed out the tickets so, at one o'clock or so, I'll drive us to the main place we'll be while we're here." I said, "Cool. Where is it?" Patton laughed and said, "Fine, I'll tell you. We're going to Disneyworld!" I said, "Really?! That's going to be so fun!" Patton said, "Yeah, we were supposed to go yesterday but, well it didn't end up happening. I even had a different hotel for us so we'll pack and then get going to our other hotel with another honeymoon suite and then go to Disneyworld!" I nodded and said, "So are we going to get dressed before we pack or not?" Patton said, "I was thinking we all take a bath together since the bathtub is as big as a pool. Then we can get dressed and then we can pack. We probably won't be able to go to Disneyworld until tomorrow but whatever, that is still three days in Disneyworld. We got here on Monday and we are leaving Saturday morning." I nodded and said, "Well I'm done eating. I'll get the bath started and see you two in a bit."

Patton's POV

As Sarah got up to leave, I couldn't help but check out her magnificent ass as she walked away. I can't believe I finally married the two loves of my life and we have had amazing sex 4 times in 2 days already. I really want to make it a 5th when I get in the tub with Sarah. Logan chuckled and said, "You and me both, Patton." I grinned and said, "I'm glad we are in agreement. I will eat her out, you get behind me?" Logan nodded and we both went towards the bathroom. It seems Sarah saw this coming. She had her legs spread out and the water in the tub was very shallow. I smirked and positioned myself so it was easy to eat Sarah out while also giving easy access to Logan. We're never making it to Disneyworld. I'll get a refund on the tickets tomorrow. I started to thrust my tongue in and out of Sarah while Logan slid himself into my ass. I moaned while he slid into me so easily. He started to pick up the pace after we collided hips the first time. I wasn't able to focus on eating out Sarah so I started to finger her instead which Sarah was enjoying very much. While I had two fingers inside her, I was using my thumb to rub her clit. She came a few times and so did I but Logan still hadn't come yet. I was waiting, enjoying it until I felt him twitch, I knew he was close. Logan said, "I'm going to come on your back, ok? We're going to clean up anyway." I said, "Ok, do it!" I felt his hot cum flow onto my back. Then I turned the water of the tub back on and we all sat down and relaxed. I can't believe that just happened. It was amazing. If staying at the hotel for the rest of these three days means more amazing sex than I will get a refund on the tickets and other hotel rooms later. I'll also need to extend our stay in this room since we were supposed to be out by now. After our bath, I got dressed, got on the laptop that I packed, and before I got a refund I asked, "Hey guys, would you be ok if I got a refund on our Disneyworld tickets?" Sarah said, "If it means more sex like we just had, then that's fine with me." Logan said, "I always thought Disneyworld was a bit childish so that is also ok with me, Dearest." 

I nodded and started to get a refund for both the tickets and the hotel room. While doing that, Logan thought it would be a good idea to sit next to me and start giving me a hickey on my neck. I moaned but tried my best to focus. When it became too much though, I got Logan off of my neck and kissed him, hard. I swallowed the moan from Logan. I smiled into the kiss and when I released him I said, "Now, please leave me be, sweetie~" All Logan could do was nod because I had surprised him with that kiss. I laughed at the heat behind his eyes as he was leaning towards me, silently begging for more. I couldn't help it, I gave him another kiss to satisfy him but when I tried to pull away, he put his hand on the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. I moaned into it and relaxed into his lips enjoying the taste of him, loving the feeling of his lips on mine. While I was kissing Logan, Sarah had sat down behind me, moved Logan's hand, and started to make hickeys and love bites on my neck. I moaned into the kiss because it has been a long time since I have gotten gentle affection from both of them. I felt blood trickle down my neck, shit, she has never bitten me so hard she's drawn blood but I'm not complaining~. When Logan released me from that heavenly kiss, he had a smug smirk on his face. Sarah was still attacking my neck which was part of the reason my brain is currently offline. I'm probably moaning incoherently but all I can feel is her teeth in my neck and that slight pain and pleasure felt amazing! I started to lean back so Sarah had easier access. Logan had taken my laptop so he could finish what I was doing. 

Sarah stopped and I couldn't help the whine that came from my throat. She chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Patton, dear. I'm just getting something to clean up the blood. I'm not done with you yet~" She got a cold cloth and used it to clean the blood. I moaned at the coldness on the marks and wounds. Yes, I'm a masochist, what of it? Don't knock it till you've tried it. After she was done cleaning, she started to suck on one of my ears, nibbling and biting, making me scream in pleasure. My ears have always been my most sensitive part. When Kat and I have sex, she always takes advantage of them. I bet when I get home, Kat will know how much sex I've had with these two and will get jealous. I wouldn't mind having some sex with her. I don't care if Jess approves of it or not, Kat and I have sex, It's just a fact. I'm getting off track, I should stop thinking and focus on the now. Then again, I don't want to- Holy Fuck! Sarah just bit the area between my neck and shoulder and god it felt good! I said, "Shit, Sarah! Are you trying to get me to come untouched?" Sarah purred in my ear, "No, but if you do, I wouldn't mind~" 

I growled low, turned around, and kissed her, putting all my frustration and lust into the kiss to the point where she yielded to me. That doesn't happen often so when it does, I savor it. I made her moan into the kiss by pulling her hair. I pulled back and she made a sound of protest until I went to her neck and started making hickeys and giving her little love bites of my own. She started to moan again and when I looked up, her eyes had rolled back. It was a beautiful thing to see and I'm glad it's because of what I'm doing to her. While making another hickey on her neck, I started to rub her clit. She was still naked so it was easy to find. She screamed at the sensation. I've always known what gets Sarah going ever since we had sex for the first time when we were 15. I wasn't a virgin, but she was so I was glad I got to be her first time. Actually, that day, we were caught by James. It was embarrassing. He didn't say anything. He just closed the door again. After he closed it I had locked it. Sarah said, "Patton, why are you thinking of when we had our first time together? This is-" I interrupted her by putting a finger inside her and curling up, just the way she likes it. She had closed her eyes and moaned. Music to my ears.

Logan came up to us and asked, "Mind if I join you?" I smiled, removing my lips from Sarah's neck and said, "Sure, be my guest. You can sit behind her and mark her if you like. Her lower back neck is most sensitive, have fun~" If Sarah was able to speak she would have protested but I had 3 fingers inside her and I was using my thumb to rub her clit while doing so. I put my 4th finger inside her and she threw her head back and screamed. I smiled, stretching her a little more until I put my thumb inside her. I was fisting her at this point. Logan had gotten up and gently put Sarah's head on the chair he was sitting on so Sarah was lying down. After he did that he got behind me. I said, "What do you think you're doing?" Logan said in a low, husky voice, "I think you know exactly what I'm doing~" A shiver went up my spine hearing his voice in that sexy range he knew I loved. He started to pull my pants down. Sarah and I are most likely going to be pregnant by the end of this week. I'd be surprised if we aren't already. And all from Logan. He got me in a standing position after taking off my pants and panties. I was still fisting Sarah when she came. I kept going though because I know she loves it because I could feel her vaginal walls clenching around my fist. Logan had put his tip in my vagina but wasn't moving. I said, "What are you waiting for, an invitation?" with that, Logan slammed into me! I moaned and closed my eyes, shit, it was getting hard to focus. I took my hand out of Sarah and started to eat her out instead. It was easier to focus on that while Logan was fucking my brains out. It's still hard to believe how amazing he is. I am so glad to have him. My brain is mostly a haze of ecstasy. I can hear myself moaning but I'm not moaning on purpose, it's just happening. I can also hear Logan and Sarah moaning as well. I feel really bad for the poor saps who have to clean up after we leave. Then again, it is the honeymoon suite so they are probably used to a mess of cum everywhere. 

The rest of the honeymoon went by in a blur of a whole lot of sex. Now we are on the plane back home wearing clothes for the first time all week. Cindy saw our mussed hair and dazed looks and asked, "How many?" I said, "I think about 13 over the whole week." Cindy's eyes widened and she said, "Well, Shit! So most likely you and Sarah are pregnant." I nodded and held Sarah and Logan's hands. Sarah said, "Cindy, can you please get us each a pitcher of water, I think we all sweated a lot of water weight and realized that just now." She nodded, got the pitchers, and poured each of us huge glasses to start off. We drank water most of the flight. We didn't even need to go to the bathroom, we actually needed the water. Cindy knew we were all tired so at one point she took our water away and gave us three pillows and a big blanket to cuddle under. We fell asleep for the remaining two hours of the flight. Cindy woke us up when we landed and we got an uber home. When we got home, we went to our room and slept for the rest of the day.

In the morning Kat thought to me, "How many times did you guys have sex instead of going to Disneyworld?" I put up a 1 and a 3 on my fingers ad she said, "Damn! 13 times in one week? No wonder you all slept yesterday away." I nodded, eating the eggs Kat had made for me. Kat put a pregnancy test in front of me and Sarah and said, "After breakfast, use these." I nodded and so did Sarah. We were both still really tired from all the sex but damn was it worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Now I'm done with book 1! Wow, this was one of my longer chapters and had a lot more smut than I was planning but whatever.


End file.
